¡AT!: En busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna
by DN164
Summary: Continuación del "Diario de la Reina de los Vampiros". Finn, Jake, Marshall, Fionna y Cake van en busca de más respuestas sobre la descendencia de los humanos, seguidos por Marceline, Bonnibel y Beemo al Reino de la Joya. Un viaje que cambiará sus vidas.
1. Alianzas, lazos y promesas

**¡Hey! What´s up everybody?**

**Soy DN164, muchos ya me conocen por aquí, y quienes no lo hagan pues ya me presente. Recordarán mi primer Fic "El Diario de la Reina de los Vampiros", bueno, esta es lo continuación, y para quienes no han leído mi anterior Fic, les recomiendo que primero empiecen por ahí, porque si no, no le van a entender a este nuevo Fanfic.**

**A diferencia del anterior, tomaré más el presente, el pasado claro está e incluso el futuro.**

**En la historia anterior nos enfocamos a Marceline y Marshall, sus pasados, sus vidas humanas, sus romances, sus tropiezos, sus equivocaciones y todo lo referente a esto sexys y guapos vampiros. Pero en este Fic nos enfocaremos más a los pasados de Finn y Fionna, ideas que yo tengo de lo que pudieron ser sus antecedentes. Además, sus emociones hacia ambos vampiros, por lo que este Fic será FinnXMarceline y FionnaXMarshall Lee.**

**Nuevos personajes, claro está que meteré, como la Princesa Ámbar, pero otros no tan nuevos como Susana, quien aunque no viajará todo el tiempo con nuestros héroes, desarrollara un papel más que importante.**

**Pero bueno, mejor les dejo el primer capítulo del segundo Fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que me vaya bien igual que en el anterior.**

**¡Bienvenidos lectores ya conocidos y Bienvenidos lectores nuevos!**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Alianzas, Lazos y Promesas.**

"_Una promesa es como una cadena. No te podrás liberar hasta que la cumplas."_

-Es el momento- dijo una voz, demacrada por la maldad- Pensé que no vendrías-

-Da suerte que estoy aquí- respondió el otro ser, parecido a un cadáver con harapos, putrefacto.

-Siempre tan grosero- dijo la voz malévola- ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales?-

-No soy igual que tú, Duque del mal- respondió al calavera putrefacta- Yo a veces la paso arriba, ya que estoy desterrado de todo el mundo, del infierno incluso, no puedo hacer más que vagar-

-Deja de lamentarte- le dijo la voz- Debemos actuar ahora que el chico y esa niña han salido de los países de Aaa y Ooo-

-¿Aun les tienes rencor?- preguntó la calavera sin mover la boca, pues así se comunicaba- Que La Reina de los Vampiros te haya desterrado a la Nocheosfera por tu maldad no es mi culpa-

-¡NO OSES MENCIONAR A MARCELINE LEE EN MI PRESCENCIA!- gritó la voz malvada, sonando más que los quejidos de las almas y demonios del limbo.

-Vale, vale…-respondió la calavera- ¿Para que querías verme?-

-Te tengo un trato- dijo la voz, sonando más calmada- Ahora que al menos el humano sabe la verdad y que está lejos de la protección de la Reina de los Vampiros, es el momento de actuar.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Quiero su alma- respondió la voz- La de él y la de esa patética niña-

-¿Y qué consigo yo si te las traigo?- preguntó la calavera.

-Tú tendrás sus cadáveres, comiéndolos para poder fortificar tu putrefacto cuerpo- dijo la voz, casi con repugnancia.

-¿Y que tienen de especial esos dos niños?-

-Son humanos.- Respondió la voz- Sus almas son tan puras como las de sus vidas pasadas, y su sangre es rica por su heroísmo-

-Suena interesante- dijo la calavera- Espera, pero si esa chica, La Reina de los Vampiros, los alcanza y se pone pesada para protegerlos ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

La voz le lanzó un amuleto con una gema morada al suelo.

-Colócale en el cuello esto- dijo la voz- Una vez ya se lo puso y fue absorbida por el poder de maldad que tenía ese amuleto-

La calavera se agachó con dificultad y tomó el amuleto, examinándolo.

-Vale- luego volteó de nuevo hacia la voz- Pero ¿Y si tu hijo se pone pesado también?-

-Entonces lo atraviesas con el hacha roja- contestó la voz.- De todas maneras, cuando pueda, iré a arriba a echarte una mano, después de todo es a esos chicos a quienes realmente quiero-

La calavera asintió y se guardó el amuleto entre sus ropajes.

-¿Cuento contigo, Litch?- preguntó la voz, él Litch lo miró con una increíble sed de venganza.

-Cuente conmigo, Conde Bonesteir-

* * *

_La pólvora lo cegaba, la sangre le mareaba, las bombas le retumbaban en los oídos y el polvo lo aturdía, sin embargo sostenía la espada con fuerza, degollando a cualquier criatura que se fuera contra él. Gracias a su increíble manejo, derrotaba a una de estas como si las despachara. _

_Luchaba por su sobrevivencia…pero también por ella, quien estaba más lejos, luchando también por su amor mutuo. Daría su vida si era necesario para salvar lo que era suyo._

_Un perro mutado se abalanzó sobre él, pero el humano, más listo, le corto la cabeza de cabo a rabo, dejando que el cadáver cayera, derramando sangre verde. Nunca sintió tal repugnancia ante aquel animal, de hecho su hermano era uno…pero eso solo era producto de la envenenada ambición que tenían los humanos y las criaturas de Ooo, por esos hongos. Sintió que desvanecería, que no podría más con ello, por eso se volteó y la buscó con la mirada, para reunir ese valor necesario, el suficiente como para seguir peleando por su vida._

_La encontró, pero no del modo que a él le hubiese gustado. Miró que su primo miraba a unos metros con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y a su amiga rubia igual, su hermano y la hermana de la rubia miraban, atentos a cualquier movimiento._

_Por un momento se le olvidó que estaba en la guerra._

_Ahí se encontraba ella, con los ojos tan rojos y salvajes como siempre, pero estaba en desventaja. Aquel hombre que quería destruirlo la tenía acorralada entre una enorme hacha roja, y ella se encontraba en el suelo…pero le sonreía de manera burlona, dejando claro que aunque la atravesara no ganaría nada._

_Tal vez aquel vampiro sanguinario no, pero el si perdería mucho: perdería el impulso de su corazón palpitante._

_Vio como intercambiaban algunas palabras, su chica con una sonrisa torcida y aquel hombre con cierto miedo…pero decidido a partirla en trozos con ese hacha._

_Miró como ese hombre tomaba impulso y se temió lo peor…sin pensarlo, de manera estúpida, corrió hacia ahí, desesperado, ignorando las bombas y toda la guerra y disturbio._

_-¡MARCELINE!- ese grito le salió del pecho, igual que un suspiro o un gemido de dolor. No lo pensó dos veces. _

_Antes de que el hacha tocara el cuerpo de la muchacha…él se interpuso…_

_Después de eso un dolor agudo en la espalda le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la sangre le ardió y su cuerpo se comenzó a volver más frío._

_A lo lejos alguien gritó su nombre…_

-¡AHHHH!- de un brinco, Finn se despertó agitadamente y enderezándose de golpe. El corazón le latía en los oídos a un ritmo peligroso, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente, sudaba demasiado y temblaba. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con ese terrible momento…pero en realidad no halló nada más.

Solo estaba en el lugar donde se habían quedado dormidos. Estaban en esa cueva, cerca de la entrada, a pesar de que era un lugar pobre, la flama incandescente de la fogata bastaba para calentar agradablemente l lugar. A su lado estaban Marshall, Cake y Jake, tendidos en el suelo, durmiendo profundamente. Al parecer no les había despertado con sus gritos entre sueños.

-Fue solo un sueño…- suspiró, más tranquilo.

-¿Finn?- una voz suave lo llamó, el fijó su mirada más allá de sus amigos, y Fionna estaba despierta, enderezada y con la respiración agitada también. Esto le sorprendió.

-¿Fionna? Perdona, ¿Te desperté?- preguntó, tallándose los ojos y enfocando la mirada.

-No- respondió la humana en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás- Yo…tuve una pesadilla- Finn no dijo nada, pero en sus adentros le pareció extraño. Ambos teniendo pesadillas y despertándose al mismo tiempo. No quería asustarla más, de por sí parecía que ella también estaba nerviosa, y aunque le cayera mal, su caballerosidad no estaba de más.

-Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño- respondió Finn. – Vuelve a dormir-

Fionna asintió, pero luego lo miró, minuciosamente.

-¿Tu no dormirás?- preguntó la rubia, mirándolo algo culpable.

-No, me quedaré despierto a vigilar un rato. Duerme, yo te despertaré si sucede algo- dijo Finn.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Fionna con una mueca y volviéndose a acomodar al lado de Cake- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Luego de unos minutos, Finn escuchó la respiración calmada de Fionna, por lo que se enderezó y se recargó en una roca de la cueva.

Ya no podría dormir, así que era mejor que vigilara definitivamente. Miró el fuego y le recordó a los ojos de ambos vampiros que vio en su sueño. Sabía porque había tenido esa pesadilla; el asunto del diario le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y no dudaba que esa escena fue la misma que la que le contó Marshall Lee. Sin embargo le pareció tan real pero tan, tan lejana.

Sentía el pánico en sus piernas aun, sentía que se podía morir si dejaba que atravesaran a Marceline, pero le aterraba ver su muerte….incluso aun sentía una pequeña punzada en la espalda.

Marceline… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Dormir tal vez? ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta de que no estaban en casa y que cada vez se alejaban más y más de la pradera? ¿Estaría furiosa porque leyeron su diario?

No lo sabía, ese era el problema. Hubiera dado lo que sea para que ella estuviera así, solo para calmar los nervios producidos por ese sueño tan vívido. Solo intentó recordarla; su piel azul-grisácea, sus ojos rojos rubí, su cabello largo, sedoso, y brillante color negro y esa simpática y temeraria sonrisa. La extrañaba mucho.

Miró hacia las estrellas de la noche entrada y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Marceline…-

* * *

Finn bostezó sonoramente, siendo un poco zangoloteado por el movimiento de Jake bajo sus piernas.

-¿No dormiste bien, eh?- dijo Marshall, viendo unas ligeras ojeras en los ojos de Finn.

-Cualquiera dormiría mal si tuviera mal la cabeza...-dijo Fionna, burlándose de Finn, quien la miró con desaprobación.

-Será mejor que vayas cerrando la boca…- le advirtió, casi sacando fuego por los ojos, pero Fionna solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Marshall solo suspiró cansinamente…así habían estado toda la semana.

Así es, llevaban una semana desde que dejaron las praderas y de su "encuentro". El viaje hasta el momento estaba marchando bien, pero estaban que explotaban ya.

Con cada paso que daban, mas les tentaba volver a las praderas, pero estaban ya muy lejos de su hogar, sin embargo, Finn conocía el paisaje, pues había estado así por lo menos una vez en su vida y lo sabia reconocer, igual Jake. Sin embargo el viaje se tornó pesado por sus continuas discusiones.

Fionna peleaba regularmente con Finn, se ofendían el uno con el otro, y aunque no habían peleado a golpes de nuevo, Marshall sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Al final uno heriría tanto al otro y se le abalanzaría, continuando con una pelea, pelea que él tendría que detener.

Pero había ratos en los que Finn y Fionna estaban en paz, pero entonces él y Fionna comenzaban a discutir, entonces la situación se volvería irritante y triste para él a la vez. Generalmente eso pasaba en las noches, después de instalarse en algún lugar y cuando cenaban se decían de cosas. No era agradable, ni para Finn, Jake o Cake, quien a veces salía la defensa de su hermana y ella salía peleando también. Aunque a veces hablaban por cosas indispensables, como para saber la ruta, saber que iban a comer o si se les ofrecía algo o para que tuvieran cuidado. La peor discusión que tuvieron fue durante la noche del segundo día, al segundo no se hablaron para absolutamente nada y Finn tenía que decirle al otro lo que el otro quería decir, pero para el cuarto día ya se hablaban tal y como habían comenzado el viaje.

Por eso la situación estaba tensa, pero no dejaban que los detuviera, además Marshall tuvo que optar por ser más descuidado de lo normal. Teniendo a dos humanos, no podrían viajar como Finn y él habían quedado. Por lo que avanzaban más en el día y en la noche se paraban a descansar, lo cual era difícil para el vampiro. Estaba todo tapado con su sudadera, capucha, lentes oscuros y guantes, eso le protegía del sol incandescente en Ooo, pero prácticamente era un horno para él, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese calor, por lo que incluso le cansaba levitar, y para rematar, pasaba casi todas las noches yéndose a dormir enojado y triste por las peleas que él Fionna tenían.

Para Finn tampoco había sido fácil. A partir del segundo día tenia sueños, sueños terribles, pesadillas de las que no podía escapar por mucho que corriera. Regularmente se basaban en sangre, sangre, sangre y más sangre…guerra, pólvora, dolor, tristeza, un hacha roja…y Marceline, pero tenía cierta certeza de donde venían sus sueños: De todo el meollo del Diario.

Lo traía en la mochila y tan solo de pensar eso le parecía que traía un kilo de piedras sobre su espalda. La nota que le dejó no pensó que fuese apropiada, y sabía que cuando volverán, Marceline los iba a matar, pero tal vez se abstendría cuando supiera que se volvió inmortal por ella.

"Inmortal por ella…" ¿Era por eso por lo que lo hacía? ¿O que quería probar y saber? Aun no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que Marshall era un excelente guía, pues con cada paso que daban el Reino de la Joya estaba más cerca y el paisaje de Ooo cambiaba.

Habían atravesado todo tipo de lugares, lugares que ellos recordaban muy bien.

La ciudad del los ladrones, La aldea de los Duendes, el Dulce Reino, El bosque Negro, El paso de la Roca Roja, El Lago Azul, incluso el reino de fuego con la ayuda de Flambo. Tuvieron mucha precaución de no ser vistos por la realeza de este reino, pues después de lo que pasó con su princesa, a Finn no le haría gracia que lo encontrara y lo carbonizara o su padre o algo por el estilo. Afortunadamente no pasó nada, solo que toda una hora después de que cruzaron este reino Jake se la pasó molestando a Finn diciendo "¿No quieres ir a visitar a la Princesa de Fuego?"

En ese momento, si no mal calculaban, deberían estar por llegar de un terreno abierto a la Arboleda de la Manzana, donde se detendrían a comer un poco y descansar, para luego seguir con la segunda parte de la caminata del día.

Lo extraño era que, a pesar de que Marshall no vivía en Ooo parecía conocer el lugar tan bien como ellos. Según Finn, el ultimo reino conocida que iban a cruzar rea el Reino Helado. Nunca habían ido más allá, pero estaba algo nervioso por descubrirlo.

-Oye, viejo ¿No te has cansado?- preguntó Finn a Jake, quien la mayor parte del viaje se la había pasado cargándolo.

-Pues, si cierto vampiro volara como todos los de su especie, se me haría menos pesado- dijo, mirando a Marshall. Y era cierto, pues el vampiro iba detrás de Finn sobre la carrocería de Jake.

-Lo siento, Pulgoso, pero el sol, aunque no toque mi piel, me debilita demasiado. Ahora imagínate si volara- explicó Marshall.

-De acuerdo, niño bonito, pero te la cobraré de alguna manera- dijo Jake.

-Está bien- dijo Marshall, sonriéndole.

-Es extraño- dijo Fionna- Ooo parece que es todo lo contrario a Aaa-

-¿De qué hablas, niña?- dijo Jake- A juzgar por tu apariencia y la de Finn, me hace deducir que no es tan diferente tu tierra de la nuestra-

-Fionna tiene razón- dijo Marshall- Aunque es diferente…se parece tanto a Aaa-

-Es extraño- dijo Fionna.

-Tú eres extraña- se burló Finn. Fionna solo le gruñó en su dirección. Se la estaba devolviendo por lo que había dicho hace un rato.

-Cállate, humano- dijo Cake, maliciosamente- Tu estatura tampoco es precisamente normal-

-Al menos no escupe bolas de pelo- dijo Jake, defendiendo a su hermano.

-Mira, perro, tengo mucha más clase que tu. Tengo un amigo en Aaa que puede darte clases de etiqueta ¿Qué te parece?- respondió Jake, a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi trasero?- contestó Jake, groseramente- A este paso van a lograr volvernos locos a todos-

-Hombres…- refunfuñaron Fionna y Cake.

-Mujeres…- refunfuñaron Finn y Jake.

Marshall solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. A veces prefería dejar de meterse en sus peleas. Sabía que algún día esos cuatro se llevarían bien, era una simple corazonada. Mientras tanto, el viaje seguía.

* * *

Unos golpeteos estruendosos se oyeron al atardecer en el portón del palacio del Dulce Reino.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritó la Dulce Princesa, mientras se apresuraba a la puerta al oír esos golpes desesperados- ¿Quién tocará tan horrible?- dijo, molesta y tomando la manija del portón, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo por completo, algo la empujo con una fuerza brutal- ¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su espalda chocaba contra el suelo. Cuando los abrió, sintió que algo estaba encima de ella, y tal como vio así fue. Lo sorprendente fue ver quien la había atacado.

-¿Marceline?- preguntó sorprendida al ver a la vampiresa montada en ella, inmovilizándola. Como siempre, tenía un aspecto despreocupado, pero sabía de sobra que no estaba ahí por una simple visita.

-Muy bien, Bonnibel, dime ¿Dónde están Finn y Jake?- le preguntó la vampira, echando fuego por los ojos.

La princesa abrió los ojos de golpe ante la astucia de Marceline. ¿Comió se había enterado de que ella sabia donde estaban? ¿Cómo lo descifró?

No podía decirle. No porque no quisiera, al contrario, por ella le decía todo con tal de que los trajera sanos y salvos. Sabía que esa sería su reacción cuando se enterará. Si, ya no eran amigas, pero eso no hacia a Marceline idiota.

-Yo…yo…no lo sé- mintió, para mantener la promesa de Finn en pie. Marceline rió sin gracia alguna.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Sé de sobra que tu sabes donde están- dijo tomándola del cuello- Y si no me dices, este reino tendrá que buscarse otra princesa-amenazó, sacando los colmillos.

-¡PRINCESA!- llego Mentita, asustado al ver la situación. Miró a Marceline y explotó el pánico- ¡AH! ¡VAMPIRO! ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el salón se vio lleno de guardia de pan de dulce, apuntando a Marceline con sus flecas y espadas. Pero Marceline fue más astuta. Tomó a Bonnibel del cuello de su vestido y se elevó con ella hasta el más alto rincón de los muros. Una vez ahí, pegó a Bonnibel a la ´pared sin soltarla.

-¡Láncenme una flecha y juro que la vuelvo un zombi!- gritó, mirando hacia abajo. Entonces todos los presentes lo pensaron dos veces antes de atacar a Marceline, quien tenía como "rehén" a su princesa. Luego Marceline encaró a la princesa, quien estaba muy asustada- Muy bien, repetiré mi pregunta: ¿Dónde están Finn y Jake?-

-No lo sé. Ya sabes cómo son esos chicos, deben estar jugando por ahí…-mintió la princesa y lo hizo mal y nerviosa, pues Marceline se dio cuenta y ahora la tomó del cuello, casi ahogándola.

-¿¡TE BURLAS DE MI! ¡Sé que no están en ningún lugar de aquí! ¡Finn y Jake no me dejan en paz ni dos días seguidos y ahora me dices que han estado jugando por toda una semana!- gruñó ñla vampiresa.

-¡No lo sé!- respondió asustada, pero luego supo que si estaba tensa Marceline se daría cuenta de que mentía más y más, por eso solo tragó saliva e intentó relajar (en lo que cabía) su cuerpo, aunque Marceline no la soltó.- Escucha, Marceline, sé que no somos amigas…pero venir aquí y atacarme solo para recargar tu ira contra Finn y Jake conmigo…no te servirá de nada-

-¡Claro que si!- gritó Marceline, viendo que de nuevo le quería tomar el pelo- ¡Sé que tu sabes perfectamente donde están esos dos! Así que dime; ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!-

-¿Cómo supiste que yo lo sabía?- contestó Bubblegum con otra pregunta.

-Alguien muy confiable me lo dijo. Dijo que este lugar fue el último en el que estuvieron- respondió Marceline. De repente, de su nuca se asomó Beemo apenado, quien había estado escondido todo el tiempo bajo la abundante melena de la vampiresa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó también asustado y apenado- Me preguntó donde habían estado- confesó. Bonnibel ni se molesto con él. Ya se imaginaba que clase de táctica había usado Marceline para sacarle la información. Marceline apretó más su cuello.

-Bien, ¡Dime donde están!- gritó la vampira.

-¡No te puedo decir!- jadeó Bonnibel.

-¿¡POR QUE NO!-

-Porque le prometí a Finn que no te dijera hasta que volvieran…-dijo la princesa.-Ellos…querían disculparse en persona por algo que hicieron!-

-¿Estás hablando sobre lo del asunto del diario?- preguntó Marceline, aunque la mirada de la princesa le dijo todo. Esto la hizo enfurecer-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÉ LO DEL DIARIO! ¡SINO, NO ESTARIA AQUÍ!-

-¿Entonces, por qué te molestas tanto?- dijo Bonnibel, sin aire- Sabes que solo Finn es un niño…¡Lo que diga esa cosa no le importara en absoluto!-

Marceline amplió de par en par los ojos y se ruborizó entera, no supo si de ira o de vergüenza porque ella sabía la verdad.

No. A Finn le interesaría mucho su diario, no solo por estar de chismoso y saber más sobre ella, sino porque…su nombre y el de él estaban en el diario…y su relación que tuvieron en su vida pasada…todo eso era tan vergonzoso…y peligroso para él. Conocía a Finn; haría cualquier cosa por saber la verdad sobre ella y sobre él.

-No tienes ni idea…- dijo Marceline entre dientes y fulminándola con la mirada- ¡Ese diario es peligroso en manos equivocadas! ¡Y MÁS EN LAS DE FINN Y JAKE!-

-¿¡Por que es tan importante para ti, Marceline!- le preguntó la princesa- ¡Dime! ¿¡Que tiene de malo que un niño como Finn vea eso!

-¡Eso es todo lo que es para ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Marceline, furiosa- "Te hago menos porque eres más joven"…- dijo agudizando su voz y tratando de imitar en aspecto ridículo la de la princesa- ¡PARA TI SOLO ES UN SIMPLE HUMANO! ¡UN SIMPLE NIÑO QUE PUEDE MANIPULAR CUANTAS VECES-SE-TE-DE-LA-REGALADA-GANA!- le gritó en la cara.

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE SIGNIFICA PARA TI, MARCELINE!- gritó Bubblegum, dándole el golpe más bajo que pudo. De nuevo, Marceline se ruborizó.

Cierto, fácilmente pudo ignorarlo, solo reclamarle a Finn y a Jake por haberse metido en asuntos que no le incumbían…¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Finn lo hubiese leído? ¿Por lo de su vida pasada?

A decir verdad, después del incidente y su "pelea" de la cueva comenzó a buscar respuestas. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años, un humano, y precisamente él hubiese nacido y crecido tan bien en una tierra como Ooo? No solo eso…sino la cierta atracción, ya sea inconsciente o conscientemente que había entre ellos.

Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta de cómo fue a parar a su casa esa misma noche que los corrió bajo la lluvia, o cómo fue posible que su encontrara en su mismo hogar.

¡Claro! Ella estaba viajando durante varios años, luego volvió a su hogar y encontró a esos dos en su casa, sin embargo, y aunque no lo demostró en ese momento, se sorprendió de ver a un humano. Debía ser actriz, pues actuó con tanta naturalidad. Luego de todo ese embrollo, ella se quedó con la cueva y ellos con la casa del árbol.

Después ya venían sus encuentros destinados y otros no tanto. Cuando ella vio como jugaba con Jake esa noche, llamó su atención gracias al viejo que antes era su lacayo, haciendo que Finn se convirtiera en el suyo solo para estar cerca de él. Que predecible podía ser ese humano. Luego de que vio que no podía hacerle más bromas lo despidió, sabiendo que no se quedaba hasta ahí.

La vistitas se hicieron más frecuentes, para ensayar, ver películas o hacer otras tantas cosas heroicas y llenas de aventura. Se le olvidó por completo todo el sufrimiento que pasaron ambos en su vida pasada.

Tal vez por eso le ´preocupaba tanto. Le preocupaba que Finn hiciera algo estúpido y volvieran a sufrir los dos, además la idea de que el diario cayera en otras manos no estaba descartada. Aquella era la misma arma para destruir a la Reina de los Vampiros.

También le daba pena porque la dejaba al descubierto.

A pesar de llevarse años de diferencia no podía negarlo, Finn le gustaba. Tal vez en ese momento lo veía pequeño a sus trece-casi catorce años, pero cuando volviera a cumplir la misma edad de cuando lo perdió… ¿Caería de nuevo en sus redes cuando tuviera diecisiete de nuevo?

La idea de ser vulnerable de nuevo hizo que se sintiera como atada a un tragaluz, por lo que apretó más el cuello de La Dulce Princesa.

-¡No estoy aquí para que tú me hagas las preguntas! Yo quiero respuestas, ahora repetiré mi pregunta: ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!-exijió de nuevo la vampiresa.

-No te lo diré…-jadeó Bubblegum al sentir como tu traquea se cerraba con el esfuerzo de Marcline.

-Bien, entonces porque tu lo pediste, serás un zombi de por vida- rió Marceline, volviendo sus ojos rojos y sacando sus filosos colmillos.

-¡No!- gritó Bubblegum asustada, al instante supieron que Marceline no bromeaba. La vampira no le iba a chupar la sangre, solo estaba jugando con eso, pero no dudaría en sacarle la verdad costara lo que costara.

-Voy al fin a beber el rojo de tu bonita cara roja…- siseó, acercándose a su cuello. Todos se tensaron, incluso Beemo.

Bubblegum lo intentó, intentó mantener su promesa, pero más que por salvar su cuello, pensó en sus súbitos. Ya casi había perdido una vez su reino por tratar de ser más joven, ¿Dejaría que de nuevo el tipo ese, Cabeza de Limón, gobernara su reino como lo hizo aquella vez?

La respuesta estaba clara.

Sintió la fría piel de Marceline contra la suya, y por su bien y el de su reino abrió la boca.

-¡FINN Y JAKE ESTAN EN CAMINO AL REINO DE LA JOYA! ¡BUSCAN A LA PRINCESA AMBAR Y LA PERLA DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA!-

Marceline abrió de nuevo los ojos de golpe y de repente todo su cuerpo perdió la fuerza. Soltó de un momento a otro a Bonnibel, quien cayó algunos metros para al final caer de bruces al suelo, tosiendo un poco por todo el tiempo en el que la vampiresa la había hecho su prisionera.

Marceline no la soltó ´porque le había dicho lo que quería, sino por sorpresa.

No entendía bien, ni siquiera sabía como esos dos pelmazos se habían enterado de ese reino. Solo los Monarcas sabían de su existencia, y por seguridad de todas las criaturas de Ooo y Aaa, nadie podía mencionarlo. Era un pacto que habían hecho con la Princesa Ámbar por el viaje tan peligroso y largo que se debía hacer, y eso pocos la habían conocido, entre ese puñado, ella mejor que nadie.

Una de dos: O Finn se enteró a base de información…o alguien había abierto la boca.

Finn no era precisamente brillante, pero conocía a demasiadas princesas, eso la dejaba con la segunda opción.

Voló hacia Bonnibel, quien apenas se estaba reincorporando y la levantó por los hombros a su altura, encarándola con gran miedo y preocupación.

-No es cierto…- dijo, esperando que eso si fuera mentira- Ellos no saben nada de eso, no pudieron simplemente…-

-No al principio, alguien se los dijo…-tosió Bubblegum.

-¿¡QUIEN!- gritó Marceline algo desesperada y sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros. Bonnibel la miró algo asustada ¿Debería meter a Marshall en problemas?- ¿¡QUIEN, CARA DE CHICLE!- gritó la vampiresa.

-¡Fue Marshall Lee!- gritó la otra algo desesperada para que la soltara. Marceline de nuevo se sorprendió, pero más que nada se enojó muchísimo.

-¿¡COMO DIERON ESOS DOS CON ESE IDIOTA!- le sacudió de los hombros.

-¡No lo sé!- se exaltó Bonnibel- Solo sé que…que vinieron una noche muy tarde, preguntándome acerca de la Guerra de los Champiñones, luego se fueron y al día siguiente regresaron con tu primo, el cual se parece mucho a ti y…-

-¿¡Y QUE!-

-¡Les contó todo!- gritó la otra- ¡Les dijo todo lo que pasó y a mi también! ¡Como murió Finn, como te transformaste en vampiro! ¡La guerra! ¡TODO!-

En ese momento Marceline se sintió peor que cuando Jake le lanzó ese ajo y la expuso al sol _(N. de la A.: Aquí hago una referencia a lo que sucedió en el episodio "Lacayo")._

Finn lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía todo! Por eso estaba desaparecido, estaba buscando información. Sobre él, su pasado, el de ella, el de Jake, el de Marshall… ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

Debió solo gritarles que se largaran el día que paso lo de su amplificador y ya. Correrlos, no mejor aun, nunca debió involucrarse con él.

Debió dejarles la casa y evitarlo por esa misma razón. Finn estaba a punto de hacer la peor aventura de su vida, llegaría hecho trocitos al Reino de la Joya…para colmarla Marshall debió también evitarlo n cuanto lo vio, porque bien sabia que los reconoció. ¡Pero no! ¡Ahí va el muy imbécil y les dice toooodo!

No podía dejarlo así. Independientemente del error que habían cometido todos, Finn y Jake por chismosos, ella por ocultarle la verdad y los otros dos (Marshall y Bonnibel) por darle información, sabía que tenía que salvarlos. Traerlos de vuelta y explicarle todo a Finn.

Si Finn no moría mientras lo encontraba, ella lo haría.

-Bonnibel, se supone que eres la más sensata en Ooo ¿Cómo es posible que te pasara esto? ¿Por qué los dejaste ir?- dijo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, sintiéndose defraudada, la ñprincesa solo suspiró.

-Lo sé. Peor es que Finn se veía tan decisivo…-confesó- Sabía que esto no te iba a gustar, se lod dije, pero si vas…si vas…solo harás que se sienta más insignificante de lo que se sintió ese día. Por favor, dale una oportunidad.-

Marceline se quedó callada. No sabía como para qué quería Finn la Perla de la Juventud Eterna, pero no estaba muy lejos de saberlo, además ¿Qué importaba? Cuando ella volvió a verlo se prometió a no perderlo de nuevo. No podía hacerse de la vista gorda…no esa de nuevo.

Las palabras de Bonnibel le parecieron poco. Ni ella ni ningún ser en Ooo sabía lo que sentía.

-No le daré la oportunidad para morir de nuevo- dijo, cabizbaja, luego la miró y frunció el ceño, después la botó contra el suelo, haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas y la mirara algo confundida.- Prepara tus cosas, Bonnibel-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó la otra, algo sorprendida. Marceline recogió su sombrero (el cual se le había caído desde que se elevó con ella) y la volteó a ver.

-Nos vamos de viaje-

* * *

Y era de noche en Ooo, y los chicos encontraron un lugar bajo la arboleda despejado, hicieron una fogata y prepararon algunas matas para dormir y cubrirse del crudo frio de la madrugada. Cenaban algunas manzanas que Finn había traído…pero no lo hacían tranquilamente. Tal y como era la rutina, Fionna y Marshall estaban peleando de nuevo. La pelea inició porque según Fionna se había comido la manzana de Marshall, y aunque Finn le dio otra a Marshall para evitar problemas, no pudo, pues a esos dos previa que les gustaba discutir.

Sus gritos duraron tanto y como era de esperarse se fueron a hechos del pasado.

Cake incluso ya estaba aburrida, por lo que solo se sentó al lado de Finn a comer su manzana, intentando ignorarlos.

-¿¡OLVIDAS ESA VEZ EN LA QUE TE METISTE A MI CASA Y QUIEN SABE QUE VISTE!- gritó Marshall.

-¡POR LO MENOS NO TE CORRI DE TU HOGAR!- gritó Fionna a la defensiva.

-¡BAH!- gruñó Marshall- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO! ¿¡POR QUE NO ADMITES QUE TE COMISTE MI MANZANA Y YA!-

-¡YO NO ME COMÍ NADA!-

-¡SI, CLARO!- respondió Marshall sarcásticamente- ¡QUIEN SABE QUE MÁS TE HABRAS AGARRADO DE MI REGRIGERADOR CIANDO ENTRASTE A MI CASA SIN PERMISO!-

-¡YO NO ROBÉ NADA ESA VEZ!- respondió Fionna, luego miró a Cake-¿¡VERDAD CAKE QUE NO ROBAMOS NADA!-

-En buena onda, no me metan más en sus problemas- dijo la gata indiferente y mordiendo su manzana. Finn la comprendía un poco, pues la mayor parte de los días había estado particionado en la peleas que Fionna a tenía ya fuera con Marshall o él. Fionna se volteó dándose cuenta que incluso a Cake ya le había cansado la situación, pero siguió atacando al vampiro.

-¿¡Y QUE HAY DE TI! ¡TE ESCONDES ES NUESTRA CASA TOOOODO EL TIEMPO!-

-¡PERO NO ROBO NADA!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS!...-

-Psss…Jake- susurró Finn, intentando no causar más problemas y dejando que esos dos se siguieran diciendo de cosas- ¿Cómo hacemos para que ya no se peleen?-

-Ignóralos, Finn- dijo el perro- Si el chico le sigue llevando la contraria a esa niña nunca terminará. Cuando una mujer dice que tiene razón se aferra a eso, son muy tercas-

-Te escuché, perro…-susurró Cake con ira y fulminándolo con la mirada. Jake solo soltó una risita cínica y siguió comiendo.

-¿¡SABES QUE!- gruñó Fionna tomando la manzana- ¡TOMA TU ESTUPIDA MANZANA!- gritó y se la lanzó en la cabeza al vampiro. La fruta solo rebotó como una pelota de plástico y luego cayó al suelo, sin embargo la miró rojo de ira.-¡TODO ARRUINAS MARSHALL! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ!-

-¡SI! ¡ESTOY MÁS QUE FELIZ!- gritó Marshall extendiendo los brazos- ¿¡NO VES MI CARA DE FELICIDAD!- explotó con sarcasmo.

-Chicos…si quieren puedo darle a Marshall otra…-comenzó a decir Finn, levantado una manzana que le podía dar a Marshall en vez de la otra, pero solo logró que los dos se voltearan hacia el echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡CALLATE!- le gritaron al humano, a quien le dio miedo la expresión de ambos. Luego de nuevo volvieron a la arena.

-¡OLVIDALO!- gritó Marshall-¡ERES NECIA, TESTARUDA, TORPE Y TERCA!-

-¡BIEN! ¡PORQUE SI FUERAS MI AMIGO, ME ACEPTARIAS TAL COMO SOY!-

-¡EXCELENTE! ¡ENTONCES YA NO QUIERO SER MÁS TU AMIGO!-

-¡Marshall!- esta vez quien se paró fue Cake, deteniendo la pelea demasiado tarde.

Finn y Jake casi escupen la manzana cuando escucharon eso, y el humano vio todo el dolor que desfiguró la cara de Fionna. Ahora tal vez Marshall debería pedir disculpas.

El vampiro también se calló y vio el daño que le provocó a la humana.

Por un instante todo se quedó en silencio y Finn miró como Fionna estaba más que dolida. Si Marceline le hubiera dicho eso a él, bueno…tal vez ya se habría caído al piso.

-Fionna…yo…yo no quise decir…-intentó disculparse Marshall.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI ENTONCES!- le gritó Fionna y luego se acostó cubriéndose con la manta de lado, viendo hacia el otro lado y dándole la espalda. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no lloraría ahí. Todo el viaje había sido problema una u otra cosa, sino era con Finn era con Marshall, y si no era con Marshall era con Finn. Realmente no entendía a los hombres, por eso demostraría que era fuerte como para recibir todo lo que Marshall dijo en la cara.

Marshall, enojado consigo mismo, pateó una lata de atan que ya se había comido Cake, y gruñó.

-¡Bien! ¡Buenas noches!- luego se acostó paralelo a Fionna pero dándole también la espalda. Los chicos miraron a ambos chicos tirados en el suelo, enojados y Finn suspiró con cansancio.

-Creo que ya termine de cenar- dijo, tirando el rabo de la manzana y mirando a Jake y a Cake- Vámonos a dormir-

* * *

_Alguien lo llamaba._

_-Vamos Finn, entrégate…-_

_-Que…-susurró algo confundido._

_-Únete a las almas del purgatorio y así no recibirá ella mal alguno…, danos tu sangre, danos tu alma, deja que tu cuerpo se pudra, como es el ciclo de la vida…ven…ven…ven…-_

_¡VEN!..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Nuevamente, Finn se reincorporó de golpe con un gran grito, sudando y con el corazón más que acelerado. Su respiración era agitada y miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien le había dicho eso, pero supo que solo se trataba de un sueño. La fogata seguía prendida, pues él se había encargado de dejar la suficiente leña para toda la noche, miro a Cake y Jake de nuevo profundamente dormidos y luego a Marshall. Parecía imposible verlo así de dormido y apacible después de que todo el día se estuvo enojando.

Luego miró a Fionna.

La muchacha nuevamente estaba despierta, pero no parecía que hubiera sufrido una pesadilla como la noche anterior, pero parecía que la había sorprendido con las manos en la masa.

No es que se hubiera comido más manzanas…sino que sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas igual que estos. Finn no era un genio, pero sabía que pasaba: Estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- se disculpó frenéticamente- ¿Te desperté?-

Fionna se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-No, está bien. Y estaba despierta- contestó tajante y se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas. Finn la miró algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó, abiertamente.

-No estoy llorando- mintió Fionna.

-Sí, claro- respondió Finn sarcásticamente- Anda, mujer, claro que si estas llorando…porque yo nunca he visto a alguien sudar por los ojos-

-Oh, cállate…-dijo Fionna

- Ok, ok- trató de calmarla Finn- Lamento haber sido tan brusco, solo pensé en que, ya que estoy enredado con ustedes dos, tal vez pueda hacer algo para que las cosas no parezcan tan tensas…-comenzó a explicarse.

-No, enano- contestó Fionna- Esto es algo que solo es una problemática que yo y Marshall tenemos desde Aaa-

-¿Puedo saber qué es?- preguntó Finn- Es que…necesito saber para poder hacer algo…-

-Solo…vuelve adormir…- dijo Fionna- Yo vigilaré que no tengas pesadillas y no te preocupes. Estoy bien-

Finn frunció el ceño no muy convencido. A decir verdad no se tragaba ya eso de que Marshall solo fue de "visita a Ooo", eso había sido producto de la discusión.

-Mira, eres la chica más difícil, terca y poco femenina que yo he conocido- dijo Finn, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de la humana- Pero ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si dejo que una dama cuide mientras ronco?-

-Bien, tendrás que hacerlo. Y si solo quieres hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, será mejor que…- comenzó Fionna a decir, pero Finn la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Ya, de verdad, si no me quieres contar, no lo hagas-

Fionna se rascó la nuca apenada.

-No es que no quiera…- comenzó a decir- Es que…me duele mucho que Marshall haya dicho eso-

-Entonces ¿Llorabas por eso? ¿Por Marshall?- preguntó Finn. Fionna se ruborizó un poco.

-¡Por supuesto que lloró por lo que pasó con Marshall!- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. Finn vio lo triste que estaba y la muchacha solo abrazó sus rodillas- No lo sé…creo que ya estoy cansada de ver que todo me sale mal. Y para colmo…perdí a mi mejor amigo-

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Finn- Marshall te quiere mucho, sino no lo hiciera le hubiese dado igual si lo seguías o no-

-No, bobo- contestó Fionna, secándose las lagrimas- Marshall ya no me quiere después de lo que le dije, y la verdad no lo culpo-

-¿Tan malo fue?- preguntó Finn.

-¿Malo?- repitió Fionna, sonriendo con ironía- Es lo peor que le pude decir a alguien, pero esta bien. Él ya me lo está devolviendo-

-Te aseguro que está más triste que tú- dijo el humano, y miró hacia Marshall, quien seguía dándoles la espalda.

-Si- suspiró Fionna, también mirándolo- Pero, como dijo él antes, ya no vale la pena hablar sobre eso-

Finn la miró algo triste por ella. Fionna solo se volvió a acomodar sobre el suelo, cubriéndose con la manta- Como sea, mañana será un largo día, será mejor que durmamos. Buenas noches- se despidió, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas Noch… ¡Oh espera!- la detuvo Finn- Al final no me dijiste que hizo que Marshall se enojara así-

-Te lo diré algún día, humanito- respondió Fionna sin verlo, pues de nuevo le estaba dando la espalda- Buenas Noches-

Finn la miró a ella y luego a Marshall. Ahora él tendría que estar apartidando por ambos, igual que un niño cuyos padres están enojados.

Era la primera platica con Fionna que más o menos tenia de manera pacífica, y fue suficiente como para que supiera que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, incluso siendo los mejores amigos.

Un frío le recorrió la columna.

Ahora que él sabía la verdad de todo al igual que Marceline, ¿Perdería también a su mejor amiga? La idea se le hacía insoportable.

Él era menor que ella, pero en casi todo el viaje pensó: "Llegará el día en el que me volveré mayor que ella". Y era cierto. Lo quisiera o no, Marceline siempre tendría dieciséis, eso es lo que lo motivaba a buscar esa perla. No quería adelantarse y causarle más dolor a Marceline.

Sin duda el reencuentro que tuvieran no sería un lecho de rosas. Marceline estaría claramente asustada y enojada por todas sus tonterías y por ser chismosos, por otro lado, y a pesar de que la extrañaba tanto como a su hogar, estaba un poco molesto con ella.

No le dijo nada de nada. Ji de su vida pasada, ni de lo que hubo entre ellos, ni lo de la Guerra…solo un poco sobre su padre. Tampoco le contó a cerca de Marshall, quien según el, lograron un convenio que hizo que no se casaran. Menos mal.

Pero sin duda, se agarrarían de la greña. Ya se imaginaba su cara y todos los gritos que le daría. Solo esperaba un poco de piedad.

Se recostó y atravez de las ramas de los arboles frescos, vio las estrellas del cielo de Ooo. La noche le recordaba tanto a ella. Fría pero suave y agradable, fresca y bella. Tal vez no vería a Marceline en mucho tiempo, pero la noche se la recodaría.

Si no volvía nunca, al menos estaría feliz de haber estado intentando una forma para estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, y esa era su mayor aventura en ese momento.

-Marceline…-no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre y cerrar los ojos. ¡Diablos! Realmente la extrañaba.

Sus pensamientos al final cedieron ante el sueño, y sus respiración adormecida se comenzó a escuchar. Se hizo un silencio, pero eso no quería decir que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Marshall, a pesar de que les dio la espalda todo el tiempo y a la vista de los humanos no se movió nada, escuchó todo. Desde el gritó de Finn, hasta ese susurro, y por ende, la plática de los humanos.

Su corazón poco palpitante s ele encogió cuando oyó las palabras de la humana.

¡Mierda! Realmente la había lastimado, y no se dio cuenta hasta ese entonces. Enojado y frustrado ante él mismo, cerró su mano en un puño al igual que sus ojos.

…Y a lo lejos, un par de ojos rojos les acechaban entre los árboles.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no es el principio que ustedes esperaban y mucho menos yo, pero créanme, decidí retomarlo desde aquí para no perder la conexión con "El diario de la Reina de los Vampiros"**

**Incluso me pueden decir que Marshall y Fionna resultaron ser en este primer capi algo OCC´S, pero déjenme aclarar, no es eso, lo que pasa es que, como ya vieron, todos los personajes están tensos, incluso Marceline. Pero aguaten otros capítulos más y verán como las cosas se irán normalizando, aunque sus problemas serán más y más. Además, como vieron, Finn tiene un extraño sueño, créanme, esto no es mera coincidencia jiji.**

**Bueno, Bonnibel, Marcy y Beemo ya iniciaran su viaje para alcanzarlos, este iniciara en el Prox capi, además, al principio hay dos personajes que se unen para derrotar y tomar el alma de Finn y Fionna, bueno, estos son el Litch y mi personaje antagónico, el conde Bonesteir o el papá de Marshall Lee. En el Prox capi ya iniciaran los peligros y sabremos un poco acerca de la pelea que Marshall y Fionna tuvieron en Aaa, además de una posible reconciliación (si no será hasta el tercer capítulo). Debo decirles también que, como ven este momento no están Finn y Marceline juntos, me voy a enfocar al principio al FioLee, aprovechando que también amo esta pareja y para ponerle un poco más de romance a la historia. Al menos en los primeros capítulos.**

**Bueno, ya les he dejado el primer capi y los espero en el segundo.**

**No voy a responder reviews por mi tiempo, de verdad lo siento, además es el primer capítulo jeje, pero en el segundo comienzo a contestarles individualmente a cada uno de mis grandes lectores.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Mi mejor amigo

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por parecer tan cortante, pero ahora si ando de prisa.**

**No tengo mucho que decir como otras veces, salvo gracias a todo su apoyo y comentarios y que me perdóneme por no responder de nuevo reviews.**

**Pero disfruten este según capi. Se los desea DN164.**

* * *

Mi mejor amigo.

"_Un verdadero amigo te apuñala de frente"_

_-Oscar Wilde_

_L_

_a noche era oscura…pero más lo era estando bajo aquel bunquer. Compartía su cama, y no se podía sentir más cómoda con quien la compartía, sin embargo el dolor que le chupaba desde adentro era peor que cualquier otra cosa._

_Se giró sobre si misma y miró del otro lado, quedando así ambos de espalda, se recargó en la almohada y abrió sus ojos carmesí, los cuales eran lo único que brillaba en esa noche oscura y de tormento._

_¿Es eso a lo que querían llegar? ¿A una guerra que la llevaba en contra de su padre? ¿A cuántos humanos más habrían perdido ese día? _

_Siempre se mostraba firme al frente, madura, con una mirada taciturna que dejaba claro que solo aquellos realmente cercanos a ella conocía su historia, pero esa era la misma historia que la consumía todas las noches._

_Echaba de menos a su mamá, la cual ya había muerto. Le dolía tanto, se le hacía tan imposible que la hubiese perdido así, cuando era una de las personas que la habían vuelto una rebelde…y de Katherine no sabía nada en absoluto. ¿Para eso era la princesa de los Vampiros? ¿Para que le doliera como siempre? ¿Para que su padre la estuviera buscando a ella y a los demás para matarlos?_

_Se sentía fallada y emocionalmente agotada, es por eso que ahí, semidesnuda en una cama de metal si podía llorar, llorar a mares. ¿De que le servía tanta belleza? ¿De que le servía tanto talento musical? ¿De que le servía toda su actitud optimista y compasiva? Si al final tendría que cortar cabezas y despellejar a todo aquel que quisiera matar a Finn y a los demás. La culpa y la supervivencia la convirtieron en lo que ella no quería desde que su padre le anunció que había una vampiresa oculta en ella por sangre: un monstro._

_Sus ojos azules…la idea de extrañarlos la hizo deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba. Cuanto los extrañaba los de ella y los de su madre. Al menos tenía los de Finn…y lucharía por ellos. Lo que le hizo pensar; ya había perdido a su madre ¿Lo perdería a él también?_

_Sus ojos se humedecieron de tan solo pensarlo y pronto comenzó a llorar como pocas veces lo hacia. Sus sollozos intentó callarlos para que no despertara a nadie, pero las lágrimas caían en la almohada apenas llena y se escurrían en sus mejillas y nariz._

_Luego de eso sintió un movimiento y crujido en la cama._

_-¿Marceline?...-escucho un suave susurró, ella se volteó sobre si misma y se topó con Finn, quien estaba sin camisas y la miraba algo preocupado, sin embargo sus ojos azules refulgían más que los de ella. Rápidamente Marceline se secó los ojos y lo miró igual._

_-Finn, ¿Te desperté?- dijo ella, haciéndose la tonta._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó él, sin importarle. Si, lo despertó ¿Y qué? Ella estaba tan destrozada que él apenas y podía comprenderla, sin embargo, estaba ahí para ella._

_-No, no estoy llorando, es solo que…-se le quebró la voz, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-No, no, no…no llores…-susurró Finn, y la rodeó con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, apegándola a su pecho, se acostaron de nuevo, sintiendo el contacto del otro. Finn oía como la chica lloraba sobre su pecho, mientras ella amoldaba su pequeña figura a sus brazos. Le encantaba estar así, se sentía segura._

_-Tengo miedo, Finn…-sollozó Marceline, Finn la apretó más contra su pecho._

_-Lo sé, linda. Pero mírame…-pidió el rubio, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla, ella le copió y lo miró igual. Le deslumbró su sonrisa- Yo jamás, jamás dejaré que te hagan daño…jamás- juró. Ella sonrió. Le reconfortaba un poco saber que al igual que ella, él se lo prometía._

_-Yo también, Finn- le dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y el la abrazó por atrás, de manera que ambos quedaron viendo hacia un lado. Los brazos de Finn estaban rodeando su cuerpo, y debajo de las sábanas él sentía sus suaves y frías piernas, sin embargo se sentía a gusto._

_-La vida es un asco…-soltó Marceline, lamentándose._

_-No…-susurró el otro, cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa- Es una aventura-_

_Marceline soltó una pequeña risita y se volteó un poco a mirarlo. Esa era la cualidad que hacia a Finn su persona favorita; sacaba lo mejor de ella. Sonrió cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules._

_-Tienes razón-_

_Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a su rostro, posando sus labios suavemente en los de ella. Ella el devolvió el beso y rodeó su cuello, dejándose llevar por esa pasión que incluso la hacía sentir tan cálida a pesar de todo._

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron después de ese sueño al recibir los primeros rayos del sol. A diferencia de todas sus pesadillas, se reincorporó lentamente, viendo que Fionna, Jake y Cake seguían dormidos.

Se sentía fresco, y sin duda extraño de todo lo que había presenciado en su mente…pero lo extraño era que se sentía bien, como si después de toda una semana finalmente hubiera descansado.

-Buen día, Finn ¿Dormiste bien ahora?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, él volteó y encontró a Marshall, quien venía con unas manzanas en las manos, preparadas para el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Marshall- contestó Finn, tallándose los ojos, espantándose el sueño- Si dormí bien-

-Oh, que bueno- contestó Marshall, dejando las manzanas en el suelo, junto a la fogata, la cual, ya se había apagado, luego lo miró mejor y entonces amplió los ojos, algo divertido.

-Je, je, Finn…estas súper rojo-

* * *

-Rápido, Bonnibel- gruñó Marceline- No tenemos todo el día-

-Te recuerdo, Marceline, que no soy un vampiro y no puedo volar, así que te pido que no vayas tan rápido-jadeó la princesa, cansada de llevar horas caminando.

El viaje para ellas había comenzado, y al principio no fue nada agradable, porque la vampiresa se llevó arrastrada a la Dulce Princesa, literalmente. Esta llevaba una mochila rosa en su espalda y Marceline igual, solo que gris, con los alimentos, ropa y algunas cosas personales de cada una y usaban la misma ropa que cuando derrotaron al Señor de las Puertas, incluyendo el sombrero y guantes de Marceline.

Llevaban un día viajando, e iban en completa desventaja si los chicos seguían vivos y avanzando, y Marceline lo sabia. Se le habría hecho fácil solo volar por algunas horas y encontrarlo por el aire, pero quería llevar a Bonnibel para darle una lección por haber abierto la boca y dejarlos ir aun sabiendo que ese viaje podía costar la muerte.

Si, era mas tardado, pero mas efectivo, además, como se había mencionado, Bonnie era la que caminaba y la que mas sufría, y de paso también se llevaba a Beemo, aunque para el artefacto era mas fácil, ya que se colocaba en los hombros de las chicas de vez en cuando y al tener calor se escondía en el sombrero de Marceline.

Aunque para Marceline era mas sencillo por poder levitar se sentía atrofiada por el calor, a pesar de ir mas ligera que Marshall, y no lo negaba que a veces le cansaba demasiado mantenerse en vuelvo, por ello a veces caminaba al lado de Bubblegum, aunque no se dejaba de ver agotada y aliviada cuando caía la noche y se costaban a dormir.

La Dulce Princesa no durmió en la noche, debido al duro suelo y la tentación de que Marceline le mordiera el cuello, aunque cada vez que se volteaba a mirarla solo había una vampiresa dormida con aspecto apacible y cansado.

El día anterior avanzaron mucho; cruzaron lo que les quedaba del Dulce Reino, el Lago Azul y el Bosque Oscuro, saliendo a unas pequeñas arboledas mas claras donde pasaron la noche, y en ese momento cruzaban unas llanuras, lo cual era un martirio por el sol de medio día, para la Princesa por el sol en su cabeza y para la vampiro el calor de su cuerpo.

-Además...no tengo idea de por qué te trajiste tu bajo- respondió Bonnibel a la defensiva.

-Oh, por favor, princesa...- gruñó Marceline- Ni que te estorbara demasiado-

Y era cierto. Marceline no pudo dejar su mas preciada posesión en casa, por lo que cambió la forma del bajo a uno realmente práctico...Usando sus poderes de vampiresa, logró encoger su bajo hasta el tamaño de un dije, y la cuerda quedo solamente como un cordón que se ató al cuello, quedando como un collar. Lo necesitaba por cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Lo extraño era eso; un extraño presentimiento que la llevó a esa aventura.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, dejando que el sol sofocara a Marcy y le quemara a Bonnie.

A pesar de que el calor estaba inaguantable, un pequeño pero molesto problema las observaba. No tenia buena visión de las chicas, solo reconocía a la Dulce Princesa, pero en lugar de ver a Marceline veía a lo que parecía ser un sombrero gigante y andante.

-Jeje, debo aprovechar que mi Dulce Princesa esta bajo la protección de Finn y Jake y tomarla para hacerla mi esposa y para que seamos felices- dijo el Rey Helado, escondido entre algunos arboles cercanos.

No había visto a esos dos tontos en toda una semana, nada le aseguraría si estaban ahí o no, pero nada perdía intentarlo…salvo su dignidad, pero esa ya era otra cosa. Flotó hacia las chicas y de repente y de sorpresa, se ´posó delante de ellas, sobresaltándolas.

-¿Pero que?...-soltó Marceline, molesta- ¿Quién diablos eres tu?-

-Soy el que tomará la mano de la bella Dulce Princesa, sombrero andante- respondió el Rey Helado, haciéndose el payaso como de costumbre.

-¡Rey Helado!- exclamó la Princesa, aun más molesta- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-

-¿Conoces a este viejo?- le preguntó Marceline a Bonnie con cierta burla, señalando a Rey.

-Si, siempre ha tratado de atraparme para casarme con él- respondió la otra, fastidiada.

-¿¡COMO ES PÓSIBLE QUE NO ME CONOSCAS, SOMBRERO ANDANTE!- explotó el Rey Helado.

-Perdón…no veo muchos ancianos locos y con túnica hoy en día- respondió la vampiresa, algo divertida- Además, no soy un sombrero andante-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que eres?- preguntó el Rey Helado.

-Soy Marceline, la Reina Vampiro-contestó ella.- Y estas comenzando a molestarme, vejete, así que dime; ¿Qué quieres y que haces aquí?-

-Quiero a la Dulce Princesa y he venido a capturarla- respondió el Rey.

-Pues no puedo dejarte hacer esto- dijo Marceline, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el Rey Helado, algo exaltado.

-Porque me esta ayudando a encontrar a Finn y a Jake- contestó la vampira, un poco consiente de que estaba a punto de empezar un enfrentamiento algo molesto.

-¡No dejare que los encuentres! ¡No hasta que yo obtenga a mi princesa!- gritó el Rey Helado.

-Veo que no vamos a poder zafarnos de esto con solo palabras…-dijo Marceline con burla, entonces se quitó el collar del cuello y en una llamarada roja su bajo-hacha volvió a la normalidad, entonces el Rey Helado sintió que no estaba frente a cualquier "Sombrero andante", pero eso no le quitaría a su princesa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el Rey helado, preparando en su mano unas descargas de hielo brillante- No me importa que Reina seas, no me conoces y no me dejas tomar a mi Princesa por la buenas ¡Me has puesto furioso!-

-Si, no sabes que miedo le tengo a un vejete…-respondió Marceline, rodando los ojos.

-Marceline…-trató de calmarla la princesa, pero Marceline estaba decidida a quitarse de encima a quien se pusiera en su camino, y más si se trataba de Finn y Jake.

-¡MORIRÁS, VAMPIRO!- gritó el Rey Helado y entonces embistió contra ella. Marceline recibió el impacto y ambos fueron a caer al suelo. Sentía asco de que un viejo estuviera encima de ella.

Pudo quitárselo de encima cuando quisiera, pero se quedó ahí, inmovilizada por el otro cuando vio que su sombrero se había salido de su lugar y yacía a algunos metros de ellos, no obstante, el cuerpo del Rey Helado le bloqueaba el sol y aun no le daba en la cara, pero parte de los hombros aun seguían al descubierto y le ardían un poco.

Aunque el Rey Helado también la pudo atacar así, teniéndola así también se quedó inmóvil y con un enorme brillo en los ojos…

Lo que había dicho que era un sombrero andante era la mujer más bonita que había visto, claro, también su perversión estaba del lado, pero aun así. Nunca vio un cabello tan negro o unos ojos tan rojos y brillantes o una sonrisa así, aunque no estaba sonriendo. Era mejor que cualquier princesa con la que se hubiese topado.

-Eres…bellísima…-murmuró. Marceline gruñó y lo pateó en el estomago, apartándolo de ella y recibiendo toda la luz del sol.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó la vampiresa al sentir como su piel ardía y se tostaba por el sol.

-¡Marceline!- gritó Bonnibel y corrió hacia ella, quitándose el suéter que traía encima y tapándole la cara y los hombros. Después de esto, ambas terminaron de rodilla- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- susurró Marceline, aun adolorida, afortunadamente la Princesa logró taparla a tiempo antes de que se hiciera más daño. Luego de reincorporarse un poco, miró furiosa al Rey Helado, quien aun seguía prendado.- ¿¡CUAL ES TU RPOBLEMA, VIEJO!-

-Eres hermosa…- murmuró el otro. Marceline enarcó una ceja y Bonnibel soltó una risita. Era irónico que ahora Marcy fuera el sol del Rey Helado después de estar bajo una sombra. Pero no lo negaba, Marceline era muy hermosa.

-Creo que cambié de opinión- dijo el Rey Helado, sonriendo malévolamente- ¿Por qué conformarme con una princesa simplona, cuando puedo tener una reina a mi lado?-

-¿A tu lado?- preguntó Marceline, poniéndose de pie, incrédula y molesta.

-¿Simplona?- repitió la Princesa, enojada.

-Ven conmigo, Marceline, La Reina de los Vampiros. Cásate conmigo y vivamos en nuestro reino de muerte y hielo…- propuso el anciano, dramáticamente.

-¡DIN! ¡DIN! ¡DIN!- dijo Marceline, imitando la campana de una pelea de box cuando se anuncia al vencedor y le dio de llenos con su bajo, sacándolo volando tan lejos que al final terminó por no verlo.

-¡Te conquistaré algún día, mi amor!- gritó el hombre, mientras volaba por los aires.

Marceline miró satisfecha como había acabado con su acosador.

-Hasta luego, vejete…-dijo entre dientes, molesta de que casi la mata con la luz del sol. De repente unas risitas la hicieron voltearse, molesta. Era Bonnie quien se reía a todo.

-Jaja, parece que tienes un nuevo admirador, Marceline- se burló Bonnibel, pero la vampiresa se volteó a mirarla enojada.

-Cállate-

La princesa volvió a reír.

-Vámonos, hay que avanzar lo más que podamos- dijo, agachándose a darle su sombrero- Lo más seguro es que vuelva- dijo, tendiéndoselo.

-Espero que no, si no le cortaré la cabeza- dijo, quitándose rápidamente el suéter de Bonnie y poniéndose su sombrero de nuevo, luego de eso, se lo entregó a la Princesa.

-Me harías un favor también a mi- dijo Bubblegum.

-Si, si. Vamos- dijo la vampiresa tomando su mochila y continuando su camino.

* * *

El viaje par los muchachos continuó mejor que nada…bueno, aquello entre comillas, porque a pesar de que no había problemas ni nada, Marshall y Fionna esta vez no se hablaban nada, de hecho a Finn le daba miedo que las chicas decidieran dar media vuelta y volver a Aaa.

Marshall y ella eran tan orgullosos, al final estaba seguro que uno terminaría por hablarle uno al otro, pero si decidían volver estaba seguro que ambos tomarían el camino, Marshall la dejaría ir y Fionna y Cake estarían en peligro. No es que le importara, pero era un caballero y no debería dejarla sola, entonces sería diferente, por que el se vería entre dos lados y fuertes.

Llegaron a una arboleda, donde corría un río de aguas cristalinas y calmadas, su nivel era tan bajo que incluso podían cruzar hacia el otro lado caminando, había algunas rocas con las que el río chocaba, pero nada más. Ese río no era peligroso.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Marshall, poniendo las manos en la cintura- El Río del Cielo, podemos cruzarlo sin ningún problema-

-Seguro, viejo- dijo Finn- No hay problema por nosotros, ¿verdad, humana?- se dirigió Fionna, entusiasta y para animarla un poco.

-Lo que sea…vamos- se limitó a contestar Fionna y comenzó por quitarse las medias blancas y largas y sus zapatos.

-Bien pensado- dijo Finn y le copió. Luego de eso ambos guardaron sus cosas.

-¡Vamos, humanos! Se nos está haciendo tarde- dijo Cake, quien ya se había metido al agua, la cual chocaba con sus patas.

-Ya rugiste, gata- dijo Jake- Vamos, hermanito-

-Si- contestó Finn, luego miró a Fionna- Las damas primero- ofreció. Fionna sonrió de medio lado.

.-Eres muy cortes para tu estatura- se burló.

Y ahí empezaba de nuevo la discusión y ofensas de todo los días. A veces Finn se preguntaba si Marshall no tenía razón en estar tan enojada con ella.

-¡CRUZA ESE RÍO SI NO QUIERES QUE YO TE EMPUJE!- gritó Finn algo desesperado.

-Esta bien…ya voy- respondió Fionna, rodando los ojos y metiendo su pie al agua. Sintió algo de frío al contacto, pero luego continuó caminando atrás de Cake. Finn miró a Marshall.

-Ahora veo porque te enfadas- le dijo Finn. Marshall sonrió y le acarició amistosamente la cabeza.

-No importa, niño- dijo Marshall, fingiendo que tampoco estaba de mal humor- Mejor cruza ya-

-Si- contestó Finn, luego de eso se metió al agua arremangándose el pantalón hasta donde pudo y continuó caminando, luego de eso Marshall voló sin la necesidad de meterse al agua y Jake lo hizo tras de él.

No duraron ni cinco minutos cruzando el rió, pues cuando Finn iba a la mitad, Fionna y Cake ya habían llegado al otro extremo del río, sentándose en el césped y secándose los pies con una toalla que la humana traía en su mochila.

-¡Rápido, no estamos haciendo viejas!- gritó Cake.

-¡Ya vamos!- respondió Jake.

Finn fue el primero de los tres muchachos al pie del césped y luego se giró para cuando Marshall llegó flotando a su lado. Lamentablemente Jake fue el que se atrasó más que los otros…

-¡Rápido Jake!- gritó Finn.

-¡Si, viejo, ya voy!- respondió el perro- ¡Es que mis patitas no se llevan bien con el agua!-

-¡Date prisa, perro!- gritó Cake.

-¡Voy! ¡Voy!-

De repente un escalofrío le recorrió a Marshall, era una presencia tan pesada que sintió que caería de rodillas en cualquier momento. Volteó por acto reflejo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Finn se dio cuenta de que se puso tenso y alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el humano.

-Esa esencia…-murmuró Marshall.

Jake seguía cruzando, entonces sintió que algo se le enredó en el tobillo y cayó al agua, pero el río era tan bajo que ni siquiera le cubrió la mitad del cuerpo.

-Jake ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Finn, algo preocupado. El perro se enderezó un poco.

-Tranquilo, viejo, solo me atoré con algo- respondió Jake. Entonces se oyó un estruendo rió arriba que los hizo girara hacia donde provenía ese ruido.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fionna, pero nadie le respondió. A decir verdad nadie lo sabía…hasta que vieron como una enorme corriente de agua se iba directo contra Jake con toda la fuerza del mundo. Al instante todo pegaron un grito.

-¡JAKE! ¡RÁPIDO, VIEJO!- gritó Finn.

El perro comenzó a desesperarse y a ciegas comenzó a desatarse lo que lo tenía aprisionado con gran susto, mientras todos le gritaban. Sabían de la situación. Jake podía nadar y lo hacia bien, pero si se golpeaba con las rocas no tendría oportunidad alguna. Para variar, Marshall no se había desechó de esa sensación en nada.

-¡Hay, mamachita!- soltó Jake, preso del pánico.

-¡DATE PRISA, PERRO!- gritó Cake.

No le dio tiempo.

El perro solo alcanzó a ver la gran cantidad de agua que lo aplastó ahogando su grito, luego de eso, el río comenzó un ritmo realmente salvaje y Jake se hundió, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¡JAKE!- gritaron Marshall y Finn.

-¡PERRO!- gritó Cake, mientras Fionna solo veía asustada lo que había pasado.

Finn, corrió a la orilla sin dudarlo, se quitó la mochila y la botó por ahí.

-¡TRANQUILO, HERMANO! ¡YA TE SALVO!- gritó, aun desesperado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se ventó a ese río que hasta hace unos ratos había sido tranquilo y pacifico.

-¡FINN!- gritó Marshall, y se acercó a la orilla, pero aunque quisiera no podía entrar. Buscó a que Finn saliera del agua, pero no había nada- ¡FINN!- esta vez llamó al humano. Nada. Después de unos segundos de preocupación, el humano salió jadeante entre toda la cantidad y movimiento del agua. Se alivió un poco, pero su pequeño cuerpo no daría para mucho su se golpeaba con una roca o algo-¡FINN! ¡VUELVE!-

El humano hizo caso omiso a sus plegarias, oía los gritos de Fionna, Marshall y Cake a sus espaldas, pero nadó, buscando a Jake. El movimiento le pegaba tan duro en el estomago, y sentía que era golpeado por algunas rocas mientras el agua que le salpicaba con furia se le metía por la nariz y la boca, quemándole la garganta, sin embargo nadó aun, tratando de hallar a su hermano, el cual de seguro seguía debajo del agua. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales odiaba el océano y nadar tan abiertamente.

No lo dudó más y se metió al agua, siendo golpeado por más agua que lo hirieron. Sus ojos estaban irritados y enfocados en una nube de polvo y rocas ¿Cuándo se había vuelto el agua tan café?

A lo lejos divisó una silueta, y como pudo se acerco a ella. Cuando lo miró más de cerca supo que era Jake, quien se encontraba atado a lo que parecían se algas ¿Algas en agua dulce? A pesar de aquella extraña cosa, se acercó a Jake, quien estaba inconsciente por quedarse sin respirar y haver tragado tanta agua. Finn desató como pudo a Jek y lo tomó, nadando con él hasta la superficie antes de que ahora el desfalleciera.

Cuando se caercó a la luz del día y luego a la superficie salió tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡FINN!- esta vez quien gritó fue Fionna, aliviada de no haber perdido a alguien que la escuchó toda la noche y que le regaló un poco de su tiempo de sueño.

Finn intentó nadar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta la orilla, cuando de repente algo se le ató al pie y lo jaló hacia abajo del agua, de nuevo.

-¡Finn!- gritó Marshall.

Debajo del agua, a Finn se le volvió toda la vista borrosa, sin embargo no soltó a Jake para nada. Miró hacia abajo y vio como esas mismas algas le aprisionaban de los tobillos. Parecían tener vida propia, porque mientras él se quedaba sin fuerzas, esas cosas tiraban más y más de él. Por un instante sintió que de verdad iba a morir ahí, junto a su hermano.

Moriría sin haber vivido una gran aventura, sin hacerse inmortal, sin ver de nuevo a Marceline.

Marceline, Marceline, Marceline… ¡Cielos, era tan egoísta! Moriría dejándole a Marcy la preocupación y una tristeza tan grande que hasta a él le parecía injusta. La haría sufrir de nuevo con su muerte, y de la manera más absurda e imprudente. Recordó el sueño que había tenido con ella, sin duda lo había disfrutado mucho y esa era la imagen más real que tenía de ella. Al menos moriría con su imagen.

De repente vio una silueta que se acercaba más a él.

"¿Marceline?"…pensó erróneamente, porque incluso en su lecho de muerte, le pareció que estaba ahí con él.

Pero no se confundió más cuando vio el cabello negro y corto, entonces vio la mirada de Marshall, decidido a salvarle la vida. El vampiro lo tomó de las muñecas y lo guió hasta la superficie, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, e intentando liberarlo de las "algas".

Finn dio otra bocanada de aire cuando salió a la superficie, entonces se dio cuenta de la situación.

Las algas aun lo jalaban hacia abajo, pero Marshall tiraba de sus muñecas para sacarlo completamente, aun tenía a Jake en brazo, inconsciente y Marshall estaba sin camisa…¡Marshall estaba sin camisa! ¡El sol!

Se tardó un momento en reaccionar cuando vio eso, y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio las muecas de dolor y esfuerzo del vampiro, mientras la piel de su torso que quemaba hasta el punto de sacar un leve humo negro.

-¡MARSHALL!- soltó Finn, más preocupado por el vampiro que por ellos.

-¡No te sueltes, Finn!- gritó el vampiro, quien también sentía que ya no podría más y seguiría siendo consumido por el fuego de los rayos solares.

Estaba a punto de perderse todo cuando Fionna se arriesgó a subirse en una se las rocas que le servía como puente entre la orilla y la superficie y rodeando la cintura de Marshall e impulsándose hacia tras. La fuerza que ejerció Fionna fue suficiente como para que las algas cedieran la pelea y soltaran a Finn, quien sentía que lo partirían por la mitad.

Todos salieron disparados hacia la orilla, dándose con gran impactó en el suelo.

Jake cayó, salpicando el agua y Finn como un pescado recién capturado, pero Marshall y Fionna cayeron de manera diferente; él cayó encima de ella, pero estaba demasiado herido como para notarlo, sin embargo, Fionna sintió como la aplastaba y como era empapada por su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Marshall se reincorporó un poco, jadeando y adolorido, entonces, al encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Fionna y ver que la estaba aplastando, también se sonrojó.

-¡Fionna! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó, al instante, pero las cosas no se terminaban ahí.

De repente las mismas algas que aprisionaron a Finn, emergieron de la superficie con un triple de tamaño, parecía un pulpo gigante que alcanzaron la orilla…entonces se le enredó esta vez a Fionna en el tobillo, y empezó a jalarla hacia él agua, quitando a Marshall de encima de ella.

-¡FIONNA!- grietó Marshall, y no le importó que estuviera herido o que se hubiera peleado con ella, flotó y la jaló de sus muñecas, igualo que Finn.

-¡YA TE SALVO, HUMANA!- gritó Finn, quien escurriendo aun se levantó del suelo, tomó la espada de su mochila y cortó el alga, liberando a Fionna, quien de nuevo cayó de espaldas junto a Marshall. Las algas se encogieron y luego se hundieron de nuevo en el río, el cual comenzó a establecerse de nuevo.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO!- soltó Fionna, agitada.

-No tengo idea…respondió Marshall, jadeando- Pero no cabe duda que acabe como un pan dorado- dijo con dolor y cayó al césped, retorciéndose, Fionna se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, mientras veía lo mal que se le notaba.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Chicos, tenemos otro problema- dijo Cake, ellos voltearon, al igual que Finn, quien se hallaba de rodillas, cansado igual.

La gata estaba al lado de Jake, quien seguía inconsciente y terriblemente pálido.

-¡Jake!- soltó Finn, preocupado y se acercó a su hermano, igual que Fionna y Marshall. El humano notó que el pecho de Jake no se movía- ¡JAKE! ¡VIEJO, DESPIERTA!- gritó Finn, desesperado.

-No está respirando- dijo Marshall, acercando su oído al pecho del perro. Finn negó con la cabeza precipitadamente. Si perdía a Jake no iba a saber que hacer. Marshall miró a Fionna de manera decisiva. En ese momento ya no importaba lo que se hubieran dicho anoche- ¿Masaje cardiaco, Fi?-

-Vale- respondió Fionna. Marshall puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Jake y comenzó a presionar de manera consecutiva.

-¡Uno, dos, tres, ahora Fionna!- dijo Marshall, entonces Fionna comenzó a darle respiración a Jake de boca, tapándole la nariz. En otros tiempos Finn hubiese visto raro eso, incluso enfermo, pero esa era una situación muy complicada. Estaba peleando por la vida de Jake.- No responde- anunció Marshall, una vez que Fionna se separó de él- ¡UNO, DOS, TRES! ¡AHORA!- Fionna de nuevo se acercó a los labios de Jake.

-¡Vamos, hermano! ¡No me dejes!- dijo Finn, al borde de las lágrimas. Fionna se separó de nuevo y Marshall comenzó de nuevo a presionar.

-¡UNO, DOS, TRES! ¡VAMOS, JAKE! ¡UNO, DOS, TRES...!- de un momento a otro Jake se enderezó de golpe, escupiendo y tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado.

-¡Jake!- soltó Finn, aliviado. El perro abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a todos, mirándolo muy asustados.

-Soñé que tu novia me besaba…- fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a Fionna y Marshall, quienes se sonrojaron.

-Jake…- a Finn no le importó y abrazó a su hermano, quien le correspondió sin nada más que decir. Él también estuvo a punto de alejarse de su hermano por igual. Marshall, aun herido y empapado, sonrió de manera enternecida ante los dos hermanos y luego miró a Fionna.

-Fue un buen trabajo que equipo- le dijo a la rubia. Ella sonrió igual, algo apenada por su comentario.

-Lo hicimos los dos- respondió Fionna, asintiendo y dejándole ver que eran buenos juntos, a lo que el vampiro amplió su sonrisa.

-¿¡LOS DOS!- estalló Finn-¿¡Y QUE HAY DE MI! ¡CASI MUERO!- dijo, despegándose un poco de Jake.

-¡Mira, humano! ¡No es cierto, al final tuvimos que rescatarte también a ti- gritó Fionna.

-¿¡Así! ¡Pues veo que ya se te olvidó que…!- comenzó a protestar Finn.

Y así comenzó otra divertida sesión de ofensas para calmarlos un poco, pero no para Marshall, quien enfocó su vista minuciosamente en el río.

La presencia desapareció, pero no dejaba de dejarle estragos en la mente.

"Esa esencia era la de…no, es imposible".

* * *

Después de otro día de viaje, donde casi mueren todos, llegó la noche en Ooo, sin embargo las cosas eran diferentes, tal vez se debía a que lo que pasó los hizo valorar más a cada quien.

Se instalaron en un pequeño bosque, a la orilla de una pequeña lagunita de aguas cristalinas y sin movimiento, con unos peces que tal vez les servirían como desayuno. Mientras Finn instalaba con Jake y Cake un improvisado campamento, Fionna y Marshall habían ido a recoger leña para la fogata.

Finn se pudo haber ofrecido para evitar pelas con esos dos al dejarlos solos o más ofensas brutales y palabras hirientes, pero cuando esos chicos llegaron, no llegaron tan enfurruñados como Finn había pensado, al contrario, llegaron con una gran sonrisa y con un buen bonche de leña.

Cenaron las manzanas que habían adquirido en la arboleda de la noche anterior, y los primeros en caer dormidos fueron Cake y Jake, a quienes sus hermanos arroparon cariñosamente.

Pese a que Jake salió vivo de esa situación, Finn no de jaba de sentirse mal. El perro estornudaba cada dos minutos, y cuando se acerco, sintió a su hermano algo caliente, lo suficiente como para que le diera una pequeña gripe.

-Creo que Jake tiene fiebre- le dijo a Fionna, mientras miraba como su hermanos tosía entre sueños.

-No te preocupes- dijo Fionna- Cake metió una medicina muy buena, se la podemos dar en la mañana para que pueda viajar-

-Si, gracias- dijo Finn. Parecía extraño, pero esa chica y su gata se portaron mejor en todo el día, después de los que pasó en el río.

-Vengo en un momento- dijo Marshall. Poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Fionna.

-Voy a buscar un poco de eucalipto, vi un poco más atrás. Iré a recoger algunas para el pulgoso- dijo Marshall, y antes de que Finn pudiera agradecérselo, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la arboleda.

Finn no podía olvidar la expresión de Marshall antes del accidente, ni su expresión de dolor cuando lo intentó sacar del agua, recibiendo todos los rayos del sol. Se sentía también culpable, pues no le había dado la oportunidad de agradecerle apropiadamente. Además, el vampiro se puso mucho más tenso después de los que pasó, como si algo se hubiera despertado en él.

A decir verdad, el humano tampoco sabía que pasó en realidad. ¿Algas vivientes en un río de agua dulce? ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que es raro- dijo Finn, una vez que se quedó solo con Fionna y se sentó al lado de la fogata, junto a Fionna, quien terminaba de comer un buen plato de espagueti. Fionna rió un poco.

-Jeje, un poco- dijo Fionna- Sin embargo…es un gran amigo- suspiró.

-Te salvó la vida- dijo Finn- Creo que es suficiente para lo que te dije anoche: El si te quiere-

-Por supuesto que me quiere- dijo Fionna- Pero…yo le dije lo contrario- de repente, entristeció la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Chihuahua! ¡Y estuvo bueno!- explotó Finn- Dime que pasó, estoy hasta el colmo de todo lo que se gritan para que al final regresen con una sonrisa de "no pasó nada", así que aprovechan do que no está Marshall ¡DIME QUE PASÓ EN AAA!-

Fionna miró algo sorprendida a Finn por su cambio de humor y luego rió sonoramente, al ver como estaba tenso.

-De verdad, eres desesperante- dijo, soltando una risita.

-¿Me vas a decir si o no?- preguntó Finn, algo fastidiado. Fionna se pusó algo seria y se recargó en sus manos hacia atrás, mirando el cielo.

-Esta bien. Te lo has ganado- dijo, mirando las estrellas- Te diré que fue lo que pasó-

Finn se giró a ella mejor, y puso toda su atención en ella.

-Bueno…fue poco después de el Baile del Dulce Príncipe, él se llama Gumball- comenzó Fionna.- Yo lo creía un buen amigo…hasta una noche…

"_Resulta que, en el baile del Dulce Príncipe, la Reina Helada me engañó, haciéndose pasar por él, cuando me di cuenta le pateé el trasero, pero Gumball quedó prendado ante mí. Pasó de ser uno de mis mejores amigos a unos de mis acosadores número uno. No es que me molestara, a decir verdad el príncipe me gustaba, sin embargo lo rechazaba constantemente, diciéndole que solo le quería como amigo…entonces, eso pasó…_

_Hace unas semanas, ya algo noche, el príncipe nos pidió a mi y a Cake que vigiláramos el palacio, ya que había algo merodeando que les estaba causando mucho miedo a su gente. Y así fue, pero Cake y yo nos separamos por un momento, yo vigilaría en el castillo, mientras ella a las afueras del pueblo._

_Mientras estaba en el palacio, el príncipe me llevó a su habitación, no pensé que fuera para lo mismo que pensé en otra ocasión **(N. de la A.: En esta parte me refiero en el episodio de "Fionna y Cake", donde la Reina Helada, disfrazada del Dulce Príncipe, la lleva su habitación.)**, pero me equivoqué."_

_(Flashback)_

_-¡Wow! Se ve todo Ooo desde tu ventana- dijo Fionna, empinándose un poco sobre la ventana de la Habitación del Dulce Príncipe._

_-Si, tienes razón…-dijo Gumball- Si quieres, podrías quedarte aquí para siempre-_

_-¿Para siempre?- preguntó Fionna, algo confundida y girándose a verlo. Por un instante le pareció que el tono del príncipe cambiaba. _

_-Si…si…tú sabes. Si te quedaras conmigo para siempre- ofreció el príncipe, tomándole la mano. Fionna se ruborizó al instante, sintiéndose realmente incomoda, pues ahí empezaban de nuevo esos momentos de rogar y rechazar._

_-Que lindo eres, Gumball, pero…ya te he dicho que no…no quiero que seamos algo más que amigos- respondió ella._

_Otras veces, el príncipe había actuado prudente y respetuoso, pero en ese momento apretó más el agarre de su mano y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Sabes que, Fionna? Esto me esta empezando a cansar- dijo, enojado. De repente Fionna se sintió en una de las situaciones que más le molestaban: Obligada. Así que se zafó con fuerza des su agarre._

_-¡Pues me da gusto! ¡Porque esto me esta empezando a hartar a mi también!- soltó la otra, muy molesta._

_-De acuerdo. Recházame de nuevo, yo sé que lo sentirás- dijo el otro, con rabia._

_-No, no lo creo ¡Y no lo siento!- contestó Fionna, a la defensiva. De repente vio toda la rabia que embargó al príncipe._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- masculló el chico, entre dientes._

_-¡Que no lo siento!- volvió a decir Fionna, sin temor alguno- ¡Si! ¡Hubieron momentos en los que si me gustaste mucho y sin embargo no tuve ni un poco de tu atención!-_

_-¿Quieres atención?- dijo el príncipe con fiereza, al instante Gumball la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó a la cama._

_-¿¡Que estas haciendo!- soltó Fionna, viendo como el príncipe se ponía encima de ella, inmovilizándola por completo._

_-¿Quieres atención? ¡PUES YA TE LA ESTOY DANDO!- gritó, furioso. Entonces intentó besarla a la fuerza._

_-¡QUE! ¡NO!- gritó Fionna. Tratando de salirse de su agarre, pero ese tipo la tomó de las muñecas, ella lo pateó varias veces, pero el príncipe la sujetó con más fuerza más que furioso- Empezó a jalarle la blusa, y ella estaba tan desesperada por su vano intentó de sacárselo de encima, sin embargo, y pesar de que era muy fuerte como mujer, no fue suficiente ´para cubrir la de un hombre._

_De repente algo apartó al príncipe de ella, y luego lo golpeó. Ella se reincorporó rápidamente y miró sorprendida a quien lo había atacado._

_-Marshall…-dijo, sin palabras. El vampiro se giró a ella, con un aspecto salvaje, pero preocupado._

_-¿Estás bien, Fionna?- le preguntó, ardiendo en rabia. Ella solo alcanzó a asentir y luego el vampiro se giró al príncipe, y lo tomó de la camisa del cuello._

_-¡DESGRACIADO! ¡VUELVE A TOCARLA Y TE JURO QUE…!- comenzó a decir el vampiro, preparando su puño, pero se repente Fionna lo detuvo, abrazándose de su brazo. El vampiro la volteó a ver confundido._

_-No, Marshall, no le pegues…- le suplicó la chica. _

_¡ZAZ!_

_En lo que Marshall la veía, sorprendido de su estupidez, el ñprincipe le respondió con otro golpe en el rostro que lo hizo soltar y empujar a Fionna._

_Luego de eso la que se fue directo al príncipe fue Fionna._

_- ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡POR QUE HACES ESTO! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE LE ALEJES DE MI! ¡YO YA NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!-_

_El príncipe se deshizo del agarre de Marshall y tomó a Fionna del brazo, apegándola a él y encarándole muy de cerca._

_-¡NI QUIEN TE FUERA A HACER CASO, ESTUPIDA!- _

_¡ZAZ! Otro golpe por parte de Marshall hacia el príncipe, esta vez lo tomó de la camisa y lo golpeo más veces._

_-¡VUELVE A TOCARLA Y TE ARRANCÓ LOS BRAZOS!- gruñó Marshall. Pero Fionna lo detuvo de nuevo._

_-¡NO! ¡Ya basta, Marshall!- dijo, empujándolo del pecho. Marshall la miró sorprendido por eso ¿Qué no veía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso era tan tonta?_

_-Fionna, no seas así…no ves todo lo que ya te ha hecho…-dijo Marshall, más sorprendido que dolido._

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑITA TONTA CON LA QUE SIMEPRE ME HAS CONFUNDIDO!- grintó Fionna, al borde de las lagrimas._

_-¿¡Y por eso vas a dejar que este maldito juegué contigo como se le dé la gana!- explotó Marshall._

_-¡No, claro que no!- contestó Fionna- ¡Pero tampoco quiero tu ayuda! ¡Tu no sabes lo que quiero!-_

_Aquello pasó de ser una pelea entre Marshall y el Dulce Príncipe a una entre Marshall y Fionna._

_-¡Tienes razón! ¡NO lo entiendo!- contestó Marshall._

_-¡Ese es el punto! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA! ¡TE ODIO!-_

_La cara de Marshall se desfiguró del dolor ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando la había salvado?_

_-Entonces yo tampoco quiero nada que ver contigo…-susurró Marshall con dolor, y luego salió flotando por la ventana._

_Fionna en ese momento se sintió fatal. No debió desquitarse con Marshall, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado trastornada y con miedo de perder a sus dos amigos._

_El Dulce Príncipe se reincorporó un poco del suelo, con sangre en los labios a causa del golpeteo de Marshall con una risita burlona._

_-Que fuerte…-rió el otro. Fionna gruñó y le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo que cayera completamente inconsciente._

_Luego de eso volteó a la puerta y vio a Cake, claramente asustada y apenada también._

_-Perdóname, Fi. Marshall me preguntó donde estabas…-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

-Y, eso fue lo que pasó…- suspiró Fionna.

-¡Wow! ¡Que fuerte!- soltó Finn algo impresionado.

Ahora veía porque se habían enojado tanto. Todo por culpa de ese Gum…como se llamara.

No era cualquier cosa, y entendía a Marshall de por qué se había enojado. Él también lo hubiera hecho, que después de haber rescatado a alguien todavía se le pusiera pesado…bueno…si era molesto.

Pero también notaba la tristeza y lo mucho que les molestaba aquello a los dos, por no decir todo lo que les parecía doler. Ambos se querían, si no Fionna no lo hubiera seguido y no se habría disculpado durante toda la semana y Marshall no le habría salvado la vida.

Nunca le había pasado eso con Marceline, lo único más cercano fue lo de Ash, pero ambos cobraron venganza y Marceline no le replicó nada, al contrario, le agradeció.

-Todo aquello lo entiendo- dijo Finn, abrazando sus rodillas- Pero lo que no es eso de por qué te enojaste con Marshall. Él solo intentaba a ayudar-

-Lo sé. Yo también me lo preguntó- contestó Fionna. Supongo que estaba demasiado agobiada en ese momento, además tenía miedo.-

-¿Miedo de que le diera su merecido a ese idiota?- preguntó Finn, refiriéndose a Gumball.

-No- respondió la humana- Miedo de que Marshall saliera lastimado por mí-

Fionna parecía apenada, en la manera en la que se ruborizó y Finn supo que hablaba con la verdad.

No sabía mucho de mujeres, y de hecho era lo que a él se le denominaba "pésimo con ellas", pero Fionna era otra cosa. Ella y Marshall estaban molestos por cuidar y defender al otro, enojados por que el otro cometía estupideces por ponerse en peligro. Eso le hizo pensar, ahora que el iniciaba todo un viaje lleno de peligros (iniciando por lo del río) ¿Se enojaría también con Marceline?

-Y dime, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es tu amiga Marceline? Veo que Jake y tú hablan mucho de ella- dijo Fionna, ahora mirándolo a él con una gran sonrisa.

Finn le sonrió igual y miró a las estrellas, buscando de nuevo inspiración en esa noche.

-Para resumir, Marceline es mi mejor amiga…-

* * *

Ya era de noche cerrada, y los chicos se habían dormido del todo…aunque no todos.

Cuando Marshall llegó, Finn y Fionna se habían quedado dormidos junto al fuego, por lo que los arropó y esperó a que el fuego se consumiera. No podía dormir, aunque se sentía completamente cansado. Pero las quemadas le ardían a horrores. No dejó que vieran lo mucho que le dolían para no preocupar a Fionna ni a los demás, mucho menos al muchacho. Y bastante tenía con su hermano.

Aprovechó su momento s a solas y se quitó todas las camisas que traía, sintiendo la frescura de la noche sobre su abdomen y caminó a la lagunita, donde la luna en menguante resplandecía sobre el agua, pareciéndose a un espejo luminoso. Se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en ropa interior, luego se sentó en la orilla, y con una jicarita que tomó prestada de la mochila de Finn, comenzó a echarse agua en las heridas, más tare por la espalda y luego desde la cabeza.

Hacía días que no se sentía tan fresco, a pesar de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¿Marshall?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Él volteó, dejándose ver semidesnudo…entonces quien lo llamó se puso rojísima y él no se quedó atrás.

-Fionna…-murmuró apenado. Al instante la chica se tapó los ojos y se giró hacia el otro lado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería!...- comenzó a decir Fionna. Entonces, de repente oyó un quejido que la hizo descubrirse los ojos. Era Marshall, quien sin querer se había golpeado con la jicarita en una de las heridas de sus manos.

Fionna enfocó la mirada y vio mejor que su amigo estaba repleto que quemaduras rojas, que incluso se veían con la luz de la luna.

-Estas…lastimado…-dijo Fionna, tragando saliva.

-No es nada…solo…-comenzó a explicarse Marshall.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Fionna, tomó un trapo, se acercó al lago, lo mojó y luego se hincó junto a Marshall, limpiándole las quemaduras. No sabía nada de medicina, pero si algo aprendió de Gumball era que, cuando te quemas, debes refrescar la quemadura.

Estaba completamente sonrojada de tener a Marshall así de cerca, con su abdomen tan fuerte y perfecto y sus fuertes brazos…movió la cabeza frenéticamente al tener ciertos pensamientos.

Marshall sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra, solo veía el rostro apacible y rojo de Fionna, mientras le limpiaba las heridas. En otros tiempos no habría silencio, solo risas por todo lo que les había pasado.

-Lo siento, Fionna. Comenzó a decir Marshall. Fionna negó con la cabeza aun más roja, sabiendo de sobra que no se refería al sueño que le estaba quitando o por haberla despertado.

-No, yo lo siento. No habría pasado todo eso si no te hubiera dicho aquello en Aaa- se disculpó Fionna.

-Tal vez no fue tu culpa- dijo Marshall, apretando los puños- Yo no debí actuar así de estúpido, y tu estabas asustada… yo solo…- de repente se detuvo, algo sonrojado.

-¿Tu solo qué, Marshall?- preguntó Fionna, dejando de limpiarle por un momento, invitándole a que siguiera. Marshall tragó saliva.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Marshall, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada, apenado.

-Y tú el mío, Marshall- dijo Fionna, también sonrojada- Todo esto pasó….porque queríamos ayudar y salvar al otro-

-Estupido ¿no?- dijo Marshall, con ironia.

-Si, pero…al menos en estos momentos, hay que ayudar a ese chico- dijo Fionna, volteando hacia donde los otros dormían- Sonará extraño que yo lo diga, pero es un buen chico-

-Si- contestó Marshall, mirando hacia la misma dirección- De hecho tendr´pa problemas con Marceline por lo mismo-

Fionna sonrió. Si, ya había escuchado algo similar por parte de Finn. Luego miró a Marshall.

-Entonces, hablando claro ¿Ya somos amigos?- preguntó la humana, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Amigos?...- preguntó, Marshall y luego le sonrió divertido-…O no-

Fionna rió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Ese era el viejo Marshall.

-¡Payaso!-

Marshall rió, y de un momento a otro la abrazó, tomando por sorpresa a Fionna. Sin embargo, extrañaba ese calor que solo ella le podía dar, a pesar de que no le correspondió por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento… Fionna- susurró contra su cabeza.

Fionna amplió los ojos, pero a pesar de estar sorprendida y sonrojada supo que las cosas ya estaban bien entre ellos, al fin y al cabo, ella también lo había extrañado. Por lo que no le importó que estuviera abrazando al vampiro semidesnudo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo también lo siento, amigo…-

Se quedaron así un momento, sintiéndose bien por el abrazo del otro y la reconciliación…hasta que una voz picarona los despistó por completo.

-¡Pero que bonito abrazo!- gritó Finn desde su lugar, enderezándose. Había estado despierto toooooda el tiempo y escuchó todo.

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato, Marshall divertido y Fionna ardiendo en pena y súper roja.

-¡FINN!...- gritó.

Esa reconciliación ya era un paso adelante en ese viaje, y Finn lo sabía.

* * *

-¿¡COMO QUE NO MATASTE AL HUMANO!- gritó en conde, ardiendo él en rabia.

-Lo siento, mis algas se confundieron y atraparon al perro…-explicó el Litch.- El humano se metió a salvarlo y también casi lo ahogamos-

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO FUE ASI!-

-¡Por que tu hijo intervino!- gritó el Litch.

Al instante el conde se tensó y lo miró de manera escrupulosa.

-¿Marshall está con ellos?- preguntó.

-Si- respondió la calavera- A quien no vi fue a la Hija de Abadeer, a Marceline-

El conde lo pensó un poco. Con la protección de su hijo aun corría el riesgo e que sus planes se echarán a perder. Por eso mismo frunció el ceño.

Cumpliría su venganza, aun si eso significaba tener que apuñalar a su hijo con una estaca de madera.

-Así que…mi hijo aun sigue del lado humano, ¿eh?- dijo, dándole la espalda.

-Si ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el Litch. El hombre se giró a él con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-Es hora de iniciar la fase dos…-

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Perdónenme, pero no podré contestar de nuevo sus comentarios ni dejarles algo de la continuación porque tengo mucha prisa.**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todo aquellos que me han comentado, de verdad ha sido una gran iniciación.**

**Gracia y mis disculpas de nuevo. Nos vemos en el tercer capi.**

**Bye :D**


	3. Cómo matar a un vampiro

**Ahora si ya llegué…ufff! Que semana... Si les dijera toooodo lo que me pasó no me lo creerían, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí y muy contenta de todos sus comentarios a pesar de haber sido tan breve en el capitulo anterior, y gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo. No me cansó de decirlo; ustedes son una gran inspiración para mí.**

**Bueno…Como verán en el capitulo anterior, Fionna y Marshall ya se reconciliaron, el Litch ya les puso la primera trampa (donde Jake casi muere) Y Marcy y Bonnie ya iniciaron su viaje junto con Beemo…perseguidas por el Rey Helado. Tal vez algunos tengan sus dudas, pero esto comenzó de una duda que yo tenía: ¿Por qué El Rey Helado y Marceline no aparecen en ningún episodio juntos? Las únicas veces que he visto que este viejo se acerca un poco a lo que es ella, es en "Llegó de la Nocheosfera", cuando el padre de Marceline lo asusta después de hablar con Gunter y en un especial de navidad, donde en los videos que corren Finn y Jake está cantando "Papi, te comiste mis papas", imitándola con una peluca. Pero de ahí en fuera nunca los vi juntos, así que dije "Jugaré un poco con estos dos".**

**También sé que están algunos inconformes por el ´papel que le di a Gumball en el capitulo anterior. Bueno, les seré sincera…me ce mal. No lo sé…me da mala espina…pero ya no lo pondré más. Solo lo usé como un personaje alternativo, no tomará ningún papel en esta historia.**

**En fin, en este capítulo comenzaran los hechos del pasado, algunas cosas del pasado de Finn y Fionna, los padres de Jake…y un objeto recuperado muy apreciado para Marcy, además de que Marshall ahora será el que correrá un gran peligro.**

**Perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía, la verdad es que no me ha dado tiempo revisarlo. Aun así, espero que les guste.**

**Pero ya no les digo más, mejor lean. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Cómo matar a un vampiro.

"_Los años son solo el tiempo que llevas viviendo, pero la experiencia y las vivencias de una persona so la edad verdadera."_

_-Date prisa, Finn, quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo Marceline, tirando de su mano. Su fuerza debido a que ya era una vampiresa, era mayor a la que ejercía cuando era humana, sin embargo al humano no le molestaba._

_-Tranquila, Mar-Mar, voy detrás de ti- dijo Finn, divertido por el entusiasmo de su novia._

_-Te va a encantar la persona a la que vas a conocer, es la novia de mi primo- dijo Marcy, sin perder entusiasmo alguno._

_-¿Marshall?-_

_-Si, es hermosa. Se parecen un poco en realidad y quiere mucho a Marshall- dijo la vampiresa- Le pedí a él que se presentarán antes de trasladarnos al bunquer. Seguro te caerá bien-_

_-Claro, claro…-respondió el humano._

_Después de un momento en el que la vampiresa casi trapea al humano por el suelo, llegaron al lugar indicado, bajo un árbol, donde Marshall los miró al llegar con sus relucientes ojos color esmeralda. _

_-Llegan tarde- reclamó el pelinegro- Tu novio y tu son muy impuntuales- _

_-Ya, ya, no te esponjes- dijo Marceline, sonriente- Ya estamos aquí, y creo que ella estará más que feliz de conocer a Finn- dijo, recargándose en el hombro del rubio._

_-Lo que digas- dijo Marshall, rodando los ojos.- Debe estar por llegar-_

_Esperaron unos minutos, mientras tanto, platicaban de lo bien que debían llevarse para estar al frente de las tropas. A decir verdad todo había iniciado desde unas semanas antes. El reclute, entrenamiento y todas las fuerzas armadas que entre vampiros y humanos podían sacar. Marceline estaba al frente de los vampiros, y Finn, junto con otros humanos, guiaban algunas secciones, junto con Jake y Marshall, pero siempre oía hablar a este de una tal Fionna._

_Se enteró de que era su novia cuando le preguntó a Marcy, pero nunca la había visto en persona. Esa sería la primera vez, y a decir verdad sabía que les beneficiaría, después de todo, los dos estarían al mando._

_-Lamento llegar tarde- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una chica, mas o menos de la edad del humano, pues el no le calculaba más._

_Sus ojos azules refulgían igual que los del humano incluso a través de la luz de la luna llena en ese campo, su piel era bronceada con la misma y un mechón de cabello sobresalía de un gorrito gracioso, algo parecido al de Finn._

_El humano se quedó helado al verla y ella igual, como si una conexión les hubiese atravesado como el azul de sus ojos…no cabía duda alguna. Se conocían y sabían de donde._

_Marshall la tomó de la mano y la acercó a ellos._

_-Finn, Marceline, ella es Fionna, mi novia- presentó Marshall, con una gran sonrisa. Pero ningún humano respondió, solo se quedaron ahí, admirando su parecido después de tantos años de no verse por razones familiares._

_Marceline se dio cuenta de que Finn no respondió, poco típico de la usual caballerosidad del muchacho, pero supo interpretar que no respondió por grosería, sino por sorpresa, y en la cara de Fionna se dibujaba lo mismo._

_-Finn, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Marceline, sin comprender._

_-Yo ya la conozco- dijo Finn, sin dejar de mirar a Fionna, quin únicamente asisntió, diciendo que ella también lo conocía a él._

_-¿De dónde se conocen?- preguntó Marshall, sorprendido igual que la vampiresa. De repente Fionna sonrió dulcemente. No esperaba encontrara a su familiar así._

_-Es mi hermano….-_

Finn se despertó de nuevo de golpe, y se enderezó jadeando y con el corazón acelerado.

Aquello no había sido una pesadilla, de hecho había sido el sueño más normal que había tenido desde hace días, pero no fue la escena que presenció, sino lo que sentía.

Esa conexión parecía aun recorrerle el cuerpo, aun estando en la realidad…y como si fuera un tirar de dados del destino, se encontró de frente a Fionna, quien también estaba enderezada y agitada, como si hubiera tenido un sueño tan terrible o tan extraño…igual que él.

Ambos humanos se miraron…de repente esa conexión del sueño se hizo más fuerte, y la sensación de querer tocar la piel del otro, con una textura similar a la suya se hizo evidente. De repente olvidaron que no estaban solos, que Cake, Jake y Marshall dormían junto a ellos, pero…esa sensación los había hecho olvidar todo.

-¿Pesadilla?- preguntó Finn, al final.

-Si…solo…fue una pesadilla- balbuceó Fionna. El humano sonrió, haciéndole creer que él no había sentido nada.

-No hay que preocuparnos…mejor volvamos a dormir. Nos hace falta- propuso el rubio.

-Vale…-respondió Fionna, no muy segura.- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Luego de eso, ambos humanos se acurrucaron en sus mantas y Fionna, mirando de lado llegó a la deducción de que Finn lo había sentido.

No sabía por qué, pero intuía que él y ella habían tenido el mismo sueño.

* * *

El viaje continuaba como de costumbre.

Mucho sol, calor, ofensas divertidas peleas por parte de Finn, Cake, Fionna y cake que Marshall tenía que detener, sin embargo, las peleas del vampiro y la humana disminuyeron a cero.

Ahora parecían una pareja inseparable. Fionna compartía su agua con él y ella de sus alimentos y una que otra manta en las noches, parecía preocupada por el vampiro y a decir verdad Finn también lo estaba.

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente del río y afortunadamente no les pasó nada similar, aunque a Marshall aun le quedaban estragos de esa presencia, sin embargo no dijo nada, como tampoco de las heridas, aunque Fionna lo sabía bien.

El vampiro no se encontraba como habían iniciado el viaje. Incluso en su piel poco palpitante se le veía demacrada, se acaloraba con frecuencia demasiado y la sed se volvía más presente en su garganta, al grado que de pronto las manzanas y las cerezas le secaban más.

Entre los vampiros era poco común comer sangre, dado a que Marceline no le gustaba que se lastimará a otros seres, pero a escondidas (e incluso ella lo hacía), cada semana bebían sangre de animales; como peces e incluso de algunos insectos, pero Marshall llevaba semana y media sin nada de sangre, y la sed, combinada con el calor, hacía que se sofocara con frecuencia.

Flotaba a ratos más pequeños con cada hora que pasaba, y al final terminaba por cuidarles las espaldas a Fionna, Finn y los demás, y cada vez que alguien del equipo le preguntaba "¿Estás bien?", el solo respondía: "Estoy bien. Solo es el sol."

A Finn le daba miedo de que le pasara algo después de las heridas que se causó por salvarle la vida a Jake y a él, pero el vampiro solo sonrió y dijo: "De nada. Ni me lo agradezcas." y el tema quedó por la paz, aun así el humano aun sentía resentimiento…y Fionna…ella si estaba preocupada.

La noche en la que se reconciliaron, Finn (después de que los descubrió abrazándose), ayudó a curar a Marshall, al día siguiente dijo que se sentía mejor, pero horas después se dieron cuenta de que no era cierto. En las noches el vampiro se quejaba entre sueños y hacia muecas de solo que incluso intentaba ocultar, pero no le salió.

Ninguno le ofreció más ayuda, no por indiferentes, sino porque en la mirada de Marshall se veía que era más necio que todos juntos.

Finn entonces entendió el tipo de persona que era: reservada en cuanto a su dolor por no querer provocarle molestias a los demás.

Para variar, las manzanas ya no les llenaban tampoco a los humanos ni la poca comida que les quedaba y los suministros de agua estaban peligrosamente bajos. El calor de Ooo había hecho que a cada rato la usaran y se hidrataran, lamentablemente el agua no les llegaría a más de ese día, y en el viaje no había visto más lagos ni ríos.

Necesitaban comida y agua…ya.

-Aaaaaggg... ¡Tengo hambre!- se quejó Jake sonoramente, abrazando su estómago.

-Lo sé, yo también- dijo Finn- Pero no ha habido nada de comer por aquí. Ya pasamos los arboles de manzanas y no hay ni un pobre manantial en estos lares-

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos buscar algo de comer y beber, aunque nos desviemos un poco- sugirió Fionna.

-Fi tiene razón- dijo Cake- A saber cuánto más vamos a aguantar sin agua ni comida decente-

-¿Tu qué dices, Marshall?- preguntó la humana. El vampiro se giró a ella, su aspecto era demasiado cansado, adolorido y demacrado, por no decir que tenía unas ojeras que lo hacían ver incluso más tenebroso. A Finn y a los demás se les erizó la piel cuando lo vieron así de mal.

-Como decidan ustedes- contestó el vampiro, cansado.

La verdad Marshall había adquirido un papel similar a la de un padre que le toca trabajar y de paso cuidar a sus hijos. Siendo el mayor, tanto en edad humana como en vampírica, tenía que cuidar de Fionna y Finn, así como de Cake y Jake, quienes aunque también procuraban cuidar a sus hermanos, también necesitaban cuidados, sobre todo después de Lo que pasó en el río, y es que, luego de sentir esa presencia tan pesada, Marshall no estuvo tranquilo los últimos días. Lo único bueno fue que a Jake se le quitó el refriado en cuestión de horas, gracias a la medicina de Fionna y Cake, a quienes agradeció a regañadientes.

-¿Pero para donde nos dirigimos?- dijo Finn- No veo más que árboles y árboles. No hay nada de comer aquí-

-De acuerdo- dijo Jake- Entonces deberemos recurrir al canibalismo…mmmm… ¿A quién asamos?- dijo Jake, mirando minuciosamente a todos, entonces su mirada se posó cobre la de Cake- ¡A ti, gata!-

-¡No te vas a comer a Cake!- soltó Fionna, a la defensiva. Sabía que era broma, pero no jugaba de eso con nadie, mucho menos con un perro.

-Serena morena- dijo el perro, divertido- No nos vamos a comer a nadie, solo lo decía para clamar un poco la situación- rió. Fionna relajó su semblante.

-Menos mal- contestó ella- De cualquier manera, de verdad deberíamos comenzar a buscar algo-

Finn se detuvo a pensar un poco. Nunca había cazado, pero en ese momento era buena idea.

-Podríamos…- comenzó a decir. De repente algo se movió en unos arbustos que rodeaban el sendero por donde caminaban, al instante todos se detuvieron y se giraron a ver. Los arbustos en efecto se movían…y después de lo que les pasó ya no se podían hacer de la vista gorda.

Al instante Finn sacó su espada dorada y se colocó en posición de ataque y Fionna le copió, solo que con su espada de cristal rosa. Finn vio sorprendido el arma de esa chica. Nunca había visto una espada así, pero supo que su resplandor y su…esplendor eran los mismo que Fionna le causó la primera vez que la vio.

-Tu espada…-dijo asombrado, Fionna lo volteó a ver sin entender porque tenía esa cara de bobo.

-¿Qué tiene?...-comenzó a preguntar, pero de repente de nuevo los arbustos se movieron más, distrayéndolos de su plática y concentrándose. Cake y Jake tampoco se quedaron atrás y se pusieron alertas a cualquier cosa que les pudiera saltar a sus hermanos. Si algo pasaba, ellos dos les cubrirían las espaldas.

Marshall se sentía agotado, pero más que eso, se quedó ahí de pie, mirando el buen equipo que precian formar…le recordó tanto…al pasado…

Os arbustos se movieron más, más y más…entonces salió lo que pareció ser un troll gigante.

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!- gritó Fionna y se abalanzó sobre de aquello que salió. Finn no lo hizo, porque supo reconocer de quien se trataba.

Era uno de sus amigos de los Merodeadores _**(N. de la A.: En esta parte, a los personajes a los que me refiero son a unos "hombres" enormes que les gusta pelear, con un aire vikingo. Yo nada más los he visto dos veces: En "Recuerdos en la montaña" y "Llegó de la Nocheosfera", donde el papá de Marceline les succiona el alma.) **_Era tan enorme que fácil le cuadruplicaba el tamaño a él, y Fionna era una pelusa a su lado. Sin embargo la humana se fue con todo hacia él.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Fionna!- intentó detenerla Fin, pero fue muy tarde. Cuando menos vio supo que le cortaría la cabeza. Afortunadamente el hombre era tan grande que la chica solo rebotó hacia atrás, cayendo de trasero al suelo.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- se quejó cuando oyó sus huesos crujir en el suelo- Que macizo…-

-Oh…lo siento, señorita- dijo el hombre, cortésmente, cosa que fue sorprendente viniendo de este mastodonte. Fionna lo miró algo intimidada hacia arriba- Permítame ayudarle-

-Este…-balbuceó la chica torpemente y retrocedió de manera inconsciente, no por grosera o por haberle rechazado, sino porque estaba algo asustada. Era extraño que ella se quedara así, pero nunca había visto a alguien así de grande y musculoso.

-¡Brutus! Que alegría verte, amigo- dijo Finn alegremente. Marshall, Fionna y Cake lo miraron sin comprender. Jake también se alegró de verlo.

-Si, hace mucho que no te vemos- dijo el perro.

-Jaja, Finn, Jake, creí que no nos volveríamos a ver desde…em…la vez que le hicieron el favor a la montaña chillona de ya no vernos pelear- dijo el hombre, alegre también de ver a sus amigos- Por cierto, niño, me debes una pelea- dijo a Finn.

-No te preocupes- rió el humano- ¿Y que andas haciendo por aquí?-

-Oh, vine a recoger algunos arándanos para la deliciosa sopa de frutas rojas que mi bella esposa hace- explicó el fortachón.

-Ya veo. No sabia que tenías esposa- dijo Finn, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, llevo casado treinta y ocho años- dijo el hombre, orgulloso.

-Que bien-

-Si…-suspiró el hombre, luego se acordó de la chica que había derribado sinj mover ni un hueso y los otros dos acompañantes. Posó su vista de un momento a otro hacia Fionna.- Pero, dime ¿Quién es tu amiga?-

-Oh, ella es Fionna, viene de Aaa- dijo Finn, ayudando a levantarse a la chica por la espalda. Fionna se levantó nerviosa y se sacudió la ropa.

-Lo siento…pensé que nos iba a atacar- dijo Fionna, apenada por la deducción de aquel hombre, quien rió amablemente.

-No te preocupes, yo de disculpo por haberte tirado- dijo el hombre- Mi nombre es Brutus-

-Bueno, como ya dijo este- dijo señalando a Finn, quien la miró con desaprobación- Yo soy Fionna, ella es mi hermana Cake y el mi amigo Marshall-

-Que hay- saludó Cake alegremente.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte gatita y…¡Órale!- soltó cuando vio el aspecto sombrío de Marshall- Tu amigo parece un vampiro-

-Soy un vampiro- dijo Marshall molesto y haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-Oh, pues…no te ves nada bien, jeje- rió el hombre algo nervioso- En fin. Dime niño ¿No quieres ir a mi caverna?- le preguntó a Finn.

-¿Ahí hay comida?- preguntó Fionna, esperanzada.

-Si- contestó Brutus- Y debo decir que, mi esposa, además de preparar botanas, prepara un espagueti suculento- dijo, besándose las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Tu que dices?- le ´preguntó Fionna al humano, quien frunció el ceño pensativo. Necesitaban comida y agua, pero no quería desviarse mucho en realidad.

-Mmmm…no lo sé- dijo Finn, y luego miró a Brutus- ¿Esta muy lejos?-

-No, está a media hora de este sendero- respondió el otro.

-Me parece estupendo, entonces- dijo Finn, aliviado. Sabia que su suerte no podía ser tan mala- ¿Tu qué opinas, vampiro?-

-Lo que sea, mientras haya sombra- dijo, algo débil pero esperanzado también.

-No te preocupes por eso, vampiro- dijo Brutus- Hay sombra, de hecho hay regaderas, por si se quieren dar una ducha antes de continuar su viaje-

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó Cake, aunque en realidad fue por todos. Haberse encontrado a ese hombre fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar en el viaje.

-Bueno, si les parece entonces síganme- dijo Brutus.

Más que contentos lo siguieron. Al fin tendrían un buen lugar para comer, agua, adquirir provisiones y descansar. La buena suerte estaba posándose de nuevo de su lado.

* * *

_-Ajá….¿Y como lo mato?- preguntó el Litch._

_-Simple…la debilidad de los vampiros son tan sencillas…- dijo el Conde- Y sé más las de mi hijo-_

_-¿Y como mato a tu hijo?- exigió saber el Conde._

_-Si queremos que deje de proteger esos niños, debemos matarlo. Primero…atácalo por la noche, cuando duerma. Está tan cansado que no percibirá el peligro-_

_-Si lo hago de noche es más difícil, pues no esta su verdadera debilidad presente: El sol-_

_-Lo sé- contestó el Conde- Pero tu sabes eso de controlar mentes…y un pajarito me dijo por ahí que…incluso puedes destruir a alguien así: de adentro hacia afuera.-_

_-¿Quieres que le provoqué tanto dolor interno que lo sienta como si fuera desde afuera de su cuerpo?- preguntó el Litch._

_-Exacto-_

_-De acuerdo. Es una de mis técnicas favoritas- susurró el Litch- Pero, solo para darte el gusto ¿Qué tipo de dolor quieres que le provoque?-_

_-Simple…-dijo el Conde- Haz que sienta su piel arder…su cabeza explotar…haz que sienta tanto dolor en el pecho igual que una estaca…Haz…que deseé ser mortal para acabar con ese dolor-_

_-De acuerdo…¿Sabes que me estas pidiendo que maté así a tu hijo?- dijo el Litch, tratando de hacerlo reflexionar. La verdad no le importaba, por él era algo menos a su bolsillo, pero incluso a él se le había extraño y maléfico. ¿De verdad sentía tanto coraje?_

_-Mira, Litch, así tengas que apuñalar a mi hijo con una estaca de madera…hazlo. Yo solo quiero a esos dos niños, lo que le pase a él me es indiferente…-_

_-De acuerdo- dijo el Litch- Entonces comenzaré la fase dos si no te importa-_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Caverna, Finn se sorprendió un poco. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en la aldea de los Merodeadores, de hecho se le hacía imposible que estuviera tan cerca ya que de las praderas estaban muy alejados, o tal vez se debía a que el viaje era demasiado pesado ya para ellos.

A pesar de su aspecto intimidante, los Merodeadores los recibieron con gran alegría, de hecho le sorprendió que los recordaran después de casi dos años de no verse, recordando sus peleas por diversión. Presentó a Fionna y a los demás, y les sirvieron al instante comida y jugo de naranja, no fue difícil ver que estaban más que deshidratados.

Las camareras eran mujer poco hermosas, fuertes y al igual que los hombres intimidaban, pero eran amables y tenían un gran corazón, pues les sirvieron lo necesario.

Marshall pudo despojarse de toda la ropa que traía puesta y se sentó en la barra, junto a Fionna y se dejó caer ahí, completamente aliviado pero cansado. Aun le dolían las heridas. De repente Brutus se acercó y echó sobre la mesa un costal lleno de arándanos más grande que Marshall.

-Cariño ¡Te taje los arándanos!- gritó el hombre hacia una puerta contigua a la cocina, detrás de la barra. De repente la mujer más enorme de la aldea salió, tenía el cabello café y los ojos negros. Fionna se sintió pequeña a su lado, y eso que en Aaa era más alta que la mayoría de las criaturas.

-Vaya, viejo, ya era hora- dijo la mujer, acercándose.

-Traje a unos amigos ¿Recuerdas a Finn?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Finn, la mujer lo miró y luego sonrió.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Eres Finn, el humano ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer con una gruesa voz.

-Si- dijo Finn- Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora-

-El gusto es mío, hijo. Veo que ya les han despachado a ti y a tus amigos- dijo la mujer, mirando como Fionna, Cake y Jake se aborasaban con el delicioso espagueti que les habían dado. No habían comido así en días.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Finn.

La señora asintió y luego miró al vampiro, quien seguía con la cabeza recargada y con aspecto débil.

-¿Y ese chico qué tiene?- preguntó, acercándose a él. Todos voltearon a ver a Marshall, quien se hallaba al final de la fila india. Nadie contestó y la mujer se acercó a él.- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- le preguntó.

A decir verdad, Marshall había cerrado sus ojos y por el cansancio y el dolor casi se había quedado dormido sobre la madera de la barra, pero al oír la voz de la mujer abrió los ojos y se enderezó de golpe.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise dormirme y…!- comenzó a excusarse, nervioso.

-No te preocupes, guapo. Te ves enfermo- dijo la mujer. Lo miró más minuciosamente y posó una de sus manos, más grandes que la cabeza de Marshall, por su frente y se preocupó un poco. Luego torció el gesto- Eres vampiro ¿verdad?-

-Si- respondió Marshall, algo admirado de que tan solo con tocarlo un poco se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Si...estás así de seguro por el sol y calor que hace. No te preocupes, te prepararé un delicioso jugo de tomate con hielo, te sentirás mejor con eso, te lo aseguro. Y si quieres puedes tomar una ducha en nuestra posada-

-¿Posada?- preguntó Finn, extrañado.

-Si…es que…mi esposa, aunque maneja esta caverna, arriba, en el segundo piso es una posada, tu sabes….para alojar a los viajeros perdidos y cansados- explicó Brutus.

-¡Nosotros somos viajeros perdidos y cansados!- exclamó Fionna. Finn la miró con cara de pocos amigos, debido a su exageración.

-Primera; no somos viajeros perdidos. Segunda; estas exagerando. Tercera; Tiene razón en eso de que somos viajeros cansados- dijo Finn a la mujer- Se nos ha estado acabando el agua y la comida…por no decir que las noches son…malas para nosotros- dijo Finn, mientras le daba un escalofrió en la espalda. No se debía a que recordara el suelo incomodo que le lastimaba a veces la espalda…sino a los constantes sueños que había tenido.

-Pobres muchachos…-dijo al señora, enternecida- Brutus, cariño, démosles alojo por lo menos por esta noche-

-Claro, querida- Todo por un pequeño pero gran amigo-

-¡No! No se preocupen…de verdad…no es necesario….-comenzó a decir Finn.

-¡Encantados!- respondieron Finn, Cake, Jake y Marshall al mismo tiempo. En ese momento no podían desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

Marshall se debilitaba con cada paso que daba, Fionna estaba tan revuelta aun en su mente, Cake estaba que se asaba, Jake casi muere y Finn…bueno…no podía quedarse atrás. También estaba cansado y hambriento. Tal vez esa noche en una acolchonada cama le harían tener mejores sueños y reponer su espalda.

-Está bien…supongo que podemos quedarnos por esta noche- accedió Finn, mirando a los demás.

-Excelente- dijo la señora- Iré a prepararle a este guapo un buen jugo te tomate y las habitaciones, muchachos-

Luego de eso la señora desapareció de nuevo tras la puerta de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron ahí, Brutus se sentó al lado de Finn y comenzaron a platicar de distintas cosas, cosas que les habían pasado a lo largo del viaje, aunque Finn se reservó la historia de Marceline dado a que a él no le correspondía contarla ni era de la incumbencia de Brutus. Además no quería alarmar a Fionna, pues ella no sabía nada.

Estuvieron platicando mientras los chicos se comían cerca de cuatro platos de espagueti (cinco en el caso de Jake). El señor dijo que su esposa se llamaba Rose, que la conoció en una pelea de campeonato, y aunque no habían tenido hijos, estaba feliz viviendo con ella.

La caverna era rustica, de madera de roble, tenía piano, la cantina y algunos borrachos igual de enormes o más que Brutus, sin embargo todos se adaptaron al ambiente poco pesado de ese entonces y la pasaron bien. Aquello los relajó demasiado.

Rose trajo a Marshall un jugo de tomate. En efecto el vampiro se sintió mejor, pero estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que se recargó de nuevo en la cantina y pudo jurar que se quedó dormido por unos momentos, aunque después era despertado por las risas y voces de la gente, incluidos sus amigos.

-Dime, perro ¿Tu padre era Joshua?- le preguntó a Jake.

-Si ¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó Jake, algo sorprendido de que él conociera a sus padres.

-Si, Joshua era un gran hombre- suspiró ose, mientras traía a Fionna otro jugo de naranja- Su esposa, Margaret, también era muy buena-

-No tenía idea de que los conocía- dijo Finn.

-Si…bueno, eran excelentes personas…hasta esa terrible pelea- dijo Rose, entristeciendo la mirada.

-¿Pelea?- repitió Finn, confundido. Entonces Brutus sonrió nerviosamente.

-Olvídalo, chiquillo, mi esposa no tiene idea de lo que habla- dijo, lanzándole a la mujer una mirada de "Cierra la boca, vieja". La mujer entendió, y antes de cualquier otra pregunta se fue directo a la cocina a atender más órdenes.

-¡Pero mira la hora!- exclamó Brutus al ver el reloj en la pared, luego de eso se levantó- Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero esa granza de betabel no se colectará sola pára las bebidas, en cualquier caso, mi esposa se encargará de ustedes-

-Sí, gracias, Brutus- dijo Finn.

El hombre se despidió de todos, incluido Marshall y luego salió. Pocos segundos después Fionna miró minuciosamente a Finn.

-¿Finn?- le llamó, el chico se giró a ella y vio algo confuso como lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Es cierto que eres adoptado?- preguntó la rubia. Al oír esa pregunta, Marshall abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba agotado, pero esa respuesta si le interesaba.

-Sí. Jake dijo que mi padre, Joshua, y mi madre, Margaret, me encontraron en una calabaza después de…-Finn sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba dando de más la información y se sonrojó. La verdad no le gustaba hablar mucho de sus padres si no se trataba de Jake con quien hablaba, además, como era de esperarse y a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años después de su muerte (la cual nunca se les fue aclarada a ciencia cierta aun le dolía.- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Fionna?-

-Porque…yo también fui adoptada- contestó ella. Finn amplió un poco los ojos- Los padres de Cake, Josh y Margarine me encontraron en una calabaza hace muchos años, pero también murieron cuando tenía dos años- dijo Fionna, mirando su jugo tristemente- Sin embargo, estoy contenta de que ellos me hayan encontrado. Nunca me ha importado si soy adoptada o no o sino no soy la hermana genética de Cake. Me basta con el amor que le tengo a ella y que les tengo aun a ellos-

Las palabras de Fionna resonaron en la cabeza de Finn.

A él tampoco le importaba en lo absoluto. Margaret y Joshua cuidaron de él y Cake, desarrollaron sus papeles como buenos padres y Joshua incluso guardó una espada de sangre de demonio para él, sin mencionar el amor de hermano-hermano que tenía con Jake.

Pero siempre se había preguntado que había detrás de esos ojos azules. Por qué no tenia pelo o rabo como Jake, por qué no tenía la cara Rosa como La Dulce Princesa o por qué él si tenía un corazón palpitante y Marceline, siendo tan parecida a Finn, no lo tuviera. Por eso estaba ahí, para saber que había más allá.

-A mí tampoco me importa- dijo Finn, pensativo- Pero Fionna…¿No te has preguntado alguna vez por qué no somos como los demás? ¿Por que todo se acabó asó como así para nuestra especie?-

-No tengo idea de qué pasó Finn…pero mientras tenga una aventura por la cual vivir cada día…es más que suficiente para mi…-respo0ndió Fionna con una buena sonrisa.

Finn quiso devolvérsela, pero solo se quedó así, algo molesto por la ignorancia de la chica.

No conocía a Fionna de mucho tiempo, pero ambos eran humanos ¿Era justo para ella no saber nada? Él estaba algo molesto0 con Marceline por no decirle nada desde el día en que se conocieron, ya llevando un buen tiempo siendo amigos ¿Por qué Marshall también decidió ocultárselo? No era justo, no al menos a su vista.

-Fionna ¿Conoces la Historia de la Guerra de los Champiñones?- preguntó Finn, tratando de iniciar lo que ella debía saber. Marshall abrió los ojos de golpe. El tono en la voz del humano se lo decía todo…iba a soltar la sopa.

-Supe algunas cosas muy básica la verdad- dijo Fionna, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque…hay algo que debes saber…-

-¡Finn! ¡Mira quien está ahí!- le llamó Jake, quien había estado platicando con Cake sobre sus instrumentos.

"¡BENDITO SEAS, JAKE!",pensó Marshall. Si que le había salvado de aquello.

Finn se giró hacia donde le llamaba su hermano algo contento también. No le gustaba la idea de que Fionna no supiera nada, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro si el debía decirle a Fionna lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?-

-Mira ¿Recuerdas a esa bruja?- dijo el perro, señalando una mesa, cerca de la entrada.

Finn enfocó la vista y miró mejor a la bruja. ¡Claro que la recordaba! Fue de la misma de la que salvó a Jake de ser aplastado por su trasero por no traerle Cabello de Princesa y que al final él tuvo que pelarse y darle su hermosa y bella cabellera rubia…que aun traía puesta por cierto.

La bruja se sentí, mientras Rose le tomaba la orden, entonces recargó su bolsa de manta desgastada en la mesa…y, si los ojos de Finn no fallaban…juró que llevaba como llavero…a Hambo…el oso que vio en los recuerdos de Marcy y el causante de la ruptura con Ash.

-Dime que ese no es el osito de Marceline- dijo Jake, también dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Vamos a saludar Jake- dijo Finn, levantándose. No iban a saludar y Jake lo sabía, iban para recuperar el más preciado tesoro de su amiga.

De por sí su vida pasada estuvo hecha migas, y luego, para colmarlo, Ash lo remata dándole a esa bruja su más preciado objeto a una bruja, adquiriendo una flor genuina de cereza, la cual era la misma a la que Finn le dio su cabello. Pero qué pequeño era el mundo- Vuelvo en un momento, Fionna- alcanzó a decir Finn y luego siguió su camino.

-Hola, bruja ¿Nos recuerdas?-. Saludó Jake, una vez que se acercaron. La bruja los miró y sonrió.

-Vaya. Vaya, pero si son los muchachitos que me dieron esta preciosa cabellera- dijo la bruja.

-Es un placer verla, señora- dijo Finn- ¿Podemos sentarnos?-

-Claro, mis héroes- dijo la bruja. Los muchachos se sentaron delante de ella, con la conveniencia desparramándose en sus ojos. Finn miró de reojo a Hambo…este parecía no tener ni un cambio desde que lo vio en el recuerdo de Marceline.

-Y díganme, jóvenes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó la bruja.

-Quisiéramos saber donde obtuvo ese osito de peluche- dijo Finn, señalando a Hambo, la bruja lo miró y luego amplió una sonrisa.

-Oh…me lo dio un joven brujo a cambio de una varita de flores de cereza. La verdad son muy útiles para pociones- explicó la bruja.

-Si sabe que ese oso no era de él ¿verdad?- dijo Jake.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no me importa de quien sea, siempre y cuando me lo hayan pagado. Además ese oso es muy valioso; tiene una cantidad de amor y fidelidad tan fuerte que nada podría reemplazarlo-

-De eso venía a hablarle- dijo Finn- No se debería quedar con ese oso porque le pertenece a Marceline-

-¿A Marceline? ¿La Reina Vampiro?- preguntó sorprendida la bruja.

-Sí, y es nuestra amiga- dijo Finn- Así que me gustaría que le pusiera precio para que nosotros se lo paguemos y nos devuelva el oso de Marcy-

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó la bruja, incrédula- Después de saber que está en mis manos la posesión más importante para la Reina Vampiro ¿Crees que te lo voy a devolver? ¡Olvídalo! Ahora vale más-

-¡Pero es la cosa favorita de Marceline en todo el mundo!- soltó Finn, comenzando a enojarse.

-Pues no con todo lo que me des en el mundo me lo vas a quitar, niño bobo- dijo la bruja, burlándose.

-¡Entonces devuélvame mi cabello!- dijo Finn, exasperado.

-Yo no lo creo, muchachito, además ¿Olvidas que teníamos un trato?- preguntó la bruja- Un héroe siempre cumple sus promesas. Mejor deja que te lea la mano. Tu pasado tu presente y tu futuro se me hacen muy interesantes en el plano astral…eres una criatura interesante…-dijo al bruja, con tono mixtico.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LEAS NADA, VIEJA FEA!- gritó enojado Finn- ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEVULEVA EL OSO!-

-Finn, cálmate…- susurró Jake. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que no les devolviera el osos ni con un plan de pago…pero Finn se estaba exaltando demasiado, al grado de que todos en la caverna lo miraron, sorprendidos de llamar la atención. Incluso Fionna, Marshall y Cake.

-Finn suspiró, intentando calmarse y luego miró de nuevo a la bruja.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, vieja. ¡Te exijo que me des un precio para ese osito!- dijo Finn, más calmado.

-No hay trato, chico- dijo la bruja- Y mejor vengo después, ya que la situación por aquí está más que tensa.- dijo la bruja, levantándose y tomado su maleta de nuevo, se dirigió a la puerta.

Finn vio mientras se le caía el alma a los pies como Hambo se iba con ella, y supo que perdió so oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por Marceline.

La cara de tristeza no le pasó desapercibida a Rose, quien se acercó a Finn y le tomó el hombro.

-Tranquilo- diodo la mujer- No es tu última oportunidad. Ella cada día viene a comer aquí-

Fin la miró sin miedo alguno de que le rompiera el hombro y luego sonrió de manera algo sombría.

-Ahhhh, que interesante…-

* * *

_**-"When i was younger I saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind. He broke his own heart and i watched. As he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darling…You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception. **__**You, are, the only exception…"**_**- **Marceline terminó de cantar con su bajo y miró a Beemo, quien estaba acostado junto a la fogata con una pequeña manta, que en realidad era una de las prendas que Bonnibel había traído. La pequeña criatura había pedido a Marcy que le cantara una canción, y ella, encantada se la tocó, al ritmo del crujir del fuego y la noche fresca. No se la cantó toda, pero sabía que le gustó cuando en la pantalla de Beemo se dibujó una carita feliz y complacida.

-Qué bonita canción…-dijo, casi dormido (apagado, en su caso).

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Marceline, dejando su bajo a un lado.

-Si…pareciera que fue...algo que te pasó a ti…- murmuró Beemo. Marceline entristeció la mirada. A decir verdad esa pequeña estrofa encerraba poco de lo que de verdad sentía. Pero dolor no debía ser cargado por otros…y ella lo sabía.

-Pues…no me creerías si te dijera que en parte así fue…- dijo ella, acariciándole su "cabeza". Beemo sonrió más ampliamente y luego cerró los ojos.

-Eres muy bonita, Marceline, yo no entiendo porque Finn no mejor…se va…contigo…-luego de decir eso, se apagó por completo, dejando a una muy ruborizada Marceline.

La canción que le había cantado a Beemo era una de las primeras que escribió junto con Marshall. Aun lo acordaba, fue un día…en el bunquer, después de que Finn murió al igual que su mamá.

Finn, Finn. Finn… ¿Desde cuándo es humano torpe se había vuelto tan importante para ella? Si le pasaba algo…ella jamás se lo perdonaría. No iba a poder vivir si lo perdía de nuevo, no otra vez.

Se quedó ahí, mirando el fuego. Si tan solo hubiese haberle podido explicar a Finn lo que pasaba, lo que incluso sentía por él, tal vez…simplemente las cosas no habrían acabado así. Finn era un humano, y añuque era una criatura especial, también era muy dócil. Lo suficiente como para tal vez no aguantar el viaje al Reino de la Joya ni permanecer ahí.

No era que la princesa Ámbar fuera una especie de Diosa caníbal junto con sus súbditos, al contario. Esa gente era más buena que el pan de maíz, le preocupaba un poco lo que tenían que pasar antes…Tan solo de pensar en que no lo volvería a ver se le erizaba la piel.

Recordó el abrazo que se dieron la última vez que lo vio. Nunca se habían abrazado, los únicos contactos físicos que habían tenido eran los dos besos en la mejilla que ella le dio por compasión y agradecimiento…pero ese abrazo fue espontáneo…y él se lo había dado.

Unos ruidos torpes la hicieron dejar de pensar y volteó para ver como venía Bonnie con una pesada piula de ramas secas que le había encargado que tarjera. La princesa las dejó caer en el suelo, agotada y molesta, mirando a Marceline.

-Ya le traje la leña para mantener prendida la fogata, _My Lady-_dijo, aun enojada y haciendo una falsa reverencia.

-Ya era hora, gracias Bonnibel- dijo Marceline, mirándola con burla.

-Pudiste haberme ayudado- reprochó la Princesa.

-Oye, yo puse el campamento y encendí la fogata- repuso la vampiresa- Es más que suficiente. Tú solo trajiste algunas ramas-

-Si, ramas que tenían espinas que rasgaron mi ropa y de paso algunas partes de mi piel- dijo Bubblegum, dejándole ver que su suéter rosa tenía rasgaduras y algunos rasguños en sus manos.

-Eso es tu culpa- dijo Marceline- Estas acostumbr4ada a que Finn y Jake te salven siempre de tus caprichos y a que tus pequeños y leales súbditos te hagan todo-

-Para tu información, Marceline, estoy a cargo de uno de los reinos más poblados en todo Ooo, con más de dos mil gentes.-

-Entonces ¿Qué se siente ser campesina por un día?- dijo la vampira, fríamente. Aunque no se dejó ver, a Bonnie realmente le dolieron sus palabras.

-¡Eres increíble!- gruñó la princesa y se acercó a su maleta para cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda.- ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Solo eres tú, tú y tú!-

-Y ese fue el problema que tuve contigo la vez anterior- dijo Marceline, frunciendo el ceño- Tratas de darle tanto gusto a los demás que te olvidas de quien eres-

-¡Y tú eres tan egoísta que pones siempre a todos en peligro!-

Esta vez fue un golpe bajo para Marceline. La pelea que tenían en ese momento era casi similar a la que habían tenido años atrás. La vampiresa siempre se llevó los estragos de las palabras de Bonnibel, y eso simplemente era otra daga más a su persona. Vio como la cara de Marceline se desfiguró por el dolor, pero no daría paso atrás, realmente estaba molesta.

La vampira no le contestó, únicamente tomo su bajo de nuevo y comenzó a tocar algunas notas, Bonnibel gruñó y se giró a su mochila…luego de eso, oyó de nuevo la voz de Marceline.

_-"…__**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul. That love never lasts and we've got to find other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable, distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that i was content with loneliness. Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. **__**You, are, the only exception…"-**_cantó la vampiresa, tocando su bajo. Bonnibel se volteó a la mitad de la estrofa.

Vio el dolor que cruzó en su rostro mientras cantaba todo eso. Tal vez no debió abrir la boca de esa manera tan hiriente. Marcy también se había pasado con eso, pero lo que ella había dicho había ido más allá- Había cruzado todo su dolor y confusión de nuevo. Tal vez ahora la odiaba más.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Marceline?- preguntó Bonnibel, refiriéndose a toda su enemistad, que anteriormente había sido una gran hermandad.

-Crecimos, Bonnie, todo el mundo lo hace- suspiró Marceline, dejando al lado su bajo.

-Tú no- dijo Bonnibel, sentándose a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas. Marceline rió sin gracia.

-No. Que haya tenido dieciséis cuando "morí", es otra cosa. Los años son solo el tiempo que llevas viviendo, pero la experiencia y las vivencias de una persona son la edad verdadera.- dijo Marceline. Bubblegum no dijo nada. La verdad tenía razón.

Ella era mayor que Marceline, tenía dieciocho y ella dieciséis, pero, estaba segura de que Marcy era más madura que ella en todo sentido después de lo que había vivido, solo que, prefería disfrutar la vida, ya que antes no lo había hecho.

-Lo siento…no debió decir aquello- se disculpó la princesa, Marceline le sonrió y la miró de medio lado.

-No, yo lo siento, Cara de Chicle. Nunca debí meterme con tu reino- dijo Marceline, mirando luego el fuego.

Bubblegum sonrió. Al menos ya habían arreglado las cosas…por el momento.

Comenzó a quitarse el vestido mientras Marceline estaba distraída y a ponerse la camisa negra que le servía de pijama. Aquella vez que Jake la pisó porque n o la traía puesta fue porque estaba sucia y no la había lavado, pero en realidad siempre dormía con ella, sino, no descansaba bien.

Marceline de repente se giró a verla, encontrándola totalmente en bragas, su expresión apacible se borró una de horros y se sonrojó.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!- preguntó, exaltada. Bonnibel la miró algo sorprendida de su reacción, pero le pareció una buena oportunidad para gastarle una broma y devolverle una de sus mucho juego a la vampiresa. Por lo que la miró a la altura de su hombro seductoramente y se bajó coquetamente el tirante de su brasier.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marceline? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- dijo, en plan seductor. Marceline se puso rojísima de pena u asco, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si se intentara defender de algo y retrocedió.

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTAS!...-comenzó a decir la vampiresa, pero pronto fue interrumpida por las risas ahogadas de Bonnibel, entonces la miró extrañada.

Bubblegum, entre carcajada y carcajada se terminó de poner la camisa y luego miró a Marceline, quien aun tenía un aspecto un tanto aterrado.

-Jaja, tranquila, Marceline, yo no soy de ese equipo- rió, inocentemente.

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME PERTURBASTE!- gritó la vampiresa, esta vez roja de ira.

-Sí, lo sé. Rió la princesa- Eso quería hacer; darte una broma, como en los viejos tiempos-

-¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer!-

-A mi tampoco me gustaría que tú me hicieras eso, Marceline- dijo Bubblegum- Pero…a tal vez a Finn sí-

Marceline de nuevo se ruborizó de vergüenza, pero simplemente la ignoró y miró al fuego, mientras arrojaba una ramita que lo hizo crujir un poco.

-Yo pienso que a ti es a quien si le gustaría verte así- contestó ella, tristemente.

-Mmmm…tal vez en tiempos pasados- dijo Bonnie, tratando de echarle ánimos a la vampiresa- Después de que oyó tu historia a través de Marshall pareció sentirse realmente mal.- Siempre lo has traído igual que un perro faldero-

-¿Es por eso que me odias tanto?-

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Marcy, pero luego relajó su semblante cuando le quedó clara la respuesta. Sin embargo no dejaría que Bonnie la descubriera.

-No te odio- dijo Marceline- No por eso al menos-

-Pero, a ti te gusta Finn ¿O no?- dio Bonnie, desenmascarándola por completo. Marceline se volvió a ruborizar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó la vampiresa.

-Porque…tú siempre estás ahí para él. Lo cuidas y haces que contigo sea él mismo…además, debe ser duro para ti después de lo que pasó entre ustedes en el pasado- explicó Bonnibel. Marceline suspiró y lanzó otra ramita al fuego.

-Eso…ya no importa- suspiró la vampiresa, cansinamente.

-¿Cómo de que no?-

-Pues, para empezar Finn sigue siendo un niño y él esta enamorado de ti. Seamos honestas…entre tú y yo la mayoría se quedaría contigo. Tu eres hermosa, tienes compasión y eres amable, yo sin en cambio…no tengo nada de eso. Todos me conoces por ser mala, porque tengo el poder de cerrar y abrir la Nocheosfera sin la necesidad del bajo y…por no tener…sentimientos…-se le quebró la voz. No estaba llorando, pero no le faltaban ganas. Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas. No quería que viera su debilidad, incluso cuando fueron tan buenas amigas. Juró que jamás se dejaría ver aspí, no después de la muerte de Finn. Decidió sellar todo sentimiento.

Por eso mismo le dijo que no quería salir con él cuando la invitó al la Noche de Parejas en el cine. Porque no quería verlo crecer y luego morir de nuevo…no lo soportaría, por eso estaba en ese viaje. Porque no quería ese dolor así, no tan pronto, después de tantos años, en los que finalmente se habían encontrado, aunque él no parecía recordarla. Aún así le quedaba una leve esperanza. Pero conocía a Finn. Para él solo era o La Dulce Princesa o la Princesa del Reino del Fuego, de la cual él le platicó tiempo después, muy triste.

-Pero…Marceline…eres muy bonita- oyó la voz de la Dulce Princesa y la volteó a ver. Era la primera persona que de corazón le decía eso- Claro que tienes sentimiento…de hecho te admiro por tener tantos. Fuiste en contra de tus padres, de los valores que te habían inculcado por hacer lo correcto…y aun así perdiste a tu persona más importante…yo no sabría qué hacer en ese caso-

-Es lo mismo, Bonnie, de todas maneras para Finn no significo nada y ahora estoy a punto de perderlo- dijo Marceline.

-No lo creo, Marcy- dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa- Cuando Finn escuchó todo optó por hacerse inmortal…para ya no hacerte daño-

Por un momento Marceline se lo creyó, pero después no.

Finn y ella eran amigos, pero el humano no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido solo para quedarse con ella, no le veía la rezón. Finn tal vez lo haría para ser joven siempre y tener aventuras, pero nada más…porque no podía ser que estuviera…enamorado de ella… ¿verdad?

Suspiró cansinamente. Eso era por lo que estaba batallando. Le molestaba que estuviera detrás de alguien que no le quería como ella a él. Eso le había afectado en todo sentido, porque ya no podría tener ese calor que dejó ausente después de que falleció.

Pero no era un derecho que ella tenía sobre él. Al fin y al cabo esa era su vida, y lo menos que ella podía hacer era cuidarlo…sin involucrase de nuevo.

-Marceline, antes de que me duerma ¿Podrías seguir tocando la canción que estabas tocando? Quiero relajarme un poco, ya que mañana será un día realmente pesado- pidió Bonnie.

Marceline le sonrió. No le gustaba tocarle a alguien a quien realmente le molestaba que ignorara a su persona favorita, pero Bonnie…comenzaba a caerle bien de nuevo, además la había escuchado…como en los viejos tiempos.

-Claro, Cara de Chicle- sonrió la vampiresa, tomó su bajo y comenzó a tocar ahí, donde se quedó, mientras la princesa se acurrucaba junto a Beemo, debajo de su mata...-"_**I've**__** got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. **__**I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some proof it's not a dream…**_

**_…Ohh_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**  
**_You, are, the only exception_**

_**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…"**_

Marceline terminó de tocar las últimas notas…y al igual que Beemo, La Dulce Princesa se había quedado dormida. Sonrió ante ello. Tal vez era la primera vez, después de la pela, en la que hablaban de manera normal y con confianza.

De repente un duro golpe la hizo voltear, y se sorprendió cuando vio que el Rey Helado había salido accidentalmente de su escondite detrás de los arbustos. Las había vigilado todo el tiempo, y ahora parecía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, por lo que no le quedó más que sonreír cínicamente.

-¡Qué bonita canción, mi amor!- soltó, enternecido- ¿Por qué no me la tocas a mi ahora?-

Marceline frunció el ceño, tomó una rama de las que habían traído Bubblegum y se la aventó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, VIEJO DECREPITO!-

* * *

Finn tocó la puerta de las chicas después de darse una buena ducha.

Ya era de noche, y él, Jake y Marshall fueron al lugar que Rose les indicó y de dieron un buen baño. Le impresionó un poco ver al vampiro desnudo, no por perversión, sino porque tenía un cuerpo bien formado…un cuerpo bien formado lleno de quemaduras. El y Jake se tardaron más, debido a que bromeaban y jugaban, pues el baño era d una sola pieza, pero Marshall se apresuró simplemente y salió sin decir ni una palabra antes que ellos. Él se preguntó que estaba mal, pero Jake le dijo que lo dejara, pues estaba agotado.

Se metieron después de las chicas, quienes en esos momentos ya debían estar vestidas, así que Rose le pidió en el pasillo que les avisará que la cena estaba servida.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó detrás de la puerta una voz aguda. Finn supo que era Cake.

-Yo, Finn. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, pegando su oreja a la puerta.

-Pasa, enano- accedió Cake.

Finn abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Cake y Fionna estaban frente a un tocador desgastado y apolillado igual que la madera de la habitación. La humana estaba vestida con un bonito camisón rosa que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, este había sido cortesía de Rose y Cake le trenzaba su bonita y larga cabellera dorada.

-Bonito camisón- reconoció Finn- Me manda Rose, dice que bajen a cenar-

-¡Wiii! ¡A comer!- exclamó Cake, quien termino de trenzarle a Fionna y se dirigió a la salida, con una gran sonrisa.

Fionna se levantó del pequeño banco dónde estaba sentada y se puso su gorrito.

-Gracia por avisarnos, Finn- dijo la rubia.

-No hay problema, Fionna- dijo Finn, entonces vio sobre la cama donde dormirían ella y su gata la espada que sacó y que le impresionó. Sabía que habia espadas de cristal, pero eran demasiado raras y complicadas de conseguir.

-¿Te gusta mi espada?- preguntó Fionna, dándose cuenta de cómo Finn la miraba, maravillado.

-Si ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- preguntó Finn.

-Josh me la heredó- contestó Fionna- Tuve que pasar algunas pruebas para obtenerla, pero al final la conseguí gracias al entusiasmo de papá-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Finn, enarcando una ceja- Joshua me dejó uan amí también, pero es de Sangre de Demonio-

-¡Asombroso!- exclamó Fionna- ¿Cómo la consiguió?-

-No tengo ideeeea….- respondió Finn. Ambos rieron un poco, pero después de un rato se detuvieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a cenar- dijo Finn.

-Si- contestó la rubia, siguiéndole y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Luego de que Finn le dio la espalda, vio la puerta a lado de la suya. Rose les había dado dos habitaciones. Una con una cama, donde ella y Cake pasarían la noche, y una para los muchachos, donde Finn y Jake dormirían en una y Marshall otra. Marshall…desde que se metió a bañar con los chicos no lo había visto.- Finn ¿Marshall va a bajar a cenar?-

Finn la volteó a ver con gesto de preocupación.

-Mmmm…no, me dijo que no tenía hambre. Estaba muy cansado, así que mejor se iría a dormir.- respondió Finn. La cara de Fionna cambió a preocupación y Finn se la supo leer- ¿Te preocupa?-

-Si…algo…Es que…pienso que…no nos quiere decir algo, por eso esta así de raro. A mí me da esa impresión-respondió Fionna, algo apenada. Finn miró a la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. No era la única.

-A mi también…-

* * *

Luego de eso, bajaron a cenar la deliciosa sopa de arándanos con Brutus, antes de que más borrachos llegaran a emborracharse a esa cantina…aun así la pasaron bien con la hospitalidad de esa pareja.

Platicaron y rieron muy gustosos, sin embargo, cuando Rose preguntó por Marshall lasw miradas preocupadas de Finn y Fionna se cruzaron y simplemente Finn respondió lo que el vampiro le había dicho y se disculpó.

Antes de que la caverna se llenara de hombres enormes, briagos y peleadores, se fueron a la cama. Se oía levemente la música de cantina en el segundo piso, pero no era nada que no los dejara dormir. Los humanos se despidieron igual que sus hermanos con un Buenas Noches en el pasillo y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Finn prendió la lámpara de noche para que él y Jake se acomodaran, vio a Marshall en la cama de al lado, el vampiro tenía un aspecto tan cansado que ni siquiera pareció despertarse cuando entraron. Finn no se preocupó más por eso y se fue a dormir, pensando que al igual que él, Marshall estaría mejor en la mañana.

La noche avanzó hora tras hora. Todos dormían, todos descansaban. La caverna había cerrado ya y Rose y su esposo también descansaban ya…

Aunque la noche era apacible…no lo era para todos…

Marshall, aun entre sueños…se movía y giraba en la cama, tanto que terminó por tirar las sábanas y aun así seguía rodando. Estaba empapado en sudor, el cuerpo le ardía, sentía las llamas bajo su piel…y sin embargo no podía abrir los ojos. Fruncía el ceño, jadeaba y se quejaba, como si le doliera…

"_Marshall…Marshall…."_

Esa voz le resonaba tan fuerte en la cabeza que le dolía y sentía que le iba a explotar…las imágenes en su cabeza incontenibles se presentaban a través de sus ojos cerrados.

_Se encontraba bajo un sol incandescente, le quemaba la piel y bajo sus pies había una arena áspera, igual que su garganta…frente a él yacía un cuerpo…un cuerpo sobre del que derramaba lagrimas y más lagrimas…_

_-No…no…Fionna…- susurró con miedo. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo, de cuyo costado salía sangre y más sangre. Se llevó las manos a los labios…y notó como se le llenaban de sangre._

_No…él no pudo haberla herido así ¿verdad?_

-No…- jadeó entre sueños, mientras parecía retorcerse en la cama, mientras apretaba parte de la almohada en su puño.

_El sol le quemaba, y a pesar de que parecía haber bebido toda su sangre, igual que un mostro, la garganta le ardía a horrores y la piel le quemaba. Levantó el cuerpo de Fionna a su pecho y comenzó a gritar…igual que un demente, y la pegó a él. Ya no cantaba más su corazón palpitante._

_-¡FIIIIIIIOOOOOONNNNNNAAAAAAAA!- gritó al vacío de ese desierto infernal. _

_Se quemaba, tenía fiebre, cesaba…él iba a morir viéndola muerta a ella. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Tanto física como emocionalmente._

_¿Por qué le había tocado vivir así? Como un inmortal que no ´podía tocar el sol…pero ahí estaba. Asándose igual que un pollo en una brasa._

_Pero el dolor en su pecho era lo mismo que el dolor que le provocaba esa luz._

_-Marshall Lee…- un siseó lo hizo mirara al frente._

_De repente todo se le hacía borroso…estaba tan mareado que la vista se le nubló, pero alcanzó a ver una silueta de pie en la arena, a unos metros de ellos. Trató de enfocar la vista…y entonces lo miró a él._

_Miró a la criatura más repugnante que existió en todo Ooo y en todo Aaa. Solo él le podía causar ese dolor._

_-¿Litch?...-jadeó…no le cabía duda de que ese ser lo estaba provocando. Que había provocado a lastimar así a Fionna._

_La calavera soltó una risotada y extendió su brazo a él._

_Marshall gritó de dolor y soltó a Fionna inconscientemente y cayó en la arena. Sintiendo como era destrozado por dentro, como le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo…_

_Por un momento deseaba ser mortal…para que ese dolor lo matara ya…_

…

…

…

…

-¡MARSHALL! ¡MARSHALL!- gritó Finn desde su cama, viendo como el vampiro se movía como poseído en la cama y como gritaba, como si le doliera algo. Los gritos despertaron igual a Jake.

Finn se levantó de golpe y el perro igual, encendió las luces mientras Finn tomaba de los hombros a Finn e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡MARSHALL! ¡REACCIONA, VIJEO! ¡MARSHALL!- gritó desesperado el humano.

-¡!-Marshall soltó un grito que hizo que Finn se helara. No por el ruido…sino porque de la boca del vampiro comenzaba a brotar ¿sangre?

-¡POR DIOS! ¡JAKE, VE POR AYUDA!- ordenó el humano, tratando de ayudar a Marshall.

-¡Sí!- dijo el perro y salió corriendo directo a la habitación más cercana. Le importó un pepino la ética y la privacidad de las chicas en ese momento, por lo que abrió la puerta de Fionna y Cake de golpe yu encendió las luces.

Fionna frunció el ceño, molesta por ello y se despertó enfurruñada, igual que Cake.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Fionna y se enderezó, enfocando la vista y mirando a Jake, enojada.-¿¡Que quieres, perro!-

-¡CHICAS! ¡ALGO MALO LE PASA A MARSHALL!- gritó Jake, desesperado. Fionna se sacudió las telas de la araña y abrió los ojos de golpe. De un momento a otro se levantó rápidamente, igual que la gata.

-¿¡COMO QUE LE PASA ALGO A MARSHALL!- dijo ella, exasperada.

-¡NO LO SÉ!- respondió Jake.- ¡ESTAA QUE CHORREA SANGRE Y GRITA D3E DOLOR, PERO NO DESPIERTA!-

Fionna y su hermana se miraron y corrieron junto con Jake a la habitación de los chicos. Cuando llegaron, Finn estaba encima de la cama, sosteniendo a Marshall, de quien cada vez brotaba más sangre, esta vez por un oído y por la nariz.

La humana sintió que se le iba el alma cuando vio asía su mejor amigo, por lo que se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué LE PASA?- le preguntó a Finn.

-¡NO LO SE!-

Fionna apartó un poco a Finn, y ahora ella sostuvo a Marshall, entonces comenzó a sacudirlo, desesperada.

-¡MARSHALL! ¿Qué TIENES? ¡MARSHALL!- gritó, desesperada.

Nunca había estado en esa situación.

Sabía algo de primeros auxilios, como los que le dio a Jake, pero no sabía nada de los vampiros. No sabía ni siquiera que Marshall tuviera sangre en su cuerpo.

La tentación se apoderó de lila ¿Ahora qué haría?

¿Era el calor? ¿Eso se debía a las quemaduras? ¿A que estaba herido y cansado? ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca vio a Marshall tan vulnerable. Parecía que se estaban ahogando…ahogando en el mismo…que estaba…explotando desde adentro hacia afuera.

Su corazón se aceleró, se inclinó con fuerza sobre el vampiro y lo besó.

Su intención no era llegar más allá…pero si eso funcionó con el perro ¿Por qué no con él?

Sus labios le sabían a sangre…pero no le importó…solo se quedó ahí…besándolo. No constantemente como Jake, pues no tenía agua en los pulmones, pero quería darle un poco de su oxigeno…hacer que viviera para que estuviera con ella.

A todos los presentes se les desencajó la mandíbula cuando vieron a Fionna besar a Masrshall.

No podía perder a Marshall así…de ninguna manera.

El vampiro comenzó a sentir algo nuevo en su cuerpo. Pese a todo el dolor, curiosamente, una frescura, igual que la luna la noche en la que abrazó a Fionna, se comenzó a apoderar de él.

Era una sensación tan fresca…tan suave.,…tan apacible…que…que…le daban ganas de vivir de nuevo.

Poco a poco se comenzó a incorporar a la realidad….frunció el ceño con fuerza y agarró lo primero que pudo…lo que parecían ser dos palos suaves, pero firmes y fuertes en ese momento. Se aferró a ellos, como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Su cuerpo adquirió fuerza…la suficiente como para abrir lentamente los ojos…y encontrarse con el rostro de alguien muy familiar….

"¿Fionna?", pensó sudando sintió el mechón rubio chocar contra su mejilla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; los labios de la muchacha estaban posados sobre los suyos. Dirigió la miraba a la rubia, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, decidía a despertarlo como fuera. De repente ese dolor le parecía tan lejano…ahora el cuerpo le ardía, pero de ¿amor?

Supo que lo que había agarrado habían sido sus muñecas, aun las sostenía con fuerza, pero ya no sentía dolor….sino unas ansias incontenibles de tenerla más cerca de él.

No era posible que lo estuviera besando ¿verdad?

No supo qué hacer…salvo corresponderle en lo que pudo, porque cuando la chica sintió que ya no había más movimiento busco, se separó de él y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los rojos carmesí de él.

Fionna jadea, pero del esfuerzo y el miedo de no perderlo…y él la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le había dejado de brotar sangre…pero aun tenía un poco en los labios…igual que ella, quien se la limpió de inmediato.

A la rubia le dio miedo. ¿Podía un vampiro entrar en shock?

-¡Marshall! ¿Me oyes?- dijo la rubia, aun preocupada y sonrojada también. No supo por qué había hecho eso, pero parecía que había funcionado.

-Fi…Fionna…-susurró el vampiro, aun sin poder creérselo.

Eso fue suficiente para sacar a todos de su estado idiota y darse cuenta de que al menos el vampiro reaccionó.

-Marshall ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Finn, preocupado.

El vampiro se enderezó sobre la cama, y Fiona se alejó un poco de él para permitírselo. Era extraño, pues hace un rato sentía como se disolvía por dentro y en ese momento, después de ese beso…sentía que ya no tenía heridas. Que ningún dolor se podía comparar con lo que había sentido en ese momento.

Esta muy sonrojado. Miró a Fionna, quien aun sentía miedo, pues parecía que seguía ido, pero más que nada estaba sorprendido.

-¿Marshall?- lo llamó, tratando de que reaccionara. De un momento a otro el vampiro la abrazó.

Hace un momento sintió que la vida se le iba, pero la pero parte fue cuando creyó que estaba muerta. Si, fue una reacción fuerte ver que lo estaba besando cuando despertó, pero era mucho mejor que verla a ella, desangrándose.

-Lo siento…tanto…-susurró el vampiro, disculpándose por haberla preocupado. Fionna se sonrojó y esta vez no le devolvió el abrazo, sino que se separó de él y lo miro confundida…luego de eso, los ojos del vampiro se entrecerraron, sintiendo un nuevo dolor en el pecho que lo hizo recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Fionna, entonces comenzó a jadear.

No le dolía nada…era el efecto de oler su propia sangre. A ningún vampiro le agradaba eso.

-Tranquilo, Marshall…- dijo Finn, lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó en la almohada. El vampiro tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y jadeaba, sintiendo como el olor de la sangre le secaba la garganta.

-¿Qué sucede, niños?- sonó una voz preocupada. Ellos voltearon y vieron a Rose y a Brutus con sus pijamas, preocupados de que escucharon ruidos que los despertaron

- Es que…no sabemos…-dijo Finn, mirando a Marshall.

Los Merodeadores vieron la terrible escena. Las pijamas de Fionna y Finn llenas de sangre, el vampiro sudado y jadeante, completamente débil y sediento por su propia sangre y a todos con aspectos pálidos y preocupados.

-¡Santo cielo!- soltó Rose y se acercó a Marshall, justo cuando Fionna se bajaba de la cama para que lo examinara. La señora volvió a posar una mano0 en la frente del vampiro, al cual hizo jadear de molestia y se preocupó muchísimo- Está ardiendo en fiebre- dijo ella. Finn la miró confundido. No sabía que un vampiro podía enfermar así, pero ayudaría en lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo, también se la debía a Marshall.- Querido…-llamó a Finn- Necesito que entre tú y mi esposo me ayuden a meter al baño a este chic y le den un regaderazo con agua fría, yo le cambiaré las sábanas y le prepararé mas jugo de tomate. Perro, necesito que calmes a esta niña…pareciera que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento y busca en mi ropero otra pijama, gata, por favor-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos.

Finn y Brutus acercaron a Marshall, para levantarlo y llevarlo al baño para limpiarle la sangre que le molestaba y bajarle la fiebre. Mientras Cake tomaba la mano de su hermana y tiraba un poco de ella.

-Vamos, Fi…-le dijo, tratando de convencerla.

Fionna no le respondió, de hecho tuvo que ser guiada a la salida por Cake y Jake, mientras solo volteaba a ver lo mal que se había puesto su amigo.

-Marshall…- susurró, justo antes de que Rose cerrara la puerta.

* * *

_-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TENIAMOS UN TRATO, LITCH!- explotó el Conde, una vez enterado de que el vampiro no pudo ser destruido como ellos lo habían planeado._

_-¡LO SIENTO! Te juro que si me hubieran dado unos segundos más, habría acabado con él- se excusó el Litch._

_-¡DIME AHORA POR QUE NO LO HICISTE!- gritó el papá de Marshall._

_-Porque justo cuando lo estaba matando…una barrera se cerró entornó a él cuando la humana lo beso… ¡Cielos! Aquello me dio tanto asco- dijo la calavera con repugnancia._

_-Entonces…esa chica, Fionna ¿Lo besó?- preguntó algo sorprendido el Conde._

_-Si…después de eso no pude hacer más…era una barrera protectora lo que se alzó- explicó el Litch._

_El Conde sonrió con maldad. Una parte de él sabía por qué._

_-Creo que…María al final si logró echarle la bendición a esos dos vampiros- susurró el Conde._

_-Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el Litch._

_-Olvídate de la fase dos. Todos dependen de otros. Ahora nos iremos directamente con la humana…-_

* * *

Al día siguiente, la cantina ya estaba abierta y Marshall fue el ultimo en parase de la cama a más de mediodía. Vio que Finn y Jake ya no estaban, ni sus ropas ni pertenencias, por lo que dedujo que ya estaba abajo.

Se vistió y bajo a comer…había dormido tanto que incluso se perdió el desayuno.

Después de la regadera que tomó con Brutus y Finn se sintió mejor, se tomó el jugo de tomate que le preparó Rose y se sintió mejor al instante, por lo que durmió mejor, y ahora se sentía descansado.

Sin embargo aun no entendía por que Fionna lo había besado. Aun sentía la tensión de ese beso, sin embargo no pudo mentir…realmente le había gustado.

Ese día, si no mal se equivocaba, continuarían su viaje.

Cuando bajo, había más gente en l la caverna, ya que era la hora de la comida, y la primera a la que se encontró fue a Rose, quien e alegró de verlo.

-Buenos días, guapo, ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó.

-Sí, muchas gracias, señora- respondió el vampiro. La verdad se sentía como nuevo. No sabía que le había pasado en realidad, pero una parte de él sentía que no fue el efecto del sol.

La presencia que sintió el río fue la misma que lo la noche anterior.

-Me alegro- respondió la mujer- Siéntate, querido. Te preparare un delicioso jugo de tomate, antes de que se vayan-

-Sí, gracias-

La mujer desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Marshall la verdad sentía tantas molestias….que lo hubieran aguantado era un milagro. Cualquier otro tal vez lo hubiese dejado tirado.

-¡Marshall!- una voz alegre lo hizo voltear, y de un momento a otro Cake lo estaba abrazando- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada?-

-Me siento mejor, Cake. Gracias- respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro- contesto la gata, contenta y aliviada.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes, muchachote?- preguntó Jake, quien tomaba un buen jugo de naranja.

-Excelente. De verdad, Pulgoso- respondió el vampiro, sonriéndole y bajando a Cake.

-Me alegro- dijo el perro- No sabes el susto que nos diste anoche-

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí- dijo Marshall, sinceramente. Jake asintió.

El vampiro se sentó a lado del perro, pero al otro lado vio a alguien que le pareció desapercibida al momento. Era Fionna, quien también desayunaba, pero al ver al vampiro había girado la cabeza hacia el otro lado, completamente sonrojada y apenada.

Le aliviaba que estuviera bien, pero ese beso…ya le había dejado muchas dudas.

Marshall estaba igual de confundió. Sin duda ya no estaba viendo a Fionna como siempre lo habia hecho.

-Buenos días- saludó el vampiro, por cortesía. Fionna se tensó, por lo que solo medio volteó a verlo y le respondió.

-Buenos días-

Marshall vio lo cortante que estaba y no la culpó. Él estaba igual, por lo que se volteó de nuevo hacia Jake.

-¿Dónde está Finn?- le preguntó.

-Allá- contestó el perro, señalando una mesa donde estaban él y la bruja del día anterior- Negocia por el osito de Marcy-

Marshall miró algo prendado la perseverancia por hacer feliz a Marceline, sin embargo le alegró. Parecía tan irreal lo de la noche anterior…como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Mientras tanto, Finn había accedido a que la bruja le leyera la mano para acercarse más a Hambo…pero en realidad tenía un plan.

La bruja tenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba la mano de Finn, quien tenía aspecto aburrido.

-…Veo…traición…amor…poder…veo…veo…grandeza…e…inmortalidad…- dijo la bruja, sonando dramática. Finn nada más le daba el avionazo con tal se zafársela de encina y tomar a Hambo con precaución, mientras estaba distraída y concentrada, leyéndole el plano astral-….veo…veo…heroísmo…dignidad….-

Con un poco de agilidad y sigilo…Finn logró desabrochar del morral a Hambo, por lo que sonrió victorioso, a la vista de los otros chicos.

-Lo consiguió- susurró Cake, feliz.

-Si…-dijo Jake.

-…veo…humildad….- continuó la bruja.

-¡Pues yo lo que veo son muchos traseros pateados y tú en ellos!- gritó Finn, victorioso.

De un momento a otro, se soltó de la bruja y le lanzó una de las tazas de porcelana a un tipo de espaldas que estaba junto a otro. Cuando sintió la taza romperse contra su cabeza, pensó que se la había lanzado otro tipo, por lo que se puso rojo de ira.

-Tu…-gruñó el Merodeador- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A LANZARME ESO!-

DE un momento a otro, los dos Merodeadores entraron en una pelea que ocasionó todo un caos y más golpe por parte de los clientes, originando una verdadera pelea.

Entre tanto alborota, Fin logró escabullirse con Hambo en sus manos y les hizo señas a los chicos de que su estadía ahí se había acabado. Todos, aprovechando la oportunidad tomaron sus cosas, incluido Marshall y se dirigieron entres todas las pelas de los Merodeadores a la puerta.

Finn se escabulló a la barra, tomó su mochila y miró a Rose y Brutus, sorprendidos de todo el caos.

-¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! ¡Espero verlos pronto!- agradeció, y antes de que pudieran responderle, Finn logró pasar entre todos, intacto, hasta la puerta, antes de que la bruja. Quien lo buscaba desesperada y furiosa por haberle quitado un objeto tan caro, lo encontrara.

Vio como Marshall salía antes de él, y supo que estaba bien…esto le alegró muchísimo. Aunque sabía que ahora vendría un periodo de tensión.

Cerró la puerta dejando atrás todas las peleas de la cantina y salió corriendo junto con los otros, con nuevas provisiones y agua en su mochila, como alma que lleva al diablo.

* * *

**Hey ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Nota de la Autora: La cancion que Marceline canta se llama "Only exception" y es interpretada por una de mis bandas favoritas, Paramore.**

**¡Me van a matar! Soy una terrible escritora ¡Ahhhhhh! No podré responder de nuevo sus reviews, de verdad perdónenme, pero es que mis exámenes finales se acercan y estoy estudiando como una esclava.**

**Debo darles otra noticia. Necesito que sean pacientes, porque el siguiente capítulo tal vez lo suba dentro de dos o tres semanas, todo depende de cómo esté mi vida. Si tengo tiempo lo subiré el próximo fin de semana, pero no aseguro nada. De verdad lo siento, intentaré hacerme el tiempo para no decepcionarlos.**

**Bueno. Un adelanto rápido: En el siguiente capítulo la tensión se podrá cortar con un cuchillo, por no decir que Marcy y Bonnie están más cerca de los muchachos y ahora sí, el Litch va a herir a alguien del equipo, y para compensar todas mis faltas, les diré como se llamará el siguiente capi: "¡Peligro!".**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y de verdad, perdónenme por todas mis faltas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, mis queridos lectores.**

**Bye :D**


	4. ¡Peligro!

**Hola, Hola, Hola. Volví gente bonita y muy contenta de que ¡Al fin ya empezaron mis vacaciones! No oficialmente aquí en México, pero en mi escuela ya pasaron las evaluaciones y como saqué una buena calificaciones pues ya no0 tengo trabajo.**

**Vengo muy feliz porque fueron mis quince años (para quienes no sean de México o no conozcan la tradición, cuando se cumple XV años se hace una fiesta grande donde se celebra la transición de niña a señorita, lo sé, tal vez suene cursi, pero la fiesta estuvo muy genial y me divertí jaja :D )**

**Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews, aunque me atrasé un buen estas tres semanas les traigo un capi calientito, calientito, gracias por su paciencia y ahora si responderé sus comentarios sin falta alguna.**

**Debo decir que este capi fue uno de los que más he disfrutado, porque, además de que siento que estará…mmm…interesante, aquí se abre el lapso donde se descubrirán la mayoría de los secretos, en este capi habrá muchos peligros (por eso se llama así el titulo), tensión por parte de Marshall y Fionna, MARCELINE Y Bonnie…pues….mejor lean y yo me callo ¿vale? :D**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**¡****Peligro!**

"_¡Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego, me besas y caigo en tu juego…!"_

-Reik

Un elegante hibrido apartó los portones de ébano y diamantes y entró al salón principal.

Este era enorme, varios híbridos más guardaron la compostura y se arrodillaron en es suelo de diamantes y turmalinas, mientras el sol del suave y abrasador desierto entraba por los vitrales, haciendo brillar la estancia hecha de gemas puras como zafiros y rubís.

El guardia, vestido de oro con cadenas de plata llegó frente al trono de platino y mas del metal del sol y se arrodillo sobre sus piernas de bronce con la cabeza gacha.

-Majestad, Aragón ha tenido esa visión- dijo el caballero.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, su alteza- respondió el híbrido y miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con su gobernante- Me ha informado que ambos humanos están en camino hacia acá. Si llegan solo será cuestión de algunos días ¿Cómo debemos proceder, My lady?-

-Vayan al desierto- ordenó- Y esperen ahí…su fuerza de voluntad no los traerá…y tal vez a una visitas más…después de todo, es su destino-

-¿Usted nos acompañará, majestad?-

La princesa parpadeó una vez, dejando ver unos hermoso y místicos ojos color ámbar.

-No me lo perdería por nada- respondió- Después de todo, el Torneo está a punto de comenzar…-

* * *

-Mmmm…espero que no llueva- dijo Jake, mirando el cielo.

-Qué raro…- dijo Cake- Durante la mañana estaba despejado-

Finn alzó su vista al cielo y les dio la razón.

Después de lo que pasó en la caverna, salieron disparados pero él salió muy contento y victorioso. Logró recupera la posesión más preciada de Marceline y se moría por ver su cara. Sin duda Hambo ya era ahora su arma secreta. Si, Marceline se enojaría, pero cuando viera lo que tenía en sus manos lo amaría toda su vida.

Ojala tanta felicidad que él irradiaba hubiese sido contagiada un poco para Fionna y Marshall. De nuevo esos dos tenían problemas y esta vez parecía que con los que habían iniciado el viaje.

No se hablaban nada en los últimos tres días…y evitaban sus miradas a toda costa. Cuando se colocaban en la noche, Fionna se dormía sin comer nada y Marshall se alejaba un poco del grupo y regresaba muy, muy noche. Finn sabía esto porque una noche vio, medio adormilado, que llegaba y le ponía más leña a la fogata. Y para lo indispensable, usaban a Cake, Jake o a Finn para comunicarse, como: "Dile a Fionna que tenga cuidado con esa zanja" o "Cake, pásale la cobija a Marshall, por favor". Pero evitaba todo contacto: físico, oral e incluso visual. Y Finn no era el único que notaba esto, Cake y Jake igual.

La gata no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana respecto al tema y a decir verdad no le parecía prudente a como había seguido el viaje, pues el paisaje se había vuelto más salvaje y peligroso. Nada que ver con los frondosos y tibios bosques de manzanas, las cavernas de los Merodeadores y llanuras verdes…sino una maleza salvaje que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más gruesa…para colmarla la temperatura se volvió más cálida y húmeda y el cielo se nubló, al grado que ni un rayo de sol salía de entre las nubes. En sí el clima se estaba volviendo…tropical.

Para Marshall era mejor que no hubiera sol y le permitió despojarse de algunas de sus ropas, pero no dejaba de sentirse tenso. Desde que comenzó la vegetación un escalofrió bajaba y subía por la columna, al grado que no solo los que había pasado con Fionna lo tenía a la raya del estrés, sino también aquello y sus nervios se habían hecho hacer que flotara más rápido y los otros tuvieran que seguirle casi corriendo.

-¡Órale! Este tiene prisa- dijo Jake, mirando a Finn.

-¡Oye, Marshall…espera!- gritó el humano, apoyándose un poco en sus rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente. La presión del lugar y caminar rápido hacia que se sintiera más agotado de los normal. No fue el único, Fionna también lo estaba. El vampiro puso los pies sobre la tierra y se giró a verlos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Están bien?-

-Si…solo…danos un minuto…- jadeó Cake y se sentó en un tronco hueco cercano, Fionna le copió y Finn ocupó el último espacio. Sacaron sus botellas de agua y unos gajos de naranja para hidratarse y descansar. Mientras los demás se hidrataban, Marshall comenzó a recorrer la zona sin alejarse demasiado del grupo y Finn, mientras guardaba su botella de agua que Rose le dio generosamente antes de partir y sin querer se cayó Hambo.

Finn lo levantó y le sacudió la tierra…entonces lo miró detenidamente. ¿Cómo un peluche tan desgastado podía significar tanto para alguien de miles de años de edad? Hasta cierto punto le recordaba a ella. Algo macabra por fuera, pero con grandes sentimientos en realidad.

-Le va a gustar a Marceline- dijo Fionna, al ver que no dejaba de mirar al oso. Finn la miró él le sonrió ampliamente.

-Si-suspiró- Solo espero que ni me maté antes de que se lo de-

-Estoy segura de que no- dijo Fionna.

-Finn le sonrió agradecido y guardó de nuevo a Hambo con mucho cuidado. Si podía, en algún momento que tuviera le cosería un ojo nuevamente, ya que no tenía un botón.

-Fionna ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo el humano.

-Claro-

-¿Tu…que sientes por Marshall?- preguntó el humano, mirándola a los ojos.

Aunque le tomó por completa sorpresa a la rubia la pregunta, decidió que era mejor respondérsela a Finn y a ella incluso en ese momento.

Esa era la pregunta del millón que tenía su cabeza tan revuelta que otra cosa. No sabía en realidad porque se comportaba así últimamente.

Después de lo de Gumball, tuvo ciertas dudas respeto a Marshall. Era normal que actuara así, después de todo era su amigo y todo…pero ese beso…ni ella se lo explicaba. ¿Quería darle respiración de boca a boca? O qué…Lo que si sabia era que estaba desesperada por salvarle la vida. No supo que hacía, solo de que tenía ese miedo infernal por tenerlo junto a ella.

No había tenido nunca un primer beso…pero ese ¿Podía contar como el primero? Tiempos atrás le hubiese gustado estar junto a Gumball, y tenerlo así, solo para ella, pero en el caso de Marshall era otra cosa. Sus labios le supieron a sangre, pero en los segundos en los que él le correspondió con su aliento…no dudó de que deseara más. Por un momento se le olvidó que Marshall debatía entre la vida y la muerte y que todos estaban observándolos.

Se sentía fastidiada ¿Cómo era posible que una aventurera como ella, a la que no le importaban las hormonas, besos o novios, cayera ante ello? ¿Era su desesperación por salvar a Marshall o…ya era desde hace tiempo que realmente lo deseaba? El abrazo en el estanque, el día en que Jake casi murió, se sintió tan cálido, y no se debía a las quemaduras, se debía a que, a pesar de ser "malo", de no tener un corazón palpitante y una piel fría…el vampiro irradiaba esa calidez. Podía ser ella misma con él. La aventurera loca y divertida que era, sin que nadie le dijera que actuaba igual que un animal o que no era digno de una señorita.

Marshall era guapo, nadie se lo negaba, pero ¿Dejaría que las estúpidas hormonas se metieran en una amistad tan fuerte y profunda? Además él también tenía la culpa ¿Quién dijo que le correspondiera? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¿Fionna?- le llamó el humano al ver que la humana se quedó así, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento- murmuró, despertando de sus ensoñaciones- Pues…lo quiero…él es un buen amigo-

-¿Amigo?- preguntó Finn, enarcando una ceja y mirándola con desaprobación.

-¿Por qué me mieras así?- refunfuñó la humana- Es lo que pienso-

-No, Esa no es una buena respuesta- dedujo Finn- No después de lo que paso en la Caverna de los Merodeadores-

-Finn…le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca porque se estaba ahogando…mi intención no fue besarlo- mintió la humana.

-¿En serio?- volvió a enarcar una ceja Finn- Pues…que bien hiciste tu trabajo- dijo divertido.

-Mira…fue mejor que quedarte ahí parado nada más- dijo Fionna, a la defensiva- Yo no besé a Marshall, el es mi amigo. Si tú quieres interpretarlo de otra manera ese es tu problema, no el mío-

-No, no te estoy juzgando si es lo que piensas…- dijo Finn-A lo que me refiero es a que yo también estuve desesperado por salvar a Jake el día en que casi se ahoga en el río y no lo besé-

-No me digas que ahora estás jugando a la Doctora Corazón- dijo Fionna con tono de burla.

-Solo digo que admitir que te gusta alguien no es tan complicado- dijo Finn.

-Lo es…más si se trata de tu mejor amigo- dijo la humana.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Finn, tratando de hacerla caer Pero Fionna solo sonrió audazmente.

-Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con tu amiga Marcy- dijo la rubia- Estas aquí, en un viaje que te puede costar la vida solo porque no quieres dejarla sola, dime Finn ¿En qué tipo de cariño entra ese, en el cual vas a ir en contra de la naturaleza solo por hacer feliz a una persona? ¿No será que tu también te estás enamorando de ella?-

Fionna le volteó la tortilla fugazmente, pero supo que los dos estaban igual.

Los sentimiento de amor-amistad estaban a juego en ese momento, tanto con la humana como el vampiro y Finn aun tenía esa cuestión. ¿Estaba haciendo eso por Marcy o para saber más de él, para encontrarse así mismo?

-La verdad…yo veo a Marcy más que como una…-

-¡Chicos!- de repente llegó Marshall volando velozmente, parecía agitado.

-¿Qué sucede, Marshall?- preguntó Finn al verlo algo sorprendido.

-Tienen que ver esto-

Marshall guió a los demás a unos metros más adelante, donde la maleza se volvió mucho más espesa y los pastizales le daban a Fionna y a Finn a los muslos. Se detuvieron cuando vieron una enorme cantidad de vegetación que descendida a sus pies. Eran palmeras, arboles de más de quien sabe cuántos metros…espinas, arbustos…aquello era una jungla…una selva total, iniciando desde el paisaje hasta el clima caliente y húmedo que les dificultaba respirar

-¿Selva?- soltó Jake, sorprendido- No sabía que en Ooo teníamos selvas-

-No las hay- repuso Marshall, frunciendo el ceño. Las veces que había visitado Ooo habían sido suficientes como para saber el tipo de clima, y aunque era variado entre desiertos, pradera, reinos helados y otros, en su paisaje no había una jungla tan grande y espesa…además esa sensación seguía corriendo por su columna.

-Bueno, y ahora…¿Para donde?- preguntó Cake.

-Tenemos que cruzar…-dijo Marshall, señalando entre las plantas- Es el único camino por estos rumbos que hay para el Reino de la joya-

* * *

Bonnie y Marceline seguían su camino, y gracias a que unas nubes bloquearon el paso del sol, decidieron aprovechar y se detuvieron en un pequeño estanque con lirios y moho a descansar…no era el lugar más agradable, pero les permitió comer a gusto y cambiarse de ropa. Para cuidar las mochilas se turnaron, y Marceline sustituyó sus jeans, blusa roja y botas tipo vaquero, por unos pantalones entubados ajustadísimos y una blusa de tirantes de rayas combinadas rosas con negro. Decidió guardar su ropa sucia mientras la Dulce Princesa se cambiaba igual detrás del mismo árbol que ella.

Cuando terminó miró al cielo. Generalmente le gustaban los días así, pues no había sol y hacia más cosas….pero, esas nubes estaban cargadas de energía que no le gustaba…además, de un momento el paisaje cambió brutalmente, total que en unas horas el césped y los arbustos hacían que no pudieran caminar, además, hacia más calor y eso hacia que la Dulce Princesa se agotara más rápido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con el clima?- dijo al cielo, y miró a Beemo- Nene ¿Podrías darme el pronostico del tiempo actual?-

-Claro- contestó la maquina y cerró los ojos, procesando la información, a los pocos segundos los abrió y miró a la vampira- Temperatura a los 32°, humedad al 81%, tipo de clima templado-

-Pero este no es un clima templado, Beemo- repuso Marceline, mirando a su alrededor.

- Pero, según la ubicación geográfica, este clima aun es templado y forma parte de las praderas- dijo Beemo.

-Pues tus sensores están comenzando a oxidarse son el calor- dijo Marceline- Este no es un clima usual…a decir verdad ni siquiera recuerdo que hubiese una jungla en Ooo-

Beemo se encogió de hombros. El tampoco le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza al loco clima presente. Marceline se puso de pie y caminó a unos arbustos cercanos y vio uno con unos puntitos rojos…que en realidad eran moras. Caminó, guiada por sus instintos y las observó tras cortar unas. El olor era dulce, igual que una fresa o las cerezas…pero su apariencia resultaba extraña. Nunca antes había visto de esas moras. Pero no le importó, al fin y al cabo solo consumía el rojo.

-Ya acabé de de… ¡MARCELINE, NO!- gritó la princesa tras salir del árbol, asustada d lo que veía. Al instante corrió hacia la vampiresa e hizo que soltara las pequeñas que traía en las manos, sobresaltándola y haciéndola enojar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bonnibel?- preguntó, iniciando una pelea.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Está bien que seas inmortal, pero lo que ibas a hacer era una completa estupidez!- le dijo exaltada.

-Solo iba a botanear un rato- explicó Marcy, sin más.

La princesa se agachó y recogió una de las moras para que las viera mejor.

-Marceline, estas son venenosas ¡Morirás incluso si solo te comes el color!- explicó Bubblegum, entonces la vampiresa entendió el por qué de su histeria y relajo el ceño. Le había salvado la vida hasta cierto punto.

-Lo siento…-

-¡Por Dios, Mi reina casi muere hoy!- oyeron una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos se giraron y se toparon con el Rey Helado. Francamente no pensaron que las seguiría hasta ahí, ya que el clima era lo menos apto para él, pero el hombre seguía luciendo igual de molesto e irritable que siempre.- Princesa, estoy en deuda contigo por haber salvado la vida de mi hermosa musa-

-Vejete ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Marceline, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vine a cuidarte mi amor- respondió el hombre, acercándose a ella y tomándole una mano- El viaje es muy peligroso, además, hay un presencia que no me gusta para nada-

Esto sorprendió a Marceline. Esa esencia pesada que sentía desde que entraron en esa vegetación ¿Era un mala presencia? Pero, ¿De quién?

-Rey Helado- comenzó a decir Bonnie- Será mejor que te largues por donde viniste ¡Y…!-

-Espera, Cara de chicle…-susurró Marceline y luego miró de manera gentil al hombre- Es tan bonito que te preocupes por mi…-dijo en tono dulce y mirándolo coquetamente. La mandíbula de la princesa y de Beemo se desencajó y los ojos de Rey brillaron- Me siento tan afortunada de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado- dijo Marceline, apegándose más a él y acomodándole su cabello blanco y rasposo.

-Bueno…se hace lo que se puede…- contestó el viejo, nervioso, feliz y sonrojado.

-Y…abusando de tu bondad, dime, querido ¿Nos podrías traer un poco de agua al primer restan qué puedas?- pidió Marceline, de manera seductora- Es que…no hemos quedado sin agua, y aunque yo no la necesito, mi amiga Bonnie si…y no quiero que le pase nada por deshidratación…-

La sonrisa torcida y oculta de Marceline le dijo todo a la princesa: actuaba para deshacerse de él. Muy buen plan.

-Lo haré solo por ti, belleza- dijo el hombre firmemente y voló los más rápido que puedo hacia al lago más cercano. En pocos segundos ya había desaparecido de la vista de las dos chicas y Beemo.

-Esa fue una gran actuación, Marcy- felicitó Bonnibel.

-Sí. Hay que darnos prisa y avanzar todo lo posible antes de que vuelva- dijo Marceline, poniéndose seria de nuevo y tensa igual. Para que el Rey Helado haya sentido aquello quería decir que no era una presencia cualquiera…algo las estaba siguiendo o estaba cerca. Debía encontrara a Finn y los demás rápido, antes de que pasara cualquier cosa.

* * *

Se adentraron tal y como Marshall había dicho y la verdad les aterró a todos. La maleza se volvió tan densa, tanto que Finn y Fionna tuvieron que sacar sus espadas y cortar las ramas que les impedían el paso y Cake y Jake les pisaban los talones.

La lianas caían de una manera terrorífica, tanto que a veces también se enredaban, entre tanto laberinto de arboles llenos de musgo y más altos que un edificio, hacían un techo, tanto que ni siquiera permitían la luz reflejada del sol en las nubes y hacia que hubiera una verde penumbra.

-Este lugar me da miedo…- murmuró Finn. No sabía si eran los nervios que Marshall estaba irradiando o él también presentía que algo mal les iba a salir. De hecho por eso sacó su espada más que nada, para que cualquier cosa que les saltara él la matara al instante.

-Je, je…- rió Jake por lo bajo- Mira ese árbol gata- dijo Jake, señalando un tronco hueco muy ancho con unas ramitas en la parte superior simulando unas orejitas y otra rama larga en la parte delgada, simulando una cola.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Cake, frunciendo el ceño, pues ella no le veía forma.

-Se parece a ti- sonrió Jake. Cake solo rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Estaba demasiado tensa como para pensar en cosas así.

Caminaron más en silencios.

Daban paso, uno por uno. La humedad los hacia transpirar y cada vez sudar más y mas y por ende agotarse.

No daba la luz del sol, y sin embargo se sentían abochornados en esa prisión que parecía se un laberinto de árboles. Jadeaban de calor, el sudor les recorría (a excepción de Marshall) por la frente y el cuello, se sofocaban más y más. Era un calor tal que pensaban, que en lugar de estar el algún lado tropical de aire fresco y caliente, estaban en un aire árido. Era como si esa jungla se cerrara entorno a ellos y les causara claustrofobia.

Era raro. Ni a Finn ni a la humana eran así, que no soportaban estar en algún lugar encerrado…excepto en un submarino bajo el mar, eso los enloquecía. Pero los espacios sobre tierra firme no.

Pasaron más horas, las sed les rasgaba las gargantas…lo que era raro. Bien podían sacra agua e hidratarse, pero, por alguna razón solo querían salir de ahí, de ese laberinto que los asfixiaba más y más, sus pies dolían, se sentían fatigados y cansados, al grado que arrastraban los pies sobre la tierra rocosa, llena de mas musgo, lodo y hojas que hacían una alfombra de verde pasto. Las espinas les rasgaban a veces los brazos y las ropas y hacían que se sintieran peor, pues el olor extremado de la clorofila y de la sangre que les salía un poco los mareaba también.

Pese a que Marshall no se hallaba cansado, cada vez que se adentraban sus nervios estaban al límite. Esa presencia parecía aplastar y comprimirle el pecho cada vez más y más…estaba paranoico. Tanto que se daba cuenta de que Fionna y Finn estaban bien cuando oía sus agitadas respiraciones, pero cuando se callaban por un par de minutos volteaba a verlos, para saber que estaña bien.

Toda esa maleza le resultaba extraña…como una trampa o alguna clase de ilusión…

-Ahhhh…llevamos caminando horas ¿A que tiempo saldremos de este lugar tan caluroso?- se quejó Cake.

-Gata…-llamó Jake.

-¿Qué quieres perro?- contestó de mal modo- ¿No ves que estoy hablando con…?-

-¡Mira!- soltó horrorizado y señaló algo a varios metros de ellos. Cake miró y casi se le salen los ojos…no podía creerlo. Era el mismo tronco hueco que habían visto desde hace horas. Todos voltearon cuando Jake señaló aquello. Al principio no le prestaron a los comentarios de Jake demasiada atención…pero…aquello…quería decir que les parecía moverse durante horas, cuando en realidad no habían avanzado nada.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Finn atónito. Marshall se acercó al tronco y lo tocó. No había tenido la oportunidad de tomar ni una mugrosa rama durante tantas horas en esa jungla, pero una rozadura fue suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Cómo es posible desplazarte durante horas…y al final no ir a ningún lugar?-. susurró Fionna, poniéndose al lado de Finn.

En Ooo no había ese tipo de clima, eso lo había antes, muchos años antes, incluso antes de que él y Marceline nacieran. Aquello era algo artificial…no era realidad…ese aire sofocante, esa imposición del sol y la humedad que no los dejada respirar…aquello era…un hechizo muy conocido

-Esto es…una ilusión…-dedujo al instante y fue como si sus palabras activaran una clave, pues de un momento a otro, a una velocidad enorme, salieron enormes raíces forradas de musgo enormes de la tierra, comenzando a crear paredes y jalándolos, separando a unos de otros.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

* * *

Un dolor agudo recorrió el pecho de Marceline.

-¡AHG!- de repente soltó un alarido y cayó de rodillas, pegando la frente al suelo y tomándola entre sus manos. Primero le dolió el pecho, pero luego ese dolor agudo se fue a su cabeza y la mala vibra que sintió antes de correr al Rey Helado se volvió de un momento a otro más fuerte. Atormentándola y causándole un agudo zumbido en hizo oídos.

-¡Marceline!- soltó Bonnie y Beemo y se arrodillaron su lado, preocupados por el repentino estar de la vampiresa.-Marceline ¿Qué te pasa?-

La vampira no respondió. Solos sentía ese dolor en su columna y cráneo que la obligaban a encovarse y cerrar los ojos. Mientras ese sonido en sus oídos se hacía más fuerte.

Sabía porque era tan sensible a eso…aunque nunca creyó demasiado. Su abuela se lo dijo:

"_Cuando amas tanto a alguien existe una conexión tan fuerte, que hace que tu sentir sea el mismo de la persona que más amas, mi niña."_

Supo entonces de quién se trataba.

-¡Finn!...- dijo entre dientes.

* * *

-¡FIONNA!- gritó Marshall, tratando de tomar su mano y jalarla hacia a él para no perderse, la humana hizo lo mismo.

-¡MARSHALL!-

Demasiado tarde. Las enormes plantas tiraron de las muñecas de Fionna hacia atrás y crearon una barrera enorme que los separó…la ilusión cambio de panorama…y lo que parecía ser un laberinto y jungla se volvió en un verdadero laberinto.

Fionna cayó de espaldas y Marshall igual.

Finn se sacudió las telas de la araña y se levantó adolorido de donde había caído, entonces se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡JAKE!- gritó y se acercó a la enorme pared de musgo y comenzó a golpearla.-¡JAKE! ¡MARSHALL! ¡FIONNA! ¡CAKE!-

-Aquí estoy…- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, él se volteó y vio como la gata se levantaba sobándose la cabeza, miró la enorme pared y sus ojos se preocuparon- Oh-Oh-

Marshall se levantó del suelo y se levantó de nuevo como rayo. Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue que se quedó solo en ese laberinto e árboles…lo pero fue que Fionna no cayó con él. Su peor temor se había cumplido…lo habían separado de Fionna y ahora no podría cuidarla.

-¡FIONNA! ¡CAKE! ¡FINN! ¡PULGOSO!- gritó, pegándose a la pared.

-Marshall…- de repente oyó una voz y pegó mas su oído. Tal vez sus nervios lo estaban traicionando- Marshall…Marshall… ¡MARSHALL!- entonces le quedó claro. No lo engañaba su mente. Realmente estaba alguien llamándolo, y afortunadamente el sabía que voz era.

-¿Finn? ¡FINN! ¡FINN! ¿¡ERES TÚ!- preguntó, esperanzado.

-¡SI! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!-

-¡SI! ¿¡FIONNA ESTA CONTIGO!-

-¡NO! ¡SOLO CAKE!-

Esto preocupó más a Marshall, si Fi no estaba con su hermana ni con Finn ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿¡JAKE ESTA CONTIGO!- oyó que Finn le gritaba.

-¡No!- respondió el vampiro, haciendo que el humano se preocupara más al igual que la gata- ¡ESTOY SOLO! ¡FINN, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI! ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS!-

* * *

Fionna se levantó algo adolorida del suelo. Se sobó la cabeza y se sentó. Las plantas que los separaron le rasguñaron la ropa, brazos, cara y piernas…se había ganado una gruesa cortada en la mejilla. Se la limpió como si se tratara de una lágrima y la miró.

-Ag…que golpe…-se quejó. Miró a su lado y abrió los ojos de golpe. Era Jake, quien se hallaba tendido a su lado. Se había golpeado y ahora estaba inconsciente, igual que ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo se habían quedado ahí los dos dormidos, pero se alegró cuando vio que Jake respiraba.-Jake…¿Estas bien?-

-No…Jeremy…dame ese guante…-murmuró el perro entre sueños. Fionna sonrió, sus pocos conocimientos de medicina le decían que la conmoción en él había pasado, solo estaba dormido. A continuación analizó la situación y miró a su alrededor…

Lo ultimo que recordaba fue a Marshall gritando su nombre…luego las gruesas lianas la cubrieron y despertó ahí…al lado de Jake.

Marshall…Finn…Cake…¿Dónde estaban esos tres? Se levantó tambaleándose y miró mejor. La jungla seguía igual de sofocante que hacia unos instantes para ella.

-¿Fionna?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, ella volteó y vio, que en una roca junto a una pequeña cascada había alguien sentado. Pudo ser cortés como otras veces, pero en esa ocasión la les habían pasado demasiadas cosas, por lo que desenvainó su espada y la apunto hacia ese alguien.

-¿¡Quien es usted!- preguntó, nerviosa.

-Tranquila, niña…solo quiero ayudarte a ti y ese pobre perrito- contestó el extraño, o más bien extraña. Ahora que la veía mejor era una anciana, bruja de seguro, cubierta con una gruesa capa negra que le caía hasta la frente, su cabello desordenado l enmarcaba también y esos ojos rubí la miraban, cuidadosamente. Lo que le extrañó a la humana era que tenía cuernos en la frente.- Mi nombre Anel…y tu eres Fionna ¿verdad?-

-Si ¿Cómo me conoce?- preguntó la humana, sin dejar la espada.

-Eres la única humana de Aaa, no es difícil reconocerte…aunque…eso pensabas hasta hace unas semanas ¿no?- preguntó, casi con burla- Fionna supo al instante que se refería a Finn.- Puedes bajar esa espada, no te haré daño-

Fionna obedeció algo dudosa. No se debía fiar de esa mujer que parcia ser una híbrida horrible de una bruja y un demonio. Se parecía a una viejecita que salía en un cuento que Cae le contaba cuando era más pequeña, recordaba su nombre: "Blancanieves".

-Estás sedienta- dijo la bruja- ¿Por qué no bebes un poco de mi estanque? Te sentirás mejor, igual usa un poco de agua para tus heridas-

Fionna aun vio con desconfianza a la bruja, pero esa amabilidad le faltaba desde hace días, además era cierto, tenía mucha sed y las heridas se le iban a infectar sin duda. Caminó hasta la bruja y se inclinó a un lado de esa roca, donde recogió un poco de agua con sus manos y de la llevó a los labios, bebiéndola gustosamente. Era raro, pero esa agua parecía que estaba más refrescante que la de las botellas de Rose. Se tomó un trago más, otro, otro y otro, hasta que se sacio bajo la mirada de la bruja, luego de eso pasó a las heridas. Cuando colocó unas pocas gotas en un rasguño e su brazo, de repente la herida le ardió menos y vio como desaparecía poco a poco, como arte de magia.

-¡Increíble!- soltó, admirada.

-Esta agua es curativa- dijo la bruja- Te sanará y a ese perro igual-

-Gracias-

-De nada- respondió la mujer, gustosa- Es más déjame curarte esa fea herida en tu cara-

Como por arte de magia saco un pañuelo gris que mojó y se inclinó a Fionna, frotando suavemente sobre su rostro, limpiándole la sangre. Fionna no se sentía tan a gusto, pero la aparente amabilidad de la mujer hacia que se quedara así, quieta, mirando esos enormes ojos saltones tan rojos como los de Marshall.

-Dime, niña ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó la bruja. Tomándola por sorpresa.

-No- respondió Fionna algo apenada.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- soltó la bruja con una falsa imitación de sorpresa- Siendo una niña tan bonita…debes tener a algún hombre-

-En realidad…me pasa más irme de aventura con mi hermana- agregó la humana, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh…Si…es genial que se hayan encontrado después de tanto tiempo- suspiró la mujer, enjuagando en el agua el trapo, ligeramente manchado de sangre.

-Em…no…yo…siempre he vivido con Cake- corrigió Fionna, pues le parecía que esa bruja hablaba de otra persona.

-Oh…pero…tienes otro hermano ¿verdad?- preguntó la bruja, abrasándola con su mirada.

-No, solo Cake, la gata- respondió Fionna.

-Y ¿Qué hay de Finn, el humano?-

-¿Finn? No, Finn solo esta viajando con un amigo, mi hermana y yo, no es mi hermano- contestó Fionna, algo extrañada. Esa era la segunda vez que aparentaba a Finn con su hermano…jaja…ella no tenía a nadie excepto a Cake ¿verdad?

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la bruja, señalando su hombro. Fionna asintió y la bruja le bajó la blusa, al ras del hombro, dejándole ver una marca de nacimiento que desde que ella se acordaba. Era una manchita en forma e flor de manzanilla. A Cake le encantaba cuando la veía, decía que era inusual y ella simplemente había aceptado quedarse con esa marca y n hacer nada, después de todo, era su flor favorita también.-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la bruja de nuevo.

-Es una marca de nacimiento- contestó Fionna, tocándosela son la yema de los dedos- Es inofensiva, simplemente es un adorno que tengo- rió un poco.

-Es interesante…-dijo la bruja, subiéndole de nuevo la blusa- Y…¿No sabes si Finn tiene una?-

-Bueno…yo…-

-Dime una cosa preciosa…- dijo la bruja, arrebatándole la palabra y mirándola más minuciosamente- ¿Qué pasaría si tu y ese humano, Finn, fueran hermanos?-

-¿Finn y yo?- preguntó Fionna, sonriendo nerviosamente- No…Finn y yo no somos de ninguna manera familiares-

-¿Y si lo fueran?- insistió la bruja- Dime, nena ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué demonios estás viajando sin saber nada?-

-Pero si sé…Finn va a ir al Reino de la Joya para hacerse inmortal…yo solo estoy aquí por la aventura y por Marshall, solo eso- respondió Fionna, retrocediendo.

-¿Y no te has preguntado qué propósito podría representar para ti?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Muchos secretos están a punto de revelarse ante ti y tú estas a punto de volverte inmortal…igual que ese humano…pero tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas- dijo la bruja, de manera mística.

-Pero…yo no quiero…-

-Veo que el Rey Vampiro no te ha dicho nada- dijo la bruja, sonriendo burlonamente- Ni de ti, ni de la conexión que tienes con la Reina Vampiro, ni de tu vida pasada…-

-¿Vida pasada?- preguntó Fionna, esta vez asustándose.

-Si, y es que al igual que Finn y Marceline tu y Marshall…-

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, DEMONIO DOLBLE CARA!- la voz de Jake las distrajo y lo miraron, Fionna con sorpresa y esa bruja con desdén.

-¿¡Jake!...- soltó Fionna, sorprendida de verlo despierto y de su actuación tan repentina con la bruja. Naturalmente el perro no se ponía así de tenso ¿Por qué si en ese momento? Además, le había llamado demonio ¿Era eso lo que era?

-Vaya. Vaya, vaya…pero si es Jake, el perro, unos de los hijos de Joshua- dijo la bruja- Lo siento, no te reconocí-

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-

-Oh, vamos Jake, yo no le haré nada…además veo que esta igual o más confundida que tu hermano- dijo la bruja, con burla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo decirle a Finn! ¡Mucho menos después de lo que le hiciste a mis padres!- repuso Jake. La bruja sonrió más ampliamente, dejando ver la hilera de colmillos que sobresalía de su boca. Fionna supo entonces que Jake no mentía, esa mujer era peligrosa.

-Sigues siendo un maldito impostor y mentiroso igual que tus padres y los dos Reyes Vampiro- dijo la bruja- No puedo creer que Marshall Lee la quiera tanto si al final nadie, ni siquiera él, le cuenta la verdad-

-Perro ¿De que esta hablando?- se volteó Fionna a verlo, completamente confundida. Algo en ella supo desde el inicio que algo le estaban ocultando…pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser así de fuerte como para que su mejor amigo se lo ocultara y Jake se pusiera tenso, lo suficiente como para que no se lo dijera a su hermano.

-¡LARGATE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- gruñó el perro.

-Está bien, me voy. No sin antes darte esto a ti, amor- dijo la bruja a Fionna, entonces tomó su mano y dejo en su palma algo, luego se la cerró.- Cómelas y sabrás toda la verdad- dijo, luego de eso se cubrió con la capucha media cara, igual que un mago.- Espero verte pronto, Jake…si no mueres antes, claro-

En un dos por tres la bruja desapareció bajo una llamarada de fuego infernal, dejando a los otros dos ahí solos, Fionna con sus dudas y Jake el doble de tenso que Marshall hacia unos momentos.

Fionna bajó su mirada su palma, entonces vio como en ella había varias moras rojas con olor dulce. Tenía curiosidad.

Era una pregunta tonta, pero ¿De verdad Finn era su hermano? ¿Marshall le estaba ocultando algo? ¿Cuál era la razón inicial por la que Finn inició el viaje? ¿Qué era eso que Jake le estaba ocultando al humano y que relación tenía con ella?

¿Podía confiar en esa mujer? Bueno…el agua que le dio limpió y curó sus heridas, por no decir que sació su deshidratación, además…estaba harta de que esos la hicieran como quisieran.

-No lo hagas- dijo Jake de repente. Conocía la mirada de esa chica cuando veía esas moras…era la misma cuando Finn estaba decisivo- Sé lo que estas pensando…pero créeme, niña, lo que aporta esa mujer no es bueno-

-Pero…debo saber…-dijo Fionna.

-No lo hagas. Te lo pido- dijo Jake, casi suplicando. La humana negó con la cabeza y se acercó esas moras a los labios- ¡No!-

La verdad le estaba cansado que ellos la trataran así. ¿Pues quienes se creían? Primero Marshall le hace su escenita con Gumball, Finn la ofendía cada que se le daba la gana, Marshall la confundía y le hacia sentirse mal ¿Ella qué les había hecho? Estaba tentada a dar la vuelta, pues si Marshall ya no la veía como amiga ella tampoco lo haría, entonces ya no le quedaba ningún por qué de estar ahí…pero, ahora, ya no se podía ir. No después de que esa demonio la había hecho dudar de si misma.

-Lo siento, Jake…-dijo, entreabriendo la boca.

-¡FIONNA!-

La voz mas anhelada para Jake sonó detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron como Finn, Marshall y Cake llegaban a través de unos arbustos. Les sorprendió verlos llenos de plantas y algunas manchas del lodo. Él que había gritado era Marshall, quien había estado demasiado preocupado por ella.

-¡Marshall!- soltó Fionna, aliviada igual de encontrara a su hermana y sus amigos.

-¡Demonios, Fionna!- gritó el vampiro, acercándose a ella de manera amenazante. Pero eso solo era un efecto secundario de su alivio- ¿¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! ¡TE ODIO!- tras decir esto la abrazó. En esa ocasión ninguno se tomó tan en serio aquel "Te odio", tan literal. Pues el chico únicamente se lo dijo, dejándole claro que estaba muy nervioso porque ella estuviera bien y el alivio que sentía tenerla en frente sana y salva.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Fionna, algo sorprendida y ruborizada del abrazo. Pues después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse, mirarse o tacarse, ese era un buen detalle después de casi morir aplastada por esas lianas. Marshall se separó de ella, casi temblando y vio lo que tenía en las manos.

-¡QUIERES MORIR! ¿O QUE? ¡SON VENENOSAS, MORIRAS EN SEGUNDOS!- replicó, pegándole en la mano, haciendo que botara la moras y que cayeran al suelo. Luego de eso la abrazó de nuevo sin importarle nada.-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-

-Lo siento…-volvió a murmurar Fionna, acurrucándose en su pecho. No le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, se sentía segura en ese momento.

-¡Me da tanto gusto que estés bien, Fi!- soltó Cake, feliz y acercándose a ellos, uniéndose al abrazo. Finn se acercó a Jake, mirando enternecido la escena.

-¿Todo bien, viejo?- preguntó el humano, acercándose a su hermano. El perro al instante oculto esa cara que le había dejado ese mal estrago de su pasado.

-Estoy bien- respondió, Jake- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-

-Tuvimos algunos problemas con unas paredes de musgo- dijo Finn- Pero nada que una dura espada de oro puro no pueda cortar- dijo modestamente y levantando en lo alto su espada.

-Que bien…-

Pero justo en ese momento de un poco de paz, de nuevo emergieron unas gruesas plantas del suelo que los sobresaltaron a todos de ese pequeño momento de paz.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESTAS COSAS YA ME HARTARON!- explotó Finn, levantándose del suelo y poniéndose en posición de ataque-¡VOY A MATARLAS!-

-¡YO TE AYUDO!- dijo Fionna, separándose también de Marshall y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Cake y Jake pusieron la misma posición y el vampiro igual.

Si no luchaban, nunca llegarían a ningún lugar.

Al instante esas plantas se fueron contra ellos, iniciando una pelea que casi les cuesta la vida, Marshall también luchó con todo. En ese momento ya no podían dudar.

Finn partía con su gruesa espada una tras otra planta que intentaba atarlo o arrastrarlo, aprisionarlo incluso, pero no se dejaba vencer, y a decir verdad, ya le estaba tomando ventaja al asunto.

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

Jake mordía a algunas y desgarraba por igual, mientras se estiraba de distintas maneras para evadirlas y en algunas ocasiones para cubrir a Finn.

Marshall simplemente volaba, evadiéndolas y a cada que lo tocaba y ataba o aprisionaba la desgarraba estirándolas lo más fuerte que podía, además de que, al igual que Jake, impedía cualquiera que se le acercara a Fionna.

Cake también, pero ella las cortaba con sus garras, cubriendo a su hermana de toda planta agresiva y como espinas que se le atravesaran. Fue entonces, donde tanta pelea a la gata le falló y una liana la tomó y la azotó contra el suelo, noqueándola por un momento. Se sacudió un poco y volteó a ver, entonces vio como una enorme liana con flores púrpuras y espinas se acercó a ella, entonces…antes de que la atacara, Fionna se interpuso y la cortó, salvándola. Pero no murió por completo, con la última defensa que le quedaba, la planta lanzó del rabo restante de una flor púrpura unas espinas igual que cuchillos ninja que tomaron a Fionna desprevenida. Entonces se le enterraron cerca de la yugular.

-¡Fionna!- gritó Cake. Los chicos voltearon a mirarlas al oír el grito de la gata muy preocupados…pero se aliviaron un poco cuando vieron que a Fionna solo le había causado una picazón y ardor, así como dolor.

La rubia se llevó las manos al cuello y se sacó tres espinas que tenía que parecían unos largos y delgados tornillos y los tiró, para después sobarse el cuello, donde tres puntos de sangre sobresalían y manchaban un poco su gorro blanco.

-Fi ¿Estas bien?- ´preguntó Cake, preocupada.

-Si-contestó Fionna, sin dejar de tocar sus heridas en el cuello- Tú…ayúdales…-

Tras aparentar que estaba bien, todos obedecieron y al instante volvieron a la pelea. Entonces ahora a quien atacaron fue a Finn, las espinas lo golpearon, lo lograron herir y lo hicieron caer de espaldas, entonces de nuevo la planta se fue contra él, pero al caer su espada cayó lejos de él y entonces estaba indefenso. Vio como la espina enorme se acercó a él con una enorme velocidad…

-¡FINN!- gritó Marshall.

-¡VIEJO!- gritó Jake.

Finn cerró los ojos, esperando el cruel impacto…fue cuando algo se atravesó entre la planta y él y la partió de cabo a rabo.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver quien era. No supo si alegrarse era correxcto o morirse de miedo o si se debía a causa de la ilusión…pero de que ella estaba ahí, estaba ahí, frente a él y lo había salvado.

-¿¡MARCELINE!-

Todos voltearon a ver como la hermosa vampiresa había matado a esa planta y le había salvado la vida a Finn.

Marceline se giró a Finn con su bajo-hacha en mano con el ceño fruncido. Eso le dejó claro al humano que no estaba de buen humor, pero él no salía de su asombro.

-¡No digas nada y ayúdame a derrotar a estas cosas!- dijo ella e repente, mirándolo con ira y tendiéndole su mano para que se levantara. Finn accedió a su ayuda y se reincorporó, levantando su espada. Entonces de nuevo, codo a codo, el humano y la vampiresa continuaron la lucha.

Marshall, saliendo de su asombro hizo lo mismo, igual que los otros.

Cortaron, despedazaron y demás…hasta que al final la ilusión cedió, como su la Reina Vampiro la hubiese ahuyentado y todas las plantas. Al final, todo quedó cubierto de plantas muertas, entonces jadeantes y cansados, se dieron cuenta de que habían vencido otro reto más.

-Jajaja…¡SI!-rió Finn extendiendo los brazos, feliz- ¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!- A esas alturas, realmente era genial estarlo.

-¡Bien!- dijo Marceline con ironía, entonces se volteó hacia el humano, echando fuego por los ojos- ¡DAME UN RAZON PARA NO MATARTE AHORA!- se acercó de manera amenazante.

No cabía duda, estaba molesta pero aliviada a la vez. Ojala y Finn lo hubiera interpretado así, sabía que Marcy lo haría carnitas.

-¡Espera, Marcy!- la detuvo Jake- ¡Yo también tuve que ver!-

-¡Por supuesto que tuviste que ver, perro!- respondió Marceline, claramente enojada.-¡Por eso también te mataré a ti! Ahhhh…pero antes…-dijo, girándose a ver al vampiro, quien estaba también claramente asustado y nervioso. No había visto a Marceline en mucho tiempo, pero bastaba ver su cara para demostrara que su temperamento no había cambiado demasiado.

-Ooooo….me largo…-dijo Marshall alargando su voz y dando media vuelta, intentando escapar, pero la vampiresa fue más rápida y flotó hasta él, deteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar!- dijo, dándole la vuelta- ¡MARSHALL! ¡Hicimos un trato! ¿¡Por qué le dijiste a estos dos si sabías lo que iba a pasar!-

-¡No, yo…es que…!- tartamudeó el vampiro. Hasta a él le daba miedo ver a Marceline así.

-¡NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A PERDONAR ESTO!- gritó Marceline, justo cuando la Dulce Princesa salía de los arbustos. Después de que Marceline se adelantó desesperada después de sentir esa presencia, ella le siguió la pista, pero no a su paso y Beemo estaba con ella.

-¿Dulce Princesa?- soltó Finn, sorprendido.

-¿Beemo?- preguntó Jake, al verlo sobre su hombro- ¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando nuestra casa?-

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó la princesa y Beemo también entristeció la mirada, tras ver detrás como Marceline le gritaba a Marshall.-No supimos controlar la situación…-

-¡NO TE DISCULPES! ¡FUE TERRIBLE LO QUE HICISTE!- reclamó Marceline.-¡NO VOY A PERDONARTE NUNCA! ¡TE ENVIARÉ A LA NOCHEOSFERA! ¡TE SACARÉ LAS TRIPAS! ¡ES LO PEOR QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡Y…!-

-Marshall…-un jadeó no tan bueno hizo voltear a todos.

Era Fionna, quien respiraba de manera dificultosa y apenas se podía pone de pie, por lo que estaba apoyada en un árbol. A Marceline le causó una gran impresión.

¿Fionna estaba viva también?

Pero para Marshall fue terrible, la humana estaba perdiendo fuerza y su corazón para él latía más lento, por no decir que estaba terriblemente pálida.

-Fionna…-logró articular el vampiro. Entonces a la humana se le acabó el suelo y cayó en el musgo de la jungla.-¡FIONNA!-

-¡Fi!- gritó Cake, asustada.

Todos corrieron hacia ella y se hincaron a su lado. Marshall la recargó en su pecho y se sorprendió. De un momento a otro el calor de la humana había aumentado terriblemente, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y definitivamente su aspecto era horrible.

Bonnie supo que no era una buena reacción de ningún ser tener fiebre tan deprisa, por lo posó una mano sobre su frente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Hay veneno...en su sangre…-

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! **

**Jajaja, lo sé, sé que el reencuentro fue algo precipitado, pero en el otro capítulo todo se pondrá mucho más complicado. Para empezar, Fionna ahora esta envenenada, además de que ya tiene tantas dudas como Finn. Con él y Marceline las cosas estarán más que tensas y habrá muchos problemas con Marceline, además Marshall deberá hacer algo para salvar a Fionna y algunos secretos se revelaran. Es fin, el segundo capitulo será todo un **_**Caos**_** jaja :D.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y de verdad gracias también por su paciencia y ¡Al fin! A responder todos sus fascinantes comentarios. **

**rukia37****: jajaj gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**kevinkev18****: Wow O_O La verdad no tenía ni idea, gracias…eso de verdad me inspira más a seguir escribiendo este fic. Gracias por tu comentario, me ha puesto muy feliz, espero que siga igual de bien y perdona la demora. Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**x-July-x****: jaja, gracias por tu comentario. La verdad si me gusta crepúsculo…bueno solo los libros, la regaron un poc con las pelis. Pero gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Nesha Stela Moon****: jaja no sabía que eras de Venezuela, jaja, en cualquier caso que bien. Pues espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por comentar…la verdad lo del beso no fue planeado..pero decidí mejor ponerlo porque a partir de este capi me enfocaré más al Finnceline, no te preocupes, no dejaré el Fioolee…tu deja todo en mis manos ¿vale? Jaja. Bueno, de nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo Bye :D**

**fannyhikari****: jaja seee, de hecho la acosan, pero ahorita ya se quitó al Rey Helado por un momento…y como viste el que siguió no fue Finn, sino Fionna…pero créeme Finn tampoco se va a salvar…de hecho todo se le va a complicar ya que Marcy esta con él. Pero bueno, gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado. Bye :D**

**dragon oscuro****:**** Gracias por comentar y perdóname por tardar tanto, pero espero que te haya gustado…y créeme….los besos Finnceline serán de todo tipo, raro, románticos, pasionales…tu déjamelo todo a mi. Oye quería preguntarte, eso de los reviews anónimos..tengo problemas coa eso, la verdad me apena, pero no sé como se desactivan o que. Por favor si sabes solo dime, te lo gradecería mucho y perdón de verdad por pedirte esto. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos estamos leyendo. Bye :D**

**Riux****: jaja, hay gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me ha animado mucho. Me han enviando un buen de inbox diciéndome lo mismo de que debería contactar a Pen Ward…la verdad no sé si siquiera este enterado de los muchos que hacemos Fanfics en español en honor a su magnífica serie (o caricatura), pero si se llegara a enterar, sé que aquí en el fandom hay muchas ideas…además, ahorita han de estar en todo un rollo con los nuevos capis de AT y el doblaje para América Latina. Espero que le echen ganas a este último, porque el capítulo de "What was missing?" no me gustó en cuanto al español…pero bueno…haber que puede salir ¿no? Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me ha animado mucho y no te preocupes, ya no tardearé tanto en actualizar. Cuídate Bye :D**

**anfernarusaku****: jaja si, de hecho mi pobre Marshall sufre, pero no te preocupes, será bien recompensado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Leslie Princess Seddie****: jajaj que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior y de verdad, perdóname por demorar tanto. Vi el capitulo en cuanto leí tu review y la regaron horrible. La voz de Bonnie está bien chillona y la canción de Marceline parece que la tradujeron tal cual, además de que quien la cantó en español estaba súper desafinada (nadie supera al timbre de la majestuosa Olivia Olson) y la canción de Finn igual, se ve que le hicieron arreglos a la verdadera voz de Jeremy Shada (quien está muy guapo por cierto), para traducirla. No, no, no…definitivamente se pasaron con eso. Pero en fin, al menos no lo censuraron porque no sé si te enteraste que hubo muchísima discordia después de que este capítulo se presentó en E.U por el rumor de que Marcy y Bonnie se gustaban ¡Puaj! Al menos Pen Ward aclaró todo jeje…a ver ahorita, estoy esperando que se pase en América Latina "Incendium" y "Hot to the Touch". Por cierto, ya vi en muchos foros y entrevistas que Pen aseguró que el segundo episodio de Fionna y Cake esta cerca y que si habrá secuela, tomando como protagonista al guapísimo Marshall Lee, leí un rumor que el guapo Zack Shada (hermano mayor de Jaremy Shada) tal vez haga la voz de este guapo vampiro. Espero que sí, sería genial, ahora solo nos queda a los fans esperar , pero todo sea por Fionna, Cake y Marshall. Bueno, te dejo esta información. De nuevo gracias por leer (y por tu paciencia) y nos estamos leyendo. Bye :D**

**Bueno, sin más que decir los espero en el siguiente capi y seguiré actualizando como antes. Nos estamos leyendo y no se olviden de comentar.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bye :D**


	5. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

**Mis lectores, antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios que han dejado y por seguir este Fic del que hacia mucho tiempo yo ya he empezado a escribir.**

**Desgraciadamente debo comunicarles algo.**

**Me robaron mi historia "El diario de la Reina de los Vampiros" y algún zoquete con poca imaginación la publicó ahí.**

**La verdad no sé que voy a hacer porque pues este Fic esta ligado como continuación del mi Fic anterior, no sé si lo voy a continuar, porque la verdad no se me hace justo que un cabeza hueca robé las cosas que otros hacen y hacerlas pasar por suyas. La verdad en esta pagina, Facebook, no aplica mucho lo de la política de Derechos de Autor, lo que me desanima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Yo les pregunto a ustedes los lectores ¿La continuo o no? ¿Vale la pena trabajar tanto para que al final te quiten el trabajo y se hagan pasar ellos como los autores del trabajo?**

**De verdad no sé que voy a hacer o si voy a continuar escribiendo. Espero no decepcionarlos y solo es para avisarles que, si ven esta historia en esa página es porque la robaron y no di el permiso salvo a tres lectores.**

**Antes de irme quiero su opinión ¿Creen que valga la pena seguir?**

**Por su atención gracias y a ver si nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye.**


	6. Decisiones mías, decisiones tuyas

**Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Yo vengo muy contenta y espero que ustedes igual.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por leer el último capi y a sus grandiosos comentarios, me han animado a escribir lo antes posible, y de verdad, no me canso de decirlo, ustedes son una gran inspiración para mí. Sus reviews los responderé de manera diferente, ya que gracias a un fantástico lector ya tengo una manera más fácil que yo no veía jaja, pero se los responderé así y no al final del fic ;) De cualquier manera, no les llegan mis respuestas avisenme para asegurarme ¿si?**

**Debo decir que este capítulo ya no iba a salir ni a continuar la historia, gracias a un bueno para nada que la copio y pego en Facebook EN un grupo de AT (por cierto, este grupo es genial) y bueno, francamente me negué a seguir escribiendo…pero, gracias a la ayuda de los administradores del grupo y de dos fantásticos lectores y personas (si me permito decirlo) el dilema se arregló, al grado de que mis capítulos fueron borrados. Así que debemos agradecerle a ****Luis Loaiza**** y a ****kevinkev18****. ****Desde su computador, por favor, démosles un fuerte aplauso que sin ellos la función no iba a continuar, pero gracias. Y gracias a ustedes por apoyarme, de verdad, cuando me puse a leer sus comentarios me eché a llorar (no les miento) y es verdad, cómo me dijo alguien por ahí; si no continuaba…bueno, iba a hacer lo que él cabeza hueca quería, y dije ¡No! ¡Esta es mi historia, esta es mi imaginación, este es mi trabajo y estos son mis lectores! Así que, gracias a todo el malentendido se arregló, comencé a escribir nuevamente y tan pronto como terminé lo subí.**

**Así que, como me dijo otra persona: ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de aventura!**

**Bueno, como verán, en el capitulo anterior, Marcy ya encontró a los otros…pero Fionna resultó herida, lo que pondrá a prueba la voluntad del vampiro, además, dadas a las situaciones ¿Qué pasara con el viaje? ¿Seguirán aun con Fionna así y con la desaprobación de Marceline o continuaran el busca de la Perla de la juventud eterna?**

**Bueno, sin más, disfruten el quinto capitulo.**

* * *

**Decisiones mías, decisiones tuyas.**

"_Las palabras a veces crean nuestros actos, nuestros actos guían nuestras acciones, nuestras acciones crean nuestros caminos, nuestros caminos llevan a nuestro destino."_

-Anónimo.

-Jajaja, vaya. Si que eres malvada Demonio Doble Cara- dijo el conde- Envenenas a esa pobre chica, pero antes le plantas la duda de quien es realmente. Me impresionas-

-Todo sea por el pago que él prometió- dijo la bruja, señalando al Litch, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Tranquila, mujer. Tendrás de regreso esa bella espada de demonio. Solo debemos esperar primero a que la humana muera. Si ella lo hace, que es solo cuestión de tiempo a causa del veneno, el vampiro también lo hará, entonces ese humano torpe se quedará sin protección alguna y lo mataremos.-

-No estés tan seguro- dijo la demonio- A decir verdad tienen otro problema-

Los rostros del Litch y del Conde cambiaron de una expresión satisfactoria algo preocupante.

-¿Por qué dice eso, señora?- preguntó el Conde. La demonio sonrió de manera maliciosa, dejando ver los enormes colmillos sobresalientes de sus labios.

-Es la señorita Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro- respondió.

-Pero, ella no está con ellos- dijo el Litch.

-Oh, no. Se equivocan, la hija de Abadeer esta con ellos. Llegó a salvar al humano, pero eso fue después de que lastimaron a la chica rubia- dijo la demonio.

-¿¡MARCELINE LEE ABADEER ENCONTRÓ A ESOS TONTOS!- explotó el Conde.

-Vaya, si que has subestimado a esa chica ¿Ya olvidas lo que pasó en La Guerra de los Champiñones, Bonestier? Acabó con su padre y contigo por haber matado a esos dos humanos. Debiste saber que ella la heredera de la Nocheosfera los seguiría- dijo la bruja, con burla.

El Conde se sintió enloquecido por esas palabras y aventó lo primero que se encontró, gruñendo frustrado.

Desde que esa niña lo encerró en la Nocheosfera su vida se volvió un infierno literalmente. EEra el conde de la parte Sur de la Nocheosfera, el peor lugar en ese pandemonio, pero eso se ganó desde hacía unos años, cuando Marceline se negó a formar parte del negocio familiar, ella y su padre crearon un pacto, en el que decía que ella no la tomaría, puesto después de lo que vivió con Finn no quería saber nada acerca de demonios y esas cosas, solo accedió a volverse la Reina Vampiro por haber derrotado al anterior, o sea, su padre. Pero le dejó la Nocheosfera y a él lo desterró al agujero de esta, como castigo por haber transformado a dos humanos contra su voluntad, matar a varios de estos y llevarse consigo un alma al purgatorio a la que no le correspondía.

Desde entonces supo que no era de fiar, el padre de Marceline apoyó a su hija e incluso le pidió perdón y estuvo de acuerdo a que lo enviaran al sur…Desde ese día juró que se vengaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de la familia Abadeer, por lo que no vio mejor oportunidad que tomar la Nocheosfera y tomar partido en su venganza hasta hacia unos meses, cuando se dio un pleito arriba, en Ooo, con alguien que podría ser su aliado: El Litch.

Oyó rumores de que una de las Princesas más importantes había sido poseída por el Litch, pero que un humano la rescató y lo derrotó. No supo a quien se referían los rumores hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Finn….o más bien la reencarnación de Finn.

No le encontró mucho al asunto, hasta que recordó que alguien había impuesto una bendición parecida a la que los brujos de magia blanca le pusieron a los humanos, y esa magia solo era de una persona: María, la mamá de Marceline.

Nunca se lo dijeron a la Reina Vampiro, pero su madre no era una humana cualquiera como ella pensó, ella era una hechicera justo antes de tenerla. Pero cuando nació Marcy, la señora perdió parte de sus poderes, y antes de morir dejó esa bendición de la reencarnación y la segunda vida se las impuso a las dos personas más importantes para la vida de su hija y la de su sobrino: Finn y Fionna.

Fue entonces cuestión de esperar, hasta ese momento. Cuando se enteró de que en Finn ya habían despertado las dudas sobre se descendencia y de esa idea del viaje el Reino de la Joya, decidió llamar al Litch, diciendo que los matarían durante el viaje. Todo fue mejor para él cuando se enteraron e que la humana los había conocido, entonces también tendrían la oportunidad de matarla a ella…

…Pero no contaban en la astucia que la vampiresa tendría para encontrarlos. Entonces ahí volvía a ser su problema. O mataba a la hija de Abadeer o se quedaba en el hoyo donde estaba.

-Litch…-dijo entre dientes, ardiendo en enojo- ¿Aun tienes el amuleto que te di?-

-Si- dijo la calavera y sacó de sus ropajes el medallón con la gema morada- Aun no entiendo como fue que robaste esto de las garras del Señor Abadeer-

-Eso ya es mi problema- contestó el Conde- Ahora no iremos directo con su hija. Ponle ese amuleto, que la posea de nuevo la maldad…y que ella misma maté al humano, así con estuvo a punto de hacerlo la misma vez que cayó en ese hechizo-

-De acuerdo…- dijo el Litch- ¿Y luego que haremos?-

-Comenzáremos por tomar la Nocheosfera y terminaremos tomando Aaa y Ooo…Pero antes, creemos un ambiente poco apropiado para ellos…y...vayamos directo hacia la Reina Vampiro-

* * *

Ya era de noche en Ooo. El viaje se tornó menos pesado a raíz de lo que pasó en la jungla.

Gracias a Jake y Cake, lograron salir de ese laberinto de árboles y alejarse en cuestión de minutos a un área más despejada, menos calurosa y pesada y más fresca. Lamentablemente, todo el ambiente se volvió más tenso.

Se alojaron cerca de una cascada, ahí entre Finn y Marshall instalaron un pequeño campamento junto con las cosas que la vampiresa y la princesa habían traído. Pero, tuvieron que encender una fogata y otra bolsa de dormir a unos metros del campamento, puesto que Bonnie, Marcy y Cake acostaron a Fionna en esta y se pusieron a revisarla de todo, por lo que pidieron a los hombres y machos que les dieran privacidad.

La Dulce Princesa era lista y curaba a su gente cuando se necesitaba…pero…nunca antes había tratado de sanar un cuerpo como el de Fionna. La única vez a la que se asimiló un poco fue cuando a Finn le curó las piernas tras ser atacado por ese venado _LamemieL, _pero se relajó cuando vio que su cuerpo no variaba mucho al de Fionna, no obstante, le revisó todo para estar más segura. Y Marcy estaba ahí, ayudando.

Cuando pidió que la desvistieran, tuvo que hacerlo, cuando pidió que la volviera a vestir lo hizo igual, cuando la Princesa le pedía agua se acercaba a la cascada y se la daba, cuando le pedía cosas de su avanzado botiquín, se lo daba, sin embargo, la vampiresa no dejaba de mirara a Fionna como si fuese un bicho raro.

La ultima vez que la vio fue cuando di un grito al ser arrastrada a la Nocheosfera, en los ojos se le veía la desesperación y ella…no pudo hacer nada. Pero en ese momento, la Fionna fuerte y aventurera que vio en su vida pasado parecía realmente frágil.

No la conocía, no en esa vida al menos, pero sabía que si moría envenenada en ese momento el que más iba a sufrir era Marshall.

Bien, eso le pasaba al vampiro por dar información que no le correspondía dar.

Mientras las chicas se encargaban de Fi, los muchachos estaban en la otra fogata. Todos estaban muy callados.

Después de que se dieron cuenta de que Fionna estaba realmente envenenada nadie se dijo nada. Pero el ceño fruncido de Marcy, la culpabilidad reflejada en los ojos de Marshall y los quejidos constantes de Fionna lo decían todo. En ese momento el viaje podía detenerse y dar marcha atrás.

Finn no sabía que posición tendría, ni como enfrentaría a Marceline, solo sabía que si Fionna no vivía iba a ser su culpa por ser insistente y que se ganaría el odio rotuno de Marceline.

-Viejo…tal vez…deberías hablar con él…- le susurró Jake a Finn, señalando con su cabeza al vampiro, quien estaba sentado en un troco, dándoles la espalda y mirando a la oscuridad, recargado en sus rodillas. No quería hablar con nadie, se sentía tan culpable que apenas y podía contenerlo.

-No creo…que sea buena idea, Jake- suspiró Finn y luego miró al suelo, culpable- Esta vez si nos pasamos…-

Por esa razón había querido que Fionna se quedara en Aaa, que no fuese con él…y ahora había sido peor. La habían lastimado en sus narices, y él no había podido hacer nada. Si perdía a Fionna…le dolería más que la vez que la perdió frente a su padre.

Si Fionna fallecía esa noche, el no podría vivir, no solo por el hecho de amarla, sino que no podría cargar el peso que conllevaba haberle callado la verdad. La humana ignoraba todo y Finn tenía razón, no era justo si los estaba acompañando. Lo que hacia era completamente egoísta.

Miró a sus pies y se encontró con un diente de león en el césped, se agachó a cortarlo y suspiró.

-No te mueras, Fionna, por favor…- susurró, sintiendo como esa culpabilidad lo consumía más y más.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían en su labor. Mientras Bonnie buscaba y rebuscaba en su maleta alguna medicina, le ordenó a Marcy varias cosas:

-¿Podrías quitarle el gorro? Hay que desinfectarle las heridas, y por favor también ponle un paño húmedo en la cabeza, hay que bajarle la fiebre-

-Si…-respondió Marceline, con cuidado, se acercó a Fionna, quien estaba roja como un jitomate y sudaba, al grado al que tuvieron que quitarle las medias. La vampiresa se sentía extraña de tener a la humana tan cerca. Tenía miedo de lastimarla o romperla más de lo que ya se veía, pues con cada cosa que le hacía Bonnie, jadeaba de dolor y respiraba dificultosamente. La vampiresa logró quitarle el gorro, entonces dejó ver su preciosa cabellera larga, ondulada y dorada. Hermosa en realidad…igual que Finn. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Tal vez esos dos se parecían incluso en su personalidad en esa ida también.

Le echó su cabello hacia atrás y mojó el paño en una jicarita que había llenado de agua y que estaba a su lado, entonces la dobló y se la colocó en la frente. No culpaba a Marshall si estaba enamorado nuevamente de ella como ella lo estaba de Finn. Fionna era hermosa aun teniendo la misma edad que el humano.

Fue cuando la rubia abrió un poco los ojos y la miró. Sintió como la atravesaba una daga cuando esto pasó. Nunca vio una mirada tan brillante desde…desde el día en que murió. Quien haya bendecido a esa chica y a Finn, había puesto también la esencia.

Se quedó petrificada cuando la humana le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu eres Marceline, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con voz seca. La experiencia en su vida le decía que no podía ser pesimista en ese momento, por mal que se viera la humana, por lo que sonrió.

-Si.- dijo, quitándole el paño y volviéndolo a remojar- Es un placer conocerte, Fionna, ¿verdad?-

-Lo que queda de mí…-dijo la humana con un poco de tristeza.- Eres tan linda…cómo dijo Finn…-

Las mejillas de la vampira enrojecieron un poco. ¿Finn le había hablado de ella? La distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la humana dejaba escapar un quejido. Al instante la gata apretó más su agarre.

-Tranquila, Fi, ahorita la Dulce Princesa te curará. No te preocupes- le dijo Cake, claramente preocupada, apretando la mano de su hermana. Fionna le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sabía que no saldría de eso. Nunca se había sentido tan enferma en su vida.

- Muy bien, Fionna, quédate quieta- indicó la Dulce Princesa- Te va a doler un poco lo que voy a hacer, pero es para desinfectar la herida, ¿vale?-

-Está…-susurró Fionna.

-Bueno…- la Dulce Princesa remojó una gasa de un liquidito oscuro que sacó de una botella y la colocó encima de los tres puntos, los cuales tenían un aspecto horrible, pues esa parte estaba algo hinchada y morada debido al veneno. Al sentir aquello un ardor incontenible recorrió el cuerpo de Fionna y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Inconscientemente tomó la muñeca de la Dulce Princesa, intentado quitarla- ¡Marcy, que no se mueva!-

-¡Si!- soltó la vampiresa y agarró ambas muñecas de la humana, quien ya no gritaba, pero tenia los dientes apretados, aguantándose y tratando de tragarse ese ardor y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Eso es…quietecita…-susurró la Princesa casi cuando terminaba de limpiarle y desinfectarle por completo para darle ánimos y no parecer tan pesimista- Ya terminamos- anunció, dejando la gasa algo impregnada de porquería y le pasó otro paño húmedo para limpiarle. Fionna se estremeció al sentir la frescura- Listo. Ya te he revisado, necesitas descansar, mientras yo voy a avisarle a los chicos como estás- dijo, guardando sus cosas se nuevo. Luego de eso se levantó y se dirigió al campamento- Ven conmigo, Marceline- le llamó a la vampiresa. Marcy la miró como si no quisiera, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que necesitaría refuerzos para decirle a los muchachos lo que tenía que decir, por lo que asintió y despeinó un poco la cabellera de la rubia, ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa cargada de culpabilidad y lastima y luego se levantó para seguirle los pasos a Bonnibel, mientras Cake se quedaba junto a su hermana para cuidarla.

Los muchachos se levantaron cuando vieron que la vampira y la Princesa se acercaron y dejaron las maletas que habían usado.

-¿Cómo esta Fionna?- preguntó Finn, siendo el primero. Al oír esto, Marshall se levantó de golpe y se giró a mirarles, acercándose muy preocupado.

-¡Ya volvieron!- dijo, ansioso-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está?- Bonnibel lo miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Hice lo que pude pero el veneno de las Púrpuras es muy fuerte. Tal vez sería más fácil de que su sangre se limpiara si solo una espina se le hubiese clavado, pero fueron tres, por lo que ahora gran parte de su sangre esta intoxicada-

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Jake, esperanzado.

-Bueno…hay una opción, pero no la curará del todo- dijo Bonnie- Cuando te muerde una serpiente lo primero que se debe hacer el chupar la herida para extraer el veneno…pero…en este caso es gran parte de su sangre, tanto que yo no podría purificarla nada…pero…si fuera un chupasangre natural, pues…- dijo, insinuando lo que Marshall dedujo. Al instante su expresión se horrorizó.

-¡OLVIDALO!- se negó- ¡No voy a alimentarme de Fionna! Si no lo hice en su vida pasada ¡Menos lo haré ahora!-

-Vale- contestó Marceline mirándolo, fríamente- Si tu no estás dispuesto a salvarla, yo lo haré.-

Todos se sorprendieron de la terrible respuesta de Marceline y de lo indiferente que se lo decía. Naturalmente la voz de Marcy sonaba así, por naturaleza, algo seca y sin importancia, incluso sarcástica una que otra vez, pero…su ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillantes y claramente enojados le dejaban claro que no mentía y que no dejaría que el alma de la humana tocara de nuevo la Nocheosfera.

-Estas jugando…-dijo Marshall, negando con la cabeza- No te dejaré hacerlo-

-¡Marshall, no le voy a inyectar veneno!- soltó Marceline- ¡Lo único que haré es simple! Voy a chupar toda la sangre infectada o por lo menos la mayoría para que no muera-

-Si, no te preocupes, Marshall- trató de animarlo la Dulce Princesa- Marcy simplemente va a tratar de extraer la mayor parte de la sangre envenenada, obviamente va a quedar veneno en ella que se puede expandir, pero yo prepararé un tónico para evitar que esto pase en cuestión de horas…al menos hasta que encontremos un antídoto más efectivo-

-¿Y como harás ese tónico?- preguntó Jake.

-Se hace de unas hierbas que he visto en el camino y que recogí. Servirá para evitar que el veneno de propague mas de prisa. Tendremos que darnos prisa para encontrar la medicina adecuada que pueda limpiar su sangre por completo, si no lo hacemos pronto…Fionna…morirá-

Las palabras les pegaron igual que un pelotazo en la cabeza, pero más a Marshall, quien se puso más pálido de lo que ya era. No. Si Fionna moría el también lo haría, pero no debía morderla, no debía y no quería, él se lo prometió, incluso prometió que no tomaría sangre por ética y Marceline l había hecho una regla como Reina.

Pero era la ultima humana, _su _humana. ¿Podría hacer una excepción? Incluso Marceline estaba dispuesta a romper su propia regla para salvarla y no verla de nuevo morir. ¿Por qué él, si la amaba- y aun no estaba lo mas seguro de ello- no podía ni imaginarse hincar sus colmillos en su cuello?

De repente Marceline se molestó por la repentina indiferencia de Marshall. En años pasados, él dio su mortalidad por ella ¿Por qué una simple mordida era demasiado para él? Además ¿Se le olvidaba que Fionna estaba así por su gran boca?

-Escucha- dijo Marceline al vampiro- Si piensas que tu orgullo es más importante que tu "mejor amiga", bien, ese es tu problema. Pero yo no voy a dejarla morir- luego de eso se giró a la Dulce Princesa- Yo lo haré, Bonnie. Dime donde comenzar-

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo la princesa, no muy convencida del rostro terrible que adquirió Marshall.- Pero…aunque tu no la muerdas, deberías estar ahí para ella- pidió, girándose al vampiro.

Marshall no tuvo opción más que acceder. No quería lastimar a Fionna, pero tampoco quería dejarla morir. Lo mejor era que dejara a Marceline, pues para él era la vampiresa con más autocontrol que nadie, por algo era la Reina Vampiro. Pero era verdad, como amigo debía estar ahí para Fionna, por mucho que le doliera.

Todos se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas, cuando llegaron Marceline, Marshall y Bonnie se arrodillaron a su lado.

Se le encogió el corazón a Marshall cuando la vio así. Era horrible verla toda chapeada, sudada y jadeante, mientras en sus labios había una mueca de dolor. Se veía peor que cuando se desplomó en el suelo. Se sentía tan culpable. Fionna no sabía nada por su egoísmo y ahora era peor, pues ella había sido la peor parada. Cuando llegó, lo primero que pudo hacer fue sujetar su mano con fuerza…como si temiera perderla.

La humana, aún en su agonía, debió sentir el contacto frío, pero agradable para su ardiente piel. Entonces abrió un poco los ojos y lo miró, enfocando la mirada.

-Marshy…-susurró con algo de tristeza. Rogaba al cielo seguir viviendo…solo para mirar esos ojos color carmesí que tanto le gustaban, y que en ese momento la miraban con tristeza, preocupación y dolor.

-Tranquila, Fi, te vamos a curar…- dijo el vampiro, tratando de animarla.

-Vale…- contestó ella, y sin pensarlo guió su mano hasta la mejilla de Marshall- Pero quita esa cara, te ves terrible, viejo- bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa. El vampiro sonrió y tomó su mano. Esa era su Fionna; siempre con una sonrisa a pesar de cuan feas estaban las cosas.

-No tengo otra…-bromeó el vampiro, con una triste sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo Bonnie, cuando terminó de revisarle la herida delos tres puntos- Marcy, debes morder aquí, así la mayor parte del veneno saldrá de manera rápida-

-Pero…eso…le va a doler…-susurró Finn. Y como no. Semejante herida y todavía querían que los colmillos de marfil de Marcy fueran clavados ahí. Tan solo pensarlo era terrible.

-Bueno, hay que darnos prisa para que no se propagué más, y yo haré el tónico- dijo la princesa, sacando unas cosas de nuevo de su mochila.

-Ok…aquí vamos…- dijo Marceline, respirando profundamente. Con cuidado apartó un poco el cabello de la rubia y la miró con tristeza.- Fionna, te va a doler un poco, pero después no sentirás nada ¿sale?-

-Vale, pero no me vas a convertir en vampiro ¿verdad?...- preguntó Fionna, algo preocupada. La vampiresa sonrió.

-Tranquila, no lo haré. Solo absorberé la mayor parte de la sangre infectada. Todos están aquí para ti ¿vale?, esta Bonnie, esta tu hermana, están Finn y Jake y está Marshall. Todos te estamos apoyando- respondió Marceline.

-Vale, entonces hazlo…-dijo la humana y cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor agudo para que la salvaran. Marceline asintió y se inclinó a ella con cuidado, directo a su cuello.

No quería morder a la humana, pero tampoco le quedaba opción. No la vería morir de nuevo, además, no dudaba de su autocontrol. Al contrario, sabía que cuando la princesa le indicara que ya estaba bien, se despegaría del cuello de Fionna al instante…pero sentía que, aun así, no era correcto.

Como fuera, no la dejaría morir de nuevo.

Y Marshall apretó más las manos de Fionna. No podía, no podía morderla, iba en contra de su voluntad. Pero ver que alguien tan cercano como Marceline le hiciera daño…no sentía que fuera justo. Sobre todo porque no era culpa de nadie más, excepto de él. Por ello tendría que luchar contra su voluntad para salvarla.

Y lo haría.

De repente detuvo a Marceline del hombro, justo antes de que la mordiera. La vampiresa lo volteó a ver algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Marshall?- le preguntó molesta y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Yo lo haré- dijo decisivo. Marceline se sorprendió de lo que dijo, de hecho todos lo hicieron. Pero la vampiresa vio la decisión e Marshall en su rostro. No le quedaba de otra, a decir verdad ella había interferido porque él no quería hacer nada, pro si él quería recargar con la responsabilidad (y era lo correcto), lo haría.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

Sin protestar, se puso de pie y se quitó del camino. Ellos dos eran ellos dos.

Marshall se acercó más a Fionna y la miró. Rogaba al cielo por si no se podía controlar, Marceline lo embistiera antes…y la verdad la vampiresa si lo tenía en mente.

Miró a Fionna de nuevo t trató de buscar en su terrible aspecto el empujón para que tomara esa voluntad. Debía hacerlo, por ella, por él. Solo debía morder y succionar y romper la regla de no beber sangre humana desde que se convirtió.

Pero Fionna era la única excepción…y después de eso no dejaría que sufriera más. Se apoyó en el suelo y la miró más de cerca. Era ahora o nunca.

-Perdóname…Fionna…-susurró y luego se acercó a su cuello. La sangre lo llamaba a pesar de estar envenenada y su corazón era como el canto de una sirena. Nunca vio a Fionna tan irresistible de tantas formas hasta ese momento…entonces…hincó sus colmillos.

La humana soltó un grito desgarrador que se oyó por todo el lugar.

Finn veía admirado aquello, Eso si que era fuerza por parte de ambos. Marshall por causarle tanto dolor a la persona que más quería para salvarla y Fionna, por querer vivir hasta el último instante. Aquella imagen, en la que parecía que Marshall se estaba comiendo a Fionna, le recordó un día en que él y Jake vieron a un puma comerse a un conejito. Tan frágil e indefenso parecía el conejo y el puma tan salvaje…igual que un monstro. Ahora veía porque Marcy había tomado la decisión de volver aquello una regla prohibida.

Parecía un baño de sangre, pues las ramas estaba cubiertas y las sabanas que Fionna tenía igual, así como su ropa y también la de Marshall…por no decir los gritos que daba la humana y de cómo se retorcía del dolor, intentando liberarse.

Marshall no se sentía en sí, y esa era la misma razón por la que no podía detenerse. La sangre de Fionna era deliciosa, mejor que cualquier cereza o sangre de pescado que él hubiera probado…incluso con ese sabor a metal oxidado del veneno. La sangre le refrescaba toda su sed, la garganta se le abría. De repente se sentía más, más…fuerte.

Pero Fionna, su dolo al menos, rea desgarrador. Sentía como si millones de agujas se le clavaran de un solo golpe en todo el cuerpo, y el ardor de su cuello era incontrolable, al grado que pensó que la habían decapitado. No lo evitó, y simplemente jaló el cabello de Marshall, intentado liberarse. Pero el vampiro se apegó más a ella, dejándola sin fuerzas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Fionna, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Marshall encima del suyo.

Cake veía aterrorizada la escena ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a eso?

Bonnibel tomó la muñeca de Fionna y tomó el pulso, así como miraba la sangre que caía más y más de su cuello. Entonces le alegró a pesar de lo que ocurría.

-Su sangre esta al 75% limpia, ya debes parar Marshall- explicó, mirando al vampiro. Pero Marshall, solo se apegó se más ella, succionándole más. Muy a lo lejos oyó las palabras de la Dulce Princesa, quien miró algo desesperada a Marceline.

La vampiresa entendió el gesto y tomó el hombro de Marshall.

-Basta Marshall, su sangre está limpia- dijo, tratando de hacerla entrara en razón- Si no te detienes, la matarás-

Pero Marshall ya no escuchaba, solo seguía ahí, comiéndosela viva, mientras gritaba más y más fuerte, a pesar de que su cuerpo se volvía más y más débil.

Fue…cuando tuvo una visión en ese estado no del todo consiente. Era ¿Una mujer? La más hermosa que había visto…pero, se parecía a Fionna.

La mujer era rubia, e larga cabellera, sedosa a la vista y brillante, los ojos azul celeste, como los de ella y portaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa. La mujer parecía suplicante, pues no le cabía duda. Se dirigía a él.

"_Basta, Marshall. Detente. La quieres salvar, no matar."_

Esa voz hizo que se rompiera el estado en el que se encontraba y luego una repentina luz lo cegó, igual que el flash de una fotografía. Se despegó del cuelo de Fionna y cuando menos vio…ya no la estaba mordiendo.

Se echó para atrás y cayó de rodillas, viendo como había quedado todo.

La humana dejó de gritar, únicamente jadeó un par de veces y luego sus manos cayeron, perdiéndose en la total inconsciencia. Todos los miraban a él y a la humana, viendo también el baño de sangre que se había dejado. No entendía que había pasado. Para empezar ni siquiera se había sentido racional…y luego esa mujer. No era Fionna, eso le quedaba claro porque la mujer se veía mayor que él, pero no dejaba de parecerse a ella y parecerle familiar.

De repente oyó como, desde el interior de Fionna, su presión cardiaca bajaba de un momento a otro. Se acercó a ella de nuevo a examinarla con miedo. Si la había matado, el mismo se quitaría la vida.

-¿Fionna?...-preguntó con miedo. Bonnie lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho, Marshall. Limpiaste la mayor parte infectada. Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora a mi me toca hacer el tónico. Felicidades- dijo la princesa, aliviada.

-¿Qué…?- Marshall estaba que no comprendía. ¿Había salvado a Fionna de una muerte segura? Se llevó los dedos a los labios, donde aun había una pequeña hilera de sangre y la miró, admirado. Bien…ahora que quería más.

-Ahora solo debo hacerle el tónico para evitar que el veneno que quedo se propague demasiado rápido, esto es solo una alternativa, porque debemos encontrar un antídoto lo suficientemente fuerte como para purificar su sangre por completo- explicó Bonnie.

-Bien- dijo Finn. Estaba feliz de no haber perdido a Fionna y orgulloso de la voluntad de Marshall, quien parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Marceline se acercó a su primo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Había sido lo peor que había hecho, pero estaba orgullosa igual.

-Bien, después de esto creo que no te mataré después de todo- bromeó la vampiresa y luego.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Marshall, igual que un niño que se disculpa con sus padres enfadados después de hacer un travesura. Marceline lo abrazó de un momento a otro.

No era fácil para ningún vampiro, pero él supo controlarse y fortalecer su fuerza de voluntad, eso era mucho, y más cuando se trataba de la persona que más había amado.

-Bien, le haré el tónico y habrá que dejarle descansar dijo Bonnie- ¿Por qué no se adelantan a cenar? En un momento les avisaré cuando ya lo haya hecho-

-Vale, Bonnie- dijo Marceline, guiñándole un ojo y separándose de Marshall. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al campamento, seguida por Finn, quien se sentía mejor de tener una segunda oportunidad de salvar a Fionna.

-Ven, vamos, gata- dijo Jake suavemente, tomando a Cake de los hombros, quien también estaba horrorizada, mirando a su hermana.

-Vale…-susurró sin apartar la mirada, hasta que se dejó guiar por el perro.

* * *

Comenzaron a cenar, pero antes, Marshall se quitó esa camisa y se lavó en la cascada la sangre que había quedado en su cara y cuello, aprovechando también lavó lo que pudo su camisa y la sustituyó por otra.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, todos lo hicieron en silencio, pues aun no desaparecía esa terrible imagen de sus cabezas, además, aunque Fionna mostrara un mejor estado de ahí en adelante, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera a enfermar y decaer. Cómo una enfermedad que la Dulce Princesa le dijo a Finn que se daba mucho antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones, llamada cáncer.

Esa era una preocupación para el humano; detener el viaje para encontrar la medicina de Fionna o qué hacer.

Miraba a Marceline de reojo, esperando que dijera algo o le reclamara una vez que sabía todo, pero la vampiresa solo parecía comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso le sorprendió. Realmente podía ser buena actriz. Pero eso tampoco era buena señal ¿Qué esperaba para gritarle todo el la cara?

-Listo- dijo Bonnie, llegando y dejando su mochila- Ya esta mejor, la fiebre le ha bajado mucho y la herida ya esta mucho menos hinchada. Solo hay que dejarla descansar-

-Bien- dijo Marshall, más aliviado y con mejor aspecto- Creo que…es momento de ver que haremos-

-No hay mucho que discutir sobre ello- dijo Marceline de repente, comiendo más cerezas y mostrándose indiferente- Bonnibel ¿Tienes el antídoto en tu Reino?-

-Um…si. Tengo todo para fabricarlo- contestó la princesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ahí está entonces. Mañana a primera hora volveremos a las Praderas y el Dulce Reino- dijo Marceline.

Finn escupió el agua que bebía a la miró incrédulo. No lo creía. Después de que casi morían de casi todas las maneras ¿Sería tan despiadada como para impedirles seguir y buscar su pasado?

Todo el viaje se sintió mal por haber sabido lo del Diario, pero ene se momento todo se rompía y ahora él la veía como la egoísta.

-¡Olvídalo, Marceline!- dijo Finn, enojado- No vamos a volver a las praderas, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Perdona, Finn, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta ¡FIONNA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!- gritó Marceline- ¡No puedo creer que seas así! ¡No podemos seguir, si lo hacemos Fionna va a morir y tu vas a ser el culpable!-

-Basta, Marcy- la calmó Marshall- No es culpa del humano. Es mía por hablarle de aquello y que no me correspondía decir, yo expuse también a Fi al peligro. El muchacho no tiene nada que ver-

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo Marceline- Comencemos con que ustedes dos, par de tontos, leyeron algo que no debieron y después lo hurtaron de mi casa-

-¿Sabes que?- dijo Finn, poniéndose de pie- Es verdad, y Jake y yo lo sentimos. Pero jamás te pedimos que nos siguieras después de lo que pasó. ¡Esa fue tu decisión! Además, no sé porque arrastraste a la Dulce Princesa y a Beemo contigo, cuando en realidad ellos no tenían culpa alguna-

-¡No me quieras convertir a mi en la mala, humanito! ¡Bonnibel también abrió la boca, pero no hubiera sido así si ustedes no hubieran rabos MIS COSAS!- reclamó Marceline.

-Si sabias que no era su culpa, entonces ¿POR QUÉ AUN ASÍ LOS CULPASTE?- gritó, esta vez Finn.

-¡SI LO HICE FUE UNICAMENTE PORQUE TU LOS INMISCUISTE EN ESTO, FINN!- gritó Marceline. Todos veían asustados, puesto que era la primera pelea que Finn y Marcy tenían en realidad….bueno, si quitaban ese pequeño duelo en la cueva que terminó por ser la casa de la vampiresa.

-¡PUES NO HUBIERA HECHO NADA DE ESTO SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO LA VERDAD, MARCELINE!-

Eso fue suficiente para que la vampiresa se callara.

El humano tenía razón. Si ella le hubiera explicado todo y no se lo hubiera ocultado, tal vez Finn no habría tenido esa necesidad de buscar a Marshall, aventurarse junto con él, Fionna y Cake a un Reino más lejano que Marte y Fionna no habría resultado así de herida.

-Mira, Finn…-trató de hacerlo razonar- No te puedo explicar todo ahora…es…muy complicado para mí. Pero no podemos seguir, si lo hacemos no solo conseguirás matar a Fionna, sino a todos.-

-Lo siento, Marceline- suspiró Finn- Pero eso te ganaste por no decir la verdad. Yo no me voy a detener, no hasta que todas mis dudas sean resueltas y sé que tu lo sabes. Sabes quién soy, de dónde vengo y…cómo es que estoy aquí. Y…si no puedes decirme nada de eso…bueno…creo que no se le puede llamar amistad a lo nuestro…-

Se le acabó el poco aire que le quedaba a Marceline. ¿Cómo podía tan egoísta Finn con ella? ¿No sabía lo mucho que le había costado enterrar el pasado para que no siguiera torturándola poco a poco?

No quería perder su amistad, pero tampoco quería hablar de lo que pasó hacía muchos años. El simple tema le enfermaba…siempre lo hizo hasta que se lo volvió a encontrar.

Cuando lo hizo, todo mejoró. Para empezar, perdonó al fin a su padre, después de tantos años en los que se rehusó a hacerlo, se acercó más a sus amigos de una u otra forma y le dio una razón para seguir siendo inmortal. No quería perder su amistad, pero tampoco quería perderlo a él, quizás por eso había sido tan egoísta. Y ahora que la mentira se le había acabado, se sentía realmente mal.

Pero Finn tenía razón, debía saber quien era, y ella tenía la obligación de decírselo. Después de todo, estaba muy involucrado con él.

-Vale, Finn- susurró resignada- Te diré lo que quieras. Tú pregustas, yo respondo. Pero…si prometes que mañana temprano volvemos alas praderas-

-Pero, Marcy…- trató de protestar el humano.

-Finn…por favor…te lo pido- dijo Marceline, casi suplicando.

Finn miró confuso la expresión de Marceline. Nunca había visto esa mueca de ¿dolor? ¡Ni siquiera él sabía reconocer ese gesto por parte de la vampira!, pero se sentía mal por ella. No podía creer que fuera así de egoísta, pero, él también lo había hecho. Además, se la debía por haber hurtado su diario. Así ganaban todos, aunque se arriesgaba a una cosa: Que Marcy no le podía decir la verdad completa.

Pero en se momento no solo podía pensar en él, también estaba Fionna. No podía tomar otra opción, no para él solo. Y si no decía la verdad la vampiresa, entonces optaría de nuevo por el viaje.

-De acuerdo, Marceline- dijo Finn, resignado. Pese a ello, no dejaba de estar molesto- Solo espero que te quede claro en que posición te quedas con esto. Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti-

Adiós a la calma con la que Marceline le había propuesto el trato.

¿Qué se sentía defraudado por ella? ¡Pero si él fue el que inició con todo aquello! Si, tenía razón, ella no dijo la verdad y estaba consiente de eso, pero…¡Él no tenía por qué hurgar en donde no debía!

-¡VAYA! ¡ERES UN ASNO, FINN!- le gritó, furiosa. Finn retrocedió unos pasos, pero la siguió mirando, desafiante- ¡NO PUEDO CREER PARA EMPEZAR QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO A MI! ¡NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ! ¡YO SOY LA QUE DEBERÍA SENTIRSE DEFRAUDADA POR TI! ¡CONFIE EN TI, DE VERDAD LO HICE! ¿¡Y QUE HACES TÚ! ¡ME SALES CON UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA!- gritó furiosa y le lanzó una e las mochilas más cercanas.

-Marceline…- soltó Marshall, voló a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Parecía extraño, pero solo con esa frase Marcy se había vuelto loca y ahora parecía que realmente iba a golpear a Finn.

-¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!- le gritó. Pero Finn también estaba enojado.

-¡BIEN! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HACES AHORA Y ASI NOS EVITAMOS PROBLEMAS?- le gritó Finn, valiente como siempre.

-¡PORQUE APRECIO MAS TU VIDA QUE TÚ, TARADO!- le volvió a gritar Marceline, forcejeando de Marshall.

-Oh, claro, ahora resulta- dijo Finn, en tono sarcástico- ¡PIENSAS QUE TU ERES LA INOCENTE CUANDO ENREALIDAD NO ABRISTE LA BOCA! ¡NO SE TE PUEDE LLAMAR AMIGA!-

El mismo error que cometió Marshall cuando peleó con Fionna se volvió a repetir en los labios de Finn, quien pensó que le funcionaría, pero solo logró que Marceline se enfureciera más.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos, No pensaron que esas palabras tan hirientes pudieran salir de la boca del humano. Sobre todo Marshall y Bonnie, quienes sabían el dolor de Marceline.

-Finn…- susurró el vampiro, algo decepcionado de él. No pensó que cometieran el mismo error los dos, no después de todo lo que habían pasado con Fionna.

De un momento a otro, Marceline le metió una bofetada a Finn. Fue peor que cualquier otro golpe que le hubieran dado, porque sabía que fue de Marceline, Y no se debía a otra pelea por la casa…sino porque la había lastimado mucho.

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE UNA ENORME PLANTA ESTÉ A PUNTO DE COMERTE, NO ME BUSQUES- dicho esto, comenzó a volar hacia donde estaba Fionna, apartada de los demás, pero antes se giró a Finn y le volvió a gritar- ¡Y SI CREES QUE TE DIRÉ QUE FUE EN REALIDAD DE TI, ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO! ¡MAÑANA VOLVEMOS A LAS PRADERAS Y SE ACABÓ!-

Luego, reanudó su camino.

-¡Marceline, espera!- intentó detenerla Jake, pero ya se había ido.

Finn se sintió horrible. Nunca antes había peleado con Marceline, y ahora la moneda se le volteaban en ochenta grados: Él era el culpable. Marshall lo miró enojado.

-Bien hecho, genio- reprochó este y luego se fue sentar junto a Jake. Finn bufó para sí mismo y se sentó de nuevo, abrazando sus rodillas.

No podía creer que hubiera caído en ello. Nunca se dejaba caer así ¿Por qué en ese momento sí? Aggg…se sentía tan culpable. Lo peor de todo era que ahora ya no tendría respuestas, estaba peleado con su mejor amiga, su probable hermana casi moría y a la mañana siguiente regresaría a las praderas le gustara o no.

Nada podía ser peor.

* * *

Jake se despertó cuando de repente su cuerpo absorbía un frío inusual. Tembló un poco sobre si mismo y se enderezó, tallándose los ojos y espantándose el sueño. Enfocó un poco la mirada y vio que la fogata estaba apagada.

Decidió ir por más para que ni su hermano ni los demás tuvieran frío en esa noche. Miró a su alrededor. Finn estaba a su lado, durmiendo con una mueca en el rostro, Marceline y Bonnie estaban igual, dormidas en el suelo una junto a la otra, Marshall estaba recargado en una pared y en su regazo tenía a Fionna, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho, cubierto con una manta azul que Cake había traído, la gata estaba a los pies de Fionna, enrollada y durmiendo sacando uno que otro ronroneo.

Bostezó de nuevo y se fue hacía la luz, fuera de la cueva…

¿Cueva?

¿Cueva?

¡Cueva!

¡CUEVA!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- Jake soltó un grito al ver donde estaban.

Todos se despertaron repentinamente tras oír ese ruido proveniente de Jake, después de que rebotó por todas las paredes de la cueva. Finn, Marcy, Bonnie, Cake y Marshall se despertaron de golpe completamente sobresaltados a excepción de Fionna, quien únicamente se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Marshall, quien se sonrojó y sorprendió. Él no había dormido con Fionna en sus brazos, sino que ella se había quedado con Cake en el improvisado campamento alejadas de ellos.

Finn miró mejor y vio como su hermano estaba temblando y muy asombrado.

-Jake ¿Qué te pasa, viejo?- preguntó Finn, al ver su aspecto.

-¡Finn, hay nieve allá a fuera!- soltó el perro, exaltado.

-¿QUEEEE?- soltaron todos. Finn se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, entonces comprobó que su hermano decía la verdad cuando las fuertes ventiscas lo atravesaron.

No podía creerlo. Estaban refugiados en una cueva…que estaba en terreno muy alto, cubierto de nieve. Sabia donde estaban. En la montañas. El dilema era ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

Según él, se quedaron dormidos al pie de la jungla donde casis se los comen plantas gigantes. Con el clima caluroso y tropical ¿Cómo era que había cambiado tan de repente el paisaje? Según él y Marshall, faltaban cerca de cinco días o más para llegar a la montañas ¿Era el calentamiento global o qué?

La nieve caía finamente, hasta eso no había tormenta. Pero las ventiscas eran fuertes y le hacían estremecer, por no decir que las impresionantes montañas y rocas de nieve parecían encimarse sobre ellos.

Marshall salió con él y miró también asombrado a su alrededor.

-Son…las montañas… ¿verdad?- le preguntó Finn para asegurarse, Marshall asintió sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó el otro, atónito.

Mientras, en la cueva, por seguridad las chicas no salieron, por lo que pidieron a Beemo que activara su sensor GPS.

-¿Listo, Beemo?- preguntó Marceline, al ver que la criaturita no dejaba de concentrarse. La computadora frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos, emitiendo la información.

-Localización: Las Montañas Heladas. Posición: 1500 km al sur de Ooo- indicó Beemo.

-¿Mil quinientos kilómetros?- preguntó Bonnie, completamente confundida. Si, había avanzado gran tramo de las praderas, pero no tanto…no hasta la noche anterior.

-¿Estás seguro, Beemo?- preguntó Marceline.

-Completamente, aunque la señal es complicada en esta cueva- señaló el computador. En eso entraron Marshall y Finn con un poco de nieve.

-Nada, no hay rastros de la jungla ni de nada. No sé cómo diablos llegamos a aquí- anunció Marshall.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y era Fionna, quien comenzaba a despertarse. Todos se alegraron mucho, puesto que ya tenía un mejor aspecto, pese a ello la humana no dejaba de sentirse algo cansado y adolorida, de hecho, después de darle el tónico, Bonnibel tuvo que vendarle suavemente el cuello. Marshall se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Nada, es solo que…llegamos a las montañas sin nada más- dijo Marshall, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿A las montañas?- preguntó Fionna, igual de confundida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Cake- No podemos volver con Fionna es este estado-

-Es cierto- dijo Bonnibel- Si volvemos no nos dará tiempo. El veneno se esparcirá más rápido en la sangre de Fionna-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Marshall, algo desesperado.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Marceline entre todos. Los presentes la voltearon a ver como si no la entendieran. Pues hacía unas horas ella estaba completamente en desacuerdo de seguir adelante por el peligro del viaje.

-Pero…tú dijiste que…-trató de hablar Finn.

-Sé lo que dije- respondió, cortante- Pero si nos quedamos varados aquí esa chica va a morir e igual va a pasar si volvemos. El Reino de la Joya ahora nos queda más cerca, además…podemos pedir ayuda si nos topamos con alguna aldea o algo-

Finn se quedó callado. Tenía razón, pero era arriesgarse demasiado. Ahora pensaba en que tal vez seguir no era buena idea…sobre todo por Fionna.

-Tiene razón- dijo Marshall- No nos queda de otra, tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar al Reino de la Joya y salvar a Fionna- luego de eso se giró a ella- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Claro, siempre estoy dispuesta para la aventura- contestó Fionna con una gran sonrisa. Marshall la miró algo admirado, pero luego le sonrió. La mirada que Fionna le estaba dando le relajaba completamente.

Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pensó que Fionna se enojaría con él, que lo odiaría por casi comérsela, pero esa mirada decía un _"Gracias por salvarme, ahora aprovechare todo el tiempo que me queda"_ Y él la ayudaría.

Y era cierto, Fionna no estaba enojada, pero sí bastante intrigada. Lo que le dijo aquella demonio aún le resonaba en la cabeza, por ello también quería saber más acerca de en lo que estaba metida. Además quería corresponderle a Marshall. Sabía que no fue fácil para él y se sentía culpable que por su torpeza él hubiera puesto su voluntad a prueba.

Por eso más que nada estaba dispuesta a seguir. Ahora ella y Finn tenían más en común en ese viaje.

-¿Vestidos así?- peguntó Bonnie, mirando el clima de afuera- Nos vamos a congelar-

-No lo creas, princesa- dijo Cake, se acercó a su mochila y sacó unos abrigos. Los muchachos miraron sorprendidos de dónde había sacado aquello.

-¡WOW!- soltó Jake- ¡Genial! Lo que necesitábamos. ¡Gracias, gata!- dijo, agachándose a tomar un suéter color marrón.

-Cake ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Fionna, algo admirada. Pues ni ella había visto cuando o cómo metió esos abrigos a su mochila.

-O…tú sabes, cariño; El instinto de una hembra- bromeó la gata. Todos se agacharon a tomar un suéter, pues traían suficientes para todos, incluso para Beemo. Fue cuando Finn volteó a ver a Marceline, quien tenía un abrigo negro y miraba algo distante la nieve. De repente la culpabilidad lo volvió a golpear tan fuerte que casi se ahoga en él mismo.

-¿Finn?- lo llamó la vampiresa, pues sentía su mirada celeste posada sobre ella. Él humano caminó a ella, entonces la vampiresa salió de la cueva y él la siguió. Quería estar a solas con él, de seguro para hablar de lo que había pasado. Marceline se detuvo a unos metros de la cueva y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Marcy?- preguntó Finn, dudoso de aquello.

-Perdona por haberte gritado- se disculpó la vampiresa, aun si mirarlo. Fin se rascó la nuca, apenado.

-Sí, está bien- dijo el humano, algo nervioso- Yo también dije cosas terribles. También te pido disculpas…es solo que…-el humano suspiró ¿Cómo decirle aquello?-A veces…me gustaría que simplemente…aclararás tus sentimientos….-

La vampiresa se volteó a verlo. A Finn le dio miedo ¿Había metido la pata de nuevo? Supo que no era así, porque el ceño de Marceline no estaba fruncido, simplemente se acercó a él lentamente con sus ojos brillante. Era un bello contraste ahí, en la nieve, que caía suavemente y que los copos se quedaban entrelazados en su oscura cabellera. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, finalmente Finn le vio la cara a Marceline como lo que era: Una reina.

-¿Quieres que aclaré mis sentimientos?- preguntó Marceline. Finn la miró algo dudoso y nervioso. Estaban muy cerca.

-Em…si…me gustaría…-contestó Finn, titubeante.

-Bueno…-

De un momento a otro, Marceline lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella para apegarlo más.

-¿PERO QUE…?- trató de soltar Finn, pero fue interrumpido cuando Marceline selló sus labios, posando sus labios en los de él, con fuerza.

Finn estaba que no cabía en sí. ¿Marceline lo estaba besando? Nunca había besado a ando tenía alguien…salvo a la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía trece, pero ese beso no se comparaba en nada. ¿Por qué lo estaba besando? ¿Por molestar o…realmente lo sentía? No sabía si corresponderle si quiera, lo único que sabía era esa presión en sus labios…extrañamente familiar. Sus labios…sabían a cereza…a frutas rojas.

Tenía los ojos como platos y estaba completamente sonrojado y sentí como Marceline lo había levantado del suelo a su altura para poder besarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, cómo si a ella también le costara.

Todo eso lo confundía aun más y ponía mas a prueba todo lo que había pasado. Sus recuerdo, lo que encontró en el diario, su "vida pasada". En ese momento ¿Todo se estaba entrelazando? ¿Por qué Marceline "aclaraba sus sentimientos" así?

Volvía a lo mismo ¿Qué sentía? Todo aquello solo lo lograba confundir más y más…no podía, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para corresponderle…ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía…solo su joven corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

La chica realmente tenía problemas de bipolaridad, puesto que anoche le estaba gritando y se había peleado, y ahora, en ese momento, lo estaba besando. Era un beso tan…tan…no podía describirlo. ¿Todas sus aventuras se resumían a eso? ¿Toda su existencia se resumía a aquello? ¿Su amistad…realmente se estaba volviendo amor…por alguien? ¿Por Marcy? ¿Por su mejor amiga? ¡Qué ridiculez!

No podía ser, de seguro Marcy estaba jugando con él. Cómo cuando le besó en la mejilla después de su pequeña pelea en la cueva tras ser corridos por ella o esa vez que también se la besó cuando lo rechazó la Dulce Princesa de ir al cine con él. Era curioso, esa misma noche ella le dejó claro que solo lo quería como amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora ella se contradecía sola y de paso a él lo confundía?

Eso que sentía en el pecho… ¿Era emoción?

De repente, Marceline rompió el beso y lo puso de nuevo en el suelo, con una sonrisa audaz, cómo si se estuviera buscando de él, pero Finn solo se quedó ahí, helado de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Listo. Ya te aclaré mis sentimientos- dijo ella y vio que el humano no saldría de su asombro en un buen rato, por lo que caminó de nuevo a la cueva, pero antes de irse se detuvo- Oh…y Finn…Nuestro trato…queda anulado-

* * *

**¡Hey, hasta aquí!**

**Bueno como verán, ya empezó en Finnceline, una de las partes que más me gustan, pero no se preocupen, el Fiolee también seguirá en pie, y aunque el beso fue muy precipitado, bueno…verán lo que pasará después, porque nada, nada les será fácil a partir de ahora, además ahora ya tienen que continuar forzosamente el viaje, que se tornará lleno de peligros. Además en el siguiente capítulo descubriremos muchas verdades, además de que un personaje especial será agregado y El Rey Helado volverá a reaparecer, y por si fuera poco, como vieron, el reloj está corriendo para Fionna.**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios y por estar conmigo en los momentos en los que creí que ya no continuaría. Pero aquí estoy, firme y contenta y con buenas noticias, ya que, como empezaron mis vacaciones, actualizaré más seguido ;)**

**Nuevamente gracias a todo su apoyo y a los lectores que mencione antes. Un aplauso de nuevo para ellos, que ayudaron a que el telón no bajara de tiempo. **

**Bueno, en fin, nos estaremos leyendo pronto ¿Vale? Eso es seguro. Nuevamente gracias.**

**Bye :D**


	7. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Finn!

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo vengo muy contenta y algo decepcionada, porque, bueno…los que son de México tal vez me apoyen, aunque tal vez tiene ideas diferentes, pero…Peña Nieto ganó y… ¡ESTOY QUE ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO! Bfff….otros seis años tirados a la basura y de moler más al país, pero bueno, a ver que sale, que no creo que mucho eh. Pero bueno, para mis lectores mexicanos ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**En fin, otra cosa, respecto a los reviews, miren desactive mis reviews anónimos, pero solo me sale un tal "Guest", no sé si sea por el formato o que rayos, pero no creo que sea el mismo lector ¿verdad? Así que a estos lectores les voy a pedir que se pongan un nombre o algo para que les pueda responder, porque la verdad no me gustaría poner "Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2" o "Guest 1, Guest 2…" y en cuanto a los otros lectores que están unidos a la pagina, les debo una disculpa, pues no voy a poder responder a sus grandiosos comentarios, sin embargo les prometo enviarles un PM a lo largo de la semana ¿vale? Y de verdad, discúlpenme.**

**Bueeeeno, como vieron, en el capitulo anterior Finn y Marceline se besaron y…ufffff! Fue demasiado fuerte para mi, pero en este segundo Fic, Jake y Marcy tendrán un platica que no debía ser escuchada, pero que es escuchada por Finn, quien se molesta porque no le cuentan la verdad, aun se descubrirán varias cosas, además de que los peligros aumentan, el Rey Helado vuelve a hacer su aparición y…un personaje sorpresa entrará hasta el final del capitulo y aparte ¡Es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Finn!**

**Debo confesar que la verdad no encontré si tenia una fecha especifica su cumpleaños, por lo que me base en el día en el que se estrenó el capitulo "El tren misterioso", recordando que es cuando Finn cumple trece años, aunque actualmente en la serie tiene catorce, en este capítulo se la tendré que aumentar a lo que es, que son quince (Oh, mi misma edad). Entonces, espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Bienvenidos! :D**

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Finn!**

"_Recuerda o entierra el pasado, cosecha el futuro…pero no te olvides de vivir el presente"_

Aun sentía el contacto de sus labios, y sin embargo habían pasado dos días desde aquello. No es que le molestara, pero…pero…estaba tan confundido como en ese instante. Ese beso se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, pero a la vez le parecía tan lejano.

El frío que la nieve provocó parecía que se esfumó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Marceline lo estaba besando. Sentía aun ese contacto, ese aliento frío y a cerezas igual que…un helado de frutas rojas, dulce, pero no tan hostigoso….simplemente placentero y perfecto…

Aunque el beso no duró más de unos segundos, para él le pareció eterno, un momento en el espacio simplemente especial, un momento que hacía que el corazón se le saliera del pecho y latiera alocadamente, sus manos cayeron a los lados, lo cual fue un acto reflejo de su sorpresa. Se sentía tan mareado después de eso…que apenas y logró escuchar que le había dicho, antes de meterse a la cueva.

"_-…Oh…y Finn, nuestro trato…queda anulado…- "_

Eso era jugar sucio. Primero atormentaba su mente con eso y luego…y luego le decía que no le iba a contar absolutamente nada de su pasado. Tal vez se debía a que ya no les quedaba opción más que continuar, pero…pero….pero algo en si interior le decía que no era así, que simplemente ella no quería decirle nada a fin de evitar caerse y doblarse de dolor. Pero, para él…no era justo simplemente.

Sintió ese frío bajo su cuerpo, pues la roca de la nueva cueva en la que albergaban estaña helada, tanto que incluso sobrepasaba el suéter azul marino que Cake le había dado, le dolía la espalda también. Abrió los ojos lentamente, después de esa fría y enloquecedora noche, en la que no había dormido a causa de sus sentimientos…y pensamientos. Vio a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa, aun dormidos. Entonces sintió algo que le reconfortó la espalda. Un calor natural y agradable, más que el pequeño fuego que desprendía la fogata que Marshall había encendido, pero a la vez sentía un peso que no era el de él.

Se giró sobre si mismo y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que era, o mejor dicho, quien era. Era Marceline, quien había girado sin querer de su lugar y se había apegado tanto a él que, inconscientemente, buscando calor, lo tenía aprisionado bajo su brazo. Se sonrojó entero cuando alzó la mirada a ella y se encontró con un rostro muy apacible, casi angelical. Sus parpados, suavemente cerrados, su respiración y su ceño relajado…no lo evitó, bajo su mirada a los labios, donde sobresalía de nuevo ese olor a helado de frutas rojas. Se sonrojó enteró cuando pensó en asaltarlos para quien descubriera lo que en realidad sentía, pero eso era aprovecharse la inocencia que Marceline mostraba en ese momento, y él no era un aprovechado.

Con cuidado se alejó antes de hacer una tontería, retirándose el brazo de la muchacha vampiro suavemente y arropándola con su misma cobija. La vampiresa se acomodó un poco, cubriéndose más con la manta y Finn la miró enternecido.

Podría ser maléfica, burlona…incluso arrogante a veces, pero tenía un gran corazón, un gran corazón por el que él hubiera dado lo que fuera para que resultara menos lastimado en su pasado… sin embargo no estaba a su alcance…o tal vez si…solo era cuestión de saber si era lo que él quería.

Bueno…tenía todo el viaje para asegurarlo.

Se levantó y salió de la cueva, justo cuando el alba se levantaba poco a poco por los cielos grises de las montañas.

* * *

Llevaban viajando dos días enteros sin que el paisaje terminara. Nevaba poco, cosa que a los muchachos les pareció perfecto para continuar el viaje, y como había tantas cuevas, en la noche solo hacía falta que Finn y Marshall fueran por unas ramas de pino y encendieran una fogata. Además los abrigos que Cake les había dado y le calor del fuego eran suficientes para cubrirlos de las bajas temperaturas…no obstante…seguía haciendo frío.

Esa mañana se despertaron como de costumbre. Desayunaron la comida que Bonnie y Marcy habían traído consigo, y se apresuraron a recorrer más de las montañas. Si al vampiro no lo fallaban sus cálculos, faltaban un día o dos para que el terreno cambiara a uno más firme y cálido.

Aun no sabían cómo llegaron a las montañas, solo el mismo escalofrío que a Marshall le recorría el día en que Jake casi se ahoga o la noche en que casi muere atormentado por su mente y Marceline no se quedaba atrás. Sentía esa presencia tan terrible en su espalda que hacía que le pasara. Igual que el día en que le dio la jaqueca al sentir que Finn estaba en peligro y lo que lo había llevado a él.

Finn… en esos días no se habían mirado ni a los ojos. Conocía al humano, estaba claramente avergonzado por lo que pasó días anteriores, fuera de la cueva, y ella no lo culpaba. A sus catorce años eran reacciones que no entendía…bueno…no muy bien.

Recordó cuando llegó a su casa un día y le contó que el Litch había poseído a la Dulce Princesa, y que gracias al Rey Helado, pudieron detenerlo, pero surgió otro accidente, que llevó a los doctores del palacio a reconstruirla, lamentablemente no había suficiente dulce y la princesa se quedo de su edad, de trece años. Poco después apareció un tipo llamado Limonagrio que reclamó el trono porque la princesa era muy joven, al no poderlo expulsar la princesa tuvo que usar su ciencia para volver a tener dieciocho, pero en la cartelización de envejecimiento Finn la había besado.

Supo todo aquello porque Finn y Jake le habían contado, y…la hizo rabiar que Bonnibel lo hubiera besado aun sabiendo su historia. Pero a la vez estaba consciente de que Finn no le pertenecía, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera en su otra vida. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a la muerte, pues atravesarse entre el hacha y ella el día de la batalla en los Prados Malvavisco había sido la decisión del muchacho, no de ella. Así que se limitó a arder en celos por lo bajo, pero le ganó más odio a Bonnie, pues si fuera poco, no solo le estaba quitando a su persona favorita, sino que también traía a Finn como perro faldero y ella lo ignoraba y lo hacía menos porque "era más joven".

Le alegró ver que un día Finn se cansó de ser ignorado y se fue a buscar otra princesa…y cuando supo cuál casi se cae para atrás.

La Princesa Flama era hermosa, de hecho ella la conocía o la conoció cuando era más pequeña. Fue en una audiencia con el rey del Reino del Fuego, y cómo le agradó, bueno, le presentó a su hija. La pequeña niñita con cabello de fuego y vestidito naranja le pareció tan adorable, que su no fuese por su incandescente naturaleza, se la habría comido a besos. Hasta que llegó la hora de la comida…donde en el comedor la invitaron a quedarse a almorzar, pero a la pequeña no le gustó la comida y terminó incinerando a varios del personal del palacio. Su padre le replicó y castigó únicamente y ella se asustó tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarle si era seguro para ella. El Rey soltó una carcajada y dijo:

"_-Mientras no juegues con los sentimientos del fuego, todo irá bien, querida.-"_

Finn debió haber jugado con sus sentimientos, puesto que se enteró que la Aldea de los Duendes había sido quemada y toda la gente estaba ayudando para reconstruir sus hogares. Fue a visitar a Finn después de eso, el chico no quiso hablar, solo se la pasó en su cuarto, tendido en su cama deprimido, por lo que Jake le ofreció un juego de tomate y él le contó la historia.

Supo entonces que la hija del Rey del Reino de Fuego, a sus trece años, debía ser lo suficientemente hermosa como para atraer a Finn…luego de eso se sintió mal. Mal porque, aunque no fuera Bonnibel (su archirrival por la pelea que tuvieron) le molestaba porque al menos por una vez, Finn había ido detrás de ella y mal también porque, a pesar de que era otra y no ella, hubiera dado lo que fuera para que Finn y la Princesa Flama estuvieran juntos. Solo para no ver los ojos azul celeste del joven.

Poco después todo volvió a la normalidad. Finn y Jake seguían teniendo sus aventuras, escaparon de la Nocheosfera, ella les dijo que nunca más saldrían a fin de evitar aventuras mortales y luego este pacto quedó anulado al día siguiente, pues Finn y Jake no la dejaban de molestar y no le quedaba de otra más que salir con ellos, lo cual prefería cientos de veces a ya no hacerlo.

Entonces llegó el catastrófico día en el que, accidentalmente, rompieron su amplificador…

Besó a Finn por una razón; porque él le pidió que aclarara sus sentimientos. Comenzaría lo que sentía por él únicamente, fuera de la rabia que le tenía a su padre, el aprecio incondicional que le tenía a Marshall, la preocupación de Fionna, su rivalidad con Bubblegum, la emoción que la invadía de ver a su nueva a miga Ámbar, y el terror de perderlo durante ese viaje…fuera de ello, ella amaba a Finn.

Pensó que conllevarlo en esa vida sería sencillo, pero se equivocó, y se dio cuenta cuando llegaron de su batalla con el Señor de las Puertas. Cuando Finn descubrió que solo había ido con ellos porque quería ir con ellos, se apenó demasiado…porque era verdad.

Ese día quedó como a lo que ella le llamaba a, una patética tonta. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que, tal vez, en una temporada ella y la Dulce princesa habían sido amigas y luego eso, le apenó más que Finn lo dijera….porque había ido por él. ¿Por qué no admitirlo?

Pero tal vez se había pasado en esa ocasión, pues iba más allá que cualquier beso en la mejilla para hacerlo enojar y sonrojar para verlo…adorable, o más allá que cualquier abrazo de oso en Navidad. Aquello era diferente. Más profundo, más personal.

Sin embargo se sentía algo enojada por la cobardía de Finn. Se esperaba que no le hablara en algún tiempo, pero ¿No verla a los ojos? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la valentía de Finn? Pero lo comprendió y decidió darle a la vez una lección.

Si él no quería mirarla, que no lo hiciera mientras su cabeza y su pecho se retorcían en la confusión, mientras ella, actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, para molestarlo más.

Al fin y al cabo, a ella le quedaban claros sus sentimientos, y si ese chico no lo entendía con el beso que le dio, bueno…eso quería decir que sus niveles de torpeza estaban más altos de lo que ella pensaba.

Ese día transcurrió como de costumbre. Caminata, caminata, caminata, descanso para comer y beber agua, caminata, caminata, caminata, búsqueda de una nueva cueva, hacer la cena mientras Finn y Marshall iban por leña, la cena, una charla leve y luego dormir para el siguiente día.

Admiraba el cuidado que le tenía Marshall a Fionna, ´pues todo el viaje se la pasó cargándola en su espalda, pues no le permitía caminar a pesar de que la humana le decía que si podía. No lo dudaba, lo más seguro era que si pudiera, pero era mejor que no gastara fuerzas en eso, pues no sabían u estado aun, por lo que Bonnie le daba el tónico cada noche. Al principio fue difícil, pues el jugo de esas ´plantas era asqueroso y Fionna estuvo a punto de vomitar incontables veces, por lo que Cake se lo daba en té o jugo de manzana. Aunque no parecían tener problemas, pues Fionna no tenía fiebre o sangrado y la herida ahora solo parecía unos tres puntos pintados en su cuello. El único problema era que la humana se sentía agotada y el tónico le daba mucho sueño. Por lo que una noche se quedó dormida profundamente antes de que Marshall y Finn volvieran con la leña, y al día siguiente no despertó hasta mediodía, para entonces se hallaban a mitad del camino y Marshall la había tenido que cargar, cosa que ni se había dado cuenta.

La humana estaba inquieta por no poder hacer lo que Finn, Jake o Cake, pero los consuelos de Marshall parecían ser suficientes, por no decir que el vampiro se había quedado noches en vela para cuidarla.

A Marcy le parecía tierno por parte de su primo, pero conocía esa reacción secundaria derivada de la culpabilidad. Sin embargo, se sentía bien por ellos, pues no parecían tener demasiados problemas y ambos se querían. Lo que le llevó a una pregunta.

¿Volvería a tener a su mejor amigo?

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Abría los ojos y el panorama era el mismo.

Todos estaban en la cueva, el fuego crujía y calentaba. Esa noche Marshall si se había quedado dormido junto a Fionna, quien abrazaba a Cake, miró a Finn, quien estaba al lado de Jake, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. Supo interpretar su rostro; estaba teniendo pesadillas. Ella sabía lo que eran, después de todo, luego de la Guerra de los Champiñones estas tardaron años en desaparecer de su mente. Aun así, había noches en las que solo soñaba eso: El campo de batalla, la sangre, la pérdida de sus seres queridos, el daño que le hizo su padre…Recuerdos que a ella le hubiese gustado borrarlos por completo.

Se enderezó y se quitó la cobija y salió de la cueva. Aunque estaba a menos tantos grados, quería aire fresco, el suficiente como para que sintiera lleno el pecho. Miró el cielo azul noche, algunas estrellas se asomaban entre las nubes. Recordó a su mamá. Ella sí que sabría qué hacer en esas situaciones. La echaba de menos.

Se sentó en una piedra saliente de la nieve y se detuvo ahí, a mirar el cielo, mientras que los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre ella y el aliento salía en forma de vapor de sus labios. No sentía tanto frío debido a su temperatura normal, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por vivir ahí. En un aire limpio, calmado, donde solo se escuchase su bajo tocar.

-¿Marcy?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola un poco. Ella volteó y le alegró y calmó un poco al ver a Jake, quien se colocaba una bufanda.

-Oh, hola Jake ¿Te desperté?- preguntó la vampiresa, con una tenue sonrisa.

-No. Finn me pateó mientras dormía y no tengo el mismo sueño pesado que él, así que…- explicó Jake, arrancándole una sonrisa a la vampiresa y sentándose a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras miraban el cielo y el caer de los copos de nieve.

-Marceline ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Jake, rompiendo el silencio.

-Claro, perro. ¿Qué es?- respondió Marceline.

-Bueno…tu sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…-comenzó el perro. – Y que entre nosotros hay más que una simple coincidencia de que vivimos en la misma casa, de que nos gusta la música y que somos aventureros…y…quería preguntarte algo…-

-Si estas a punto de proponerme matrimonio, olvídalo- bromeó la vampiresa. El perro se sonrojó y gruño.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- la vampiresa rió un poco. Era gracioso ver que ese perro, el que le temía tanto, ahora fueran buenos amigos- Solo quería preguntarte…que…- Jake suspiró, tomando valor.- ¿Qué si sientes lo mismo por Finn que en tu vida pasada?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Marceline, sobre todo porque venía de Jake. Pensaba que sería mejor viviendo de Marshall o Bonnibel…aunque también le veía el sentido. Después de todo, era el hermano mayor de Finn.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Jake?- le preguntó, sonando calmada.

-Es que digamos que…el otro día…sin querer queriendo, vi a mi hermanito y a ti…fuera de la cueva…tu sabes…eso…que…tu…bueno, que tu y Finn…- balbuceó el perro, ahora asustado. Quién sabe, igual y le decía a Marcy y lo asesinaba. Aun no superaba su miedo a los vampiros del todo.

-¿Viste que nos besamos?- completó Marceline, enarcando una ceja. Jake se ruborizó de vergüenza ¿Cómo podía decirlo a si nada más?

-Em…si…- concluyó el perro.

Marceline sonrió ante su sinceridad y miró al cielo de nuevo, subió sus piernas a la roca y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. De repente, ahí en el centro, sentía el frío de las montañas y parecía sofocarla. Sin embargo no dejó que Jake lo viera, aun así, el perro vio cierta tristeza en los ojos de Marceline.

-¿Sabes, Jake? Tu hermano en su vida pasada era genial- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- Era divertido, hacia que por un momento me olvidara de todo; de mis padres, del compromiso de Marshall, de toda la revolución que pasaba a mi alrededor…era…era una gran persona. Tenía una sed insaciable por la aventura, era humilde, tenía un gran corazón, y…era un héroe…- de repente la sonrisa de Marceline se borró- El día en que lo perdí, sentí que iba a enloquecer…que yo…no podría vivir de nuevo, no sin la persona que me hizo ver lo maravillosa que es la vida. Sentí una impactante necesidad de ver esos ojos azules de nuevo…pero sabía que nunca iban a volver- Marceline apretó mas sus rodillas. De nuevo sentía que le faltaba el aire. Jake la miró tristemente. Tal vez…no debió preguntar, aunque esa no era la respuesta a lo que había cuestionado.

-Lo siento, Mar-Mar…no debí…-comenzó a disculparse Jake.

-Ni te disculpes, Jake- dijo Marcy, con una leve sonrisa- Tú me hiciste una pregunta y te la estoy respondiendo-

-Bueno…¿Entonces?...-insistió Jake, dudoso si preguntar de nuevo.

-Lamentablemente este Finn no es como el anterior…- Jake se desanimó ante eso. Claro, nadie podía reemplazar al Finn que Marceline tenía, más grande, maduro, valiente y apuesto. A decir verdad él pensaba que Finn sería así en unos cuantos años…sin embargo…para Marcy no parecía serlo. Descartó esto cuando la vampiresa le sonrió más ampliamente- …es mejor-

Jake sonrió. No se esperaba más de Marceline.

-¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que si?- preguntó, en concreto.

-Si…me gusta Finn…-reconoció Marceline, recargándose hacia atrás y mirando el cielo e nuevo.

-Y… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó el can. Marceline bufó sonoramente.

-Bfff…ya lo hice, Jake. El día de la cueva me pidió que aclarara mis sentimientos y le di ese beso. Si no lo comprendió…bueno…no sé de que otra manera demostrárselo- dijo Marceline, haciendo un mueca.

-Bueno, Marceline…aquí entre Nos, Finn es demasiado despistado- dijo Jake- él ahorita está confundido-

-¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó la vampiresa, enarcando una ceja.

-No, pero no es difícil reconocerlo en la cara que ha traído últimamente. Está atormentado- explicó Jake.

-¿Atormentado, dices?- preguntó Marceline, algo triste. La palabra sonaba tan agobiante para ella ahora. Jake vio que lo malinterpretó.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que Finn…!- trató de arreglarlo el perro. Pero Marceline lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres- dijo Marceline, captando- Aun así, no creo que yo le guste a Finn. Él prefiere a las niñitas bobas como Bonnibel o las excéntricas, como la Princesa Flama. Además, Jake ¿Por qué se fijaría en mí? Piénsalo, Finn es brillante, explosivo, genial…yo solo soy una inmortal flacucha y aterrorizante sin ninguna clase de buen pasado…ni futuro…-

Jake la miró más tristemente. Cielos, nunca había oído hablar a sí a Marceline. Siempre pensó que tenía una buena autoestima, por su rock, sus bromas, su manera sarcástica de hablar…pero jamás pensó en que detrás de esa audaz sonrisa…existiera una mueca de dolor.

Usaría el "Encanto de Jake" para animarla.

-Escucha Marceline- comenzó a decir- No te voy a mentir, aun de das miedo, de hecho, ahora mismo, me siento petrificado. Pero, oh vamos Marceline, eres…hermosa. Tu piel es tan…y tú cabello esta para decir ¡WOW! Tienes una figura tan…um…sexy. Dime ¿Qué clase de estúpido no te querría? Tocas el bajo como una diosa, eres divertida, audaz, dinámica, explosiva, no eres presumida y usas ropa genial. ¡ERES UN COMPLETO KABOOM, NENA!-

-¿En verdad lo crees, Jake?- preguntó Marceline con una sonrisa, pues el perro sí que había sabido arrancársela.

-Claro, linda. Te aseguro que Finn se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que vales…solo necesitas decírselo con palabras y luego le das sus besucones- dijo Jake, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vale- rió Marceline.

-Ahora que si no lo ve…yo haré que comprenda- bromeó Jake, tronándose los dedos como si empezará a luchar en una pelea. Marceline soltó una risa más fuerte y lo miró divertida.

-Ok-

Se volvieron a callar por un momento…hasta que recordó la vampiresa que ella también tenía que preguntarle algo a Jake. Esto surgió a raíz de que platicó con Fionna el día anterior de cómo había sido atacada. Ella le contó que las paredes de musgo separaron a unos de otros y que cayó con Jake cerca de una cascada, donde se encontró a una mujer, a la que Jake llamó Demonio Doble Cara. Generalmente ella los veía en la Nocheosfera, aunque era prácticamente imposible verlos en el plano real. Lo que sorprendió a Marceline y la llevó a pensar que Fionna estaba confundida por el veneno y la herida. Pero luego decidió que le preguntaría a Jake después de lo que la humana le comentó:

_(Flashback)_

_-…Marceline ¿Finn y Jake conocen a esa mujer?- preguntó la humana, cuando terminó de contrale que había pasado._

_-No lo sé, Fi- respondió la vampiresa, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Porque…esa mujer dijo que…que…conocía a los padres de Jake- explicó Fionna. Marceline amplió los ojos. ¿Margaret y Joshua? Bueno, no había hablado mucho con Finn y Jake de aquello, pero era un asunto delicado si se trataba de los padres de sus mejores amigos.- Dijo algo acerca de los padres de Jake y de Finn y Jake…él…parecía tenerle mucho coraje. Al parecer esa mujer le hizo daño a sus padres y dijo…que…que había algo que él le ocultaba a Finn y que Marshall me ocultaba a mí. Dime… ¿Tu sabes qué es?-_

_-No. Ni idea-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

De acuerdo. Mintió, si, pero lo hizo a la mitad.

Sabía lo que Marshall no le quería contar. Y era lo de su vida pasada, su transición a vampiro, el romance clandestino parecido al de ella y Finn, lo que pasó en la Guerra de los Champiñones y todo eso…pero…lo de los padres de Jake no. Ahí si no le veía ni pies ni cabeza.

-A todo esto, Jake ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta también?- le preguntó la vampiresa. El perro la volteó a ver.

-Claro-

-¿Podrías decirme que les pasó a tus padres, a Joshua y Margaret?- preguntó la vampiresa, A diferencia del perro lo hizo sin titubear, pero cuando vio que el rostro de Jake se llenó de dolor…bueno, tal vez pensó que sería mala idea que le contara- Esta bien…si no quieres contarme no te preocupes…-

-No estás bien…es solo que…se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando lo recuerdo…-susupuró Jake- Fue una noche…

"…_Yo era más grande que Jeremy o Finn, entonces recuerdo más. Esa noche alguien tocó a la puerta. Era una mujer y dijo que era enviada por un Conde para matar a la reencarnación de un joven rubio, humano, claro está. Era Finn. Esa noche venían por Finn._

_Pero papá, al igual que yo, era un perro mágico, por lo que defendió a su hijo y peleó por él, el problema fue que mamá actuó de manera inconsciente, por instinto maternal, y un demonio la mató al tratar de defender a Finn. Papá, ciego de la rabia que sentía destrozó a ese demonio, pero al hacerlo…también sucedió lo inevitable. Lo envenenaron…como Fionna. _

_Antes de morir, vio que Finn, a sus dos años, ya mostraba signos de ser un héroe, entonces fabricó con la sangre de demonio una espada y la escondió en una gruta, llena de pruebas para ver si Finn estaba apto para ella. Hace poco Finn y yo adquirimos esa espada y…él…parece apreciarla mucho ¿sabes?_

_Poco después papá murió, Jeremy encontró un hogar con unos familiares nuestros y yo…me hice cargo de Finn. Nos alojamos en la casa del árbol, pues nadie la reclamó ni nada…bueno, no hasta que tú apareciste y la reclamaste. Claro que después no las regalaste."_

_-_Jake ¿Finn no sabe nada de esto?- preguntó Marceline algo impresionada de que no le hubiera dicho nada- ¿Jamás le dijiste lo que en realidad sucedió? ¿Qué le respondías cuando preguntaba por ellos?-

-Yo…siempre le he dicho que papá y mamá murieron en un accidente y el se ha ido con esa finta- respondió Jake, algo apenado.

-¿Le…mentiste?- preguntó Marceline, haciéndosele un nudo más en la garganta. Jake cubrió el rostro.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Me haces sentir mal!- pidió, aun tapándose el rostro.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Marceline, mirándolo, no acusadoramente, sino que sintiendo un poco de empatía.

-Porque…yo no quiero que Finn guarde rencor. Con lo bueno que es con la espada y todo, imagínate ¿Qué nos niega que no tomé su espada y vaya detrás de la demonio que mató a mamá y papá?- explicó Jake, mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

-No, Finn…no es así. Si es tan parecido como el Finn que yo conocí, no lo hará. No es rencoroso- sonrió Marceline.

-Si, pero…no lo sé Marcy, tengo miedo de lo que piense. Además sé que tu sabes lo se siente tener que guardar un secreto que duele tanto…por eso ahorita te tiene como loca que él haya visto tu diario ¿verdad?- dijo Jake, volteándole la moneda.

Y volvían al tema inicial. Si. Ahora Marceline se sentía un poco mejor, puesto que no era la única que había ocultado secretos terribles del humano, sino que también Jake, pero a la vez se sentía mal porque parecía que Finn era subestimado el doble de veces que ella veía.

-Pero…esto es peor, Jake. Porque lo mío es de su vida pasada, de cosas que puede enterrar y empezar de nuevo…pero lo de tus padres…eso…si es importante ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se sentirá cuando se entere?- dijo Marceline, con tristeza.

-No, Marceline- dijo Jake, a la defensiva- Finn no se debe enterar nunca. Asi que te voy a pedir que no le digas nada ¿si?-

-Pero, Jake…-

-Por favor, solo…promételo- suplicó el perro. Marceline lo miró con un poco de desaprobación, pero a ella, por más que quisiera contarle esa verdad, no le correspondía.

-Esta bien Jake, pero solo lo hago porque te comprendo- suspiró Marceline- A veces es mejor no saber las cosas que saber demasiado- dijo, mirando las estrellas.

-Si, gracias- suspiró Jake.

Lamentablemente, su plática no solo había quedado entre ellos. Pues Finn se había despertado gracias a su pesadilla, al no encontrar a su hermano al lado, decidió buscarlo afuera, entonces vio que estaba platicando con Marceline y se quedó ahí. Parado, recargado en la pared de la cueva. No escuchó la plática completa…pero escuchó lo suficiente como para que sintiera esa daga al corazón.

Bajó la cabeza y por primera vez se sintió subestimado más que en otras ocasiones.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no te has cansado?- preguntó Fionna.

-No te preocupes. Eres más delgada de lo que parecías…o es eso o…has bajado de peso- bromeó Marshall. Fionna le pegó cariñosamente en la cabeza.

-Jaja, te pasas, viejo- rió la rubia- Pero de verdad si te cansas, Cake me puede llevar-

A la mañana siguiente, todos continuaron su camino. Marcy y Jake estaban cansados, pero seguían caminando a pesar de todo, de hecho la vampiresa iba más adelantada, flotando junto a Bonnie y Beemo. Pasaba de largo a Finn, como siempre lo había hecho en los últimos días, y Jake se dedicaba a molestar a Cake como si nada.

Finn estaba que hervía en enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos estuvieran tan campanantes después de la terrible plática que había escuchado? Aggg…lo ponía de malas que fueran tan egoístas.

Ahora no solo estaba Marceline, sino que también Jake, a quien lo sentía a hora como un traidor. Como si el perro lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda….¿Y no era si? Estaba tan enfadado que no quería hablar con nadie a fin de desquitarse, solo pateaba la nieve cada vez que pisaba.

"Bien" ,pensó. "Mejor que sea la nieve en el suelo y no un amigo."

Vio a su lado a Fionna y Marshall, quienes reían y Marshall volaba más deprisa solo para divertir a la rubia, quien estaba tan contenta que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tal vez por el frío o por que le agradaba estar así con Marshall.

De repente sintió un odio horrible. Un odio tan seco que casi parecía envidia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a restregarle en su cara la felicidad que él no podía tener? ¿Con quien? ¿Con Marceline? ¡A ella también ya la odiaba! Primero por ocultarle un secreto que debía saber, luego sus palabras hirientes y luego ese beso que lo estaba volviendo loco. Odiaba a Jake, al que le tenía más confianza lo había apuñalado y no le dijo nada de lo que más le importaba, además no planeaba decírselo, y lo subestimó. Odiaba a Beemo y a Bonnie por decirle a Marceline sus planes y haberla guiado hacia él. ¡Los odiaba a todos! Hasta a Cake ¡De seguro ella y Fionna tenían una mejor conversación que la que él tenía en ese momento con Jake!

Oh…como deseaba tener una pierna de pollo y comérsela igual que un animal solo para desquitar esa rabia y tristeza que sentía.

En eso sintió un golpe en la espalda, rápidamente se giró, echando chispas.

-¡OYE!- gritó, molesto. Bajó la mirada y estaba Cake, quien entre sus juegos con Marshall y Fionna lo había golpeado sin querer.

-Oye…perdóname, chico- se disculpó la gata, de manera sincera. Pero Finn esta muy enojado, entonces le gritó.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS, BOLA DE PELOS!- le gritó con toda la rabia que sentía, como si Cake tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasaba. Todos se detuvieron a mirarlo a la vez que le gritaba a la gata.- ¡VUELVE A PEGARME Y TE VOY A DEJAR ALBINA! ¡GATA TORPE!-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero más que nada extrañados, sobre todos sus amigos de Ooo. Conocían a Finn, no era típico de él decir cosas tan hirientes como esas, ni siquiera actuaba así de amargado ¿Qué le había pasado a su mejor amigo?

-¿Qué te traes, viejo?- preguntó Marshall un poco molesto. Finn refunfuñó y siguió caminando.

-Nada, andando. Hay que buscar ese antídoto antes de que tu novia muera…-contestó Finn fríamente y siguió caminando, antes de que Fionna o Marshall pudieran protestar.

Se adelantó más que los demás. Quería estar solo, quería tiempo para pensar quien era, quería saber si realmente era un héroe o…o…o solo era un mediocre.

-Jake, deberías hablar con él- le susurró la Dulce Princesa al perro- No es normal su actitud-

-Si, voy a hablar con él- dijo Jake y se adelantó un poco.

-Trata de no hablar muy alto, Jake- dijo Marshall, el perro se volteó a verlo algo extrañado.

-¿Por qué, vampiro?-

-Estamos entrando a zona de derrumbes, si hablamos muy alto puede haber una avalancha- explicó el vampiro, señalando hacia arriba. Todos, monos Finn, alzaron la mirada a donde el chico señalaba. Era cierto. Había montones de nieve a pilados en las comisuras de la montaña que parecían ceñirse sobre ellos.

-Vale- dijo Jake y continuo su camino a la altura de Finn, quien miraba e suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay que hablar despacio y avanzar rápido- dijo Marceline, frotándose los brazos- Este lugar me pone nerviosa-

Todos le dieron la razón justo cuando Jake llegó al lado de su hermano.

-Finn…hermanito, ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó el perro. Finn frunció más el ceño.

"¡Ah! "¡Ahora si le interesa!", pensó.

-No tengo nada, Jake…-mintió entre dientes.

-No, Finn. A ti algo te pasa ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- insistió Jake.

-De verdad, te digo que no tengo nada- respondió el humano, comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Vamos, Finn, dime. Somos hermanos, viejo. ¿Qué es tan terrible que no le quieres contar a tu camarada?-

Las palabras del perro parecían afectarlo más. ¿Hermano? ¿Camarada? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle así cuando en realidad le había ocultado toda la verdad? La verdad le parecí un mal chiste, como si le estuviera restregando que lo había dejado en la ignorancia los últimos trece años.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó Finn, arrugando la frente (si eso era humanamente posible) y deteniéndose, para encarar al perro.

-Claro. ¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu viejo?- preguntó Jake, de nuevo insistiendo.

-Bien… ¡COMIENZA POR EXPLICARME POR QUÉ RAZON ME MENTISTE ACERCA DE LA MUERTE DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ!-

La información le cayó como balde de agua fría a Jake. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Marceline había roto su promesa? De repente vio una expresión que nunca encontró en su hermano. Una fría, despiadada, que lo veía con repugnancia…como si….como si…como si sus ojos azul celeste se hubieran vuelto azul rey, un azul rey casi tenebroso.

-Finn…yo…no sé de que me hablas…-murmuró el perro apenas y con coherencia.

-¡NO MIENTAS, JAKE! ¡DE VERDAD QUE CONFÍE EN TI! ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE LA VERDAD? ¡TENÍA DERECHO A SABERLO!- gritó Finn, casi llorando.

-Viejo…yo no quería que llevaras esa carga…solo quería que fueras feliz- dijo Jake, tristemente.

-¿FELIZ? ¡SI, CLARO!- soltó con sarcasmo- ¡SI! ¡SI EN MI CARA ESTA PINTADA LA FELICIDAD! ¿NO LO VES?-

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos…

Marceline llegó corriendo a ver que pasaba, pues se veía que las cosas no pintaban bien para ninguno.

-Finn, cálmate…- pidió, seriamente.

-¡NI TE METAS, MARCELINE!- dijo Finn, señalándola son el índice- ¡TU ERES IGUAL DE MENTIROSA QUE ÉL! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAN MI FAMILIA, CREI QUE ERAN MIS AMIGOS!-

-Finn…yo…soy tu familia. No dudes jamás de…-trató de decir Jake.

-¡NO, JAKE! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡A PARTIR DE HOY TÚ Y YO NO NOS PODEMOS LLAMAR HERMANOS, NI SIQUIERA COLEGAS! ¡OI LO QUE LE DECIAS A ELLA EN LA MADRUGADA! ¡LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE…IMPOSTORES!-

-¡Cállate, Finn!- masculló Marceline. No lo decía tanto por ella, lo decía por Jake, a quien parecía que realmente le dolían las palabras de su hermano.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! ¡NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDO COMO TODOS USTEDES CREEN!-

Marshall llegó junto con Fionna, Cake, Bubblegum y Beemo para presenciar esa escena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la humana, bajándose de la espalda del vampiro lentamente.

-Pasa que me he dado cuenta de que…no tengo familia ni amigos…-susurró Finn, lanzándole una de las miradas más frías a Jake que podía dar.

-Finn, no digas eso…-intentó tranquilizarlo la Dulce Princesa.

-¡TU ERES IGUAL! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE IGUAL QUE BEEMO!-

-Owww…-soltó la maquinita, realmente lastimada, igual que Bonnibel, quien se sorprendió. Nunca había sido tratada así por nadie, menos por Finn.

-Basta, Finn…- dijo Marshall, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No pensó que Finn perdería los estribos así.

-¡PERO SI TU ERES IGUAL! ¡NO LE DICES NADA A ELLA Y ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR!- gritó, señalando a Fionna, quien lo miró extrañado a él y luego al vampiro.

-¿Qué?... ¿Contarme qué? ¿Marshall?- peguntó confundida, mirando a Marshall.

Otro trueno...esta vez Marceline y Cake lo oyeron y sintieron.

-Cierra la boca…-masculló ahora Marshall hacia Finn, sin responderle a la humana.

-¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MANIPULEN A SU ANTOJO! ¡SE ACABO!- volvió a gritar el humano.

Otro trueno…esta vez lo oyó Marshall y Jake.

Finn se giró para seguir caminando, entonces Marceline, como si fuera n cámara lenta, se activó como un resorte, y sin pensarlo lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡Espera, Finn!- pidió. El humano se giró a verla con furia y miró el agarre de su mano. Entonces el humano le quitó la mano con fuerza y la encaró. Por primera vez veía a Marceline como un monstruo.

-Mas te vale que la muerte de mis padres no tenga nada que ver con los demonios de la Nocheosfera…- le amenazó. Marceline se quedó helada. ¿Su mejor amigo la estaba amenazado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

De nuevo Finn comenzó a tomar camino, pero Marceline lo detuvo de nuevo.

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo de ninguna manera. No otra vez.

Finn se giró a verla echando humo casi, casi.

-No hagas esto, Finn…-dijo Marceline, casi suplicante. Pero el humano simplemente se deshizo de su agarre de la peor manera que pudo hacerlo.

-¡SUELTAME, MARCELINE!-

La empujó.

No supo de donde sacó tanta fuerza, pues la vampiresa terminó por caer de espaldas en la fría nieve.

-¡Marceline!- soltaron todos, impresionados de la acción del humano

Se quedó ahí tendida, no por el dolor de su espalda, sino por el de su pecho. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Se enderezó para ver a Finn, quien la miraba con culpabilidad al ver que había hecho.

No.

¿Se estaba haciendo el como el malo?

Un nuevo trueno los distrajo, esta vez fue más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que vieran todos de donde venían ese y los anteriores. Comenzó a temblar y a oírse un ruido más fuerte, proveniente de la parte más alta de la montaña. Todos alzaron la mirada y se horrorizaron al ver que una gran cantidad de nieve se iba directo hacia ellos.

-¡AVALANCHA!- el gritó de Cake fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a todos.

Marceline se levantó de un rayo y comenzó a flotar montaña abajo, seguida de los otros. Fionna corrió también, La Dulce Princesa cogió a Beemo y corrió con él en sus brazos, Finn hizo lo mismo, Cake y Jake igual y Marshall voló en la misma dirección. De repente la acción del humano parecía tan pequeña a comparación de esa nieve que les estaba pisando los tobillos.

-¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!- gritó Jake.

Marshall volteó y vio como la gran cantidad de nieve pronto los alcanzaría si no encontraban un lugar seguro pronto, lo cual era poco posible, ya que en el lugar donde se encontraban parecía una sabana cubierta de nieve fría. Entonces supo que lo único que podían hacer era ir a terreno más alto.

Flotó a mayor velocidad y tomó a Fionna de la cintura, elevándola con él.

-¡Marshall!- soltó Fionna, sorprendida.

-¡Fionna, tenemos que elevarnos antes de que nos alcancé!- gritó Marshall, en medio de todo el caos- ¡Agárrate de mi espalda! ¡Y por lo que más quieras, no te sueltes!-

-¡Esta bien!-

Fionna se arrastró hasta la espalda del vampiro como pudo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y entrelazó las piernas del vampiro a su cintura. Esto le causo un leve sonrojó al vampiro, pero en ese momento no estaban para sus pensamientos de chico. ¡Iban a morir si no hacían algo!

-¡Marcy!- llamó el vampiro, la vampiresa lo volteó a ver- ¡Tenemos que elevarlos! ¡Por lo menos hasta que la avalancha pare!-

Marceline no le entendió bien al principio, pero cuando vio a Fionna abrazada como un koala a él lo comprendió. Bueno era la única opción. Sonrió audazmente en modo de entendimiento y flotó más rápido para hacer tal y lo que su primo le pedía.

Marshall flotó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a Jake, quien al entender se hizo más pequeño y se puso sobre el hombro del vampiro.

Cake hizo lo mismo tan pronto como Marceline la tomó y luego la vampiresa igualo a la Dulce Princesa, quien corria como alma que llevaba al diablo.

-¡Cara de chicle, súbete a mi espalda!- ordenó la vampiresa.

-¿Cómo por que?- preguntó la otra, exaltada.

-¡Hazlo si aprecias un poco tu vida y la de Beemo!- gritó Marceline, pues no estaban para preguntas tontas. Bonnibel no lo pensó ni un segundo más y se trepo a la espalda de Marceline, rodeando su cuello y su cintura con sus piernas, tomando fuertemente a Beemo, para que no se resbalara.

Marceline se elevó junto con Marshall, quien tenía a Jake y a Fionna…pero no a Finn. Si no lo traía ni él ni ella…entonces…

-¿Y Finn?- preguntó preocupada la vampiresa.

-¿No está contigo?- preguntó Marshall. Todos bajaron la vista y vieron como Finn aun corría desesperado para salvar su vida, mientras la nieve le estaba pisando los talones.

-¡FINN!- gritaron todos.

Finn corría desesperado.

Lo habían dejado, se había olvidado de él. Bueno ¿Quién los necesitaba? A decir verdad él ya no creía en nadie de ellos, así que ¿Qué más daba?

Para su mala suerte, tropezó, entonces se trató de enderezar, pero entonces la avalancha arremetió contra él y lo arrastro con todo.

-¡FINN!- volvieron gritar todos, menos Marceline.

Sin dudarlo, le entregó la dulce Princesa, Beemo y Cake a Marshall y flotó hasta la avalancha.

-Marceline ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline!- gritó Marshall, pero la vampiresa se hizo sorda y voló hasta ahí, para salvar a Finn.

Marshall apenas y podía sostener al resto. Pues Fionna en su espalda, Bonnibel en sus brazos, Jake en su hombro, Cake abrazada a su cabeza y para rematar Beemo…bueno, le costaba mantenerse en flote, pero estaba más preocupado por Marcy, y no era el único. ¿Qué haría esa vampira loca?

-¡Finn!- gritó Marceline, llamándolo y volando al ras de la nieve que se movía salvajemente sobre el suelo que alguna vez fue mas o menos uniforme- ¡Finn!-

Pero nada. No veía más que ramas y rocas pasar y pasar. Entonces se temió lo peor. ¿Y si Finn había sido golpeado por estas? ¿Y si se había ahogado con la nieve? ¿Y si había muerto por el frío que lo aprisionaba?

Una desesperación enorme se apoderó de ella y comenzó a flotar lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de ganar terreno. Pero, no había nada.

Entonces lo vio, entre todo eso una roca azul marino. Voló hasta ella y entonces vio que en efecto era Finn, quien estaba completamente inconsciente y a causa de la fuerza de la avalancha era consumido por la nieve y poco a poco.

-¡FINN!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero no llegó. Finn fue consumido por la nieve. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó impulso y se calvó en ella, como si se echara un clavado. Igual que el día en el que Finn salvó a Jake en el río.

De nuevo, ambos desparecieron de la vista de todos, quienes miraban aterrorizados. Marshall se inquietó.

Si, Marceline era un vampiro, si, podía volar…pero eso no la sacaba que se atorara y la avalancha hiciera lo que quisiera, igual que a Finn.

Vio rápidamente una saliente de roca en la montaña, lo bastante cercana y voló con esfuerzo hacia allá, entonces dejó a todos en el suelo firme y frío de esta. Todos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Marshall?- preguntó Fionna, preocupada y siendo la ultima de bajar del cuerpo del vampiro.

-Voy a ayudarlos. No has nada estúpido y quédate aquí- pidió Marshall y volvió a flotar hasta la avalancha. Voló igual que Marceline, al ras de la nieve.

-¡Marceline! ¡Marceline! ¡Finn!- gritaba con todo lo que daba.

Marceline se sentía aplastada por todo. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y le costaba trabajo sostener el cuerpo inconsciente y golpeado de Finn. No sabía si a los vampiros les daba pulmonía, a decir verdad nunca se había enfermado desde que se convirtió, pero en ese momento la garganta le raspaba y la nieve la cubría más y más, sacándole el aire.

Logró sacar una mano, y la estiro al aire, encontrándose con cualquier cosa que se encontrara…para salvar a Finn. No le importaba si era aplastada por toneladas de nieve. Pero no Finn, él si tenía una vida por delante. Además, después de todo lo que le había dicho, bueno, era justo. Debía salvarle la vida.

Él lo haría por ella. Y no importa lo mal que se habían portado hacia unos minutos, quería a Finn, y haría lo que fuera por salvarle la vida.

Sentiría bonito si moría así, abrazada de la persona que más amaba, pero…pero…pero Finn no lo vería así y ella lo sacaría de ahí.

Lamentablemente el ardor y dolor que le provocaba el hielo se volvió más fuerte igual que el movimiento y pensó que era el final. Que moriría ella con Finn en sus brazos.

No era justo.

¿Para eso habían llegado tan lejos? ¿Para eso habían provocado tantos problemas? No. No era justo para nadie. No debían, no podían morir ahí y ella lo había prometido. Cuidaría a Finn con su vida.

La nieve estaba a punto de ahogarla…cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano desde la superficie y tiraba de ella con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire (aunque no lo necesitaba) cuando salió su rostro a la superficie y luego Finn en sus brazos. Se impresionó de ver quien era, pero luego dedujo que nadie más podía ayudarla de esa forma.

-¡No te sueltes, Marcy!- gritó Marshall, haciendo esfuerzo por ganarle a la fuerza de la avalancha. Marcy intentó liberarse de los zarapes de nieve con esfuerzo, pero le dolía. No solo por el frío que aprisionaba a sus piernas, sino que también las rocas y las varas de pino chocaban con su rostro y cuello y la herían.

Pero se pudo.

Marshall tiró de ella una vez más con demasiada fuerza y la logró sacar de ahí, con Finn en sus brazos. Tuvo que poner su brazo alrededor del cuello, pues a pesar de que la vampira podía volar, también quedó herida y a penas y podía sostenerse en vuelo. Él le ayudó con Finn y la miró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al ver como agachaba la cabeza. Parecía muñeca de trapo.

-Si….- contestó la vampiresa con un suspiró casi inaudible y jadeante.

-Tranquila- dijo Marshall, acomodándose a Finn- Vamos con los demás-

Unos segundos después, la avalancha se detuvo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Estaba demasiado mareado y agotado, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio de más. Le dolí la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentí entumido y frío, por no decir adolorido. Lo primero que vio fue un techo irregular, alumbrado por un calor demasiado familiar, había algo suave sobre sus manos. De repente una figura amarilla le volqueó la vista.

-Finn, ¿Me oyes, hermanito?- esa voz…le retumbaba los oídos, le molestaba a pesar de que era más un susurro que otra cosa. Enfocó la vista, causándose una leve jaqueca y vio a Jake.

-¿Jake?- preguntó en un susurro medio audible. El perro sonrió aliviado.

-Hay, Finn. ¡No sabes el susto que nos diste!- dijo el perro. Finn se le enderezó un poco, entonces se tocó la frente y vio que tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, le sorprendió incluso ver su gorrito al lado un poco desgastado, más de lo que el recordaba.

-Jake ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, confundido.

-Bueno…la avalancha te atrapó y Marceline te salvo- explicó Jake. Esto sorprendió al humano y lo hizo sentir realmente mal.

Si, estaban enojados y él incluso había hecho algo terrible. La había lastimado sin razón alguna. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Y todavía ella va y lo salva. Se sentía mal, se sentía muy mal, demasiado. Era su amiga y se lo había demostrado solo con eso. No importa lo que pasara, incluso ella lo quería demasiado.

-Jake ¿Dónde está ella? Tengo que darle las gracias y…pedirle…disculpas- dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido y aun sobándose la cabeza. No sabía que había pasado en realidad, solo un frío que lo invadió y un duro golpe en el que pensó que iba a morir.

-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes. Fue con La Dulce Princesa, Beemo y Cake a recoger algunas frutas que encontramos en unos pinos, muy buenas, y a traer también más leña- dijo Jake. Finn entendió y le remordió más la conciencia al ver a su hermano.

El perro parecía tan preocupado por él. Tanto que…que era como si…como si no le importase lo que pasó antes de la avalancha, como si no le importaran cada una de sus palabras hirientes…iagul que a Marcy. Quien se sarcrificó por él.

¿Cuándo le importó tanto el pasado? A él no le importaba en absoluto si él y Jake no eran hermanos. Simepre se habían querido, siempre se habían ayudado y le bastaba con cada aventura que tenían. ¿Por qué en ese momento le importaba demasiado? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar cuando recordaba lo mal que se había portado con sus dos mejores amigos y hermanos? ¿Por qué…no lo odiaban después de todo lo que había pasado? Eso no iba de acuerdo a su "código de héroe". Jamás lo hizo.

-Jake…lo siento…- comenzó decir, entristeciendo la mirada. Jake lo miró igual de triste.

-No, viejo. Yo lo siento, debí decirte la verdad y no lo hice. Fue mi culpa…- intentó disculparse Jake.

-Fue culpa de ambos. Uno por no decir la verdad y el otro de actuar de manera estúpida y atolondrada- dijo Jake.

-Jaja… ¿Y eso no fue lo que me mantuvo con vida?- rió el humano, recordando lo de su reencarnación gracias al hechizo de su vida pasada. Jake rió también.

-Si. Exacto- dijo el perro entre carcajada. Se quedaron en silencio después de eso un momento y Finn tomó su gorro. Ahora que lo pensaba…también siempre lo llevaba, cuando lo había adquirido cuando a penas y tenía memoria.

-Jake… ¿De verdad pensaste…en que querría vengarme si me decías la verdad?- se atrevió a peguntar Finn. Jake se tornó un poco tenso.

-Si…lo hice. Por eso no te conté nada- dijo Jake, algo apenado- Como hermano mayor yo no podía dejar que…crecieras teniendo ese rencor…- dijo Jake, pero luego le sonrió y lo tomó del hombro.- Pero ahora…Marceline me hizo cambiar de opinión-

Finn sonrió con amargura. Al menos Jake lo había perdonando, pero ¿Y Marceline? Ella si estaba muy enojada, demasiado. Tal vez había perdido a su mejor amiga.

-Me odia….estoy seguro de eso- dijo Finn, con una nota triste.- No tiene perdón lo que le hice, ¿Sabes, Jake?-

-No, Bro, ella no te odia. Si lo hiciera, jamás te hubiera salvado, a decir verdad ella también resultó herida- Finn palideció por completo, entonces Jake lo miró más detenidamente- ¿Preocupado?-

-Si…y culpable- suspiró Finn y lo reconoció. Jake le dio un golpe amistoso.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien. Pero si valdría la pena disculparse- le sonrió Jake.

-Gracias, hermano- dijo Finn y lo abrazó. Jake le devolvió el abrazo. Era un alivio que ambos volvieran a reconciliarse.

-Vamos, tienes que descansar. Mañana es 14 de Marzo- dijo el perro.

-¿14 de Marzo?- preguntó Finn, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Finn, es tu cumpleaños!- soltó el perro, algo sorprendido de que Finn lo hubiera olvidado.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- dijo Finn, lo que le causó un dolor más fuerte en la cabeza. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no se acordaba de medir los días, y mucho menos que al día siguiente cumplía quince años.- Pero no quiero dormir, Jake- separándose de él y mirándolo

- No lo sé, Finn- dijo el perro en tono de desaprobación- Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte y mañana seguirá este laaaargo viaje-

-Gracias, Jake, pero no me apetece dormir después de todo lo que he estado inconsciente- dijo el humano- Mejor…comienza por contarme que fue lo que pasó con mamá y papa´, Jake- pidió Finn. El perro se tensó, pero supo que ya no podía mentirle ni ocultarle a Finn más cosas y menos algo tan importante como sus padres.

-¿No prefieres…curarte antes de que te cuente todo?- preguntó Jake. Esta vez no lo hizo por evadirlo, sino porque realmente le preocupaba aun Finn.

-No- respondió el humano, firmemente- Me dolerá más la cabeza si no me lo sacó de una vez de la mente-

Jake suspiró. Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Vale. Fue una noche de invierno. Entonces…-

* * *

Ya era de noche. Y los chicos aun no volvían, y ella estaba afuera, esperando a que Jake terminara de relatarle todo eso para que ella pudiera entrar. Pudo quedarse ahí, pero sabía que los chicos necesitaban de un momento hermano-hermano después del ataque de impulsión que Finn había sufrido en el día.

No tenía idea de por qué, pero ella también se sentía así. Después de lo que la Demonio Doble Cara le había dicho no había estado en paz, y luego lo que Finn le había dicho en la tarde acerca de que Marshall también le ocultaba cosas, bueno…no la dejaba tranquila.

Recordó lo tenso que el vampiro se había puesto el vampiro después de que Fin comenzó a escupir esas palabras a lo loco. Pero no tenía por qué dudar. Porque Marshall era su amigo ¿verdad? Ella confiaba en él y él en ella ¿verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Fionna?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró y vio cómo Marshall legaba con un montón de leña para pasar la noche. De seguro él y las chicas se separaron para buscar los frutos que la Dulce Princesa había dicho y la leña, pues no veía a nadie más con él.

-Oh, hola. Quería un poco de aire fresco- dijo Fionna. Sabía que a Marshall no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera fuera de la cueva, no en el estado en el que estaba. Era curioso. Después de que esas Púrpuras le inyectaran su veneno todos eran demasiado sobreprotectores con ella, incluso Finn y Jake, y más Marshall. Pues no la dejaba caminar ni siquiera.

Le fastidiaba no poder hacer las cosas que siempre hacia, pero le asustaba más pensar que ese veneno se expandiría tarde o temprano completamente, infectando su sangre…se volvía a sentir enferma al pensar en eso.

-Aire helado, querrás decir- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa. Dejó la leña en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, en un tronco hueco fuera de la cueva.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-contestó Fionna. Se sentía azorada de estar así con él. Sola, a su lado. En todo el viaje no lo habían estado salvo la noche de su reconciliación a la orilla del lago, cuando Finn se burló de ellos. A decir verdad parecía tan lejana esa pelea de Aaa, pero no como el beso en la Caverna de los Merodeadores.

No habían platicado de ello, pero no hacía falta para que se sintiera azorada de nuevo al pensar en aquello.

El vampiro traía una mochila, cosa que no notó. Pero de ella sacó una manta color azul cielo y dos termos calientes. Sabía lo que eran, eso era chocolate caliente que Cake hizo. Pues resultaba que, mientras daban en esa jungla donde fue atacada y que parecía más bien una ilusión e sueño, la gata encontró platas de cacao, y un día anterior se las ideó para hacer el chocolate con ellas. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni ella sabía. Su hermana si que le podía sorprender.

El vampiro le ofreció un termo que ella aceptó gustosa y luego pasó la cobija por los hombros de la rubia, quien no pudo evitar un sonrojo por la caballerosidad y el acercamiento de Marshall.

-Gracias…-dijo ella, algo nerviosa. Marshall le sonrió y guardó el otro termo. No se lo tomaría, no era típico de él.

-Estas temblando de frío- le dijo Marshall, mientras se sentaba e nuevo a su lado.

"Tiemblo de miedo", pensó la humana con ironía.

-Les diré a Finn y a Jake que no te vuelvan a sacar- dijo Marshall, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, está bien- dijo la humana- De hecho…es agradable…estar contigo aquí. Con al aire frío y puro y las estrellas- dijo, mirando el cielo. Marshall le sonrió. Era una pena que esos dos bonitos luceros azules de los ojos de Fionna estuvieran en peligro de extinguirse.

Miró como la humana tomaba del termo el chocolate, de donde salía vapor y no pudo evitar bajar la vista a sus labios, los cuales se relamía después de tomar el sorbo, igual que un lindo cachorrito o un conejito después de su comida. Le causaba gracias y a la vez se enternecía.

Fionna siempre parecía tan fuerte, tan invencible…y era genial verla así, pero, haría lo que fuera por tenerla a veces así de inocente y linda. Quería ahora él asaltar esos labios. ¿Serían tan dulces como le chocolate que consumía en ese momento?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la humana algo extrañada al ver que el vampiro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

No lo resistió mucho más. El vampiro se inclinó a ella y tomó una mejilla son sus dedos, entonces posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, plantándole un pequeño, pero suave y dulce beso que tomó a Fionna por sorpresa, pero que igual lo disfrutó.

-Marshall… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo confundida al ver lo que había provocado.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el vampiro, pensando en que tal vez había cometido un error- Pero tenía que hacerlo…por lo menos una vez-

Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, pero Fionna lo detuvo suavemente del rostro encarándolo de nuevo.

En ese momento era una muy buena idea burlarse de Finn. El chico tenía problemas respecto a los sentimientos hacia su amiga vampiro, pero a ella le quedaba claro. Ella sí quería a Marshall como algo más, y se dio cuenta después de lo que pasó esa noche en la Caverna de los Merodeadores, el miedo de perderlo y la que la llevó a la locura de plantarle el beso.

Si, no fue respiración de boca o boca, como la que le había practicado a Jake luego de que casi muere, no, ese fue un beso real.

-No me molestó…- aclaró Fionna.- Solo…me tomó por sorpresa-

-Pero…pensé que no te gustaría. Pensé que te sentirías mal cuando recordaras que esta no es la primera vez que nos besamos…- dijo Marshall algo sorprendido y refiriéndose a la misma noche. Fionna sonrió.

-No- respondió ella- Esa noche solo me di cuenta de que…de que si te pierdo… Marshall, yo…yo no sabría que hacer. Por eso te besé esa noche, porque como tu dijiste; tenía que hacerlo solo una vez.- Los ojos de Marshall se iluminaron. ¿Acaso Fionna, la humana, le estaba diciendo que ella también quería convertirse en algo más que su amiga? Si quitaba lo de la avalancha, ese era el mejor día de su vida.- Y sé que no es mucho de mi decir cosas bonitas o cursis y que me da asco cuando Cake se besa con Lord Monoch, pero…tu…podrías ser…él único al que le digo esto y…- comenzó a balbucear, pero Marshall la calló de nuevo, plantándole un nuevo beso, que ella disfruto mucho. Esta vez cerró los ojos y colaboró, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, pues ella nunca había besado a nadie, aunque le molestó cuando Marshall rompió el beso.

-¿Fue mejor que el de la Caverna?- le preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor, el otro me sabia a sangre y óxido- contestó Fionna, haciendo una mueca de asco. Marshall rió y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos suavemente, haciéndola ruborizarse de nuevo.

-Pues este a mi…me sabe…a chocolate-bromeó Marshall, haciendo que la humana se sonrojara mucho más.

-Si…bueno, fue bastante, bastante cálido- dijo tímidamente y luego lo miró de nuevo- Oye…hace frío, viejo… ¿Podemos…?-

Como si le leyera la mente, el vampiro de nuevo la besó, haciendo que ese beso durará más.

Fionna se quitó la máscara de la timidez y decidió besarlo también, dejándose llevar y ladeando la cabeza para una mejor comodidad. Marshall la sostuvo de su rostro, como si fuera taaaan frágil y ella colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

Siempre vio a Marshall de una manera salvaje, pero en ese momento parecía tan apacible, tan perfecto. Su ritmo no iba ni tan rápido ni tan lento…era…perfecto, perfecto la manera en la que sus labios se amoldaron tan bien a los suyos. Se sentí atraída por él y como si viviera una experiencia que jamás había vivido.

Era…como una nueva aventura.

Pero esa aventura no podía dejar que se descubriera, por su bien, por el bien de Marshall, por el bien del grupo y por el bien del rumbo del viaje. Por ello, no dejaría que se enteraran, no por el momento. Y le pediría a Marshall esa discreción.

Pero lo haría después de disfrutar ese momento.

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!-

Finn se reincorporó de golpe cuando sintió que alguien brincaba encima de él y al enfocar la vista se encontró con Cake, quien reía feliz.

-¿QUEE? ¿QUEE?- preguntó al principio sobresaltado, pero entonces vio el buen humor de la gata y se sorprendió y molestó un poco de que invadieron su sueño, que por primera vez en muchos días, estaba libre de pesadillas.- ¿Qué ocurre, Cake?-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Finn!- exclamó la gata feliz y lo abrazó. Finn le devolvió el abrazo y se sorprendió de lo rápido que había llegado el alba para él. Recordó que Jake le terminó de contar lo que pasó con sus padres, terminaron, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego…se quedó dormido antes de que las chicas y Marshall volvieran.

-¡Buenos días, cumpleañero!- dijo la Dulce Princesa contenta y arrodillándose a su lado. Finn se alegró de verla, pues no había visto a nadie salvo a Jake después de la avalancha- Es genial que ya tengas quince años- le dijo y lo abrazó. Finn se sorprendió un poco, pero se lo correspondió. Era genial que no estuviera molesta con ella después de lo que también le había dicho.

-¡Felicidades, Finn!- dijo Beemo, acercándose y abrazándolo también, cerca de su cintura, Finn le dio unas palmaditas. Él también estaba contento de llegar a esa edad.

-Gracias, Beemo- dijo y la princesa se separó de él igual que la maquinita.

-Feliz, cumpleaños, Finn.- dijo Marshall, acercándose a él y tendiéndole una mano. Finn aceptó su ayuda y tan pronto como se levantó el vampiro lo abrazó como si fueran colegas de toda la vida.

-Gracias, Marshall- agradeció Finn y se separaron- Y gracias por salvarme de la avalancha-

-Ni te preocupes. Pero la próxima vez no voy a salvarte el trasero- bromeó Marshall, Finn rió un poco.

-Vale-

-Es genial que sea tu cumpleaños- dijo Cake, muy animada y trepándose a la cabeza de su hermana, quien estaba sentada en una roca de la cueva, mirando la feliz escena- ¡Sobre todo porque también es el de Fionna!-

Finn miró sorprendido a la gata y luego a Fionna, sintiendo una extraña conexión d nuevo. Ya estaba bien que fueran humanos, que se parecieran en la piel blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules…pero que también cumplieran el mismo día…bueno…eso les daba más probabilidades de que fueran hermanos.

-¿Es cierto, Fionna?- preguntó Finn, sin quitar su cara de atónito. Fionna estaba igual cuando se enteró en la mañana, más temprano.

-Si- respondió la humana, con una leve sonrisa.

-En ese caso, déjame felicitarte también- dijo Finn, acercándose a ella. Fionna se paró y recibió el abrazo, entonces de nuevo sintieron esa extraña conexión. Como si fuera un cariño y apreciación natural…como si ambos…compartieran más que unas semanas de amistad…como si…como si llevaran parte de uno en las venas.- Felicidades, Fionna- le susurró Finn, sintiéndose extraño.

-Igual. Felicidades, Finn- dijo Fionna en el mismo tono y sintiéndose igual de extraña.

-¡TARAN!- de repente se oyó una exclamación triunfal desde afuera de la cueva. Todos voltearon y Fionna y Finn se separaron para ver. Era Jake, quien sostenía en sus manos un pastel mediano y a su lado estaba Marceline, con una sonrisa audaz como siempre y Jake con una igual, pero victoriosa.- ¡TERMINAMOS EL PASTEL!-

-Oye…de… ¿De donde lo sacaste, Jake?- preguntó Finn sorprendido. ¿Había una pastelería en medio de las montañas?

-Te sorprenderá saber que tiene esa gata en su mochila- dijo Jake, dejando el alimento sobre una roca- Ella tenía los ingredientes y gracias a la ayuda de la DP logramos elaborar un pastel no tradicional, pero si bastante delicioso. ¿Verdad, Marceline?-

-Si, lo hicimos con la fruta que recogimos ayer de los árboles- respondió la vampiresa, recargándose de brazos cruzados en la pared de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Qué frutas son?- preguntó Fionna.

-Gyzzas- respondió la vampiresa- Una fruta roja que crece en las montañas nada más y que comenzó a darse después de la Guerra de los Champiñones , pero, por extraño que parezca es deliciosa y comestible-

-Yo escribí sus nombres- dijo Jake, muy contento.

Fionna se acercó a ver el pastel que yacía sobre la roca y vio que decía:

"_Felicitaciones Finn y Fyona."_

-¡Oye, perro! ¡Fionna no se escribe así!- reclamó la rubia muy enojada- Fionna se escribe con "i" latina y con doble "n"-

-Perdóname, pero no veo muchas Fionnas muy a menudo- reprochó Jake. Todos rieron al ver la cara enfurruñada de Fionna, entonces Finn acarició la cabeza de Jake.

-Eres genial, Jake- dijo, divertido. Jake se giró y lo abrazó la instante Finn le correspondió- Gracias, viejo-

-¡_Te quelo!...-_ soltó el perro igual. Ambos pertenecieron así, bajo la mirada de las miradas enternecidas de sus amigos. Parecía que todo el día de ayer se había esfumado con ese único momento.- Pero, también debes agradecerla a Marcy…-dijo Jake, separándose de él- Ella también ayudó-

El humano miró a Marceline por primera vez desde que vio su rostro dolido antes de la avalancha. La vampiresa no dijo nada, solo se quedó así, recargada sobre la pared, mirándolo un poco apenada y el culpable. Jake se bajó de Finn y el humano se acercó a la vampiresa. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

-Marcy…yo…- comenzó a decir el humano, con dificultad. ¿Cómo decírselo a la cara después de ese beso y después de haberla herido así?- Yo…lo siento…yo no…-

-Esta bien, Finn…no…no lo digas…- dijo Marceline, como si le dolieran esas palabras.- Los dos dijimos cosas sin sentido. Pero no importa, en serio.- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarme- le sonrió Finn tímidamente.- Creí que ya no lo harías más-

-No. Dije que si una plata enorme estaba a punto de comerte, no te salvaría- bromeó la vampiresa, arrancándole un a leve risa a Finn.- Las avalanchas no están incluidas-

-Je, je…de todas maneras. Muchas gracias- agradeció el humano, sinceramente y Marceline agrandó su sonrisa. Era genial haber arreglado las cosas…bueno, al manos la mitad.

-Awwwww…-soltó Cake, enternecida, al igual que todos- ¡Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo…!- comenzó a animar dando aplausos. Pronto fue seguida por Marshall, Fionna, Jake, Beemo y Bonnie, quienes los animaban a que continuaran ese momento, estrechándose en un gran abrazo.

-¡Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo…!- dijeron todos, acompañados de las palmas.

Marceline rodó los ojos y se acercó a Finn, el humano hizo lo mismo y entonces se dieron un fuerte abrazo de oso. Fue cálido y demasiado agradable, mejor que otros que se habían dado en Navidad, Año Nuevo o el día de Acción de Gracias. Se sentía bien.

La vampiresa quería felicitarlo, independientemente de todo, realmente quería hacerlo. Quince años era genial, y esos dos últimos años que habían compartido significaban mucho para ella. Esos dos años eran como una pomada para un raspón de siglos. Y Finn…con ese abrazo quería decirle que era muy importante para ella, aunque aún no sabía cómo, la quería.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Finn- le susurró Marceline al oído.

-Gracias, Marcy… ¡AUCH!-

De repente sintió un dolor agudo y con ardor en su trasero y por debajo de su ropa interior. Se separó de Marceline al instante y se torció lo suficiente para ver como tenía algo salidos los calzoncillos y como todos reían sin parar, incluida la vampiresa. Quien se doblaba de gracia.

Si, no se equivocaba. Le había hecho calzón chino.

-¿CÓMO POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- explotó enojado y ruborizado- ¡ERES UNA PESADA, MARCELINE!-

-Ja, ja… ¡Eso te pasa por empujar a la Reina Vampiro!- rió la vampiresa, dando un par de aplausos y agarrándose el estomago- ¡Como sea, hay que comer pastel! ¡Ja, ja!-

Dicho esto, todos se acercaron al pastel, para pasar un rato agradable antes de continuar el viaje en ese día.

Todo estaba bien, incluso para Marceline, quien también se sentía bien en ese momento. Ya era demasiado llevar la máscara de amargada y sobreprotectora. En ese momento era ella, y ese pequeño y perfecto momento era como en los viejos tiempos.

Estaba Bonnie, su vieja y pasada mejor amiga. Estaba Fionna, una de las mejores amigas de su pasado. Estaba Marshall, a quien le seguía teniendo un afecto y respeto incondicional. Estaba Jake, el perro que, por extraño que pareciera, ahora le tenía mucha confianza. Y dos nuevos y grandes amigos; Beemo y Cake. Pero sobretodo estaba la persona que más le importaba y que en ese momento cumplía quince años.

A menos de que se presentara una nueva avalancha, nada podía arruinar ese momento.

* * *

Y como Marshall predijo, al final del día ya estaban más allá de las faldas de las montañas.

Todo el día había sido genial. Fionna no se había sentido mal en absoluto, Marceline y Finn se hablaban en ese momento, aunque…aun no se había aclarado lo del beso y no había muerto nadie ese día. La verdad era genial a esas alturas.

Finn y Fionna estaban bien. Se la habían pasado jugando, corriendo, platicando y llenos de energía, mientras exploraban cada cosa que veían…hasta que Marshall llegaba y se ofrecía a cargar a Fionna, ayuda que la chica no podía negar y que se sonrojaba mucho. No es que le molestara, pero estaba demasiado a gusto, tanto que se le olvidaba en segundos lo disgustada que estaba por no permitirle aventurarse con Finn.

Casi al anochecer, la nieve comenzó a volverse tierra húmeda, y en vez de nevadas leves o ventiscas heladas, pasó a hacer aire frío y las nubes se pusieron más grises, al grado que pensaron que llovería, pero era más bien el frío.

Al bajar un poco más de las faldas el terreno se volvió un poco inclinado y lleno de pinos, pinos con ramas frías y con un poco de agua nieve en las hojas.

-¡Los reto a una carrera, viejo!- dijo Marshall, agarrando más fuerte a Fionna para animarla y diciéndoles a Finn y Jake.

-De cuerdo, viejo. Pero te patearé el trasero- dijo Finn, entusiasmado.

-¡Excelente! Entonces la carrera comienza… ¡AHORA!- proclamó Marshall, tomado por sorpresa en unos segundos a Finn y a Jake. Rápidamente los hermanos comenzaron a correr detrás del vampiro, quien seguía cargando a Fionna en su espalda y gritaba entusiasmada.

-¡Ven aquí, vampiro!- gritó Jake.

-¡Tengan cuidado, chicos!- dijo la Dulce Princesa, mientras los cuatro rebasaban y esta caminaba al lado de Marceline, quien rió al ver la divertida escena. Marshall podía divertir a cualquiera donde fuera, esa era una cualidad genial de su primo.

Todo iba bien. Corrían y flotaban lo más rápido que podían, y de hecho casi alcanzaban a Marshall aun volando. Fue cuando sin querer Jake se tropezó con una roca y se pasó a llevar a Finn. Entonces los dos rodaron colina abajo.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritaron los dos, mientras se entrelazaban y rodaban por la tierra húmeda, empapándose todos y ganándose unos moretones y rasguñones…hasta que llegaron a tierras más planas. Entonces los dos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones y Finn pasó a caer de cara a un montoncito de pasto y a Jake lo detuvo de un golpe en la cabeza una roca.

-Gané…-dijo Finn, aun adolorido y bocabajo, alzando un brazo y levantando un pulgar.

Marshall llegó riendo a ellos, volando y con Fionna en su espalda, muriéndose de la risa igual. La bajó y luego ayudó a Fin a ponerse de pie por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, al ver que tenía un pequeño rasguño en su nariz. Le sorprendía después e haber rodado quien sabe cuantos metros hacia abajo. Finn se talló los ojos.

-Si…- dijo, quejándose un poco- Pero yo gané…-

-Ah…nada de eso.- reclamó Fionna- Rodaron, es diferente y eso es trampa-

-¡Mira, humana! ¡Será mejor que…!- y así comenzaba una discusión que lograba divertir, al menos en ese momento a Marshall.

Jake se enderezó adolorido, sobándose la frente, algo atrofiado.

-Ahhh…me salió otra oreja….- bromeó, aun con dolor y tomando la atención de Fionna, Finn y Marshall.

-Oh, Jake, lo siento- se disculpó el humano por no prestarle atención y luego lo ayudó a pararse- ¿Estás bien?-

-Seee…- contestó Jake, sin dejar de agarrarse la frente- ¿Desde cuando hay rocas planas, eh?- dijo, señalando con la que se había golpeado.

Finn miró el objeto y se agachó. La roca en efecto parecía ser plana, pero no la veía muy bien porque estaba cubierta de un poco de plantas y musgo. Las apartó con cuidado y entonces vio que había algo grabado en ella.

"_Karen Smith._

_1900"_

-"Karen Smith. Mil novecientos"- leyó Finn.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Eso es una tumba, Finn- dijo la Dulce Princesa, llegando hacia ellos. Finn miró algo impresionado la tumba. Bueno, era un gran lugar para alguien. Aire frío y fresco, calma total, nevadas serenas…si, era un buen lugar para alguien que descansaba en paz. Lo extraño era que la tumba sonara así de simple. "Karen Smith"…sonaba casi igual de simple que…que…que Finn.

-Esto es…un cementerio…-dijo Fionna al ver que era cierto. Finn y la Dulce Princesa miraron al frente y vieron que era cierto.

Era un pequeño cementerio. Había hileras de lápidas igual a la de "Karen Smith", simples, con piedra plana y en cada una grabada un obituario al difunto. Finn se paseó por las lapidas. Todos parecían tan desoladas, tan olvidadas. Se preguntaba que pasó con los familiares de cada uno. Tal vez no los querían y los olvidaron o simplemente toda la familia desapareció. Era triste, pues él y Jake llevaban cada mes flores a la tumba de sus padres…pero ese lugar…parecía años hundido en la calma y la depresión silenciosa.

Mientras se paseaba por ahí notó algo extraño. Todas las tumbas eran de 1900 para arriba; 1901, 1902, 1903…si, no eran menos de ese año. ¿Era coincidencia? Le preguntaría a la persona que llevaba más tiempo ahí.

-¡Oye, Marcy…!- le llamó, entonces la buscó con la vista y la vio. Estaba en la misma hilera, mirando detenidamente un sepulcro. Finn se extrañó de eso y caminó hasta ella, mientras una leve nevada comenzaba a caer, enfriando ese pasivo lugar.- ¿Marcy?-

La vampiresa no le respondió, únicamente se quedó mirando ahí la lápida, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Finn la miró extrañado y luego miró la lápida con un poco de hierbas, pero alcanzó a leer lo que estaba grabado:

"_Finn._

_El humano que hizo conocer a Ooo que era más que otra persona y que quedó como héroe por siempre. Con cariño tu hermano y tus personas queridas._

_1900."_

Entonces entendió todo el humano. No estaban en un cementerio cualquiera. Estaban en uno que se formó durante la Guerra de los Champiñones y ahí, en frente, estaba su vida pasada. Sentía esa conexión incluso desde ahí, desde tres metros separados de lo que fue su cuerpo. Podía asustarle aquello, pero estaba impresionado.

Se sentía algo reconfortado de que, al menos en su vida pasada, lo recordaran por lo que él estaba luchando en esa vida: Un héroe.

De repente oyó un sollozo que lo hizo voltear a su lado. Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio que las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de Marceline. Finn la volteó a ver y le costó trabajo no llorar él también.

Generalmente Marcy no lloraba, solo lo hacia cuando de verdad la habían lastimado y aquello debía dolerle peor que cualquier herida, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado y de tener a su otra vida ahí, plantado a su lado y a la vez frente a su tumba. Era una sensación tan rara y desgarradora. La vampiresa se secó las lágrimas, enojada, como si estuviera molesta consigo misma de mostrarse tan débil.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Finn…-articuló, con todo el dolor que pudo.

-Gracias, Marcy…-susurró Finn, como si quisiera hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con ella. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Era cierto, no estaba sola. Finn le sonrió y se acercó a quitarle la hierba y limpiarla lo más que pudo con sus manos y se acercó a un montoncito de pasto, donde había unas flores moradas y las cortó, luego las dejó frente a la lápida y se enderezó, entrelazando su mano en la de Marcy, quien la apretó más fuerte y se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Entonces Finn sintió una presencia algo familiar y a oyó pasos entre los pinos, pero con la poca luz del día que quedaba no pudo distinguir bien la figura.

-Mar- Mar…alguien nos observa…- dijo a la vampiresa, enseñándole con la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la silueta. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, por lo que corrió cuando Marceline inmediatamente volteó a verla.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- gritó Finn, soltó la mano de Marceline y comenzó a correr hacia donde se había ido la silueta, seguido por la vampiresa.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos, esperen!- gritó Jake al ver que se iban y los siguió con los otros pisándoles los talones, quienes estaban explorando el lugar.

Pronto se convirtió en una persecución entre los chicos y esa "extraña silueta". Entonces llegaron a un lugar que no conocían, donde había tantos pinos que bloqueaban la pocas luz del cielo nublado y ya no había lapidas.

De repente un escalofrío recorrió la columna de todos.

Finn se detuvo en un claro, que más bien estaba invadido por la penumbra de los árboles y los demás le llegaron al alcance, jadeando de cansancio.

-Finn ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jake, intentando tomar aire.

-Alguien nos observaba…- jadeó Finn, poniéndose más alerta. Todos lo hicieron, pues si Marceline y él estaban así, quería decir que si pasaba algo.

Entonces los tomó por sorpresa algo que les lanzaron al suelo. Todos se sobresaltaron y vieron que era una lanza. Fionna sacó su espada y Finn le copió, mientras Jake se agrandaba un poco, poniéndose en posición de ataque igual que la gata. Bonnie retrocedió, tomando a Beemo y Marceline y Marshall también se tensaron.

Sentían algo…pero era otra presencia, una menos pesada, pero no por ello decía que era menos peligrosa.

De repente, de entre la penumbra se comenzaron a dar más siluetas. Eran más altas que ellos y eran muchos más, los rodearon en forma de círculo, de modo que todos quedaron pegados en el centro, alertas a cualquier movimiento. No los veían, pues no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero la sombra les dejaba claro que eran más altos y fuertes que ellos.

¿A que criaturas se enfrentaban?

-Un paso más…y les salto…-murmuró Fionna a Jake, quien estaba más cerca. Habían caído en la emboscada. Fue cuando una de las sombras soltó un grito y levantó su lanza, al instante todos le secundaron y comenzaron a irse contra ellos. Los chicos se encogieron. Pues ni con dos vampiros, dos fuertes aventureros, dos mascotas mágicas, una princesa y una máquina hace-todo iban a poder con esas enormes cosas intimidantes y menos siendo tantos. Por lo que esperaron el duro golpe.

_-¡Esperar!- _se oyó un nuevo grito que los hizo mirara hacia en frente, impresionados de ver que milagro les pudo salvar la vida.

Era una de ellos, pero estaba en frente, deteniéndolos y al parecer los otros le habían captado, pues se detuvieron a mirarla, algo sorprendidos.

Pero la alcanzaron a ver muy bien. Era una mujer que les triplicaba la estatura, era musculosa, con grandes piernas, fuertes brazos y abdomen, grandes pechos, y un extraño, pero adorable gorrito de gatito negro, combinado con una vestido algo andrajoso color azul oscurísimo. La mujer se giró a ellos con aspecto preocupado, dejando ver un poco de su mechón de pelo dorado.

Finn y Jake la supieron reconocer al instante.

-_Finn ¿Estar bien?-_ preguntó con preocupación. Entonces Finn no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre con asombro…

-¿Susana Salvaje?-

* * *

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!**

**¡Hasta aquí mi gente bonita! Bffff…hubieran visto el trabajo que me costó hacerlo, pero al fin está aquí, perdón por la demora, pero como vieron fue un capi algo laaargo.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente, los chicos irán a Bellotopia, donde sabremos el origen de Fionna y Finn, gracias a una leyenda que les contará Susana. Bueno, en realidad esta chica, como dije, no saldrá en el resto de la historia, pero tomará un papel muy importante igual que la Princesa Ámbar. Y En el próximo capitulo Fionna se enterará de toooda la verdad, lo que le causara una nueva pelea con Marshall, así como también entrarán un poco en discordia Finn y Marceline…así que también se pondrá a prueba la hermandad de nuevo de Finn y Jake y la de Fionna y Cake.**

**Por cierto, quiero recomendar a todos los lectores o escritores que lean esto un grupo en Facebook que se llama "Hora de Fan-Fics". Es un gran grupo del que orgullosamente soy administradora y los invitó, además tal vez suba un dibujo de la princesa Ámbar que hice para que se vayan haciendo a la idea. Entonces quedan cordialmente invitados.**

**Bueno, se me acaba el tiempo, así que a mis escritores y lectores que están en la pagina les enviare un PM durante la semana, así que no se preocupes y en cuanto a los Reviews de lectores anónimos les debo una disculpa enorme y les prometo que en el próximo capitulo se los respondo ¿vale? De verdad una enorme disculpa y recuerden lo del nombre para que también pueda agradecer lo grandes que son por leer este fic.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho, pues es uno de los capis que más me han gustado escribir y gracia por leer de verdad. Esta escritora aprecia mucho esto.**

**Bueno, como dije, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense.**

**Bye :D**


	8. Bienvenidos a Bellotopia

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí en mi hogar esta el calor a todo dar y es perfecto para mojarse con globos de agua, ir a nadar, al parque y hacerse un tiempecito para el amor de verano ¿no? Jajajaja. Sí, bueno, empieza una gran temporada :D**

**Bueno chicos, la verdad seré sincera, no pude enviar los PM que prometí, sin embargo prometo enviarlo a lo largo de la semana a los lectores unidos y a los anónimos una disculpa enorme y espero que me perdonen ¿si?. La verdad no he tenido tiempo y a penas y me da tiempo de subir los capis. Entonces de verdad una disculpa y espero que este capi pueda compensarlo :D**

**Bueno, no les quito mucho tiempo, salvo para decirles que, como habrán visto, Susana Salvaje ya apareció y bueno…sigue siendo el cumpleaños de Finn y Fionna. Ahora estos chicos son alojados en una ciudad que conocemos muy bien: Bellotopia. Donde se sabrán muchos secretos, el veneno se esparcirá más en Fionna, las hermandades y sentimientos serán puestos apruebas. El Litch hará su primera aparición en persona, habrá revolución en la Nocheosfera y…una de nuestro equipo sufrirá de un terrible hechizo…pero uno que ellos ya conocían.**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten ¡Bienvenidos!**

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Bellotopia.**

"_La sangre no es un lazo obligatorio que une a los hermanos"_

-Anónimo.

-¡MALDITO CONDE!- llegó gritando el señor Hunson Abadeer. Iba escoltado por unos demonios y entró al hogar del Conde, quien se encontraba con El Litch y la Demonio Doble Cara. La casa del Conde era parecida a una cueva, combinada con una casa antigua, pero mucho más feo de donde él vivía en la Plaza Principal de la Nocheosfera. Bien, ese había sido el castigo impuesto por su hija: Someterlo a ese hoyo.

A diferencia de otras veces, el Señor Abadeer iba vestido diferente, más simple. No llevaba su traje de empresario como siempre. Llevaba unos jeans demasiado ajustador y una sudadera negra. Eso usaba años anteriores, cuando jugaba con su hija al estar ella más pequeña. Estaba en fachas, las suficientes para parecer desapercibido como el Señor del Mal. Pero por eso estaba ahí, porque le habían robado el objeto que lo denominaba Rey absoluto y que le proporcionaba su uniforme de rey…además se había enterado de alianzas que ni él ni sus súbditos normales estaban provocando. No tardó en enterarse que su hermano se había aliado con una criatura tan repulsiva que incluso tuvo que expulsarla también de ahí: El Litch. Y de una ermitaña demonio que se metió en Ooo en asuntos que no le incumbían solo por un pago…pero al final, ambos aliados se iban a un líder. Un líder a quien le repugnaba llamar hermano.

-Vaya, miren quien esta aquí- dijo el Conde levantándose de su escritorio cuando el señor entró, echando fuego por los ojos. Hunson se acercó a él de manera amenazadora.

-¿Cómo está eso de que quieres acabar con mi hija?- soltó, pegando en el escritorio.

-Oh, vamos hermanito- dijo el conde, rodando los ojos- Tu y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Marceline acabará con su existencia si sigue metiéndose con ese humano-

-¡Basta! ¡Quítate eso de la cabeza! ¡El chico murió! ¡Confórmate con eso!- respondió el padre de Marceline a la defensiva.

-Pero reencarnó, Hunson, gracias a tu despreciable mujer ¿lo olvidas?- dijo, enarcando una ceja. El señor ardió en rabia y pegó con más fuerza en la mesa.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a María…-masculló entre dientes.

-Oh…claro, tu amada esposa. La que Marceline creyó siempre que era una mortal, y lo era…con genes de hechicera, fue tan considerado de su parte regalarles a esos humanos la oportunidad de una nueva vida…- dijo la Demonio.

-Y luego tú acabaste con la familia de esta vida del chico ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre, mirando con resentimiento a la mujer- Ellos ya no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mi hija se rehusó a hacerse cargo de esto ¡Ya es suficiente todo el daño que les hemos hecho!-

-Ohh…no te quieras hacer ahora el buen padre con ella ahora, Hunson- dijo el Conde con burla- Después de todo el daño que le causaste…¿Realmente quieres arreglarlo de esa manera? ¡Mira lo que nos hicieron! Nos enviaron a un agujero cuando nosotros deberíamos estar gobernando allá, arriba.-

-¿Y como vas a conseguir eso, hermano? ¿Matando a Marshall? ¿Se te olvida que el también es tu hijo?- gritó Hunson.

-Tu hija me arrebató a mi hijo.- le recordó el otro- Y si es necesario clavarle una estaca a los dos para recuperar lo que es mío…bueno, lo haré-

-Es increíble tu odio cegador…- dijo el padre de Marceline, negando con la cabeza- ¡Reacciona! Esa guerra no nos dejó nada, deberías estar pensando en recuperar lo que perdiste después de tantos años y no crear otra revuelta-

-¿Eso fue lo que tu hiciste? ¿No? Perdonaste a tu hija- respondió el Conde.

-Te equivocas. Marceline me perdonó, porque acepté mi error. Por eso no la obligué a gobernar este lugar que ella odió desde el principio y a la vez le prometí que jamás me volvería a meter con el humano, ni siquiera con la reencarnación de él- dijo Hunson- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Deberías tratar de recuperar a tu hijo-

-¿En serio?- dijo el Conde, enarcando una ceja- Pues eso no es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos. A mi me han dicho historias distintas. Tu sí has estado arriba, incluso robaste las almas de los habitantes de Ooo, almas que después la reencarnación del chico devolvió a sus cuerpos, apuñalándote-

-Si subí fue porque el me liberó. Además el chico luego comenzó a agradarme y traté de llevarme bien con él, por el respeto y el cariño que le prometí a ella y a su madre- explicó el hombre.

-Ahhhh…eso explica porque la trajiste un día a la Nocheosfera y le pusiste esto- dijo el Conde, levantando en lo alto el medallón de la gema morada que tenía toda la maldad caótica, de la que Marceline y Finn apenas y pudieron salir vivos. El papá de Marceline se quedó helado. Claro, no esperaba más. Su hermano tenía ahí, colgando de su mano la joya de toda la Nocheosfera- Oh…veo que lo extraviaste-

-Devuélvelo. Marceline no te dejó a ti la Nocheosfera y lo hizo con motivos, sino este lugar estaría peor de lo que ya esta…-dijo Hunson, entre dientes.

-Sé perfectamente que no me lo dejó a mí. Pero no te preocupes, yo no lo voy a usar. De hecho, gracias a este hombre he logrado hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones- dijo, señalando al Litch, quien se burló de Hunson, haciendo una falsa reverencia. No se esperaba más de esa criatura repugnante- Veo que la hermosa Princesa Ámbar hizo un trabajo excelente en este amuleto. Plata y oro hecho de sus tierras desérticas, una hermosa y brillante Alejandría y claro…todo el mal caótico de la tierra de Ooo guardado aquí. ¿Cuánto te cobró por el?-

-Ese ni es asunto tuyo ¡Devuélvemelo!- soltó el padre de Marceline y se abalanzó contra él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a su despiadado hermano el Litch le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas y doblarse de dolor. Su hermano lo miró con desdén.

-Mírate, Hunson. Aquí estás…un padre que solo pretende salvar a su hija-

-Tocas a Marceline…y yo…te mató- amenazó, aun adolorido.

-Oh…eso no pasará- dijo el Conde y luego se giró a ver al Litch- ¿Me harías el honor, Litch?-

Entonces la calavera miró al hombre tendido en el suelo, con una mirada penetrante y luego…Hunson Abadeer sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, que lo hizo gritar y retorcerse. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, sentía como su cada parte de su cuerpo se pudriera más rápido. Era una sensación tan asquerosa…tan…tan alucinante…que casi deseaba que…que acabaran con su existencia en ese momento.

El Conde miró al Litch y este se detuvo de llevar a cabo su tortura mortal, parecida a la que practicó con Marshall la noche en la Caverna de los Merodeadores. Abadeer dejó escapar un jadeó y se quedó ahí, aun adolorido, pero ya no tanto. Su hermano rodeó el escritorio y se puso de cuchillas, para mirara el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-Si, Abadeer…-le siseó igual que una serpiente- Mi querido amigo le agregó a este amuleto un poco de sus poderes para controlar a las personas. Por alguna razón no puede penetrar a la mente del humano de nuevo y duda que de nuevo lo haga, igual con la humana. Mi hijo es un cabeza dura, la "Princesa Rosita" tiene esa gema protectora en su cabeza, y la computadora y esos dos animales no nos servirán de nada. Pero una vez que le pongamos de nuevo a tu hija esto en el cuello se invadirá de la maldad caótica a la que tú la sometiste y para variar, recibirá nuestras instrucciones. Instrucciones que no podrá negar…-

-Ni te atrevas…a tocar a mi hija…- jadeó Hunson- Si lo haces…así tenga que enviar a todo mi ejercito de demonios a Ooo para protegerla, lo haré…-El Conde se rió con burla, al igual que la Demonio y el Litch.

-Ese es el problema…hermanito…-le susurró a su hermano, con un aliento de maldad- Que tu tienes a tus demonios y a tus vampiros…pero nosotros tenemos a seres más fuertes…que incluso opacan al sol y a veces hasta a la luna misma -De repente, la estancia se comenzó a llenar de otro tipo de extrañas criaturas. Eran parecidas a la muerte, pero Hunson conocía bien a su vieja amiga.

No, esos encapuchados con túnicas negras que les cubrían los rostros y que no se dejaban ver no eran por parte de la Muerte. No eran fantasma o almas en pena. No eran demonios oscuros y menos…el pingüino maléfico que encontró en Ooo. Esos tipos eran peligrosos y eran de lo más bajo que podía haber en la Nocheosfera.

Eran sombras.

-Nosotros…también tenemos un ejército…- le amenazó el Conde.- Y créeme, viejo. Yo quiero asesinar al humano, pero le tengo tanto desprecio a tu hija que prefiero manipularla hasta la locura para que ella lo maté, cuando se de cuenta será tanto dolor que sentirá que morirá lentamente mientras se la come la culpabilidad- dijo, con tono de repugnancia- Y el siguiente en la línea, será Marshall y esa niña tonta, de la cual, se me olvida su nombre…pero no será tan complicado, ya que, solo es cuestión de unos días más para que quedé envenenada por completo gracias a las Purpuras de esta señora- dijo, señalando a la mujer.

-Tu…estas enfermo…- dijo Hunson, aun adolorido y poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia. Eso había hecho el Litch, había penetrado y herido un poco su mente. El Conde rió un poco.

-Y lo estaré más cuando tenga el control completo que los continentes de Aaa y Ooo. Pero primero mataré al único que puede detenerme y de paso, me vengaré de tu hija…-

Eso fue lo último que Hunson Abadeer oyó, antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

Una de las sombras se acercó a la Demonio y le susurró algo al oído, al instante la ermitaña se dirigió al Conde, quien aun miraba a su hermano con desprecio.

-Tenemos noticias, Bonestier- dijo ella.- Sabemos donde están-

-Bien- dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie- ¿Dónde están?.- La mujer sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Bellotopia-

El Conde soltó una risotada, como si se tratara de un mal chiste. Entonces sus ojos se tornaron más rojos e lo usual y se posaron en el Litch.

-Bien, Litch. Es tu turno de actuar- dijo y le lanzó el amuleto a la calavera, quien lo atrapó en el aire.- Has lo tuyo-

-Con gusto, mi señor- respondió la calavera, con su voz seca y temerosa.

-¿Y que hacemos con este?- preguntó la mujer, moviendo con su pie un poco el cuerpo de Hunson. El hombre sonrió y pasó a retirarse de la estancia.

-Desháganse de él- dijo, abriendo las puertas para salir- Ya no nos sirve-

Entonces salió justo antes de que Hunson Abadeer, el Señor del Mal, fuera consumido por la oscuridad de aquellas sombras.

* * *

-¿Ella…es…otra…?- Fionna no pudo completar la frase, pero no fue difícil ver la expresión de sorpresa e intriga en su rostro al igual que la de todos los demás, excepto de Jake, pues el sí sabía de quien se trataba.

-_Susana lamenta que mi gente asustar a ti y tus amigos…-_ dijo la mujer, agachándose a mirara a cada uno de los presentes como si fueran extraños bichos de los que ella tenía curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, Susana. No ha pasado nada…-dijo Finn, con una sonrisa. Su sorpresa había pasado, pero aun seguía temblando de que tal vez los atacarían. La mujer se giró a ver a su gente y extendió los brazos.

-¡Hyoomens! Ellos no ser una amenaza. Ellos ser los héroes que salvar a Bellotopia de los Glub Lubs. Finn ser el humano con corazón de héroe que traer Flor de fuego a vuestro hogar…- explicó Susana. Entonces Finn entendió. Esas criaturas eran las mezclas de humanos y peces que se encontraron la última vez que estuvieron en su ciudad y la vez que intentaron comerse a la Dulce Gente. La princesa no tardó en reconocerlos tampoco.

-Ellos son…los que casi se comen a mis súbditos…-murmuró la Dulce Princesa, algo resentida. Susana se giró a ella y ser rascó la nuca, algo apenada.

-_Si, Susana y Hyoomens lamentar eso. Pero no comerte ahora, tu ser amiga de Finn y eso basta…-_ dijo la mujer. Entonces miró al humano con un poco de preocupación- _Finn…¿Tú estar herido?_- preguntó, señalando la venda alrededor de la cabeza de Finn, la cual se había ganado gracias a los golpes de la avalancha.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- preguntó Finn, tocándose la venda y sonriéndole- Oh, no es nada-

-Finn, tu estar herido y tus amigos estar cansado. Poder quedarnos en Bellotopia esta noche. La luna estarse metiendo ya y…- comenzó a ofrecer Susana.

-Oh, no, no, no…-dijo el rubio, negando con el cabeza, apenado- No es necesario. Nosotros estamos bien-

-_Susana insistir_- dijo la mujer, sonriendo- _Hyoomens estar felices de que vuestro héroe quedar con amigos esta noche_- luego se giró a su gente- _¿No ser así?_-

Las criaturas soltaron unos gritos de felicidad y emoción, dejándoles claro que sentían haberlos atacado al pensar que eran intrusos a su tierra oculta y que estaban encantados de alojarlos a fin de devolverles el favor que ellos hicieron por su ciudad. Los chicos sonrieron. No era el momento de ser corteses y rechazar esa invitación. Pues en efecto la noche llegaba y el aire se hacía más frío. Aquello non era bueno, pues ya no había cuevas disponibles y una fogata se iba a pagar con el aire y si llovía sería peor…y estaba Fionna de por medio.

-Bueno…en ese caso no podemos negarnos- dijo Jake, tratando de animar a los chicos- Vamos, Finn. La loca…digo, Susana tiene razón-

-Pues vamos…-dijo Marshall, cargando en la espalda de nuevo a Fionna, esta accedió y decidió dejarse. Pues ahora que había visto a…tal vez otra humana, sentía que la piernas le temblaban. ¿Sería causa del veneno o de la impresión? – Humanos con cabezas de peces…ahora lo he visto todo- bromeó Marshall, acomodando mejor a la humana y pasando sus manos por sus piernas para tomarla mejor. La humana rió un poco, ese era su Marshall, él que siempre le veía lo bueno a la situación.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir a la mujer junto con el resto de las criaturas.

-Seguir a Susana. Nuestra ciudad tener varias salientes de su tierra. Estar en casa en unos minutos- dijo la enorme chica, haciéndoles señas para continuar.

Todos lo hicieron. La siguieron en silencio y cuidadosos. La caminata se iba haciendo un poco más cansada como pasaba, pues la tierra estaba tan mojada que ya era barro y los pinos se encerraban más a ellos, hasta el punto en que en efecto todo se quedó oscuro. Marceline no supo interpretarlo si era por tantas ramas o en efecto ya había oscurecido, para su suerte, varios Hyoomens llevaban unas antorchas que les sirvieron. Esto le sorprendió. Si esa enorme chica no hubiera reconocido a Finn…bueno…pudieron ser su cena.

Le sorprendía el parentesco que tenía con Finn y Fionna ¿Era humana? Marshall dijo que eran hombres-pez y supo que se dio cuenta porque algunos llevaban un gorrito como el de Finn, Fionna o Susana, pero de otros animales, mientras otros no llevaban nada y dejaban ver sus agallas.

Híbridos, o como Susana había dicho; Hyoomens. Lo extraño era que a los otros los veía como lo que eran, mutaciones humanas. Pero Susana parecía otra humana de carne y hueso. Nunca había oído de ese clan, ni siquiera sabía que existía…pero ahora…todo estaba en duda.

Llegaron al corazón de lo que parecía ser el bosque más oscuro de todos, entonces Susana los detuvo.

-_Tener cuidado con las escaleras. Dejar que Susana vaya primero._ – dijo la chica y bajo por lo que parecía ser un agujero negro. Entonces la Dulce Princesa dejó escapar un grito ahogado y abrazo a Cake, asustada.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ni crean que voy a bajar ahí a dentro!- chilló, abrazando más a la gata.

-Ah…mujer…me ahorcas…-jadeó Cake.

-Oh, vamos, Bonnibel, no seas chillona- se burló Marceline- Dinos que hacer, Susana- dijo con una sonrisa, girándose a verla.

-_Ir detrás de mí-_ dijo Susana y comenzó a bajar con la antorcha en mano, Marshall la siguió con Fionna en su espalda y Cake a su lado, luego le siguió Bonnibel con Beemo, luego Jake y Finn y por ultimo Marceline.

Mientras bajaban unas muy poco inclinadas escaleras, Marceline se detuvo a mirarlas de poco en poco. Eran de metal, igual que los mangos, las paredes estaban un poco llenas de hierba y musgo, pero aun se denotaban un poco grises y destartaladas. Si había un sismo ese lugar se haría pedazos.

Supo reconocer que era una estación de trenes abandonada. A ella le gustaba mucho ir ahí cuando era más joven…o…bueno, cuando no había pasado tanto después de la Guerra de los Champiñones

Se detuvo en seco cuando casi choca contra la espalda de Finn, pues se habían detenido alrededor de una tarjea de la que, por extraño que pareciera en ese lugar, no despedía olores a podrido ni mucho menos. Susana se hincó y quitó la tapa de metal, dejándola a un lado.

-_Saltar detrás de Susana_- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la tarjea- _Susana atraparlos para que no caigan-._

Uno a uno fueron bajando. El primero fue Marshall con Fionna, quienes no fueron necesarios ser atrapados con Susana, pues el vapiro solo fltó hasta abajo con cuidado. El segundo fue Finn. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio que su humano se lo tragaba el agujero donde salía un leve resplandor anaranjado, seguido por Jake. La Dulce Princesa fue la más difícil, tanto que al final tuvieron que meterla entre tirones y jalones un par de Hyoomens. Marceline se alegró cuando dejó de oír los chillidos de la Dulce Princesa. La siguiente fue Cake, quien primero se estiró para a ver a donde llegaba ese agujero, hasta que después se escuchó la voz de Marshall, diciendo que era seguro y que más valía que bajaran rápido. La gata bajó y Marceline flotó hacia adentro al instante, secundada por los Hyoomens que acompañaban a Susana.

Cuando puso los pies sobre la tierra quedó deslumbrada ante la ciudad más increíble y majestuosa en la que había estado.

Era una ciudad hecha con restos enterrados de arquitecturas de su tiempo, antes de ser vampiro. Todo estaba en un acuífero alumbrado a los lados y de algunas otras partes como candelabros y antorchas bien repartidas alrededor del lugar, que iluminaban bellamente con su fuego el lugar, lo suficiente para calentar la fría piedra y apartar esa maravillosa ciudad de la oscuridad.

Era hermoso…era somos si de repente…se sintiera en casa de nuevo. Oía voces, de seguro era Finn agradeciéndole a la chica enorme por alojarlos y luego varias expresiones de Bonnibel y todos los demás diciendo "¡Que hermoso!, o cosas así. La verdad ella también estaba admirada, pero estaba tan maravillada como para hablar.

-_Tu tener…piel azul…_- oyó que alguien le decía. Ella volteó y alzó la mirada. Era Susana, quien en vez de salir huyendo como la mayoría cuando la veían por primera vez. Sin embargo esa mujer parecía mirarla con curiosidad.

-Em…si…yo tengo la piel azul- dijo Marceline. Entonces Susana llevó su mano a su cuello, soltó una exclamación sorprendida cuando vio lo fría que era. Le apartó el cabello y vio la marca de su mordida.

- _¿Ser agallas? ¿Ser un Hyommen?-_ preguntó Susana, aun más curiosa. Marceline se llevó la mano hacia su mordedura y se la cubrió, como si le avergonzara que la viera.

-No. No son agallas…es una…mordedura. Soy un vampiro- respondió Marceline, apenada y esperando que la humana saliera despavorida, pero Susana no hizo más que acariciarle su cabello, sintiendo lo suave y brillante que era, como si fuera una muñequita. A decir verdad eso parecía, pues a diferencia de Susana, Marceline era relativamente pequeña.

-_Los vampiros…ser…lindos entonces_…- soltó Susana admirada. Marceline se ruborizó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le decía que era linda a primera vista- _La chica que parecer a Finn… ¿También es humana?-_

-Em…si…Fionna si es…humana…- respondió Marceline, viendo los ojos de la enorme chica. Eran verdes esmeralda…Le recordaron a los de Marshall cuando era humano. Tan bonitos y brillantes a la luz anaranjada del fuego a su alrededor. Susana le sonrió.

-_A Susana le alegra…-_ dijo y luego se giró a Finn, quien le llamaba para enseñarle quien sabe que cosa. Marceline vio a los muchachos y luego a su alrededor. Esa ciudad, a pesar de estar enterrada, parecía tener el calor y la compañía suficiente para sobrevivir. Las personas…o seres que vivían ahí parecían llevarse realmente bien. Había varios niños jugando que se acercaban a saludar a los "nuevos huéspedes". Era genial ver así a las personas. Unidas.

Por alguna razón se sintió como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a casa.

Después de ser admirados por varios ciudadanos y personas, Susana les pidió que la siguieran y se metieron a un edificio abandonado, donde había varias personas igual, alojadas en él, aunque también eran Hyoomens. El lugar estaba destartalado, pero realmente parecía que era suficiente para las criaturas.

* * *

-_Susana lamenta no poder darles un mejor lugar…pero es todo lo que tenemos para poder quedarse ustedes aquí...-_ dijo la chica, abriendo una puerta. Habían entrado a lo que parecía ser un edificio partido a la mitad. Sin embargo subieron por unas escaleras abandonadas y más tarde a una habitación. Esta era algo vieja, alumbrada por algunas velas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Había cuatro camas, unas mesas y una cocina abandonada igual, parecía que el lugar había sido abandonado desde hacia años, pero igual y era acogedor y apacible.

-No te preocupes, Susana, es perfecto…- dijo Finn, mientras los otros chicos pasaban y se instalaban en la habitación.

_-A Susana alegrar que les guste. Ir a preparar comida para ustedes, mientras tanto poder bañarse en aguas calientes…_- explicó la enorme chica..

-¿Aguas calientes?- preguntó la Princesa Bonnibel.

-_Si, Aquí abajo haber unas albercas de agua con vapor donde Hyoomens tomar baño, relajar y curar algunas enfermedades. Poder ir chicas de un lado y chicos de otro- _dijo Susana. Entonces se dieron cuenta que en realidad esas "aguas calientes" eran "aguas termales", por lo que aceptaron gustosos de ir con una fuerte exclamación. Después de la avalancha, de casi morir en la jungla, de estar pegajosos y sucios por no haberse bañado en días…bueno…uno de esos baños no estaría tan mal. Además era una buena oportunidad de terminar el cumpleaños de los chicos.

-Nos encantaría, Susana- dijo Finn.

-_Genial, mañana hacer fiesta para celebrar cumpleaños atrasado tuyo y de Fionna. Además Hyoomens estar muy contentos de tener aquí a el héroe de vuestra ciudad- _dijo Susana y luego se dirigió a la puerta-_Venir luego por chicas para ir a aguas calientes. Mientas poder descansar y prepararse-_

-Si, gracias, Susana- agradeció el humano, justo después Susana salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

-¡Al fin! ¡Un lugar para descansar!- soltó Cake con aire de alivio y se dejó caer en una de las camas- ¡Es tan cómoda!-

-Jaja, espero que haya comida en ese viejo refrigerador- soltó Jake, corriendo hacia allá.

-¡Siii! ¡Beemo quiere comer algo!- soltó la consola y siguió a Jake.

-No creo que haya nada, Jake. Susana nos dijo, nos avisará cuando la cena esté servida- dijo Finn, dejando su mochila en el suelo y estirándose, relajando los músculos.

La Dulce Princesa hizo lo mismo, y Marceline solo comenzó a explorar el lugar. Había un baño cruzando la inservible y pequeña cocina y otro cuarto cerrado con llave. No le interesó, pues estaba muy cansada y realmente quería tomar un baño.

* * *

Susana pasó por ellos al cabo de media hora, y le pidió a un hombre Hyoomen que guiara a Marshall, Finn y Jake a un lado opuesto que al de las chicas.

Se adentraron en una zona desconocida el acuífero, pronto la vista se comenzó a volver más pesada, la temperatura comenzó a hacerse más cálida, abriéndole los poros s las chicas y más tarde…estaban rodeadas de vapor. Vapor delicioso que incluso les gustaba respirar. Era caliente, pero les relajaba todo y parecía absorber el frío que las montañas les habían dado. Pronto las rocas comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, y luego llegaron al punto.

Era solitario el lugar, pero demasiado agradable, apacible y relajante. Las piedras rodeaban una pequeña piscina natural, llena de agua caliente de donde salía el vapor que rodeaba el lugar, calentando a una temperatura perfecta para relajar a alguien. Susana les dijo que podían dejar sus cosas en unas rocas cercanas. Las chicas obedecieron.

Dejaron su ropa, algunas toallas que una amable mujer Hyoomen les había dado y algunos artículos de belleza en el caso de Bonnie. La chica les dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitaran se las daría y que estaría en la plaza por cualquier cosa y luego se fue.

-Es genial que Finn conozca a esta chica. Nos están ayudando tanto que incluso me hace sentir culpable- mencionó Bonnibel mientras se quitaba la blusa.

-Ni que lo digas. Estas personas parecen tan buenas, es terrible que estén aquí, enterradas- suspiró Marceline con un poco de tristeza y luego se quietó los jeans ajustados que traía.

-Si…oye Fionna… ¿Crees que sea buena idea meterte al…?- comenzó preguntar la princesa.

¡SPLASH!

No pudo terminar cuando de repente un salpicón de agua la interrumpió, las dos se voltearon y vieron la ropa de la humana tirada; su falda, mallas, calzoncillos, sostén, zapatos, el suéter que Cake le había dado, su blusa azul fuerte y su gorrito. Luego salió Fionna a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire y pasándose su larga cabellera hacia atrás mientras el agua le escurría. Se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo, el agua caliente en su cuerpo hacía que se le olvidara todo. Su relación secreta con Marshall, el peligro que corría por lo del veneno…se sentía por primera vez…la aventurera loca y relajada que era.

-¡Guárdame espacio, Fi!- soltó Cake y se lanzó al agua también, empapando un poco de agua a Fionna. Luego salió y se sacudió un poco el pelaje, sintiéndose también realmente bien.

-Jeje, pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua- dijo Marceline, riendo un poco.

-A Cake no- respondió Fionna por su hermana – Ella ama nadar-

-Jaja, puedo verlo- rió Marceline, comenzando a desabrocharse el sostén negro que traía.

Fionna se quedó mirando ahí a Marceline, mientras se quitaba la ropa y Bonnie se metía con cuidado al agua, sintiendo como la relajaba conforme se iba metiendo.

Marceline fue la última que se metió, mientras se desvestía y metía quien sabe que cosas a la mochila. Fionna no le podía quitar el ojo de encima, no por pervertida ni nada de eso, pero realmente le causaba impacto al verla así. Marceline parecía ser la figura más bella que había visto. Ni tan alta ni tan baja. Tenía un trasero bien formado, las piernas torneadas, una cintura que cualquier hombre podía rodear un cuello bastante fino, pechos perfectos, ni tan exuberantes ni tan pobres y su larga cabellera, un poco esponjada por el vapor, le caía por la espalda graciosamente hasta los tobillos. Era una chica perfecta…de repente se sintió…pequeña a su lado.

Incluso con su piel azul palidísimo y esos ojos penetrantes y espeluznantes color rojo, parecía ser demasiado hermosa para alguien. Ahora le veía cara a lo que era: La Reina Vampiro. La más hermosa que pudo haber existido.

Marceline caminó hasta la orilla y se metió poco a poco, hasta quedar sentada por debajo del agua, entonces su cuerpo se relajó por completo y soltó un suspiro con una gran sonrisa. Pasó sus manos a su nuca y se relajó, poyándose en la piedra caliente que le refrescaba los músculos. De repente se le olvidó que tenían que hacer un duro viaje hasta el Reino de la Joya, de todos sus problemas y dolores…del chico al que besó hacia días y que aun no había nada.

¿Quién era Finn?

Pese a ello, sintió una mirada sobre ella, que la hizo abrir lo ojos. Era Fionna, quien aun la miraba con curiosidad, parecida a Susana cuando le tocó su mordida. Aun sentía el contacto aquel y le hacia tener escalofríos.

-Um…¿Pasa algo, Fionna?- le preguntó al ver como la observaba. La humana se ruborizó y desvió la mirada al instante.

-Perdona…-murmuró la humana, apenada.

-Si te pasa algo…solo dilo…somos amigas, ¿no?- le dijo Marceline, regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Fionna se ruborizó más. ¿Amigas? Ellas eran ¿amigas? El término sonaba tan extraño.

Nunca tuvo una amiga…no tan parecida a ella al menos. Tenía a su hermana, si, pero llevarse bien era cosa natural. Tenía muchos amigos hombres; Marshall, Gumball, el príncipe Grumoso, el príncipe Fantasma, el príncipe Mora…y más. Muchos, muchos amigos…pero amigas…bueno…no.

No era de esas chicas a las que les gustara ir de "compras" al pueblo, maquillarse, pensar en vestido, ver guapos a los príncipes…tal y como le habían dicho muchas personas ella no era tan…femenina.

A decir verdad, Marceline tampoco parecía serlo. Usaba ropa oscura…pero resultaba aun así tan…bonita. La imaginó en un vestido, bien arreglada con un hermoso peinado…cuando la viera así en la realidad…sería la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Aunque casi mueren incontables veces a lo largo del viaje, a pesar de la situación tensa, de las peleas, de todo, ella y Marceline se hablaban genial, como sis e conocieran de años. Recordó que el los primeros días, cuan do ella no le hablaba a Finn por alguna razón. Le contó que ella venía de Aaa, que Cake era su hermana y muchas cosas más…incluso un día, en el cual se despertaron en la madrugada, ella le contó lo de Gumball, entonces Marceline le respondió.

_-"Jaja, la Dulce Gente suele ser algo estúpida. Pasa lo mismo con Bonnibel…-"_

Le dijo, y justo en ese momento, la princesa se tropezó con una rama, haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

Si, se habían vuelto buenas…amigas. Si, le gustaba ser la _amiga_ del alguien tan genial como ella. Le gustaba ser la amiga de Marceline, por lo que sonrió ampliamente.

-Si, tienes razón- contestó la humana. –Perdón por mirarte es que…eres muy…bonita.- dijo Fionna, tímidamente. Marceline dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Jaja, gracias- respondió la vampiresa- Tu también eres muy linda- Entonces la humana se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-No…yo…no soy tan…bonita…- respondió la humana, de nuevo apenada.

-Claro que si…sino, Marshall no se hubiera enamorado nunca de ti- le dijo la vampiresa de manera burlona, pero sinceramente. La humana se sonrojó aun más. ¿Marceline lo sabía? Bueno, ahora ya no la veía como la fantástica vampira que era, ahora ya la veía como una maravilla. ¡Se postraba a sus pies! Marceline vio lo que había causado en la humana y sonrió- Tranquila, no le diré a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo y le guiñó un ojo. La humana sonrió ampliamente y se sintió mejor.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó Bonnibel, pues no había escuchado nada ya que estaba jugando con Cake a salpicarse agua en la cara. Marceline le sonrió burlonamente.

-Nada, Cara de Chicle, olvídalo.- le dijo con una sonrisa audaz, haciendo que la joven princesa se girara a Cake de nuevo y continuaran jugando.

-¿Sabes? Estaba hablando en serio- dijo Fionna- Eres muy guapa…ahora veo porque tú y Finn Están enamorados-

La moneda se le volteó dos veces a Marceline en una misma tirada. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Los había visto besarse ese día a fuera de la cueva? Lo veía un poco improbable, ya que Jake también le hubiera dicho…a no ser…

-Tu…em…¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó, nerviosa. Ahora Fionna fue la que sonrió.

-No es difícil de adivinar- contestó la humana, echándose agua en los brazos, tratando de quitarse la poca mugre que le quedaba- Los dos son tan unidos. Se ven tan lindos. Cuando se pelearon se ve en los ojos lo mucho que les duele a los dos, se protegen y…bueno…en el cementerio…él tomó tu mano. Por eso deduje que…tal vez había algo entre ustedes.-

-No, te equivocas, humana- respondió Marceline, con un suspiro.- Entre Finn y yo no hay nada…salvo…amistad…si, pura, pura amistad-

-Pues deberían ser algo más. – dijo Fionna- Se ven muy lindos…tal vez…tu…deberías dar el primer paso-

-¿Paso? ¿Quién hablo de pasos?- respondió Marceline, apenada- ¡Yo nunca dije que Finn me gustaba!- gritó Marceline, presa de sus nervios. Fue tanta su reacción impulsiva que incluso Bonnibel y Cake voltearon a verla. Marceline apenada ocultó media cara en el agua, dejando afuera sus ojos, completamente ruborizada. Fionna solo la pudo ver de una forma: completamente adorable.

-Si, se ve…- dijo Fionna, sarcásticamente.

Marceline salió del agua, pero seguía completamente sonrojada y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Bueno…si…me gusta un poco Finn…- confesó, aun apenada.

-Lo sabia…-contestó la Dulce Princesa. Marceline la miró un poco con rabia.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?- preguntó con rudeza.

-Bueno…no es tan difícil- dijo la Dulce Princesa, encogiéndose de hombros- Tu me odias por eso. Porque a Finn yo le gustaba y tu…bueno, te ponía celosa-

-Mira, Bonnibel. En cualquier caso…aunque tu le gustes o no…no tiene importancia- contestó Marceline y abrazó sus rodillas por debajo del agua- Yo a él no le gusto. De hecho se le ha de hacer raro que o lo haya amado en su otra vida…no interesa demasiado.-

-Yo creo que no…-dijo Bonnibel, jugando con el agua- Cuando Finn se dio cuenta…bueno, no te voy a negar que se sorprendió, pero había…otro brillo en él. Un brillo que no he visto desde hace mucho-

-Pues…no sé que sea…- dijo Marceline, haciéndose la indiferente.

-Ohhh…No será… ¿Amor?...-insinuó Fionna, burlándose de Marceline, quein se puso más roja.

-¡No! ¡No es amor!- contestó Marceline a la defensiva.

-Di lo que quieras, vampira…- dijo Cake- Te apuesto que solo es algo que tu debes descubrir y ni siquiera a esa princesa a la que vamos a visitarte lo va a decir…-

De repente, el comentario de Cake parecía tan importante…Iban en busca de una princesa…una princesa a la que Marceline conocía bien. De repente muchos recuerdo de su vida mortal llegaron a ella. Recuerdo felices…que en ese momento se sentían tan tristes.

La Princesa Ámbar fue una de las victimas de la Guerra de los Champiñones, y la única que logró salir bien parada de las mutaciones que se llevaron a cabo. Recordaba ese día, cuando le sacaron el corazón y tuvieron que…que…le repugnaba recordarlo.

Pero esa Princesa era pura miel. Gentil con sus súbditos, protectora con los suyos, con un poder tan grande que podía destruir Ooo.

Ella y Marshall eran buenos amigos de ella y habían visitado el Reino de la Joya a lo largo de los años, ya que ella también era inmortal…como ellos. Pero non era vampiro. No, ella era la primera que usó la Perla de la Juventud Eterna y se quedó de su edad. De dieciséis años, pero conservada en su piel morena y cabello castaño, a excepción de sus ojos…los cuales le daban su nombre, ya que era del mismo como de esa gema…llamada ámbar.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Fionna a la vampiresa. Ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Si…- contestó Marceline.- Es…bellísima…es…una gran amiga. Es una persona que podrá ayudarnos contigo, Fi- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. De repente Fionna se sintió mucho mejor.

-Bueno… ¡Basta de charla!- dijo la Dulce Princesa, dando un aplauso y deshaciendo ese melancólico- ¡A relajarse!-

-Jaja, claro- dijo Marceline- Fionna ¿Te molestaría pasarme esa toalla?- pidió la vampiresa, señalando a una roca a pocos pasos de ella.

-Claro-

Fionna se levantó y caminó por el agua hasta la roca. Entonces…no supo si fue el efecto de el vapor o del calor de las Aguas termales…que de repente se mareó completamente. Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica fría le recorriera desde las piernas hasta la ultima vertebra de la columna, causándole un duro dolor de cabeza que le llevó a arder la herida de su cuello.

Sintió en las rodillas le fallaron y te tambaleó tanto que…terminó cayendo de rodillas, apoyándose en una roca.

-¡Fionna!- soltó Marceline, preocupada y poniéndose de pie, igual que Cake y Bonnibel.

-¡Fi! ¡Dios! ¿Estas bien?- soltó su hermana muy preocupada y acercándose a ella, retirándole el cabello de su rostro. De repente la humana se puso rojísima, más de lo que el calor le provocaba. Pero de un momento a otro se le pasó.

-Estoy, bien…Cake. No te preocupes…- dijo, incorporándose de nuevo.

-Yo no lo creo…-dijo Bonnibel, acercándose.- Mira tu espalda…-

Fionna se torció sobre si misma y Marceline también bajó la mirada hacia allí. En parte de su espalda yacía una hilera terrible de color purpura, muy hinchada…que manchaba por completo la tersa piel blanca de la humana. Cake fue la primera en mirar y soltó un grito ahogado.

Marceline y Bonnibel se miraron y supieron lo que pasaba…y desgraciadamente, también Fionna.

El veneno se estaba esparciendo de nuevo.

* * *

Ya era de noche. El Bellotopia todos se acostaron a dormir. Bajaron un poco la luz de la Flama de la Flor de Fuego, lo suficiente para permitirles a los habitantes dormir plácidamente.

Los chicos cenaron junto a Susana y otro Hyoomens, mientras todos platicaban sus anécdotas que les habían ocurrido, impresionando a los familiares de la chica. Era genial estar ahí, con ellos. Todo era convivencia y paz, y la comida estaba deliciosa. La verdad se sentía muy a gusto después de casi morir en las montañas.

Poco antes de que terminara la cena, Fionna se volvió a sentir mal de nuevo, pero no quiso preocupar a los demás. Por lo que se despidió de todos, regalándoles una sonrisa fingida y se subió a dormir. Marshall se ofreció en acompañarla, pero Fionna mintió diciendo que se sentía bien y luego se fue.

Marceline y Bonnie se miraron cuando esto pasó y no fue difícil adivinar, que en efecto, Fionna no se sentía bien. Por lo que casi se tragaron la comida entera y subieron a ver que pasaba. Cuando entraron vieron a Fionna acostada en la cama, profundamente dormida. Para su mala suerte, entró Marshall en ese momento y sintió a Fionna, supo entonces que, tenía demasiada fiebre. Bonnibel le dijo que se la bajaría y mientras tanto Marceline se fue a hablar con Marshall al pasillo. Le sorprendió ver que no estaba alterado, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza y la preocupación.

-Ya…dime algo…-susurró Marshall al ver como su prima lo miraba con pena. No soportaba que lo vieran con lastima, pero entonces entendió que Marceline no podía hacer más que eso.

-Lo lamento, Marshall…- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro resignado- Fionna…ella…- otro suspiro más.

-¿Se va a morir?- preguntó Marshall, directamente. Marceline lo miró, con una mueca.

-No digas eso, Marshall…aun…no lo sabemos… y…-

-¡No me mientas, Marceline!- gritó Marshall, completamente alterado. Fue tan duro que Marceline dio un paso para atrás, pero entonces se le encogió el corazón cuando vio que los ojos de Marshall se llenaban de lágrimas. Solo vio una vez llorar a su primo…y fue el día en el que despertó siendo un vampiro. Cuando le dijo que…que a Fionna se la habían llevado a la Nocheosfera. Entonces…enloqueció…y después…se quedó como un vegetal. Sin nada que hacer…completamente destruido.- Mi Chaparrita…se va a morir…-

"_Su Chaparrita…"._ Así le decía a Fionna antes de que acabara su otra vida. Casi se le sale una sonrisa a Marceline de no ser por el terrible momento que pasaban en ese momento. Marceline tomó un hombro de él y lo miró, tratando de echarle ánimos aunque en realidad…también estaba a punto de llorar.

-Todo saldrá bien…solo…tenernos que llegar al Reino de la Joya antes ¿si? Fionna se va a salvar…-le dijo Marceline.

-No…Fionna está muy mal…ella…no…- se le cortó la voz a Marshall. Marceline lo abrazó, no supo que hacer en ese momento salvo…abrazarlo.

Parecía que en lugar de que él la protegiera, ella lo hacía en ese momento. Fuera del mundo, desahogándose por completo. Soltando cada lagrima que le causaba el pánico de la idea de perder a Fionna. Siempre se comportó rudo, indiferente, audaz…con una sonrisa burlona imborrable. Pero…pero esa idea tan enloquecedora era la que hacia que…que se cayera en pedazos.

Por enésima vez agradeció a los cielos tener a Marceline. Tal vez no se casó con e´l en el pasado, pero tenerla ahí, como su prima, como su manos derecha incondicional como siempre…bueno…hacía que se le olvidara todo…la sangre incluso. Ella era…más que su prima…era como…su hermana.

Se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras desgastadas y de repente se detuvieron. ´Se separaron y voltearon.

Era Finn. Quien los veía… ¿Con decepción?

Se sintió estúpido de repente. Se sintió celoso…pero ¿De qué? ¿De su primo?...es más ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Si a él no le gustaba Marceline como nada más… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Se sentía tan terrible, tan…tan mal. Como si una enfermedad le recorriera el cuerpo…igualita a la sensación que sintió cuando vio a Marshall y Fionna jugar alegremente. Desear eso que ellos hacían…¿Envidia? No, la envidia era demasiado fuerte. Eso eran celos. Celos de que, aunque fuera otra persona a la que Marceline jamás amaría por ser su familiar, la abrazaran. Y que él que no la abrazaba fuera él.

Era eso. Él quería ser abrazado por ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Finn?- preguntó Marceline, al ver que el humano se había quedado ahí plantado, mirándolos como si de nuevo sintiera esa hacha que los despertaba…y era así. Pero supo que la situación no era prudente. No después de lo Cake le había contado a él y a Jake cuando se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien.

-Sé…lo de Fionna…-dijo Finn, entristeciendo la mirada. Entonces se giró a Marshall, quien lo vio, dejándole claro que tenía una plática pendiente.

-Yo…los dejaré solos…-dijo Marceline y flotó escaleras abajo, pasando de largo a Finn,. Quien casi tuvo que agarrarse el brazo para no tenderlo hacia ella y detenerla y abrazarla, como él nuevo quería. Luego se fue.

-Finn…no es lo que…-trató de explicar Marshall, pues como hombre conocía esa sensación en la cara del humano. De celos, de frustración.

-No lo digas…si quiera…-dijo Finn, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Yo sé que no hay nada…así que…no tengo por qué pelear…-

-Finn, Marceline te quiere…y mucho…- dijo Marshall, tratando de arreglar esa cara tan triste.

-No es de ella ni de mi de lo que se trata ahora- respondió Finn, cortante, entonces miró la puerta detrás de él- Se trata de Fionna-

Marshall soltó un suspiro y flotó hasta las escaleras, donde se sentó en el borde y Finn lo hizo a su lado. La mirada del vampiro estaba tan triste, tan vidriosa, tan temerosa. Finn no conoció así a Marshall. A él lo conoció con una gran inspiración…bueno…ahora veía su cara cuando esa inspiración estaba a punto de morir.

-Se va a recuperar…yo la he visto. Ella es…muy, muy fuerte- dijo Finn. Marshall sonrió tristemente.

-Imagina ser rechazado una y otra vez…- dijo Marshall.

-¿La han rechazado?- preguntó Finn. Marshall soltó un bufido molesto.

-La han rechazado tantas veces…El Niño Rosa "Cara de nena", el Príncipe Flama…aunque no fue la culpa de este último. Es culpa de la maldita naturaleza que no la deja ser feliz- de un momento a otro, Marshall dio un golpe en la pared. Fue tan fuerte que terminó aboyando el metal de esta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor de su mano y de pronto las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡Marshall! ¡Si das otro golpe este lugar se vendrá abajo!- le reprochó Finn, algo molesto de su imprudencia. Pero luego se dio cuenta en como el vampiro comenzaba a sollozar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por primera vez le digo que estoy enamorado de ella y…y…SE VA A MORIR!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que resonaron en las paredes. Entonces Finn entendió porque Marceline lo abrazó. El chico estaba destrozado.

-Marshall…tal vez me tomes el pelo…pero…-suspiró Finn- Soy un héroe. Me la paso salvando a inocentes y todo…y Fionna…por extraño que parezca ahora, es mi amiga. Y no dejaré que nada la dañe.-

Marshall se giró a mirarlo. Perecía tan insignificante, tan niño. Como un bebe al que le preguntan que va a ser de grande y responde que será astronauta. Pero…en los ojos de Finn se veía otra cosa.

Decisión.

El mismo brillo antes de ir de viaje, el mismo cuando le contaba tantas palabras de su pasado, el mismo con el que había continuado la caminata y el mismo en ese momento.

-Llegaremos al Reino de la Joya antes de que Fionna se muera…o me dejo de llamar Finn, el humano- dijo, con una sonrisa decisiva. Marshall le devolvió el gesto.

No se esperaba más de Finn.

-Gracias, Finn-

* * *

Marceline salió irritada a la entrada de la estación de trenes abandonada y se sentó en el barandal.

¡Aggg! ¡Se sentía tan culpable! Finn l vio abrazar a Marshall, y tal vez no había mucha luz, pero no era estúpida. Sabia leer la mirada de Finn, sabía lo mal que le hizo al humano verla así de abrazada con Marshall…y tan…protectora, cuando en realidad a quien le debería de proteger era a él.

Pero tampoco podía dejar así a Marshall, era su familiar. Lo quería y Finn debía comprenderlo y no decepcionarse. Eso hacía alguien a quien realidad le importaba…entonces se dio cuenta…

¿Importar? A Marceline le llegó el pensamiento como balde de agua fría. Ella no era importante para Finn, no de esa manera. No de la manera en la que le importaba La Cara de Chicle o la Princesa Flama. No…ella era otra cosa. Una rabia repentina la invadió.

¡Bien! ¡Que ni se atreviera a reclamarle!

De repente, entre los pinos…oyó un ruido. Se puso alerta, tal vez era la misma presencia que había sentido anteriormente…tal vez…era la misma. La misma que había envenenado a Fionna y que le causaba una terrible sensación en la boca.

-¡Malditas ramas!-

Su hipótesis fue descartada cuando vio que el Rey Helado aparecía de entre la oscuridad, alumbrado por las antorchas de la entrada. Llevaba una botella de agua…ni se acordaba de cómo se había desechó de él.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó molesta. La verdad, con Fionna a punto de morir, su primo al borde de la locura, el Reino de la Joya cada vez mas y más lejano, el odio o el amor de Finn hacia ella y el frío que hacia…no se sentía de humor para aguatarlos acosos de ese hombre.

-Mi amor, te detuviste esperarme- dijo el hombre, sentándose a su lado- ¡Que bueno! Creí que me habías olvidado. Te traje tu agua- dijo, dándole la botella. Marceline la tomó. Provisiones de más no estaban de más.

-¿Por qué me ayudas, viejo?- preguntó Marceline, con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo que _por qué? _¿Se te olvida que eres "mi reina"?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Como tu caballero debo ayudarte en lo que sea-

-¿Aunque te odie?- preguntó Marceline, enarcando una ceja y sonando lo más fría que pudo. Quería deshacerse de ese hombre a toda costa con tal de que la dejara sola.

-Oh…vamos, linda. Tú no me odias…-dijo el Rey, con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas. Te odio- respondió Marceline, con rudeza. Pero el hombre sonrió.

-No, no lo haces. Si lo hicieras ya me hubieras intentado matar…-

-Vejete…ya lo hice. Traté de matarte con mi hacha- le recordó, intentando a toda costa que la odiara también.

-Si…bueno…te perdono…-dijo el hombre, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Marceline rodó los ojos. Con ese tipo no había remedio alguno.

-Eres un idiota…-le dijo.

-Soy tu idiota…-respondió el otro, sonando enamorado. Levantó su mirada al cielo y miró las estrellas. En ese cielo tan limpio se veían claramente- Que bonita noche-

Marceline bufó y se resignó a la compañía de ese hombre. La verdad, no se sentía con ganas de patearle el trasero. Por lo que alzó la mirada, en ese momento la noche y ese viejo eran su única compañía. Comprobó que era cierto. Mientras que en el cielo las estrellas brillaban, abajo, en la tierra, una humana iba a morir a causa del veneno de una Púrpura.

-Tienes razón, vejete- suspiró Marceline y se recargó hacia atrás, mirando el cielo.

-¿Sabes? Es lindo volver a el Parque de las Hadas- le dijo le vejete.

-¿El Parque de las Hadas?- preguntó Marceline.

-Si…lo recuerdo bien. Allá estaba un lago- dijo, señalando en la oscuridad del bosque- Allá estaba el área de los Juegos para Niños…y allá…estaba una banca bajo un árbol de madera.-

Marceline miró hacia donde en efecto señalaba el hombre. Era cierto, si lo imaginaba era el Parque de las Hadas.

Recordaba ese lugar. Su padre la llevaba ahí cuando era más pequeña, a su madre y a ella. Antes del compromiso, antes de su cegante discriminación, antes de la guerra…cuando todo era más simple, cuando era más pequeña.

Ahora recordaba porque hacia tanto frío, porque en ese parque siempre iban a veces en invierno por lo bien que se ponía cada vez que la montaña les regalaba las nevadas. Aun podía oír las risas de los niños a su alrededor, las aves cantar por adentro de los troncos de los árboles para cubrirse del frío, a varias parejas ir tomadas de la mano, al estanque en el que, cuando ella iba, no había patos porque emigraban a sur. Recordaba ese lugar, lo recordaba tan bien porque era una de las pocas veces en las que fue completamente feliz.

-¿Ya te acordaste?- le preguntó el Rey Helado, sacándola de su recuerdo. Ella lo miró con algo de tristeza.

-Sí. Papá solía traerme a mamá y a mí. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde pasamos tiempo, juntos, en familia- confesó Marceline y miró sus manos con tristeza. A veces los recuerdos más felices eran lo que más le dolían…porque veía muy imposible que volvieran a suceder.

-Yo…pensé que…era el único que lo recordaba, quiero decir…que conocía este lugar- dijo el Rey Helado.

-Yo también…- se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo cosas de su vida a ese viejo. Pero…la mirada dolida de Finn parecía golpearla y apuñalarla una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Le dolía tanto que ni siquiera le tomó importancia que un hombre como él supiera un poco de su dolor.- ¿Cuál es tu historia con este lugar?- preguntó al final la vampiresa, mirando al hombre, quien sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno…no lo recuerdo exactamente. Pero sé que aquí, a alguien muy importante le hice la pregunta de que si quería estar conmigo para siempre…-contestó el hombre. Esto sorprendió a Marceline ¿Alguna vez…realmente estuvo enamorado él?

-Tu… ¿También tenías a alguien importante que perdiste?- le preguntó Marceline.

-Si…claro que si…-respondió el Rey Helado- Fue hace mucho…mucho antes de que yo fuera así de viejo pero guapo…- Marceline soltó una risita burlona- Pero..si. Estuve enamorado de una chica. Era muy hermosa y la amaba…tenía los ojos del mismísimo chocolate…muy dulces…por desgracia…la perdí.- dijo el Rey, entristeciendo la mirada.

-Ya somos dos- dijo Marceline, tratando de echarle ánimos. El Rey la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Tu también perdiste a tu persona más querida, dulzura?- le preguntó.

-Si. Pero…a mi me la arrebataron…- confesó Marceline. De repente el frío se hizo más fuerte de lo usual y a ella le chocó contra el cuerpo. Casi mecánicamente tuvo que frotarse los brazos para darse calor- ¿Sabes? Me gusta pensar que qué hubiera pasado si yo…hubiese dado mi vida por esa persona. Incluso ahora…me siento culpable-

El Rey Helado miró sus ojos. O la luz lo estaba engañando o…o esa chica realmente quería llorar. Lo supo desde el principio, esa muchacha no era común y corriente…esa chica era especial. Como si sintiera una conexión en ella que no solo lo hacía sentir amor o atracción, sino…algo más…compasión y empatía. De repente sintió la necesidad de que esos ojos rojos volvieran a ser brillantes y felices, como los conoció el día en que le quitó el sombrero.

-No te sientas culpable, chica. Pudo ser peor…- dijo el Rey.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que te arrebaten a tu persona más importante cuando trató de salvarte?- preguntó Marceline, algo molesta.

-Bueno…Pudiste ser tú la que le hiciste daño- dijo el Rey Helado, cerrándole la boca a Marceline.- Eso pasó con "Mi Princesa". La herí tanto que jamás me volvió a amar y la perdí…para siempre. Debes estar contenta de que tu no le hiciste ningún daño, que al contrario. Lo hiciste feliz.- dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

Marceline lo miró con admiración. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, ese viejo daba un buen argumente y un sabio consejo.

Tenía razón…ella…jamás lastimó a Finn de ninguna manera. Incluso cuando recién se había convertido en vampiro trató de no olfatearlo a fin de evitar herirlo y succionarle poco a poco la sangre y lo logró. Tiempo después ella parecía la dama que cuidaba el caballero, en vez del caballero que cuidaba a la dama, pues siempre, en cada combate, ella lo cuidaba y se ofrecía en su lugar.

Hasta aquel fatídico día en los Prados Malvavisco…

Pero, tal y como había pensado días anteriores. Finn nunca le perteneció, siempre fue libre, aventurero y él sabía lo que hacía. Además, fuera como fuera, estaba ahí gracias a ello.

Gracias a ello acababa de cumplir quince años, tenía un hermano al que quería mucho sin importar la sangre, tenía amigos y una buena y aventurera vida. Lo que siempre deseó el Finn del pasado. Ahora a ella… ¿Le correspondía arrebatarle todo eso?

Desde un principio debió hacerse de lado. No le importaba cuando doliera, pero debía hacerlo y sin embargo lo negó. Y ahí va la vampiresa idiota y enamorada igual que una colegiala.

Ella se lo había dicho a Jake, a Fionna, a Marshall, a Bonnibel…Finn jamás la querría por una simple razón. Ella era una vampiro, peor aún, La Reina Vampiro. Aquella que era espeluznante cuando tan solo la veías, aquella a la que su hermano tanto temía, aquella que…que lo amaba sin ser correspondida.

Pero, fuera de todo ello, de sus sentimientos egocéntricos e egoístas. Ella estaba orgullosa de haber conocido a Finn, porque era un héroe, y tal como lo dijo la lápida que hizo que se derrumbara: Él había marcado la diferencia en muchos, pero más, en ella.

Por lo que le sonrió a l Rey Helado.

-Gracias, vejete- dijo con sinceridad y luego se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa audaz- ¿Sabes? Fuera de que eres un fastidio para mí…realmente me puedes llegar a caer bien.-

-Qué bueno que te simpaticé más, mi reina.- contestó el viejo, con una sonrisa.

-A todo esto, Rey Helado… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu prometida?- le preguntó Marceline.

-Se llamaba Betty- contestó el Hombre- No recuerdo mucho de ella salvo que…le decía con mucho cariño "Mi Princesa"-

-Oh…- se limitó a decir la vampiresa.

No sabía por qué o si estaba ya paranoica, pero algo le decía que su captura de princesas se debía a eso. No lo conocía bien, de hecho nunca habían tenido contacto hasta el día en que se encontraron cuando ella y Bonnie buscaban a Finn. Pero había oído de él y a varias princesas quejarse de que ese Rey las había acosado, coqueteado, incluso capturado. T Finn y Jake no se quedaban atrás. Ellos también se quejaban frecuentemente con ella de que les tocaba salvar a las señoritas y de lo irritable que eso era. Pero nunca prestó demasiada atención…hasta ese momento.

-¿Y el tuyo querida? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu novio?- preguntó ahora el Rey Helado, tomándola por sorpresa.

¿Se lo debería decir? ¿Qué más daba? Ya le había contado parte de su historia, además…si Finn se llegaba a enterar algún día que él se lo soltará en la cara en una pelea…bueno…le quedaba la vaga esperanza de que Finn viera que no estaba bromeando en sus sentimientos y que le quedaran claros de una buena vez.

-Bueno…el mío de llamaba…Fi…-

-¡Marceline! ¡Marceline!-

Una voz la interrumpió, ella volteó a ver y vio como Finn iba hacia ellos, muy agitado y con Jake a su lado. Llegó a donde ellos.

-¿Finn, que pasa?- le preguntó, algo extrañada y preocupada.

-La Dulce Princesa dice que vayas. No tiene buenas noticias respecto a Fionna y… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?- soltó, al ver al Rey Helado junto a ella. ¡Perfecto! Nada mejor ´para empeorar el viaje que ese viejo loco pisándoles los talones.

-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ, MÁS BIEN?- soltó el hombre, muy molesto.- ¡Yo estoy aquí, acompañando a Mi Reina!-dijo, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Marceline, quien se llevó una mano a la frente algo apenada.

Bien, ahora ya no pensaría que solo estaba con Marshall, sino también de ese vejete. Lo peor era que, la cara de decepción de Finn en el momento con Marshall cambio en ese momento a una de decepción e irritabilidad.

-¿Tu…Reina…?- ´preguntó Jake, enarcando una ceja y mirando a Marceline.

-Es…una laaaaarga historia…-trató de justificarse la vampiresa a pesar del incomodo momento.

-Bueno, como sea- dijo Jake, volviendo al tema-¡El vampiro y la Dulce Princesa quieren verte!-

-Bien…- dijo, deshaciéndose del agarre del vejete y flotando a las escaleras.- Nos vemos después Rey Helado- dijo ella y luego se metió junto con Jake.

-Adiós, Mi Reina…-se despidió el Rey con una sonrisa. Marceline se la devolvió.

Pudo haber actuado falsa y deshacerse de él tal y como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores…pero, parecía la primera vez en mucho tiempo que, aparte de Marshall, la entendía por completo. Por ello ya no fue más grosera con él, debería aprender a pasarlo por alto e ignorarlo. Además…Finn parecía un plato de vegetales al vapor, cosa que le gustaba disfrutar porque, además de que "parecía estar celoso", se veía adorable.

El humano se quedó ahí unos segundos, mirando con desaprobación al Rey Helado, quien al final terminó por sentirse igual de incómodo.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Te gusto o qué?- soltó, irritado.

-¡Escucha, vejete! ¡Más te vale alejarte de Marceline si no te las quieres ver con mi puño!- amenazó el humano, violentamente.

-Para tu información, humanito, Mi Reina no me trata tan mal como las otras princesas y yo le agrado. Incluso podríamos ser buenos amigos…-

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó Finn, algo exaltado- ¡Marceline es MI amiga!-

-Pues eres un pésimo amigo entonces…-dijo el Rey Helado- Si fueras bueno no solo la "salvarías" de mis garras de amor. Si no que también harías algo lindo por ella en vez de que se sintiera triste…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- peguntó Finn, ligeramente ruborizado.

-La próxima vez, en vez de querer patearme el trasero, piensa en lo que tú "amiga" de verdad necesita- dijo el Rey levantándose y preparándose para volar- Como sea…dile a mi amada Reina que vendré a verla después…-

-¡Se llama Marceline!- le gritó Finn, irritado.

-Bueno…-dijo el Rey rodando los ojos- Dile a mi bella _Marcelina_ que la veré después…-

-¡MARCELINE!- corrigió el humano de nuevo, sacando su espada. Pero antes de poder atacar al viejo, este se fue volando de nuevo hacia las montañas.

Finn miró como se alejaba. ¿Cómo los había encontrado ahí, fuera de las praderas, el Reino Helado o el Dulce Reino? Parecía un magneto de puros problemas, sentimientos revolcados y princesas locas a las que él no quería.

Lo que le recordó…

Parecía que eso de "Deberías prestarle más atención a tu "amiga" que otra cosa…" era como si el Rey Helado hubiera sabido todo lo que le sucedía en ese momento en la cabeza. Era cierto, había sido egoísta y por un momento se le olvido todo el dolor que le provocaba a Marceline con si silencio, con sus miradas de reojo…

¡Dios! ¡Hasta el Rey Helado lo sabía y él aún no!

Si Marceline se lo había dicho al Rey Helado que dudaba que fuera así, conociendo a la vampiresa) entonces las cosas realmente estaban mal.

Debía aclarar sus sentimientos pero ya antes de que la lastimará mas. De hecho para eso era el viaje. Para volverse inmortal y evitar su dolor, no atormentarla más con su pasado.

Y si no era así…entonces las cosas estaban realmente mal…

* * *

_-¿Cómo seguir la otra humana?_- preguntó Susana, preocupada, pues como "líder" de los Hyoomens al ser la más valiente, debía asegurarse de que los invitados estuvieran bien.

Todos se encontraban en una habitación contigua a la de los chicos, donde estaba Fionna, profundamente dormida. Bonnie esperaba a que Marceline, Jake y Finn llegaran, mientras Marshall estaba claramente nervioso.

Susana se sentó a su lado sobre el sillón desgastado y viejo y le acarició el cabello, amistosamente.

-_No preocupar, chico de piel azul_…- dijo la chica- _Fionna ser fuerte y tener corazón de héroe, igual que Finn. Ella salvarse._- dijo, sonriéndole. Marshall le devolvió el gesto…era bueno saber que todos tuvieran la esperanza, pues Fionna siempre se había basado en eso.

-Gracias, Susana…- dijo Marshall.

Entonces los chicos entraron a la habitación, Marceline muy ansiosa de lo que tenían que decirle. Finn les había dado alcance a ella y a su hermano, desgraciadamente ahora iba de peor humor.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Marceline, entrando- ¿Qué pasó, Bonnibel? ¿Cómo sigue, Fi?-

-Bueno…No son muy buenas noticias, Marceline- contestó la princesa- El veneno ya se está esparciendo…y ahora…tiene un cuerpo de sangre completamente infectada-

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par, entonces todos posaron la mirada sobre Marshall y Cake. La gata no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Mi…hermanita… ¿Se va a morir?- sollozó.

-Pero…Bonnie…¿Puedes hacer algo? Tienes que…Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. Podrías contrarrestar algo del veneno o yo puedo chupar la sangre infectada de nuevo…- dijo Marceline, algo desesperada.

-No, Marceline. Sacar de ella la sangre infectada ya no es una opción. Si le sacamos más sangre Fionna no va a morir entonces envenenada, lo hará desangrada. Eso va a pasar. Y el tónico…ya no es tan…potente como para seguir deteniendo lo que esta matando los glóbulos rojos-

-Habla en español, muchacha…-pidió Marshall serio, dejando claro que no le había entendido. La Dulce Princesa suspiró.

-Quiero decir que…o encontramos pronto el antídoto y llegamos al Reino de la Joya o…O será cuestión de días para que Fionna…-

-Para que muera- completó Marceline son rodeos. Bonnibel solo suspiró y asintió.

Cake soltó un sollozo y Marshall se cubrió el rostro.

No, no, no. Fionna no se podía morir. No ahora que ellos por fin estaban juntos, en secreto tal vez, pero no así. No se la podían arrebatar de nuevo, no podían. Él no iba a dejar que pasara eso. No perdería a su humana de nuevo. Primero se moría de nuevo.

-¡Dime una manera de salvarla!- soltó Marshall, saltando del sillón.- Haré lo que sea-

-Marshall…tranquilízate…- trató de calmarlo Marceline.

-¡NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE TRANQUILIZARME! ¡LOS LATIDOS DE FIONNA ESTAN CONTADOS Y NOSOTROS VAMOS A LA MITAD DEL CAMINO!- gritó Marshall, completamente exaltado.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, chico…-dijo Jake, tomando de los hombros a la gata y tratando de consolarla.

-¿No puedes…seguir administrándole el tónico?- preguntó Finn.

-Si, puedo hacerlo. Pero ya que está más avanzado el envenenamiento poco puedo hacer. Además ya casi no me quedan de esas plantas…- dijo Bonnibel.

-No importa- dijo Marceline- Yo vi unas en el bosque. Mañana temprano Marshall y yo podemos ir a recoger todas las que podamos para el viaje. ¿Te parece?- dijo Marceline, girándose a él.

-Lo que sea con tal de que Fionna se curé- dijo Marshall, accediendo.

-¿Cuántos días faltan para llegar a ese condenado reino?- preguntó Cake, algo fastidiada.

-No lo sé, gata- respondió Marceline.- Podrían ser días…incluso semanas…-

-Fionna no tiene semanas…-dijo Marshall- Si queremos llegar antes de que Fionna muera…tenemos que irnos ya-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Marshall- dijo Finn- Debemos cubrir todo el tiempo posible para llegar a tiempo con la Princesa…um…"como se llame" y decirle que nos de ese antídoto y la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

-¡Otra vez la burra al trigo!- soltó Cake, enojada-¿Qué significa eso? Hemos estado viajando por casi tres semanas y no dicen que es eso. ¿Para qué quieren esa…cosa?-

Marceline bajó la mirada triste, Finn miró a Marshall y Jake solo se dedicó a consolar más a la gata, quien parecía desesperada. No la culpaba. Si Finn estuviera en la misma situación…bueno…él también estaría igual. Miró a Finn, dejándole claro que tenía razón; no era justo quedarse callados cuando Fionna estaba a punto de morir. El humano entendió en gesto y se giró a Marshall.

-Tiene que saberlo- dijo, dejándole claro que ya no podían estar más con esa máscara- Si no se lo dices…yo lo haré- amenazó y luego miró a Marceline- Lo siento, Marcy-

-No…-dijo Marceline negando con la cabeza- No hay problema por mi. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero no se lo podemos decir ahora…- dijo y luego se giró a Marshall- Pero tenemos que decírselo a su hermana, ella sabrá cuna do y como decirle- dijo y luego miró a Cake, a quien le sonrió ampliamente, dejándole claro que la apoyaba y que confiaba en ella.

-Gracias…-dijo la gata.

-Pero yo no lo haré- dijo Marshall, con un suspiro- Me voy a romper si lo hago- Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

No era cobardía, Marceline lo sabía interpretar. Eso era dolor y lo comprendía, igual que Finn. Un viaje al pasado, a todo su dolor…era lo que menos necesitaba a hora que la historia se estaba repitiendo de nuevo.

-Entonces, Jake…eres el más apto- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿QUEE? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAS LO MÁS DIFICIL, VIEJO?- soltó Jake.

-Porque tú eres el más grande de la habitación- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mira! ¡Eso es solo porque tengo más años en edad perro! Pero en realidad tengo tu edad- dijo el perro.-Además, no quiero contar algo tan triste-

-Ohh…ya veo…-dijo Marceline, con una sonrisa audaz y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- Mmmmm…Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá el "pony" de la Dulce Princesa cuando le cuente aquello que vi el otro día?-

-¿Te refieres a Arcoíris?- preguntó Jake, ligeramente ruborizado.

-Si…esa chica. Mmmm… ¿Qué dirá cuando le cuente que el mes pasado te vi nadando con la ninfas en el Lago de Fuego?-

-¡Bueno, ya estuvo! ¡Ya! ¡Yo lo hago! ¡Pero solo lo hago para que no eches a perder mi noviazgo, vampira!- soltó, señalándola con severidad.

Marceline y Finn soltaron una carcajada junto con la Dulce Princesa. Incluso en esos momentos, los vínculos creados inicialmente, parecían ser tan fuertes. Bien, debían fortalecerlos aun más porque eso les daría la fuerza…estaban consientes de eso. De repente, entre sus risas, las manos de Finn y Marceline se rozaron, entonces los dos se callaron, completamente ruborizados y se miraron.

-Lo siento…-balbuceó Finn.

-Si, no importa…-susurró Marceline, apenada, y se llevó la otra mano ahí, a donde había tocado sin querer la mano de Finn.- Será mejor dejarlos…-

-Si. Vamos, Susana…- dijo Finn, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza. La enorme chica asintió y los siguió seguida por Bonnibel.

Cake y Jake esperaron a que salieran y una vez solos, se miraron. Era extraño, pues casi pareciera tenerse a sí mismo en un espejo…pero…con algo diferente…-

-Tu hermano y esa chica… ¿Están…?- trató de preguntar la gata.

-Ni preguntes- la detuvo Jake, dejando claro que ya estaba hasta el colmo del tema de Marceline y Finn- Mejor te contaré lo que nos tarjó aquí y por qué buscamos al Princesa Ámbar y La Perla de La Juventud Eterna.-

-De acuerdo. Soy "toda orejas"- dijo Cake, dispuesta a escuchar.

-Bueno. Todo empezó un día caluroso. Finn y yo jugábamos y…sin querer…-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fionna se levantó más tarde de lo usual. No le sorprendió, pues la Princesa había incrementado al doble la dosis de ese asqueroso tónico que le raspaba ala lengua.

Se sorprendió de ver que en la habitación no había nadie. Solo ella. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, salvo que alguien de cabello negro se había acostado junto a ella, dedujo que sería Marceline…si porque Marshall…bueno…más le valía no haberse aprovechado.

A pesar de que ayer se había sentido terriblemente enferma, en la mañana se sentía mucho mejor. Ya casi no tenía fiebre, no estaba mareada, no le dolía la cabeza y se sentía bien. No cómo si fuera nueva, pero bien. Se levantó y se cambió el enorme camisón blanco que Susana les había prestado a ella y a las chicas para dormir, por su ropa habitual, la cual había sido lavada por una amable mujer Hyoomen. Sin querer, al ponerse las mallas, terminó por tirar la almohada. Entonces cayó un papel al suelo, ella lo tomó y lo desdobló:

"_Fionna._

_Marcy y yo fuimos a buscar más hojas para el tónico. Volveremos antes de la fiesta que dará Susana. Quédate en Bello…como se llame ese lugar de loco en el que estamos metidos._

_Finn, Jake, Cake y la "Fresa", se quedaran contigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. Espero que te sientas mejor. Te quiero._

_Atte. ¿Tu quien crees, linda?"_

"Marshall", pensó al instante la joven.

Hizo bolita la nota y la guardó en la mochila. Entonces bajó, fuera de esa habitación que parecía comprimirla.

La misma mujer Hyoomen le sirvió de desayunar y ella comió. Se sentí hambrienta y con una enorme necesidad de quitarse ese sabor tan repulsivo y seco de la garganta gracias al tónico. Ella le preguntó mediante señas a la mujer donde se encontraban sus amigos. Fue difícil, pues a diferencia de Susana, esa mujer no parecía tener mucho contacto. Al final le entendió que habían salido.

Por lo que salió fuera de donde se hospedaban.

No sabía que hora era, pues no había sol y pensó que era tonto que lo esperara. Se hallaban bajo la tierra. Pero la flama de lo que ellos llamaban "Flor de Fuego" se encendió más, permitiendo que los Hyoomens hicieran distintas tareas. Los hombres cargaban cosas pesadas, las mujeres lavaban a la orilla del cenote y los niños jugaban.

Le sorprendió ver a la Dulce Princesa rodeada de un montón de niños y ancianos, que miraban admirados un experimento casero que ella hacia.

-Entonces…si pongo el vaso aquí, cubriendo la vela…- decía Bonnibel, mientras sostenía un plato lleno de agua con una vela en el centro. Entonces, tal y como dijo, la cubrió y luego la descubrió, dejando ver que la flama se había apagado. Todos soltaron un "¡Ohhhhhh…!" sorprendidos, seguidos de aplausos felices y de admiración.

Una vez desocupada, Fionna decidió abordarla.

-Buenos días DP- saludó, entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la princesa al verla.

-¡Fionna! Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó, algo aliviada de que Fionna hubiese respondido bien al doble de tónico que le administró la noche anterior.

-Si. Muchas gracias- agradeció Fionna con una sonrisa- ¿Ha visto a mi hermana y a Finn?- preguntó.

-Si, ellos están allá- respondió, señalando detrás de toda la multitud. En efecto Fionna divisó a Finn, Jake y Cake, quienes estaban jugando con Susana muy felices.

-Gracias- dijo ella y pasó entre toda la multitud para ir con ellos.

-De nada, querida- dijo la Princesa y luego volviéndose hacia la multitud dijo:- ¿Quién quiere ver ahora que pasa cuando hecho un huevo a un vaaso con agua y sal?- Como respuesta se ganó los vitorees de los Hyoomens.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Fionna, llegando a ellos.

-¡Fionna!- soltó su hermana muy contenta y la abrazó- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada?- le preguntó, alzando la vista a ella.

-Me siento mejor, de verás, Cake- respondió la humana. Luego miró a Finn- ¿Ustedes están bien?-

-¡Que pregunta, niña poco femenina!- contestó Finn, bromeando- Nosotros estamos buenos, la que nos preocupa eres tu ¿De verdad te sientes bien?-

-Muy bien, enano- respondió Fionna, con una sonrisa. A Finn le alivió. Bueno, al menos la estaba pasando bien en sus horas contadas.

-Bueno, como te sientes "Super-helloo", ayúdanos a recuperar una cosa que necesita Susana- dijo Finn.

-Claro…- dijo Fionna, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿En que te ayudo, Susana?- le preguntó, levantando la mirada.

-_Nosotros entrar ahí-_ contestó Susana, señalando una casa más grande que las demás. Fionna se sorprendió. Parecía una enorme mansión enterrada y partida como la mayoría de los destrozos que servían de hogar en Bellotopia.-_Deber traer un cáliz de oro para poderlo cambiar por manzanas-_

-Dulce…- soltó Finn- Bueno, vamos…-

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia allá. Susana corrió una manta que servía para cubrir una parte rota del enorme portón que había y se colaron por ahí con facilidad, salvo ella, que tuvo que agacharse.

-¡Woooow!- soltó Finn, viendo admirado donde estaban. Ese lugar era más feo y andrajoso que cualquiera en Bellotopia, pero para aventureros como ellos, era genial.

Era un salón demasiado enorme. Había polvo por todas partes y olía a moho. El suelo, que parecía una tabla de ajedrez enorme, estaba opacado por diez o más capas de mugre. Había sillones tapados con mantas rojas o platicos desgastados, madera apolillada, una enorme chimenea donde había algo sobre ella, cubierto con una manta más grande. Había un candelabro oxidado y viejo, que peligrosamente les podía caer encima y los cristales estaban llenos de telarañas.

Todo estaba oscuro, pues las enormes ventanas estaban cubiertas igual con matas y ni siquiera la luz de Bellotopia podía alumbrar un poco.

-_Buscar cáliz. Estar en esta habitación. Tener cuidado de no tirar nada-_ Dijo Susana, cautelosamente. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar.

Fin se paseó primero, observando cada cosa que había.

Era como si se imaginara la casa de Marceline antes de lo que pasó. Grande, con un enorme salón…el piano. Si, había un hermoso piano descuidado en medio. Se acercó y vio que le faltaban demasiadas teclas. Era una sala completamente, que en algún tiempo fue llena de personas invitadas a una reunión con hermosos vestidos y tajes elegantes, entre ellos, Marceline. Por un momento se la imaginó vestida así. Sonrió, de seguro se vio hermosa en esos tiempos, lo suficiente como para que su padre quisiera cambiarla por la corona.

Menos mal que Marshall no era un patán.

Siguió paseándose, buscando esa cosa de la que Susana le había hablado para tener que cambiar por manzanas, pero a la vez los pensamientos llegaron a él como bombas.

Esa mañana no vio cuando Marceline se había ido, pero Jake si. Le preguntó si estaban bien cuando se fueron y él le respondió que sí.

Bfff…estaba harto de estar en esa situación, en la que ahora Marceline parecía la persona más distante en el viaje. ¡Demonios! Él la quería mucho, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo una amiga? ¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo más se la iba a pasar con esa excusa? No. Él la quería, por eso le daba tanta rabia que Marshall y Fionna tuvieran lo que ´le no podía con ella. ¿Por qué todo resultaba tan difícil? No recordaba ocasión incomoda con Marceline (salvo cuando la vio desnuda, lo cual fue un accidente)…pero…jamás. ¡Estúpidas hormonas que se metieron en su camino!

-¡Lo encontré!- soltó Jake, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Todos se giraron a verlo, y en efecto estaba arriba de la chimenea.

-_Bien hecho…_- dijo Susana. Y se acercó felizmente a tomar el cáliz, pero al hacerlo, sin querer jaló la mata que cubría una cosa enorme, por lo que cuando se trató de acercar de nuevo a Finn, la terminó tirando, y de pasó con la fuerza, casi tira el grande objeto.

-¡Cuidado, Susana!- le advirtió Finn. Entonces Jake estiró sus manos para evitar que se cayera encima de la mujer enorme, pero era demasiado pesado, por lo que Cake le copió y entre los dos apoyaron de nuevo el objeto en la pared de la chimenea. La manta cayó al suelo, dándoles alivio a todos.

-¿Estás bien, Susana?- preguntó Fionna, quien estaba aterrorizada, abrazando el cáliz.

-_Si, Susana estar bien…-_ dijo, temblando. Jake miró a Cake y le sonrió.

-Fue un gran trabajo de equipo, gata- dijo el perro.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora estamos a mano- dijo la gata, agradeciéndole por la platica que le dijo anoche. Platica que luego abordaría con Fionna.

-Imposible…-soltó de repente Fionna, admirada y viendo hacia arriba, hacia el objeto que iba a aplastar a Susana, todos se giraron. Entonces Finn abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿PERO QUE…?-

Era una enorme foto, una foto enmarcada en un enorme y complicado cuadro, que a pesar del tiempo, era hermoso a la caoba. Pero eso no les sorprendió ni admiró, sino era lo que estaba en esa foto.

Era una familia. La señora estaba sentada en una silla, con una sonrisa apacible y hermosa, al lado estaba su esposo, con una sonrisa orgullosa y un elegante porte, cada uno, tenía cargado un burlo, que bueno, en realidad, eran unos bebes.

Compartían los mismos rasgos esos adultos tan encantadores y hermosos con los bebes. La señora era rubia, una larga cabellera ondulada y dorada adornaba su bello rostro y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, llevaba un vestido azul con blanco, claramente incómodo, pero completamente hermoso, y dos ojos azules que refulgían a todo dar.

El hombre estaba elegante, vestía un traje negro con una corbata azul, que hacia juego con el vestido de su adorable mujer, su cabello rubio, el cual le caía en la frente, haciéndole aún más apuesto y sus ojos celestes, tenían un brillo de valor y esa piel blanca parecía tan suave, pero no tanto como la de su esposa.

Y los dos bebes…eran gemelos. No fue difícil deducirlo, pues ambos parecían tener la misma edad. Ambos eran adorables y se parecían a sus padres. Eran rubios, piel blanca, ojos azules y hermosos. La diferencia era que a la niña su madre la cargaba en su regazo y al niño lo cargaba su padre sobre su pecho. La niña llevaba un vestido parecido al de su madre y el niño al de su padre por igual.

Se notaba la felicidad a leguas de esa familia, Una pareja perfecta, con dos niños que podían hacer su vida comenzando desde ahí.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos porque…eran humanos. Y no solo eso, el señor y la señora se parecían tanto a…

Cake y Jake voltearon a ver a sus hermanos sin quitar esa mirada boquiabierta de sus rostros.

-¿Somos…somos…nosotros…?- dijo Fionna sin aliento, entonces volteó a ver a Finn. Finn le devolvió la mirada.

-_No, no ser ellos.- _aclaró Susana-_ Ellos ser la familia Smith. Los últimos humanos que vivir aquí en Bellotopia-_

-¿Qué?- soltó Finn, ahora muy confundido.

_-Si…los señores Smith morir hace…-_la enorme chica contó con los dedos-_ Hace catorce años-_

-¿Catorce años?- repitió Cake, sin poder creérselo.- Pero…ya no hay humanos…¿O si?-

_-Ya no. Solo Finn y Fionna…_- respondió la chica-_Yo contarles historia de estos últimos humanos…-_

"_Después de Guerra de Champiñones, varios humanos alojarse bajo la tierra para evitar infección de bomba nuclear. Así crear Bellotopia, pero radiación afectarnos de todas formas, por lo que humano y peces fusionarse, creando así a los Hyoomen._

_Pero algunos humanos quedar intactos y reproducirse, pero algunos morir por infección, hambre o también fusionarse, así que cada vez haber menos humanos. Hasta que quedaron las familias Smith y Levigne. Esas familias tener dos hijos…una llamarse Rose Levigne y otro llamarse Finnick Smith. Ellos enamorarse y casarse felizmente. Meses después, Rose tener dos hijos gemelos. Ellos llamarlos…Finn y Fionna…"_

_-_No…- dijo Fionna, casi suplicando.

"_Si. Rose ponerles esos nombre y grabarlos en una cadena de oro que siempre los bebes traer en el cuello._

_Pero un día, al quedar sin humanos, Finnick tener que cazar para salvar a Hyoomens del hambre, por lo que salir a superficie para traer comida junto con esposa e hijos. Pero…Finnick ser atacado por seres demoniacos y matar a esposa. Luego Finnick quitar la vida y dejar a sus bebes a la deriva._

_Susana tener trece años cuando eso pasó. Hyoomens enterrar a los últimos humanos…pero aunque buscar desesperados a bebes Smith…nunca encontrarlos. Desde entonces Hyoomens tener miedo a salir de Bellotopia…Hasta que Finn enseñar a Susana que no haber nada que temer y que hay de ser valiente"_

Concluyó Susana.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Finn, sacando sus conclusiones y miró a Fionna, de nuevo sintiendo una conexión.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Todo concordaba. El hechizó de la reencarnación se respondía con eso. Los humanos se procrearon, pero a la vez fueron eliminados lentamente, hasta que quedaron sus…padres. Entonces nacieron de nuevo de ellos, gracias al hechizo de la reencarnación de la que leyeron en el libro. Entonces algo raro pasó, que los obligó a dejar su hogar desde hace mucho…

¿Qué tan probable era que Fionna y él se hubiesen separado tras el ataque demoniaco? ¿Qué tan probable era que, poco tiempo después, lo suficiente como para salir vivo, lo encontraran dos amables parejas de gastos y perros que los volvieron parte de su familia?

Si, ahí estaba la respuesta y el comienzo de la verdadera aventura. De su nombre incluso.

Finn recordó la cadena de la que Susana les habló. La tenía en la casa del árbol pero pensó que había sido un regalo de Joshua y Margaret. Ahora veía que no, que esa cadena era la que había salvado su nombre.

Su descendencia, todo, incluso los extraños sueños que tenía con Fionna…que tal si no era eso. No, eran recuerdos, porque incluso en su vida pasada él y Fionna habían sido hermanos. Él lo soñó y lo presentía. No era una simple coincidencia que se enteraran ahí, en su hogar y juntos de ellos. De repente se sentía completo, como si ese vacío de ser el único humano se llenara. No estaba solo, tenía familia, una familia verdadera. Ahí estaban, él los había salvado y ahora volvía.

Todo cabo suelto, al final, en donde menos espero, se unía.

De repente se sintió tan dichoso, como si no necesitara nada más. ¡Al diablo si era inmortal o no! Estaba tan feliz de haber vivido ese momento de reencuentro que sentía que nada importaba ya, solo ver que tenía familia, un pasado, unos padres que lo quisieron y…una hermana viva que hoy estaba frente a él…y que estaba a punto de morir.

Sintió como un golpe la promesa de Marshall. Ahora tenía más sentido, igual que todo, que su existencia incluso.

-_Susana saber esto desde el día en que mirar a Finn-_ dijo Susana, algo apenada-_Pero no decir nada a fin de no hacer falsas alarmas. Y yo alegrar mucho cuando vi en el bosque que tu estar con Fionna. Y luego yo preguntar solo para estar segura a la "chica de piel azul" si Fionna ser humana. Cuando decirme que si yo saber que los hermanos Smith haber vuelto a casa-_

-Entonces…- dijo Finn, girándose a Fionna- Fionna y yo somos…-

-…Somos hermanos, Finn- completó la humana. Y de repente una sonrisa singular se colocó en sus rostros- ¡Somos hermanos, Finn!-

-¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanos! ¡Tengo una hermana! ¡Si! ¡Tengo una hermana!- gritó Finn llenos de alegría. Entonces ambos se abrazaron, como si en realidad no se hubieran visto en años.

Y era cierto. Tal vez se conocían desde hace unas semanas, pero desde ese momento lo hacían realmente. Realmente lo hacia como lo que eran…hermanos.

-Dios…tengo un hermano…- dijo Fionna, separándose de él para mirarlo, de repente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Finn.- Awww…Finn ¿Estas llorando?-

-No…solo estoy feliz de saber que…no estoy solo. Que tengo una hermana- sonrió Finn, mientras que otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Pronto los ojos de Fionna también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo también estoy feliz, Finn- dijo Fionna y lo volvió a abrazar- …yo también.-

Susana miró enternecida la escena y orgullosa de que dos miembros de Bellotopia se unieran de nuevo, sobre todo, los últimos humanos.

Cake y Jake se miraron. No sabían si aquello era bueno o malo.

De repente unos gritos de afuera interrumpieron ese momento y todos voltearon a ver hacia afuera. Parecía que la gente de afuera estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntó Jake. Mirando a la improvisada entrada.

-No lo sé. ¡Vamos a ver!- soltó Finn, separándose de Fionna y saliendo

Todos salieron por la entrada improvisada, pues el caos de afuera había terminado con la enternecedora escena, y al salir, todos se quedaron helados y pálidos de lo que veían.

Los Hyoomens que Fionna había visto al salir, los niños que jugaban, las mujeres que lavaban, todos ellos…estaban siendo perseguidos por unos entes que Finn nunca antes había visto. Ni siquiera en la Nocheosfera.

Eran seres horribles…parecían…sombras. Si…parecían personas con enormes capuchas negras y terroríficas que incluso les cubría el rostro. Volaban por todo el lugar, persiguiendo y atormentando a las personas de Susana. Parecía que gemían y reían soltando risas maléficas mientras perseguían a los Hyoomens.

Jake se quedó más helado. Conocía a esas cosas…esas cosa eran…eran…las mismas que atacaron su hogar esa noche de invierno, cuando su mamá intentó defender a Finn. Los sirvientes de La Demonio Doble Cara. Si, no los podía olvidar y aun a veces soñaban con ellos.

Finn también supo reconocerlos, pues a pesar de que llevaba tiempo sin saber la verdad, la plática y la descripción de Jake después de la avalancha, lo hacia reconocer.

Era como si…como si en quince minutos todo su pasado hubiera revivido.

Entonces vieron a alguien a quien ellos conocían muy bien, sin embargo, no pensó que lo encontrarían de nuevo, ni siquiera sabían si aún seguía con vida. El mismo problema que casi lleva a la destrucción a Ooo si Finn no hubiese usado en él un suéter rosa. Un problema tan grande que…que llevó a La Dulce Princesa a volverse más joven.

Si, no se equivocaba, ahí en medio de la plaza…estaba el Litch.

-¡Finn!- gritó alguien, entonces vio como se acercaba corriendo la Dulce Princesa.-¡Es el Litch…¡Dios! ¿Qué vamos a…?- comenzó a decir muy alterada.

-¡Tranquila!- dijo Finn, tomándola de los hombros- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Comenzaron a llegar un montón de sombras y luego él y…!-

-Finn…- la voz reseca y muy conocida de esa clavera putrefacta los hizo voltear. El Litch los miraba tal y como la última vez que lo habían visto. Parecía que habían sido años…buenos, en realidad solo dos. Pero ese día parecía que todo se iba a acabar y sin embargo…no fue así. Jamás pensó Finn en que reviviría o que. Lo que le llevó a pensar.

¿Qué tenía que ver el Litch con las mismas sombras que mataron a sus padres?

-Litch…-gruñó el humano entre dientes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- dijo el Litch con burla, acercándose, al instante Finn empujó a La Dulce Princesa para detrás de él y se puso en posición de ataque, sacando su espada de Sangre de Demonio, Jake se puso en la misma posición. Si hacia algo, ellos le saltarían al cuello, de eso era seguro.- Veo que has crecido, pequeño humanito. ¿Dónde está tu amiga la vampirita? ¿Y su apuesto primo?-

-¿Qué quieres de ellos, Litch?- gruñó Finn, manteniendo la espada en lo alto.

-Oh…vamos. Una gema tan preciosa como la Reina Vampiro, es normal que alguien como yo quiera cortejarla- se burló el Litch, causándole un puñado de celos a Finn, pero más que nada, estaba tenso. ¿Qué tenía que ver el Litch con Marceline? ¿Con las sombras de su pasado? Luego miro a la humana, quien al instante sacó su espada. Si Finn estaba así de tenso y las cosas pintaban tan mal…bueno…no era de fiar ese ser tan horrible.- Vaya…veo que… al final encontraste a tu hermana-

-¿Tu…cómo sabes eso siquiera?- preguntó Cake, poniéndose igual de tensa que el perro.

-Oh…yo sé mucho más que cualquiera de ustedes aquí…de hecho…quiero presentarles a una amiga- dijo, señalando a su lado. De un momento a otro apareció la mujer que tenía un fervor en sus ojos rojos y su cabello enmarañado blanco, completamente largo y con aspecto de bruja.

Fionna la supo reconocer al instante. Esa mujer había sido la misma que había visto en la jungla, tras ser separada de todos los demás y caer con Jake. Lo que le recordó…el perro parecía conocerla y no haberla tratado bien…En ese momento ahora ya no parecía la mujer amable que le ofreció el agua…en ese momento parecía…que ella era la culpable de que esa porquería se propagara en su sangre con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Usted…- dijo Fionna, entrecerrando los ojos para verificar si no era una ilusión de su enfermedad.

-Oh, hola…-saludó la mujer, como si nada, dejando ver sus colmillos- Es un placer verte de nuevo querida- dijo, mirando a Fionna y luego miró a Jake- Y a ti, mi querido perro…-Jake le contestó con un gruñido, entonces volteó a ver a Finn y se acercó a él, provocando más tensión en los cuerpos de los muchachos. – Vaya…tantos años de no vernos, Finn, el humano…- dijo, entonces estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tomar con sus garras una de las mejillas de Finn, alertando a los otros y al humano mismo, quien parecía abrasado por esa mirada carmesí- Te has hecho muy fuerte después de catorce años, claro es lógico, eras solo un bebé cuando maté a tus padres- ¡Ahí estaba! Lo admitió esa horrible anciana. Ella mató a Joshua y Margaret, un odio indescriptible se apoderó del humano y levantó la espada, para matarla con ella, dando un bramido, pero la mujer se la detuvo, con gran agilidad. Luego miró el arma, con una sonrisa torcida- Veo que Joshua hizo un gran trabajo con mi sangre…como para dejarle esa espada a su hijo-

Finn la empujó y tomó el control de la espada de nuevo.

-¡Te destruiré!- gritó Finn, furioso- ¡Te destruiré con mis propias manos!-

-Vaya…tu rostro…se desfiguró de venganza…- rió el Litch- ¿Qué te pasa, Finn? ¿Te duele el pecho? ¿Te duele saber que tienes una hermana con la que jamás creciste? ¿Te duele que ese perro no sea tu hermano? ¿Qué no tenga tu sangre?...- estaba claro que estaba haciendo. El Litch estaba metiéndose a su mente. Tal y como dijo, no se podía meter de nuevo ni a su mente ni a la de la otra chica…pero sabía todo lo que estaba en esa cabeza. Todo. Los sentimientos del humano eran tan claros y a la vez tan confusos- ¿Te duele, Finn? ¿Te duele que…ninguna chica te quiera? ¿Te duele el miedo que provoca saber la realidad? ¿Te duele…te duele querer tanto a la Reina Vampiro?...-

Golpe bajo.

-¡YA CALLATE!- le gritó Finn, y saltó a él atacándolo con esa dura espada de sangre. Entonces, todas las sombras, activadas por un resorte, se fueron directo contra ellos. Contra Jake, Susana, Cake y Fionna, quien comenzó a pelear valientemente, como siempre lo hacia.

No entendía. Acaba de enterarse Finn era su hermano y en ese momento…¿Estaba peleando con s eres demoniacos que tenían que ver con su pasado? ¿Qué quería esa calavera de Marshall y Marceline? ¿Por qué sabía tanto del pasado de Finn, más incluso que ella? ¡Dios! Aquello le estaba quemando la cabeza, pero tenía que mantener la mente fría y concentrarse…si no, si no…si no, no podría ayudar a esas personas que no tenían la culpa. Invadía su hogar natural.

Finn peleaba con rabia, lo quería matar, lo quería matar ahí mismo. Por saber tanto, por meterse con su mente, con sus sentimiento…¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle si quiera en la cara lo que aun no le quedaba claro respecto a Marceline?

¡Marceline!

Ella no estaba, ni Marshall. Estaban en desventaja al dos, si Marceline no volvía él debería acabarlo antes de que llegara. Las intenciones del Litch no eran buenas, jamás lo fueron. Y si había poseído hasta la locura la Dulce Princesa, quien no tenía ninguna clase de poder…con Marceline…con ella…no quería ni imaginárselo.

Fue entonces cuando se distrajo. Y el Litch lo golpeó tan fuerte que terminó tendido en el suelo. Todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡Finn!- gritaron Fionna y Jake al ver como el Litch se acercaba de manera amenazante a verlo. La espada de Sangre de Demonio quedo tendida en algún lugar, lejos del alcance de Finn.

El humano trató de reincorporarse, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio al Litch, casi encima de él. Tenía miedo, sentía que aquella noche, hace catorce años se revivía en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-¿Te lo dije, no chico?- dijo el Litch, comenzando a acercar sus garras al humano- Eres un mal chiste para mí. Y matarte será lo primero que haré para que el Conde me de tu…carnoso cuerpo para que yo pueda volver a la vida y gobernar con él-

-¿Conde…?- logró articular Finn, extrañado. No se refería a…No…no podía ser. Eso solo faltaba para revivir su pasado.

-Je, je…eres insignificante, humano…- dijo el Litch- Y tomaré mi venganza… ¡MATANDOTE!-

Entonces embistió contra él. Finn se encogió, esperando el crudo golpe que le daría a su muerte sin poder hacer nada ni saber nada.

-¡FINN!- gritaron todos, completamente aterrorizados mientras las sombras le impedían el paso para poder a salvar al humano. Pero…el golpe nunca llegó, al contrario. Llegó otro que le salvó el alma a Finn.

Un golpe en el rostro del Litch fue suficiente como para que este retrocediera, algo noqueado y alejando momentáneamente a Finn del peligro. El humano miró hacia el frente y le sorprendió, pero le alivió hasta el alma ver quien lo había salvado y pateado al Litch.

-¡Marshall!-

El vampiro se enderezó, dejándose ver y encarando al Litch. Marceline llegó flotando hacia el humano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si…- respondió Finn, sorprendido de verla y algo…desesperado. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿No veía que a ella era a la que querían? El Litch se reincorporó y encaró mejor a los dos vampiros, a quienes se les veía en la cara que los matarían si tocaba a cualquiera. Pero…el pez había mordido el anzuelo.

-Vaya…Pero si es el joven Lee…-dijo el Litch, mirando de arriba abajo a Marshall, quien estaba tenso- Sabía que eras fuerte…pero tu padre jamás mencionó que realmente eras apuesto. Lo suficiente para hipnotizar a esa humana ¿Verdad?- dijo, señalando a Fionna, a quien le sostenían dos sombras de los brazos, mientras ella intentaba zafarse con fuerzas y tirones.

-¡Marshall!- gritó, para que no le hiciera caso y se enfocará a cuidar a Finn-¡No lo escuches!-

-¡Fionna!- chilló Marceline, ganándose la mirada penetrante del Litch y de la Demonio Doble Cara.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuánto tiempo, señorita Abadeer!- saludó el Litch- Mírate…tan vez ya no tengas un corazón para luchar, pero…pareces una rosa que nunca morirá, en cambió mírame a mi; soy un cadáver, pudriéndose-

-Bien, ese es tu problema, calaca, no el mío- respondió Marceline, poniéndose un poco delante de Finn. El Litch soltó una carcajada.

-¡Cielos! ¡Eres igual de obstinada que tu padre! Si…bueno, eso es lo que lo llevó a perder su puesto en la Nocheosfera-

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par y le hicieron temerse lo pero. ¿Qué su padre estaba qué? Pero si no podía, porque a él lo había dejado. Era muy poderoso.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?- preguntó, ahora algo desesperada.

-Oh…nada en particular- dijo el Litch- No me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida familiar de las personas con las que me alío, pero…creo que tiene problemas con su hermano…-

Ahora a ella no le quedaba duda. Estaba hablando del Conde Bonestier, de ese maldito que le dio una vida eterna al igual que Marshall y que envió a la Fionna de su pasado a la Nocheosfera. No le resultó difícil atar todo.

Quería venganza ahora que sabia que Finn y Fionna estaban vivos de nuevo, pero claro, como no podía tocar la superficie, se alió al Litch y a esa anciana que la miraba minuciosamente. Sabía quien era, era la Demonio Doble Cara que asesinó a los padres de Jake por un trato con el mismo Conde, pero el padre del perro la supo domar y ahí estaba por la misma razón. Venganza.

Quería el pellejo de los hermanos como prueba de su victoria, el Litch lo quería para sobrevivir y el Conde por venganza. Todo era uno solo.

Su padre debió haberse enterado de todo lo que hacían, y no dudo en protestar, pero no contaba en que tenían a las sombras. Seres repulsivos que incluso también estaban desterrados de la Nocheosfera, sirvientes de esa ermitaña.

Era el Conde la cabeza de esa revolución.

Iban por Finn, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, incluso si esa mañana tenía que dar su existencia para ello. Bien, era justo. Ella había vivido más de lo que debía y Finn murió muy joven, ahora a él le tocaba continuar.

-Hazte a un lado, linda- le dijo el Litch- Solo queremos a ese humano, a ti no…-

-Te equivocas- dijo Marceline, arrancándose del cuello el dije que era su hacha con el cordón- Lo que quiere el papá de Marshall es a mi. Bueno, si es así…le daré lo que quiere…- entonces en una llamarada roja apareció el bajo-hacha de Marceline a tamaño real y lo colocó n frente de Finn. El humano la miró admirado. Nunca antes había visto a Marcy así de poderosa.-…Pero no dejaré que se llevé a Finn…no de nuevo-

-Si eso quieres, querida…- dijo el Litch- Pero te recuerdo que yo te lo puedo devolver…-dijo, tentadoramente- Sé el dolor que has pasado por siglos. El dolor que te provoca haber perdido ese día a tu persona más amada en manos de tu padre…sé lo mucho que te duele haber perdido a tu madre. Cielos, ella era tan hermosa…la querida María…- comenzó a decir el cadáver, como si de verdad sintiera su dolor.

No. Finn sabía que estaba haciendo. Se estaba metiendo a su mente como lo hizo con él. Se estaba metiendo en su pasado, con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos. Lo pero de todo era que, en vez de que Marceline actuara tan agresiva como él, parecía creerse realmente lo que el Litch le estaba diciendo acerca de que sentía lastima por ella.

-Marceline, no lo escuches…-susurró Finn, a sus espaldas y poniéndose alerta.

-Sé el dolor que te provoca que ahora, tu persona que alguna vez te amó…amé a otras…mientras tu…estás sometida a una "amistad" que tortura tu eternidad ¿verdad? Te duele la felicidad que tu primo y esa niña han conseguido- dijo, señalando a Fionna. Marceline bajó el hacha poco a poco. ¡Cielos! ¡Tenia tanta razón!- Pero yo puedo devolverte a tu persona, Marcy. Puedo borrar todo ese dolor. Puedo traer de vuelta a tu madre… ¿Y por qué no? A _tú_ Finn…- dijo, acercándose a ella, pero Marshall lo empujó, activado por el instinto del peligro y la maldad.

-¡Déjala en paz, cerdo!- gruñó, tratando de alejarlo. Pero Marceline caminó al Litch, como si estuviera hipnotizada, pasando de largo a Marshall y dejando a tras a Finn, quien miraba asustado. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba cayendo en la tentación de la que él había escapado!

-¡Marceline!- gritó Finn, intentando detenerla, pero la vampiresa ya no lo escuchaba. Ya nada le hacia detenerse.

-Solo tienes que…entregarme al humano…- dijo el Litch, encarándola y quitándole el hacha de las manos, suavemente.

-Pero, Finn es mi amigo…- trató de contenerse Marceline, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo.

-Pero él no te quiere…si lo hiciera… ¿No crees que ya hubiera dejado de mirar a la Dulce Princesa?-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Finn aterrorizado y preso de todo el miedo, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Marceline.

-Lo sé, querida, por eso yo te permitiré ser feliz…-dijo el Litch, señalando atrás de él con elegancia. Entonces Marceline los vio.

Se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No se lo creía. Ahí, a unos pasos estaba lo que esa calavera le había prometido. Estaba su madre, elegantemente portaba un fino y delicado vestido blanco, como cuando se lo ponía para las fiestas que daban en su casa. Y a su lado estaba Finn. Tan alto, fuerte…su cabello caía desordenado en su frente y su mirada era tan hermosa, tan sensual…como siempre lo vio.

Su corazón reventaba de felicidad. Al final, tanto sufrimiento había valido la pena. Estaba ahí, viendo a su hermosa madre y a al chico al cual le entregó su corazón, vivos, elegantes, bellísimos. Tal y como ella los recordaba.

-¿Mamá…Finn?- articuló, tratando de no derramarse de la felicidad como las lágrimas lo hacían…pero solo a sus ojos.

No era verdad. Todo era una ilusión que el Litch controlaba desde su mente. Lo que veían los otros era otra cosa. Eran dos sombras, dos horribles sombras que se estaban haciéndose pasar por esas personas tan queridas para ella. Y la que actuaba de la mamá de Marceline era la Demonio.

-Ven, querida…-dijo su madre, tendiéndole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa.- Te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo-

-¡Mamá! ¡Finn!- lloró Marceline y corrió a ellos. Hasta volar se le había olvidado, En ese momento se sentía…completamente humana. Desesperada por obtener ese calor nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ellos, completamente inocente de la trampa que habían creado.

Marshall entonces comprendió todo. Ellos estaban detrás de todo. La jungla había sido la ilusión que ellos habían creado para envenenar a Fionna. Por ello ella estaba muriendo. Y lo de las montañas no fue casualidad. ¡Ellos los habían transportado en una noche ahí para que murieran en la avalancha!

¡Todo estaba planeado!

-¡Marceline! ¡NO!- gritó Marshall, e intentó volar hacia ella.

-¡Agárrenlo!- ordenó el Litch. Al instante muchas sombras comenzaron a rodear a Marshall y lo tomaron de los brazos igual. El vampiro intentó liberarse, pero eran demasiadas.

-¡Marshall!- gritó Fionna, intentando liberarse también, pero las sombras la tomaron más fuerte.

-¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡MARCELINE! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! ¡ES UNA ILUSION! ¡MARCY! ¡MARCY!- gritaba Marshall desesperado y sus gritos fueron suficientes para que Finn saliera del estado idiota de en el que estaba.

Era el único que podía hacer despertar a Marceline, haciéndole ver que él estaba ahí, igual que en el cementerio. Era la cura para su dolor y la respuesta sus problemas.

Tomó su espada en una milésima de segundo y corrió hacia ella, con todo lo que pudo.

-¡MARCELINE!-

La vampiresa llegó y al primero que abrazo fue a "Finn", quien la apretó contra su pecho, haciéndole sentir su cuerpo tibio y ese calor del que tanto ella añoraba. Lloró en su pecho, como esa noche que ella no podía olvidar y luego lo miró. Esos ojos azules parecían tan inocentes y hermosos…como los recordaba.

-Te extrañé, Marcy…-dijo el joven, acariciándole suavemente una mejilla. Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, sollozando más fuerte.

-¡Perdóname, Finn!- lloró ella- ¡Fue mi culpa por qué moriste!-

-No, Marceline…-dijo el chico, suavemente, mirándola- No fue culpa tuya. Simplemente pasó, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo, hermosa…- dijo y la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Marceline?- la llamó su madre. Marceline se separó de Finn y abrazó a su madre, igual que una niña pequeña.

-¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Papá…él…!- tarto de hablar Marceline, pero las lagrimas se lo impedían. Su madre la calló con cautela y la miró apaciblemente.

-Tranquila, Marceline. No fue culpa tuya. Ahora estamos juntas y quiero darte un regalo que asegurará que siempre estaremos juntas…- entonces la mujer sacó de quien sabe dónde un collar de oro blanco con un zafiro como gema, realmente hermoso…

…un collar de oro amarillo con una alejandrina en el centro. Finn lo reconoció al instante. Ese era el mismo collar que le colocó su padre cuando se negó a encargarse de la Nocheosfera. Si se lo quitaron a Hunson…las cosas iban realmente mal…y lo peor era que Marceline iba a caer redondita en la trampa.

-¡MARCELINE! ¡NO!- gritó Finn, aun corriendo, pero justo cuando iba a llegar…una sombra lo embistió y lo tiró, colocándose encima de él e impidiéndole el paso- ¡NO! ¡MARCELINE! ¡NO!-

Su madre sonrió y desabrochó el hermoso collar.

-Ahora esto…es tuyo…- dijo, rodeándole con el cuello aquella hermosa alhaja.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó Finn cuando la ermitaña abrochó el collar detrás de su cuello.

Marceline retrocedió cuando su madre comenzó a volverse una sombra negra y Finn le sonrió con dos enormes colmillos. Entonces la ilusión se quebró y fue victima de su propia mente.

Al instante Marceline terminó vestida con el traje de empresario del señor Hunson y más tarde se transformó en el horrible monstruo que casi los mata la última vez.

-¡MARCELINE!- gritó Fionna. Entonces aprovechó que todos veían incrédulos lo que había pasado y dio una maroma, dándole una patada a la sombra y haciendo que la soltara. Entonces aterrizó en el suelo y la cortó por la mitad, acabando con ella.

Finn le copió con la sombra que estaba encima de él y la cortó.

-¡Tenemos que quitarle ese collar!- gritó el humano con toda su fuerza. Y corrió de nuevo hacia Marceline, pero las sombras le bloquearon el camino. Entonces Susana actuó.

-_¡HYOOMENS! ¡LUCHAR CONTRA SOMBRAS CON VALENTIA!- _gritó y todos los seres, gritaron, dejándole claro que estaban del lado de los humanos. Pronto se volvió una rebelión entre sombras e Hyoomens, quienes ya no huían, utilizando la luz de fuego y armas que eran suficientes para matarlas.

Pronto Cake y Jake, utilizando sus poderes, lograron librase del agarre de las otras sombras y comenzaron a luchar como todos.

Marshall, liberado por igual, le arrebató el hacha al Litch y lo pateó en el rostro.

-Lo siento…pero me llevaré esto- dijo con burla y se elevó con él.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE TU…!- gritó el Litch, tratando de perseguirlo, pero la Demonio lo detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mi, Litch…- dijo ella- Yo traeré ese hacha…-

Entonces, comenzó a perseguir a Marshall, lanzándole rayos de pura maldad que el chico apenas y pudo esquivar. Entonces Marshall tocó tierra, encarando a la anciana.

-Nada mal…para una vieja…-se burló.

-Así que tú eres el novio de esa linda chica el día en que me la encontré en la jungla- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Bueno, a diferencia de tu feo padre, eres muy apuesto-

-Gracias. Y sé que tu fuiste quien la enveneno…entonces te pediré que me des el antídoto de las Púrpuras que utilizaste y yo…no acabaré con tu repulsiva existencia- dijo Marshall, sin borrar su sonrisa audaz.

-Ven por ella, guapo…- lo tentó la mujer, dejándole ver un tubito de cristal que contenía un líquido rojizo. Marshall gruñó, ahí estaba la clave para salvar a Fionna.

-Ya se acabó nuestra charla…- dijo y embistió contra ella, comenzando una pelea. Ganaría ese antídoto, y lo haría así si tuviera que matar a esa mujer con el hacha de Marceline.

Marceline…o mejor dicho, el monstruo que era ella, buscaba con la mirada su objetivo…entonces oyó la voz del Litch en su mente.

"_Mata al humano…"_

Y como una máquina, Marceline se decidió a hacerlo. Entonces ubicó al humano, quien corría hacia ella, destrozando sombras a su paso para quitarle el collar.

-¡Marceline!- gritó Finn, pero esta solo lo golpeo como respuesta, sacándolo volando varios metros y estrellándose con una de las paredes.

-Es inútil, humano…- dijo el Litch- ¡Ahora me sirve a mí!-

Finn se reincorporó algo adolorido y miró a la bestia que había ahí y que se acercaba a él para matarlo. Esa no era Marceline, no su amiga. Ella jamás le haría daño y debía quitarle esa correa a como diera lugar.

-¡Marceline! ¡Reacciona!- gritó y corrió de nuevo hacia ella, entonces Fionna vio la situación. Finn no podía enfrentarse a una criatura así, aunque fuera su amiga. Ella debía ayudarlo, por lo que golpeó a la sombra que la fastidiaba y corrió hacia él, para igualarlo.

-¡Finn!- lo llamó Fionna, el humano volteó a verla, aun tomado impulso- ¡Solo dime que debo hacer!-

Finn miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún plan, entonces vio unas rocas y la orilla del acuífero. Si lograba mojar a Marceline la noquearía por un momento, entonces aprovecharía para quitarle el collar. Miró unas rocas cercanas y altas, a las que se podían subir y trepar a la cabezota de Marceline para quitarle esa cosa.

-¡Ve a esas rocas!- gritó señalando- ¡Yo la guiaré al agua! ¡Ahí saltas y se lo quitas!- indicó. Fionna asintió y corrió más fuerte para acercarse al acuífero.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso no!- gritó el Litch y le lanzó unos rayos a Fionna, quien los esquivo con una maroma y siguió corriendo, sin que nadie la detuviera. El Litch lanzó más rayos, esta vez ella se protegió con su espada, haciendo que rebotara y le diera a una sombra, que terminó por destruirse. Sonrió victoriosa y siguió corriendo, seguida por el Litch.

Finn sonrió al ver la audacia de Fionna y corrió de nuevo hacia Marceline, mientras el Litch estaba distraído. Entonces la encaró.

-¡Marceline!- El monstruo volteó a verlo con ira en los ojos.- ¡Soy yo! ¡Finn! ¡Tu amigo!-

-¿Finn?- preguntó la bestia- ¡DEBO MATARTE!- emitió soltando un gruñido y pegándole con su puño, intentado aplastarlo, pero Finn saltó y lo esquivó.

-¡Por favor, Marcy! ¡No quiero herirte!- pidió Finn, sacando su espada.

-¡YO TENGO QUE MATARTE!- volvió a insistir la otra y de nuevo intentó atacarlo. Pero Finn volvió a ser más ágil y lo esquivó.

-Bien ¡Tu no me dejas opción, vampira!- gritó Finn y corrió hacia ella. No quería lastimarla y estaba ideando tácticas mientras corría para no hacerlo y lograr quitarle el collar. Tenía que mantenerla así hasta que Fionna pudiera subir lo suficientemente alto.

Marshall cayó de espaldas al suelo después de una larga pelea con esa vieja y la mujer se le encimó. El vampiro intentó alejarla, posando sobre el cuello de ella el mástil del bajo y tratando de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos estaban heridos y cansados.

-¿Qué harás ahora, niño bonito?- dijo la mujer, con los dientes apretados- No me mataras con esta cosa. Ni siquiera podrás abrir la Nocheosfera-

Marshall abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba la respuestaa. Tenían que regresar a todos esos al lugar putrefacto de donde habían ido. Si, tenía que abrir el portal. Pero no podía hacerlo solo. El no podía ni utilizando el hacha y Marceline estaba del otro bando inconscientemente. Tenía que abrir la Nocheosfera del modo clásico, pero primero tenía que matar a esa vieja.

-¡Si que lo haré!- soltó y la pateó en el estómago, haciéndola caer sentada y liberándose. En se reincorporó de un salto. La mujer lo miró con rabia y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para seguir con esa pelea…una roca se le partió en la cabeza, haciéndola caer de cara al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Marshall levantó la mirada sorprendido y vio a Jake, quien se palmeaba las manos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso tienes por matar a mamá y papá…- gruñó el perro. Entonces miró a Marshall, quien le sonreía complacido- ¡Vampiro, son demasiados! ¡Debemos hacer algo!-

-¡Tranquilo tengo un plan!- dijo, volando hacia quien sabe donde-¡Dibuja una carita feliz en la tierra! ¡La más grande que puedas!-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Jake, confundido, mirando como se alejaba entre todo ese caos.

-¡Voy por leche de insecto!- gritó Marshall- ¡Abriremos la Nocheosfera!-

Jake entendió entonces el plan. Si era lo mejor. Entonces decidió hacer esa carita, estirándose todo lo que pudo.

-¡Perro!- oyó los gruñidos de Cake entre todo el desastre- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a dibujar en medio de esto?-

-¡Los haremos volver a la Nocheosfera, gata!- respondió Jake- ¡Avisa a los Hyoomens!- Cake tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, pero era una idea brillante, e hizo lo que el perro le pedía.

-Ya casi, ya casi…- decía Fionna, mientras pegada a la pared, escalaba con cuidado las rocas. Pero eso era difícil, pues el Litch le lanzaba rayo tras rayo que ella apenas y podía desviar con su espada. Entonces el Litch se aprovechó se su incómoda situación, por lo que al próximo rayo que lanzó no le apuntó a ella…sino a las rocas que pisaba.

Pronto, hubo un derrumbe.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Fionna, cuando caía al vació para matarse cuando tocara el agua que había debajo de ella.

-¡FIONNA!- gritó Marshall, desde donde estaba con Jake y la carita, entonces le dejó al perro la caja de leche de gusano que había conseguido en una casa de los Hyoomen y voló lo más rápido hacia ella. Entonces la atrapó en el aire, esquivando las rocas y todos los escombros que caían. Fionna esperó el choque con el agua que le cortaría la piel, pero entonces abrió cuando sintió un contacto cálido y familiar.

-¡Marshall!- soltó feliz cuando vio el rostro del vampiro. Quien a pesar de tenerla en sus brazos no dejaba esa mirada calculadora. Entonces miró a Jake.

-¡Rósea la leche y di el conjuro!- le gritó Marshall al perro, pero justo en ese momento el Litch le lanzó otra descarga a Marshall y esta le dio de lleno, sacándolo del aire y finalmente cayendo.

Los cuerpos de Fionna y Marshall cayeron y se dieron bruscamente sobre la tierra, saliendo disparados hacia diferentes lados y rodando.

Fionna tosió un poco de tierra y adolorida se reincorporó un poco, para ver a unos metros como el Litch se encimaba en Marshall, inmovilizándolo. Trató de levantarse y tratar de ayudarlo, pero apenas y pudo, por qué de nuevo un mareo le atacó la cabeza, presa del veneno, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo.

-Ahora no…- gruñó, tomándose la cabeza y replicándose a sí misma que debía ser fuerte.

El Litch puso una de las garras en el cuello del vampiro, haciéndole alzar el rostro sin poder moverse. El vampiro quería liberarse, pero la esencia del Litch era demasiado pesada y aun más estando adolorido y herido.

-Te voy a matar, chico…- gruñó el Litch- Y le haré el favor a tu padre…-

Marshall gimió y giró la cabeza lo más que pudo hacia Jake, quien no había hecho nada por el miedo que sentía.-

-¡ABRE EL PORTAL AHORA, JAKE!- le gritó, haciéndolo reaccionar. El Litch volteó hacia donde miraba el vampiro. Entonces Jake lo hizo. Abrió la caja, la vacío y alzó las manos.

-¡_Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum!-_ proclamó Jake, entonces el portal se abrió, dejando que succionará todo a su paso.

Jake se alejó y se estiro lo más que pudo y envolvió a varios Hyoomens, igual que Cake, mientras las sombras eran aspiradas por montones. La Demonio despertó adolorida, para ver como era succionada.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!- gritó, mientras era arrastrada junto a sus súbditos.

-¡Maldito!- gritó el Litch, hecho una furia. No pudo hacer mucho, pues aunque intentó aferrarse de Marshall, lo terminó arrastrando y metiéndolo por ese hoyo.

Fionna se cubrió contra el suelo…y entonces recordó. ¡Finn y Marceline! Giró hacia donde estaban y el humano, en efecto, con palizas y todo, había logrado llevar a Marceline al agua.

-¡FINN! ¡TIENES QUE QUITARLE EL COLLAR AHORA!- gritó Marshall, con fuerzas y también cubriéndose. Finn supo que tenía razón. O era en ese momento o la Nocheosfera se tragaba también a Marceline.

El humano asintió y dio un enorme salto, pegándole en la cara y haciéndola retroceder, entonces la criatura se tambaleó emitiendo un chillido y quedó dentro del agua, entonces justo cuando Finn iba a saltar de nuevo, alguien se adelantó y saltó desde la roca más alta del techo de la cueva a la cabeza enorme de Marceline.

Era Bubblegum. Quien ahora estaba en la cabeza de esa chica, quien era zangoloteada por la bestia, intentando que la soltara, fue cuando con un enorme esfuerzo tiró de entre todos los tentáculos de Marceline y tiró de la cuerda del collar, liberándola. La cabeza explotó sacando esa asquerosa especie de tinta negra que cayó al agua. Bonnibel tiró a Marceline inconsciente y a causa de los aires que sacaba la Nocheosfera, las desvió y no cayeron al agua, sino que cayeron de bruces al suelo, cayendo al igual que Fionna y Marshall.

Antes de que la tinta tocara el agua, fue absorbida por el portal junto con el amuleto. Llevándose así todo lo malo y finalmente cerrándose, haciendo que Bellotopia volviera a la normalidad.

Todos abrieron los ojos lentamente, para haber si habían salido de peligro y Jake y Cake descubrieron a los Hyoomens, quienes al ver que habían ganado, soltaron gritos victoriosos, junto con Susana.

-_¡Hyoomens poderosos!- _gritó Susana feliz por los vitorees de su gente.

Marshall se acercó a Fionna, quien estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. La humana lo abrazó. Por un momento pensó en que lo e difícil perdería delante de sus ojos. Marshall le abrazó igual, él también había sentido mucho miedo.

-Lo estoy- dijo y se separó de ella, para mirarla-¿Y tu? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Si. Estoy bien-

-¡Princesa!- gritó Finn y se acercó corriendo a la Dulce Princesa, quien estaba tirada, intentado reincorporarse. El humano llegó y la ayudó a enderezarse por los hombros- ¿Etas bien?-

-Si, Finn- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Finn se alegró de que estuviera bien, pues en su cara rosa solo había un moretón- ¿Qué tal estuve?-

-¡Algebraica!- soltó Finn, regalándole una sonrisa. La Princesa hizo lo mismo, entonces se puso seria de repente- ¿Y Marceline?-

Todos giraron y vieron un bulto ahí, solitario a unos metros. No fue difícil reconocerlo.

-Hay no…- dijo Marshall, temiéndose lo peor y soltó a Fionna para acercarse a su prima. La Dulce Princesa hizo de lado a Finn y se levantó y corrió a ellos igual.

Cuando Marshall llegó a ella no pudo dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Su aspecto era horrible, demasiado, estaba muy herida…de hecho le sorprendía que estuviera viva. Bonnibel llegó con ellos y ella también abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Dios! ¡Marceline!- soltó y se hincó a su lado para revisarla y Marshall le ayudó. Finn vio que las cosas no estaban bien y una desesperación enorme se apoderó de él.

-No. No, no, no, no, no…-comenzó a decir, preso del pánico- ¡Marceline!- no pudo evitar gritar su nombre y corrió hacia ella, pero Fionna lo detuvo. No sería sano que él la viera en es estado, no sería saludable después de todo lo que había pasado.

-No, Finn…-dijo ella, intentando detenerlo. Pero el humano se jalaba con fuerza para que lo dejaran pasar.

-¡No! ¡Déjame verla! ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline!- dijo muy alterado y seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Fionna.

-¡Finn!- soltó Jake, llegando con el humano y sosteniéndolo, igual que Fionna, intentando tranquilizarlo- ¡Tranquilo, Finn! Cálmate…- dijo el perro en tono tranquilizador, pero Finn estaba demasiado angustiado.

-Susana ¿Podrías ayudarnos con ella, por favor?- preguntó Marshall. Al instante la muchacha se abrió paso ante los Hyoomens, que miraban tristes la escena.

-_Sí, Susana ayudar…-_ mencionó, acercándose a ellos, entonces bloqueó con su enorme cuerpo la vista y solo se vio como cargo a Marceline sin ningún esfuerzo y como se la llevó sin que Finn la viera, seguida por Bonnibel y Marshall, quien le lanzó una mirada a Fionna de que regresaría en unos momentos.

Finn vio como se alejaron y entonces supo que ya no había remedio y solo tenía que esperar. Soltó el garre de Fionna y de Jake y bajo la mirada, triste.

-Si algo le pasa...yo...Yo…- comenzó a decir, abrazándose así mismo.

-Finn ella se repondrá- dijo Jake, tomándolo del hombro-. Marceline es fuerte. La Dulce Princesa logrará que ella se recuperé y esta igual en la manos de Marshall-

Finn no pudo más que bajar el rostro. No podía imaginarse perder a Marceline, no así.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Fionna, sin entender aun la situación. Cada palabra de esa criatura decía, que la Demonio decía…parecía que…que cada uno sabia de lo que hablaban…menos ella.

-Gata…—dijo Jake, mirando a Cake- Creo que es hora de que tu hermana sepa la verdad…-

* * *

Pasaron seis horas desde la catástrofe que provocaron las sombras y todo eso. Los Hyoomens, de quienes milagrosamente nadie salió herido, se ayudaban entre sí para arreglar algunos daños provocados por las peleas y todo eso. Peor aunque los chicos quisieron ayudar, no pudieron hacerlo.

Esperaron fuera de la enfermería, esperando noticias de Marceline por parte de Susana, los médicos Hyoomens, Bonnie y Marshall. Pero nada. Se habían metido ahí y no habían salido para nada.

Finn esperaba muy nervioso, sentado en uno de los escombros afuera, Jake también estaba nervioso, mientras que Fionna y Cake platicaban de todo…un poco alejadas de ellos, pero no tanto para saber de la vampiresa. Jake vio como la gata le contaba todo lo que él le había contado anoche. Miraba el rostro de la chica, para ver qué cara tenía. A veces e mostraba sorprendida, otras seria…otras asustada incluso. Se preguntó si eran las mimas caras que él y Finn habían puesto al leer el diario, o al escuchar los relatos de Bonnibel o el testimonio de Marshall. Aquellos días parecía que habían sucedido hace años, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado semanas.

Miró a Finn, quien en su rostro tenía la cara de la culpabilidad y el dolor juntas, mientras Beemo esperaba en su regazo, acariciándole un brazo, tratando de consolarlo.

-Finn, bro…ya quita esa cara- pidió Jake, tratando de calmarlo- No fue tu culpa…-

-No, Jake...si lo fue- suspiró Finn- El Rey Helado tenía razón…Soy un asco como amigo…-dijo, haciendo una mueca.

-Finn, escucha…- trató de decir Jake, pero entonces las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Marshall salió por ellas. Finn saltó de su lugar, mientras el vampiro se acercaba. Tenía muy mala pinta. A saber que había pasado ahí adentro.

-Marshall…-soltó Finn muy ansioso- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta?-

Marshall lo miró con gesto inexpresivo, dejándole claro que estaban mal las cosas. Estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para poder decirle a Finn lo que pasaba y los cambios que habría.

-Finn…Marceline…ella…-comenzó a decir.

-¡Fionna!- un gritó de advertencia los sacó de su plática, entonces el vampiro apenas y pudo voltear a ver para medio mirar como la humana se le acercaba un aspecto salvaje y enojado.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo, acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

Lo siguiente fue un duro golpe en su cara que lo hizo retroceder al instante. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y volteó a ver sorprendido a Fionna, quien fue la que le había tirado el golpe. De hecho…todos lo estaban.

-Fionna… ¿Por qué?...-trató de preguntar.

-¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?- preguntó Fionna con ironía-¡ERES UN METIROSO, MASHALL LEE! ¡ERES UN SUCIO IMPOSTOR!- le gritó en la cara. Finn supo a que se refería por la cara de espanto de Cake. Fionna estaba enojadísima de que le habían ocultado las cosas. Bien, él también lo estaba con Marceline, pero no le había tirado un golpe. Supuso que su reacción se debía a que era mujer.

Marshall miró a los otros, dejándole claro que Cake ya le había soltado toda la verdad a Fionna. Por lo que tomó ese golpe como "bien merecido" y encaró a Fionna.

-Lo siento, Fionna- se disculpó.

-¿LO SIENTES? ¿CREES QUE CON ESO BASTA? ¡DEMONIOS, MARSHALL! ¡ERES INCREIBLE!- soltó Fionna, furiosa.

-No podía decirte la verdad…no podía…-balbuceó Marshall, tratando de defenderse.

-¡PUES COMO AMIGO, DEBISTE DECIRME LA VERDAD!- gritó Fionna y luego entristeció la mirada-Cielos…Marshall…creí que era mi mejor amigo…los amigos…ellos no te mienten…- dijo, casi llorando.

-Yo no te mentí, Fionna…- dijo Marshall, algo dolido.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Fionna, mirándolo acusadora y fríamente- Solo no dijiste la verdad-

En ese momento de caos, Bonnie abrió la puerta y salió, sorprendiendo a todos. Finn la miró y caminó hasta ella, pues Marshall no le había dado ninguna respuesta y francamente no estaba para sus "peleas de novios".

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo está Marceline? ¿Está bien?- preguntó, muy preocupado. Todos esperaron la respuesta de la Bonnie, quien parecía que también reunía el valor para decírselo. Lo más sutil era empezar por la buena noticia.

-Tranquilo, Finn. Marceline ya está fuera de peligro…-dijo la Princesa. Finn soltó un suspiro aliviado. Bueno, eso mejoraba un poco la culpa que sentía. Todos se calmaron un poco, incluso Fionna- Pero…hubo complicaciones-

-¿A qué te refieres con que hubo complicaciones?- preguntó Jake, ahora preocupado, igual que todos. Finn la miró también extrañado. La Dulce Princesa soltó un suspiró.

-A parecer el daño que le hizo el amuleto hizo que físicamente bajara de edad. Hice lo que pude para devolverle su edad pero…no pude, no tengo los instrumentos necesarios y…- comenzó a explicar, pero Finn le detuvo.

-Espera, Princesa…-pidió el humano, tratando de ubicarse- ¿Cómo está eso de que perdió su verdadera edad?-

La princesa lo miró con tristeza.

-Le pasó lo mismo que a mí la última vez que enfrentamos al Litch, Finn- dijo ella, soltando un suspiró y mirándolo a los ojos- Es parecido, pero como es un vampiro fueron menos años…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- volvió a preguntar Finn, esta vez al borde de los nervios. La Dulce Princesa tomó el valor y miró hacia la puerta entre abierta.

-Marceline…tiene catorce años ahora-

Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe y miraron hacia la puerta. Entonces salió Marceline, muy, muy cambiada y dejando a todos, menos a Marshall y Bonnie, boquiabiertos.

Era un preadolescente. Era un poco más baja que Finn, su piel seguía siendo azul y sus ojos rojos se veían más inocentes. Su cabello ya no era tan largo, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, aunque su forma era idéntica. Llevaba unos jeans y una playera blanca con un estampado de ciruelas. No sabían de donde había sacado la ropa pero esa niña se veía…bien.

Marceline se ruborizó un poco bajo la mirada de todos y Finn no pudo evitar articular el nombre de la chica más hermosa que había visto.

-¿Marceline?

**¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!**

**¡Hasta aquí, mis queridos lectores! Bueeeeno…como podrán ver ahora iniciará una etapa nueva del viaje. Con Marceline más joven y el tiempo corriendo para Fionna, falta poco para que lleguen a Reino de la Joya. El romance de Finn y Marceline se hará más presente de lo usual, la relación de Marshall y Fionna será puesta a prueba, así como también, ahora que se enteraron Finn y Fionna de que son hermanos, se pondrán a prueba los vínculos que ellos y Cake y Jake han estrechado a lo largo de los años. Por si fuera poco, aunque regresaron a todo el ejército del Conde a la Nocheosfera, estos los seguirán a toda costa, con más ira y un arma secreta a su favor. Y cuando el Rey Helado vuelva a ver a Marcy ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de que es más joven ahora?**

**Bueno mis lectores. No pude enviar los PM a los registrados, a estos les pido una disculpa, aunque algunos hemos estado en contacto por el grupo de Facebook, un saludo especial y prometo ahora si enviar sus PM ¿vale? Y a los anónimos, de verdad, una disculpa enorme, pero he estado muy ocupada y la verdad estoy corta de tiempo, por lo que les pido su paciencia y responderé a sus comentarios en el siguiente capi ¿si? De verdad, perdónenme.**

**Y a los que tienen duda de qué pasó con Hambo y la marca de Fionna y Finn…no se preocupen, ahora que Marceline es más joven, Finn aprovechará la situación para bien jeje :D**

**Debo avisarles que tal vez salga de la ciudad, por lo que tal vez no suba el siguiente capi la próxima semana, sino hasta dentro de dos. En cualquier caso, una disculpa y espero que sean pacientes ¿vale? Prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Y para los que tengan días libres ¡Felices vacaciones!**

**Bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer y nos estaremos leyendo sin falta en el noveno capítulo, que marcará la segunda parte de este Fic. Cuídense mis lectores y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	9. OPERACION:Conquista de alguien más joven

**¡Hola, hola, hola, mi gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien porque ¡Ya empezaron los Juegos Olímpicos, señoras y señores! A los participantes mexicanos un abrazo y mis mejores deseos ¡Vamos por el oro, México! Y para mis lectores de otros países, mis más mejores deseos. **

**Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por mi demora, pero salí de mi ciudad y apenas y pude escribir en los días siguientes, pero espero que les guste y me hice el tiempo pues mi padre me tiene con mucha presión (Por alguna razón me siento como Marceline, ja, ja, ja) pero bueno, me hice un tiempecito y les dejo el noveno capi.**

**Aquí, en este capi inicia una nueva etapa del viaje. Para empezar Marceline es más joven ahora, la manera perfecta de comenzar una bonita relación con Finn, aunque ahora que el camino se le abre un poco a la nueva Marcy y a nuestro querido humano, para Fionna y Marshall lo siguiente será algo tenso, dado a que ahora la humana sabe la verdad. Además los vínculos serán puestos a prueba. En este capitulo decidí darles un respiro a los personajes, enfocándolos más a sus sentimientos. Pero a partir del siguiente capitulo, ahora que ya saben quienes están detrás de ellos, habrá más deseos de venganza por parte del enemigo y el Reino de la Joya está más cerca que nunca.**

**Así que adelante y ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**OPERACIÓN: Conquista de alguien muy joven.**

"_Nadie sabe los que tiene…hasta que lo pierde."_

-¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la hermosa monarca de nuestra nación! ¡La Princesa Ámbar!-

Al instante todos los reflectores y las enormes pantallas reflejaron la imagen de la hermosa joven, saliendo por detrás del escenario a la compañía del presentador. Este era un híbrido bien vestido. Su piel era morena, llevaba un traje azul con reflejos brillantes, su cabello era del mismo color y sus ojos eran azul rey, mientras que es sus muñecas, incrustados a su piel, sobresalía una hilera de zafiros que brillaban con todo su cuerpo y su cabello, elegantemente peinado hacia atrás.

Todo el público gritaba de felicidad, aplaudía y vitoreaba bajo la cálida noche y sobre la suave arena a su monarca mientras los miraba con su típica sonrisa sensual y llegaba al lado del presentador, dándole la mano. El presentador se levantó del sofá de terciopelo rojo y tomó su mano, para después besársela galantemente y hacer una reverencia. Poco a poco el público guardó silencio.

-Bienvenida, Princesa, es un honor tenerla esta noche con nosotros- dijo el presentador.

-Gracias, Kaeser, pero el honor es mío de poder estar con mi gente- respondió ella y se giró a la gente con los brazos extendidos-¡Buenas Noches, habitantes del Reino de la Joya!-

Todos el público gritó extasiado en respuesta a el saludo de su monarca, mientras Kaeser reía y en el rosto de la chica se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ja, ja. Usted siempre de tan buen humor, su alteza. Siéntese por favor- ofreció, guiándola al sofá al lado del suyo, exactamente iguales. La Princesa tomó asiento y cruzó una pierna, dejando ver esta a través de su vestido de seda roja con destellos.- Debo decirlo, princesa, esta noche se ve hermosa- dijo, pícaramente.

El publico soltó unas risitas y la Princesa se dedicó a sonreír únicamente, primero hacia el público y luego a Kaeser.

-Gracias- contestó ella- Es genial que me vean así después de todo lo que he tenido que atender-

-Claro. Organizar la Olimpiadas de la Perla no ha de ser nada sencillo ¿eh?- dijo Kaeser, haciendo una mueca- A de ser difícil hacerlo, después de tan trágicas muertes en ellas-

-Si- se limitó a decir la Princesa, entristeciendo la mirada.

-Dígame, su alteza ¿Qué tal va aquello? ¿Cree que haya algo interesante este año?- preguntó Kaeser, irguiéndose un poco hacia adelante.

-Bueno, Kaeser, debo decir que este año tenemos una gran variedad de criaturas provenientes de los continentes de Ooo y Aaa. Magos, duendes, trolls, brujas…si…hay una gran variedad- contestó la Princesa- Sin mencionar que hemos tenido más competidores apuntados que en algunos años-

-¿Alrededor de cuantos competidores hablamos, su alteza?- preguntó el presentador.

-Estamos hablado de alrededor de dieciséis competidores- contestó ella- Dieciséis competidores que pelearan el la Arena de Domino- dijo ella.

-Si, son bastantes- dijo Kaeser, haciendo una mueca con el labio inferior y luego se giró al publico, para finalmente encararla- A lo que me lleva a preguntarle, princesa…Hemos tenido aquí, en esta entrevista, a catorce competidores…¿Acaso mencionó dos de más?-

-No…he dicho la cifra correcta- dijo la joven- Pero aun faltan por llegar estos dos competidores. En unos días estarán a la entrada del Último Desierto-

-Y supongo que les darán la bienvenida- dijo Kaeser.

-Si…- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

-Y…dígame, alteza… ¿Qué podemos esperar de estos dos últimos competidores?- preguntó el presentador. Ámbar se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que esos dos serían los más interesantes de la competencia, gracias a sus visiones.

-Mucho…- respondió ella- Mucho, mucho, mucho…ellos son unos competidores que realmente le darán a este Reino un gran show-

El público soltó un "Ohhhhhh…" y Kaeser los miró y luego se dirigió a ella, mirándola más minuciosamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle, su alteza…qué clase de seres son estos dos competidores?- preguntó, curioso. La Princesa volvió a sonreír y un brillo inusual se dispersó en sus ojos.

-Humanos-

* * *

-¡Hay Papantla!- exclamó Jake, igual de maravillado- ¿De…de verdad eres tu, Marceline?-

La vampiresa se ruborizó aun más y se acomodó su suave cabello detrás de la oreja. Finn no podía dejar de verla con un brillo increíble en los ojos y aun así, tenía cara de idiota. Cake estaba igual de sorprendida y Fionna estaba boquiabierta.

No es que Marceline estuviera demasiado diferente. A decir verdad tenía el mismo cabello, pero más corto, la piel seguía tan pálida y azul y aun tenía esos ojos rojos junto con la mordedura de su cuello…pero…es que en ese momento Marceline perecía tan… pequeña, tan delicada…tan…tan…increíble y maravillosamente adorable. Que daban las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla y protegerla con todo su ser…al menos…eso sentía Finn en ese instante.

Siempre vio a la Marceline mortífera, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una mirada penetrante…pero ahí, frente a él…solo veía inocencia. Pura delicadeza. De repente ese título tan voraz de Reina Vampiro se reducía tantas veces que a Finn le costaba contarlas. Ella no parecía una Reina, no al menos en ese momento…era como…como una princesa. Si…una princesa…no le daba otro nombre.

Marceline se ruborizó aun más y frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrían dejar de mirarme cómo si no me conocieran?- preguntó en un tono inaudible, pero fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que, tal y como había dicho la Dulce Princesa, Marceline seguía siendo la misma, el único detalle que tenía era que, en efecto, superficialmente era más joven.

Finn no sabía si sentirse culpable o dichoso de aquel momento. Si él hubiese llegado a tiempo antes de que la Demonio le pusiera el collar…bueno, tal vez no habrían ido tan lejos las cosas. Por otra parte no sabían sí eso era bueno o malo, porque por primera vez veía a Marceline mucho más linda de lo que ya era. Porque estaba a su altura.

No tenía que tomarlo de nuevo del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo del suelo para besarlo…ahora solo él tenía que inclinarse suavemente y posar sus labios en los de ella…Sacudió la cabeza al ver que estaba pensando. Sin embargo no pudo dejar pasar esa sensación de admiración y profunda atracción, por lo que caminó a ella. Todos se sorprendieron de sus movimientos y cuando finalmente Finn llegó para estar lo suficientemente cercano a ella, extendió su mano a su piel. Marceline lo miró más ruborizada y se encogió ligeramente. ¿Qué pasaba con la mirada de Finn? De pronto tenía un brillo inmenso en los ojos.

-¿Finn…?-

Con cuidado, Finn acarició con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla y la deslizó desde su rostro hasta su mentón, luego su cuello, donde acarició las marcas y se detuvo en su hombro. Parte de él…sentía que la piel de Marceline se había vuelto más suave y cálida, a pesar de su naturaleza.

-…Hermosa…-dijo, casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficiente como para que Marceline lo escuchara.

-¿Qué…?-

Antes de que Finn pudiera contestar, la abrazó por los hombros tan fuerte que casi termina por tirarla, pero la apretó firmemente, solo para asegurarse de que ella sí era real…y le reconfortó mucho abrazarla y sentirla. Estaba tan aliviado de que, fuera como fuera, tuviera a su mejor amiga sana y salva.

-¿Finn?- lo llamó Marceline. Finn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su voz parecía más aguda y suave. Había desaparecido por completo ese tono seductor y lento.

-Lo siento tanto, Marcy…-susurró Finn contra su cabello, luego se separó de ella y la miró- ¿Sabes cuanto lamento que te haya pasado esto?-

-Pero, Finn…yo estoy bien…no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé que serpa difícil a partir de ahora, pero…sigo existente. Así que no te preocupes- dijo Marceline, con una sonrisa. Finn casi se cae de espaldas cuando ella le sonrió. ¡Demonios! Esa sonrisa era tan…irónicamente angelical. Finn no pudo contenerse al abrazarla de nuevo.

-No tienes idea de lo insoportable que es que mi mejor amiga se vaya de mi lado- dijo Finn, aun estrechándole.

-No te preocupes. Nunca te dejaré…- susurró Marceline, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo, también. A pesar de que veía a Finn bien en su totalidad, lamentaba haberlo preocupado y casi matarlo al ser víctima de nuevo de ese amuleto-…Y yo…lamento haberte querido…ya sabes…-se limitó a decir. Pues no quería ni pronunciar si quiera que tratara de asesinarlo. Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo este- No fue culpa tuya-

-Awwww... ¡Pero que lindos!- soltó Cake de repente, poniéndole los píes a ambos de nuevo sobre la tierra. Al instante se separaron, desviando la mirada, y completamente sonrojados. No esperaban que esa sorpresa los llevara a una escena cursi.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…ya no te tengo miedo, Marcy- soltó Jake, contento de ver también a su amiga fuera del peligro.

-Gracias, perro- dijo la vampiresa y se agachó a abrazar a Jake, completamente contenta de verlo sano y salvo por igual.

-Es genial verte de nuevo, Marceline- le dijo Fionna, contenta- Aunque eres más pequeña ahora. Y pensar que ayer te burlabas de mí por ser más grande-

-Ha, ha… ¡Cállate, inútil!- dijo Marceline, sonriente. Fionna rió por igual y ambas se abrazaron. No sabían por qué, pero ahora que la vampiresa era más joven, podían llevarse mejor de lo que ya se llevaban. La vampiresa se separó de Fionna y abrazó a Cake, quien feliz ronroneo en su hombro.

Finn sonrió enternecido ante tal escena. Ahora que Marceline parecía más dócil, parecía que realmente estaba sonriendo, parecía que, por un momento, el asunto del diario no importaba demasiado. Solo una joven chiquilla feliz y dulce.

Detrás de Marceline, salió Susana con una sonrisa, quien estaba contenta de que una linda amiga hubiera salido bien parada de ello…aunque ligeramente diferente.

-_Tu amiga estar fuera de peligro, Finn_- dijo la enorme chica, posando una mano sobre la cabeza del humano, quien la miró sonriente.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Susana. A ti y a tu pueblo les debemos mucho- respondió Finn. Mirando hacia arriba mientras sus amigos seguían diciendo a Marceline que estaban aliviados de tenerla a salvo y que se veía adorable, a lo que ella respondía con un sonrojo o simplemente se limitaba a explotar.

Soportaba que le dijeran que se veía bonita, pero adorable…La simple palabra hacía que sintiera nauseas. Y le reclamaba a Marshall, quien simplemente reía de las bromas que le hacía a Marceline.

-_Al contrario, Finn.-_ dijo Susana. Finn la miró algo sorprendido_- Nosotros ahora esta a mano de salvar en el pasado a Bellotopia_- Finn sonrió ante la gentileza de la humana.

-Vale-

-Pssss…viejo…- le susurró alguien a Finn. Este bajo la mirada y se encontró con Jake, quien le sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?- le preguntó, hincándose para escucharlo mejor.

-Ya dile a Marcy que se ve guapísima- le susurró el perro, arrancándole un sonrojo al humano.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres callarte, bro?- dijo Finn, enfurruñado y molesto.

-Ahhh…ni me vengas con esa carita de que no sabes nada- dijo Jake, sonando coqueto y jocoso- "Hermosa" ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? Ve ahí y métele sus besucones-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! ¡Esto es un asunto serio! ¡Marceline más joven ahora!- replicó Finn, tratando de ser discreto, pero muy apenado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No vas a escaparte esta vez, Finn!- dijo el perro, mirándolo quisquillosamente- ¡Comienza la OPERACIÓN: Conquista de alguien muy joven!-

-¡Ya cállate!- contestó Finn, fastidiado y completamente ruborizado.

-No seas egoísta…- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, él y Jake se voltearon y vieron a Fionna, quien los miraba tristemente-No le hagas más daño…-

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?- soltó Jake, con su rostro sorprendido, igual que Finn- Finn no le ha hecho nada malo. No le pidas que no vuelva a hacer algo cuando realmente no ha hecho nada- soltó Jake, algo enojado.

-No estoy hablando contigo, perro- contestó la humana fríamente y luego miró a Finn- Escucha, si vas ahí y la conquistas tal y como él te está diciendo- dijo, señalando a Jake, quien simplemente le gruñó- La lastimarás más-

-Fi…Fionna… ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?- le preguntó Finn, algo sorprendido de sus palabras tan frías y sin corazón.

-Porque es la verdad…- dijo Fionna- Piénsalo, ni tu ni yo vamos a vivir por siempre…y ¿Qué pasará entonces? A los dos los vamos a dejar botados igual que unos perros-

Finn vio por el hombro de Jake como Bonnibel, Marshall, Susana y Cake seguían platicando con Marcy, le alegraba que ninguno estuviera escuchando el veneno poco usual que Fionna le estaña lanzando a través de sus palabras.

-Por eso vamos al Reino de la Joya…para conseguir la Per…-trató de defenderse Finn, pero Fionna solo gruñó y rodó los ojos.

-¡Abre los ojos, Finn!- espetó Fionna, molesta- Nunca llegaremos a ese reino. Apenas y pudimos salir vivos de lo que acaba de pasar ¿Qué te hace pensar que llegaremos?-

-Fi…-

-¡Haz lo que quieras entonces!- dijo, dándole la espalda- ¡Solo no te quejes de lo que venga después!-

Dicho esto comenzó a andar a algún lugar donde pensar sola. No quería hablar con nadie. Odiaba a todos. A Finn…¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer catorce años después? A Jake de quien pensaba que le había robado a su hermano, a Cake, por no poder ser su hermana biológica, a Marceline, a Bonnibel, a Susana…hasta a Beemo…y sobre todo…a Marshall.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que le ocultara tantas cosas, que lo dejara fuera de todos cuando él era el que recibía esas patadas en el trasero por su culpa. Por su culpa se volvió vampiro, por su culpa había sacrificado tanto…por su culpa estaba sacrificando tanto por ella….¡Y la estaba dejando fuera de todo! De su identidad incluso.

Finn vio como se alejaba junto con Jake. El perro tenía cara de desacuerdo, pero las palabras de la humana resonaban en la mente de su hermano.

"_A los dos los vamos a dejar botados como perros…"_

Le dolían esas palabras, pero ese había sido su motivo inicial del viaje…pero…le desanimaba lo otro que le había dicho. Había que ser realistas…Con el Litch queriendo sus cuerpos, la Demonio queriendo cobrar una deuda pendiente y ese Conde con sed de venganza…sumándole el veneno en el cuerpo de Fionna y con Marcy más joven ahora…

Tenía razón.

¿Cuántas probabilidades tenían de salir vivos de ese viaje?

Lo peor era que a él solo le afectaba no obtener la Perla…pero…Fionna iba a morir…y Marceline sufriría demasiado cuando él llegará al final de su vida.

La idea de no involucrarse con ella, de seguir el consejo de Fionna hasta el final de la tierra ya estaba como una opción sobre su cabeza.

-No le hagan caso- oyeron una voz que los hizo voltear y era Cake, quien los miraba con cierta tristeza y empatía, igual que Marceline, Marshall, Bonnie, Beemo y Susana. La pequeña vampiresa parecía sorprendida de la reacción de su amiga, Bonnie, Beemo y Susana solo desviaron la mirada apenados y en el rostro del vampiro había una mueca de culpabilidad.

Fionna no lo iba a perdonar, de eso estaba seguro.

-Y, bueno ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó Marceline, mirando a los chicos. Al instante Marshall y Finn se tensaron y evitaron las miradas del otro a toda cosa. Casi se les olvida por la impresión que había causado la humana que Marcy se había perdido de una laaaaaaarga historia de últimos humanos, planes de venganza, hechos del pasado y peleas de enamorados.

-De hecho…si tenemos noticias…- dijo Finn, acercándose al círculo y mirando a Jakey luego Marshall- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte-

-Si…bueno…- balbuceó Jake- Creo que Finn es ahora el más apto para decirte que pasó antes de que esas cosas nos atacaran-

-¿QUÉÉ?- soltó el humano algo exaltado- Pero…pero…-

-Si, Finn estará más que feliz de contarte una gran noticia- dijo Cake, forzando una sonrisa, pues aun seguía enojada y algo dolida con Marshall.

Entonces el humano notó como todos, a excepción de Marceline, le lanzaban miradas y sonrisas picaronas, que lo hizo ruborizarse. Ok, ahora veía por qué fue mala idea haberla a abrazado y haberle dicho "Hermosa"…pero ¿¡COMO ESPERABAN QUE REACCIONARA CUANDO MARCELINE ERA ASÍ DE ATRAYENTE! Simplemente el hecho de no hacerlo era…era…tal y como decía Limonagrio: "inaceptable".

Pero no podía cohibirse delante de todos, y menos delante de Marceline. No ahora que tenía a una…preciosidad delante de él. Ya no veía más a Marceline cómo una amiga y le dolía decirlo, pero realmente, realmente quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Marceline. La oportunidad perfecta para platicar todo lo que había pasado antes. Lo del Diario, su pasado, aclarar unas preguntas, contarle lo de Fionna y todo lo demás…y si había tiempo…lo del beso.

-¡De acuerdo!- soltó Finn, completamente azorado y tomó una de las manos de la vampiresa- ¡Vamos, Marceline!- le dijo sin poder mirarla al rostro y se la llevó a rastras a un lugar donde pudiesen platicar.

Todos miraron complacidos como se alejaban con unas enormes sonrisas picaras y luego Jake hablo:

-Bueno…creo que ya hicimos nuestro trabajo aquí- dijo el perro y luego se giró a la gata- Vayamos a ayudar a estos locos…digo, a los Hyoomens para la fiesta que van a dar-

-¿Qué? ¿Aun piensan hacerla?- preguntó Marshall algo sorprendido. Pues es que después de que casi mueren no les hacía gracia una fiesta así de la nada para celebrara el cumpleaños un día atrasado de los humanos. Pero Susana y los habitantes de Bellotopia parecían más que encantados con la idea de una fiesta.

-_Por supuesto_- contestó la enorme chica- _Hyoomens querer celebrara nuestros héroes y celebrar que no pasar nada después de ataque de sombras y… ¿Lich?_-

-La chica tiene razón- respondió Cake, mirando al vampiro- A estas alturas es de celebrara que estamos vivos e intactos…- Jake gruñó un poco, recordándole lo del veneno en el cuerpo de Fionna, por lo que Cake la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bueno…casi _intactos-_

-Si…entonces estaremos encantados de ayudarte, Susana…-respondió Bonnibel, girándose a la enorme muchacha, quien sonrió al instante.

-_Bien…ustedes acompañarme_- dijo, haciendo una ademán para que la siguieran, por lo que los otros dos lo hicieron. Pero el vampoiro se quedó ahí, con el mimoaspecto dolido y culpable al recordar las palabras de Fionna.

-¿No vienes, Marshy?- le preguntó Beemo, antes de alcanzarle el paso a Cake. El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

-No- respondió y luego comenzó a flota- Tengo que hablar con Fionna.

-Vale- dijo la pequeña consola mientras veía como Marshall flotaba hacia donde se había ido la humana y luego se dispuso a alcanzar a los demás.

En mucho tiempo no sintió de nuevo ese dolor, ese dolor de la indiferencia y la soledad…hasta ese momento. Parecía que la persona que más lo había curado ahora lo hería lentamente y le aplicaba una tortura bien merecida por haberla lastimado.

Bien, aun herido, trataría de sanarla.

* * *

-¡Espera, Finn! ¡Me vas a arrancar la mano!- se quejó Marceline cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras de metal y llegaban al bosque de frescos pinos. El clima era agradable, pues la puesta de sol se colaba entre los árboles y el aire frío llenaba los pulmones de aire limpio del humano.

El chico se detuvo y se giró para ver como la vampiresa se soltaba suavemente de su mano y la sobaba un poco. No se había percatado de lo nervioso que estaba, tanto que lo llevó a lastimarla un poco.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si…solo… ¿Me podrías explicar por qué estás actuando tan raro?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa algo tímida. La sangre inundó al instante el rostro del muchacho.

-Perdóname es que…han pasado tantas cosas…- se limitó a responder. En parte era eso…en otra parte era ella; Bonita, de su edad, con el recuerdo de un beso y un tentación por igual y una plática tan difícil que le costaba respirar…bueno, era normal que actuara de manera estúpida.

-Tienes razón- contestó Marcy- Tenemos que hablar…pero…aquí no- dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Ella también quería un tiempo a solas con el humano, quería aclarar varios puntos…tenían que hablar de muchas cosas…incluidos sus sentimientos. Lo bueno es que ya tenía algo a su favor y era la reducción de su edad. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que en el rostro de Finn se dibujaba la atracción.

-Si…bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Finn, recobrando un poco la compostura.

Marcy miró a su alrededor y sintió esa frescura en su piel y de repente se sintió de nuevo como una niña pequeña. Estaba ahí…en el parque de las hadas, con catorce años de edad. La única diferencia era que estaba en un mundo en el que la vida humana se había extinguido, estaba hasta el cuello de los problemas y tenia a un Finn diferentemente…genial. Conocía el lugar…solo esperaba que no hubiera cambiando tanto el Parque de las Hadas.

-Sé de un lugar- dijo ella y comenzó flotar- Préstame tu gorra- le pidió, extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó Finn, tocando su gorrita blanca. Marceline le sonrió.

-Necesito algo para cubrirme de los últimos rayos de sol…solo hasta que se oculté. Por favor- volvió a pedir. Finn entendió y se lo quitó y luego se lo dio, Marcy se lo puso, escondiendo su cabello en él mientras le caía un mechón azabache de lado parecido al de Fionna.

Finn se sonrojo y gruño en su interior. ¿Qué era eso en su pecho? Sentía como si le hubiesen dado un par de bofetadas, una patada en el trasero y un golpe en el estómago. Marceline se veía tan… ¡Algebraicamente adorable!

La tentación lo tocó de nuevo, pero las palabras de Fionna le retumbaron en los nidos de su conciencia. ¿Sería tan egoísta de hacer suya a Marceline así de repente, corresponderle y luego…con el pasar de loa años…abandonarla de manera natural? No…Marcy no se merecía eso de ninguna manera.

-Tierra llamando a Finn…- canturreó la vampiresa, ladeando un poco la cabeza y viendo el rostro rojo del chico, quien sacudió la cabeza, desprendiéndose de las telas de la araña.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?- soltó este, apenado.

-Te decía que si quieres que te llevé- repitió la vampiresa.

-¿Qué me lleves?- preguntó Finn, algo dudoso.

-Si- dijo y se acercó flotando hacia él, le dio la espalda y se irguió un poco- Móntate sobre mí-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn, mucho más azorado- ¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso, Marceline! Eres una chica y con tu estatura tal vez te haga puré-

-Oh, vamos…no seas llorón- rió Marceline- Te aguanto sin duda, soy un vampiro ¿Recuerdas? Además quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de este poder…- dijo, con algo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Finn, ahora algo sorprendido y preocupado.

-La Cara de Chicle dijo que, como soy físicamente más joven ahora, perderé algunos de mis poderes. En unas horas ya no voy a poder volverme invisible ni levitar- explicó y luego se giró sobre si misma para mirarlo- Además…si voy a volar por última vez…quiero que sea contigo-

Finn se sonrojó más (si eso era posible). Era triste y ahora si que se sentía culpable. Sabía que levitar era una de los poderes que a Marceline más quería y disfrutaba hacer. Volar era…libertad para ella…y para él también. Era su culpa, era su culpa que Marceline perdiera más de lo que debía ganar y si quería remediarlo un poco, concederle ese paseo era lo menos que podía hacer…además no dudaba que le iba a gustar.

-Vale- dijo tratando de sonar normal y tragando saliva ruidosamente. Pasó sus piernas por la espalda de Marceline y rodeó su cuello. Le daba pena porque como hombre se le había volteado la moneda. En lugar de que el caballero cargara a la princesa…la princesa estaba cargando al caballero… ¿En que mundo de locos vivían?

-Agárrate fuerte- le mencionó la vampiresa y pasó sus manos por sus piernas, acomodándoselo mejor. Era extraño, pero Finn parecía más liviano de lo que recordaba. Finn obedeció y se sonrojó cuando la vampiresa tocó sus extremidades inferiores. Marceline tomó impulso y comenzó a flotar.

Finn cerró los ojos, no de miedo, pues no le temía a las alturas, pero si de vergüenza. Aggg le daba tanta pena ser él el cargado y no ella, sobre todo porque…Cupido lo había flechado. ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Sentía el frío acariciando sus mejillas, su cabello rubio que le caía hasta el mentón se despeinaba con la fuerza del aire, sus pulmones estaban llenos de oxígeno puro y sentía la luz del crepúsculo en su piel, abrasándolo.

-Finn…- oyó toser a Marceline- Me estás…ahogando…y…¿Te importaría quitar tu manos de mis ojos?-

El humano abrió los ojos de golpe y se recargó en el hombro de la vampiresa para ver como retiraba su mano de su vista y aflojaba el agarre a través de sus hombros.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó, pero luego se le cortó la voz cuando vio el paisaje. Era hermoso ver como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas tan cercanas, el cielo anaranjado y ámbar del cielo, el aire puro, las puntas de los pinos con un poco de nieve, sacudiéndose con el viento puro…el calor inusual de Marceline…todo aquello…era…precioso. Y no hubiera preferido una mejor persona para compartir ese momento que Marcy.-¡Algebraico!-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- rió Marceline.

Finn entonces vio su oportunidad. Era el momento de actuar él como el caballero, de manera galante. Se apegó más a ella y apretó un poco su agarre, pero no por presión…sino…porque simplemente quería sentir ese calor de Marcy. Un calor que no se calculaba con la sangre o con la temperatura del cuerpo…ese era un calor que solo Marceline tenía.

La vampiresa giró un poco su cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Finn, recargado en su hombro, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y un rubor de felicidad y satisfacción. No pudo evitar ahora ella ruborizarse.

-Eres…genial…Marcy…- susurró Finn, haciendo que la vampiresa se azorara más…pero finalmente sonrió. Al fin de cuentas, después de ese duro viaje y sus peleas…esas palabras de Finn parecían ser tan reales que…que le curaban del todo.

Llegaron a un pequeño estanque algo congelado y se sentaron en un pino cercano, bajo su sombra por la protección de Marceline. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Marcy volvió a repetir la pregunta de que clase de hechos se había perdido en las últimas horas y Finn comenzó por platicarle lo que habían descubierto gracias a la foto de la casa hundida en Bellotopia y Susana.

Marceline lo escuchó con atención, la historia de sus padres y como desparecieron por un ataque de demonios…igual que los padre de Jake. No lo dudó…se referían a la Demonio Doble Cara. Ahora odiaba a esa mujer, no solo por hacerle la vida imposible a Finn y a Jake…sino por haber usado su felicidad en su contra. Sin duda tendría que matarla…no había otra manera. Dejarlos libres…incluso en la Nocheosfera…los hacía un caos.

Cuando Finn terminó ella estaba claramente sorprendida.

-¡Wow! Entonces… ¿De verdad Fionna y tú son hermanos? ¿De verdad?- preguntó por última vez Marceline, sin poder creérselo.

-Si- suspiró Finn- Nos enteramos hace unas horas. Cuando lo supe estaba igual de conmocionado o más que tu- confesó Finn, mirando el agua.

-¿Y…qué vas a hacer ahora, Finn?- preguntó Marceline.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A… ¿Qué vas a hacer…con Jake?- preguntó Marceline con dificultad. Finn tragó en seco. No lo había pensado, pero cuando se enteró que Fionna era su hermana…se le vino por un momento a la mente Jake.

A diferencia de él, no era peludo, salvo su cabello y el fino vello rubio de su piel, así como sus cejas. Tenía los ojos azules, cornea, iris y pupila, en cambio Jake, tenía unos ojos tremendos, por no decir que su vista era sombrosa. Su olfato igual, él no olía a más de dos o tres metros, no tenía orejas colgantes, no podía estirarse, no tenía patas, no ladraba…era completamente…diferente. Él era un humano y Jake un perro. De ninguna manera eran hermanos de sangre.

Pero ¿Valía la pena? ¿Qué tan importante era para él la sangre y el ADN?

Hubiese estado perdido si ese día sus padres, Margaret y Joshua, no lo hubieran encontrado, además, ahora que sabía la verdad…bueno, parecía que todo se había hecho más difícil. La noche en que Jake le contó como las sombras y esa Demonio habían terminado con sus padres descubrió que la sangre no era algo obligatorio que los uniera. A decir verdad lo había cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso lo estaba acompañando a un viaje donde se supone que se haría inmortal y Jake, a pesar de que casi muere, no le dio la espalda.

Eso no solo lo hacía su mejor amigo. Lo hacía su hermano independientemente de la sangre y el pelaje.

No le importaba y estaba seguro que a Fionna tampoco lo haría en cuanto a Cake. Lo único que sí pedía era que ambos, tanto como Jake y Cake, les dieran un poco de tiempo a ambos para conocerse y asimilar las cosas. Era gracioso ya que si Cake era hermana de Fionna, técnicamente también era su hermana y la de Jake. Un perro y un gato como hermanos ¡Oh, dulce y extraña ironía!

-No haré nada- respondió Finn, aun mirando el agua- Jake, como sea, es mi hermano. A él le debo mucho y a Margaret, Joshua y Geremy. Ellos fueron mi familia durante toda mi vida. Y con Fionna, ahora…solo tengo que saber más de ella y recuperar tantos años perdidos-

Marceline miró al chico que tenía en frente con cierta decisión. Nunca había visto ese brillo de bondad y madurez en los ojos de Finn. A decir verdad le alegraba porque, aunque ahora parecía de la misma edad que Finn salvo por un año, realmente mostraba una gran postura ante el asunto después de todo lo que sucedió hacía unas horas.

Primero: Se había enterado de todo su pasado. La forma en que llegó ahí, su verdadero hogar, su familia, la muerte de sus padres y que Fionna era su hermana.

Segunda. Había visto a la cara a la Demonio que le quitó a sus padres, ya fuesen los biológicos y adoptivos y que terminó por desbaratar a sus dos familias.

Tercera: La pelea contra el Lich. La ilusión de Marceline, en la que vio su pasado y como se vería en el futuro.

Cuarta: El hecho de tener ahora a su mejor amiga de su edad y la posible relación que pudiese aparecer.

Miró a Marceline. Tal parecía que recordaba todo, absolutamente todo lo sucedido. Al menos de dónde estaban, por qué estaban ahí, que estaban buscan y todo lo demás. De la pelea no sabía si tenía la certeza de que casi los mata aunque no lo dudaba ya que se disculpó, de la ilusión en la que fue apresada y las heridas que se provocó. Lo que al humano se le vino una pregunta ¿Por qué la Dulce Princesa tomó el lugar de Fionna para ayudar a Marceline si se odiaban tanto?

-Marcy…ahora tu… ¿Quisiera explicarme que ha pasado?- le preguntó ahora él. Marceline frunció el ceño, dio un suspiro y se recargó en el tronco, mirando al sol. Su enemigo natural.

-Te quieren a ti y a Fionna, Finn- respondió Marceline- Esos tres, tanto como el padre de Marshall, la Demonio y el Litch quieren venganza de ti…además…saben que estamos algo indefensos. Con tu hermana envenenada y ahora yo más joven…no dudes que nos van a volver a atacar-

Finn frunció el ceño y miró el agua…no lo dudaba. Si mandó a esos tipos a la Nocheosfera y salieron y luego volvieron a aparecer…bien…volverían y más fuertes porque…porque…ya los habían medido. Sabían el estado de Marcy y Fionna, lo lejos que estaban de su hogar, lo cansados que estaban y heridos…si, serían un blanco fácil. A eso habría que sumar todos los desastres que parecían "coincidencias" pero en realidad todo había sido parte de su plan. Plan para destruirlos…y ya más entradas las horas, cayó en la cuenta. Le dieron a Fionna en la jungla, que en realidad era una ilusión, pero el incidente de la avalancha iba para él, por eso los desviaron a las montañas, Marshall era su única protección y casi acaban con él en la Caverna de los Merodeadores, estaba segurísimo que era el Litch, conocía sus controles mentales y lo del río…esas algas lo aprisionaron, se equivocaron al tomar a Jake, pero en realidad el punto rojo estaba sobre él.

Volverían…eso era seguro. Una razón más para llegar ya a ese condenado Reino.

-Estaremos listos- dijo el humano con algo de decisión- No permitiré que tomen a Fionna y me arrebaten a mi familia de nuevo. Llegaremos a ese reino, esa es una promesa que estoy dispuesto a cumplir-

Marcy lo miró con una sonrisa. Típico del heroico y valiente Finn.

-Vale- dijo ella- Y yo te voy a cuidar- Finn se quedó helado y ser ruborizó. La volteó a ver y de nuevo casi se desploma cuando vio su sonrisa- Y esa es una promesa que yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir-

No salió de su estado idiota y tuvo que parpadear cuando su culpabilidad lo azotó de nuevo. ¡Genial! Ella en un estado vulnerable por su culpa y todavía tenía en la idea esa mentalidad. Él ni siquiera sabía cual era su estado completamente. Si, sabía que no podría volar en algunas horas o días y que su poder de invisibilidad estaba anulado, pero ¿Hasta cuando estaría así? ¿Ese estado era reversible o…o se…IBA A QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE?

-No hagas eso, Marcy…- le pidió casi en un tono suplicante- No te hagas menos. ¡Mírate!…ni siquiera sabemos si vas a volver a tener tu edad.- La vampiresa rió un poco.

-No te preocupes por esto- le dijo, sonriente- Yo estoy bien, solo perdí esos poderes y tendré que acostumbrarme hasta llegar al Reino de la Joya…Ámbar podrá devolverme a mi edad al llegar…aunque…- se detuvo en un momento y abrazó sus rodillas.- No sé si quiera hacerlo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque…cuando tenía esta edad…realmente fui feliz- confesó Marceline, mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Finn desvió la mirada de nuevo azorado y golpeado por la culpa…una vez más.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Pero Finn retuvo esa mirada mientras miraba el sol ocultarse detrás de las montañas.

La vampiresa parecía tan dócil en ese instante. Era realmente bonita, porque, pese a su escalofriante naturaleza, la encontraba muy hermosa aun con la poca llama que les llegaba del sol. La Dulce Princesa, cuando se volvió joven, no era así de linda. Era, ciertamente, bonita…pero…había algo en Marceline que la superaba. Igual que a la Princesa Flama. Hermosa, ardiente…si…pero había algo que esas dos no tenían a comparación de Marceline.

Trató de buscarle qué. La vampiresa no era cálida, no era dulce…entonces, ¿Por qué la encontraba con esa apariencia mucho más…atractiva?

-¿Sabes? Odio tu diario- dijo Finn, sonriendo. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida después del silencio que se había provocado entre ellos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto la vampiresa, mirándolo.

-Porque, a raíz de que lo encontré todo este viaje ha sido más difícil de lo común- contestó Finn- A mi siempre me ha gustado viajar, conocer más cosas y luchar…pero…esta vez…realmente quiero que el viaje se acabe de una vez-

-Yo también odio mi diario- dijo Marceline- La verdad es que…preferiría jamás haberlo escrito…pero más que nada…haber vivido aquello-

Finn la miró más detenidamente y la vampiresa simplemente se limitó a abrazar sus rodillas, como si estas la protegieran del mundo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perecía que Marceline se desenrollaba de manera más natural con él. Sin la necesidad de otra pelea, el diario o más cosas atacándoles por todos los alrededores.

-Marceline, yo…- dijo Finn y luego vaciló un poco-…yo…te debo una gran disculpa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Marceline, algo sorprendida.

-Porque…para empezar…vi cosas de tu pasado…y por andar metiendo mi nariz donde no me importaba…ahora tu…bueno…- dijo con trabajo, haciendo una mueca y mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, dejándole claro su aspecto.

-¿Te refieres a que ahora…físicamente, soy menor que tú?- preguntó Marceline, un poco sin entender.

-Um…si…-

-Jeje, pues no sé de qué te disculpas, Finn- dijo la vampiresa, riendo un poco- Te repito: A decir verdad, no fue tu culpa que me haya pasado esto. Yo me dejé llevar por la ilusión creada por el Lich y la Demonio, si hubiera sido más fuerte…bueno…no me habría pasado nada. Lo que nos lleva a otra disculpa, pero esta vez de mi parte. Perdóname por…querer matarte-

-No, no, no…-dijo Finn, moviendo mecánicamente la cabeza- Ni te preocupes por eso. No estabas en tus cabales en ese momento ¿sabes? Además nunca habrías caído en ese embrujo si yo hubiese actuado más rápido-

-Pero no nos hubiéramos metido en esto si…- Marceline se detuvo en seco, como si le dolieran decir esas palabras.

-¿Si…?- la invitó a seguir Finn.

-Si…Si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio- dijo Marceline, mirando el agua- Lo siento, Finn. Perdóname y…tenías toda la razón. Soy una pésima amiga-

Finn se quedó callado por un momento y se sintió más culpable de lo que él pensaba que ya era.

"_Si fueras bueno no solo la "salvarías" de mis garras de amor. Si no que también harías algo lindo por ella en vez de que se sintiera triste…-"_

Las palabras del Rey Helado le resonaron en la cabeza como avispas molestas. Una y otra vez y le quedó claro para su desdicha y se le encogió el corazón.

Si, no había hecho más que hacer sentir mal a Marceline en todo el condenado viaje. Primeramente con el hecho de haber tomado su diario y haber emprendido el viaje así de la nada. La preocupación que sintió se vio reflejada el día en que lo salvó de las plantas enormes en la jungla imaginaria, que según Marshall, no había sido más que un engaño para deshacerse de ellos. Y lo lograron, porque Fionna estaba así de poquito para morir.

Luego de eso le dijo que no era una buena amiga, y ahí estaba los resultados. A decir verdad no era cierto. Se lo había dicho porque estaba enojado y ya, no porque lo creyera. Marceline era una gran amiga. Lo cuidaba, lo quería, lo ayudaba, lo acompañaba en sus aventuras, lo apoyaba…bueno… ¿Eso no era lo que amigo tenía que tener? Tal vez mintió, pero hasta cierto punto tampoco lo había hecho, ya que eran cosas muy personales de ella. Todos tenían intimidad, secretos que eran mejor tenerlos reservados, sobre todo los malos recuerdos.

Él los tenía. Le daba miedo el océano aún (aunque Jake pensó que ya lo había superado). Y le daban miedos los caballos (cosa que ni Jake sabía).

Pero no se comparaba con el temor que Marceline tenía.

Afortunadamente no parecía guardar imágenes lejanas ni algún _deja´vu _de los seres demoniacos que acababa de presenciar. Nunca había visto sombras tan salvajes, ni viejas ermitañas con cuernos sobre la frente y una sonrisa que le llegaba al rabillo de los ojos llena de colmillos…solo al Lich. Y ya había sufrido un poco de traumas después de la pelea anterior, en la cual casi pierden también a la Dulce Princesa.

Pero Marceline…el temor a que esas cosas se volvieran a apoderar de ella, de que ella misma era uno de ellos, que podía perder a su persona más quería, a sus amigos, temerle hasta a su pasado…bueno…no se podía comparar con ninguna otra clase de temor…temor que él estaba rematando igual que clavar una aguja más y más en una herida

El Rey Helado tenía razón. Se peleaba con él por temor a que le hiciera daño a Marceline, ya fuera acosándola o capturándola incluso (cosa poco probable ya que conocía a Marceline, y esta le daría una tunda antes de que pasara eso), pero, jamás se detuvo a pensar que, en lugar de reclamarle, debía ser comprensivo. Pues por eso estaba ahí ¿no? Quería esa Perla para vivir por siempre, y que, fuera como fuera, se sintiera con la seguridad de que no iba a volver a estar sola y que no lo iba a perder de nuevo…jamás.

Se había desviado del objetivo principal…que era hacerla feliz.

-Marcy…olvida…lo que te dije, por favor- pidió Finn, conteniendo su rabia interna consigo mismo- No importa lo estúpido que haya sido…tú no eres así. Yo he sido egoísta y te he exigido la verdad demasiado…cuando en realidad…se supone que lo que tengo que hacer es hacerte feliz. –

Marceline lo miró algo sorprendida por la contestación.

-Finn, tu no "tienes" porque…-

-¡Si que tengo!...- le respondió bruscamente, a la defensiva. Marceline lo miró sorprendida por su repentina actitud. Finn cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar. Fue una reacción realmente extraña viniendo del humano, ya que casi no gritaba…bueno, si lo hacía, pero no así de repente.- Lo siento, Marceline. No importa que pasó en el pasado…yo…yo…yo quiero hacer lo que sea para que jamás vuelvas a escribir cosas así de tristes…-

-Finn, tranquilo…- dijo Marceline, tratando de calmarlo, pues estaba tan tenso y le costaba tanto decirlo que estaba rojo. Tal vez de vergüenza, tal vez porque no solo eso era lo que quería decir.- Tú no tienes que tratar de hacerme feliz. Me basta con que existas y que este bien, y de eso yo me voy a encargar. Te juro que me aseguraré de que estés bien y de que jamás te pase nada.-

-¡Ese es el problema, Marceline!- le gritó en la cara, estaba ruborizado por alguna razón y la vampiresa lo miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad a él si le gustaba?

Le había quedado claro hace unos momentos y días anteriores. Los celos innecesarios con Marshall y el Rey Helado, las peleas por la decepción del otro, los cuidados que se tenían, su apoyo en el cementerio, su desesperación por sacarla viva de esa pelea, su desesperación por saber que estaba bien…y en ese momento.

Lo repetía, no había princesa más bella que se asimilara a ella. Marceline tenía algo especial…una parte de él que ni siquiera podía comprender de todo. Tenía voluntad, valentía…¡Diablos! ¡Se había enamorado como un loco de su mejor amiga!

¿Amiga? No. Eso ya era una mera excusa que ellos mismo habían interpuesto.

(Flashback)

_-Oye…me agradas…pero…-comenzó a explicarse la vampiresa, luego que andaba de coqueto con su traje de trovador para invitarla al cine. Sin dudarlo se abrazo a ella de manera hostigosa._

_-¡Te quiero!...- dijo, pero la vampiresa fue más rápida y le aplicó una especie de llave._

_-¡No! ¡Escúchame!- soltó fastidiada y manteniéndolo inmovilizado y luego le tomo el rsotro entre sus manos, mirándolo muy de cerca para dejárselo claro- No voy a ir a l cine contigo. No me interesas de esa…manera…- dijo, soltándolo. El humano solo tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de la vampiresa y se dejó caer en el sofá, completamente desilusionado. Marceline no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por rechazarlo…pero después de todo lo que había vivido…bueno…era mejor así. Sin involucrarse. -Lo siento, Finn…yo…no quiero salir contigo…-dijo, tratando de ser sutil y no hacerlo sentir mal. Tampoco estaba para tolerar eso._

_-¿Salir? ¿Quién habló de una cita?- preguntó fastidiado y mirándola un poco, pero luego se dejó caer apenado y ligeramente ruborizado. ¡Ninguna chica comprendía su punto! ¿De verdad era así de…inelegible?-¡Hay! ¡Todos me odian!-_

_Entonces una chicha de duda se encendió en la vampiresa y, para su fortunio, comenzó a dudar sobre si realmente era lo que quería Finn._

_-Haber ¿No quieres que yo sea tu novia?- preguntó directo al grano. Solo para dejar las cosas más claras. Al instante el humano se ruborizó más y la miró sorprendido._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡CINE!- contestó el otro, tratando de dejar vagamente claro lo que quería._

_Esto alivio toda el alma inexistente de la vampiresa. Menos mal, así se les ponían a ambos las cosas más fáciles. Finn no quería nada con ella y ella solo se conformaba con su amistad a fin de evitar más dolor. Ambos ganaban._

_-Si no estás buscando novia ¿Por qué has estado de romántico todo el día?- preguntó extrañada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio._

_-Porque Jake dijo que la Noche de Parejas tenía reglas raras de besos y rituales románticos de iniciación y esas cosas…- explicó el humano._

_-¡En realidad no dije todo eso! ¡Hay! Estoy avergonzado…- dijo el perro, algo apenado y escondiendo su rostro en el sofá._

_-Claro que iré contigo, Finn- contestó Marceline, con una sonrisa. Al instante el rostro del humano se iluminó._

_-¿Irás?-_

_-Claro, como amigos- dijo Marceline._

_-¡Claro! Como amigos-_

_-Pero sin lenguas- le bromeó, solo para recalcarle. El rostro del humano pasó a una sonrisa a una mueca de desagrado._

_-¿Qué…? ¡Qué asco!-_

(Fin de flashback)

Pero en ese momento todo era diferente.

No se estaban refiriendo a una simple Noche de Parejas. Aquello estaba abarcando su presente, su futuro e incluso su pasado. ¡Finn se iba a volver inmortal por ella, por Dios! ¿Qué le decía eso? Ni es sus pensamientos más locos cuando estuvo con la Dulce Princesa o la Princesa Flama había aparecido eso. Pensó en volverse inteligente o busca una manera para poder tocar el fuego sin quemarse…pero ser inmortal por ella…bueno…eso era un caso extremo.

En cualquier caso ya le había llegado la mitad de la verdad. Cómo había llegado ahí, quienes habían sido sus padres verdaderos, si habían mas como él, quien acabó con Margaret y Joshua y sus padres biológicos (Rose y Finnick)…al final de cuentas ahora sabía la mayoría de su pasado, incluyendo la parte de la reencarnación y su participación en la guerra, peleando codo a codo con los vampiros.

Le costaba trabajo volver de nuevo a una simple "amistad" con Marceline. No después de que sabía lo mucho que se habían amado en su vida anterior, no después de la verdad, y no después de su maravillosa transformación, la cual a un no sabía si era buena o mal.

No. No se iba a resignar a una "amistad" más. Ya no con ella. Y si Marceline temía conllevarlo más allá por todo su dolor pasado, bien, él lo cargaría por los dos. Podía llevar ese peso bajo sus hombros.

-¿Finn?- preguntó Marceline, un poco asustada al ver su cara roja. No pudo evitar sentir su frente- ¡Por Dios! ¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Tienes fiebre? -. De repente su voz sonaba tan lejana. Como pudo se quitó la mochila de la espalda y rebuscó algo en ella son fiereza. Marceline lo miró aun mas sorprendida.- Finn ¿Qué estás…?-

-¡SHHHHHHH!- la calló bruscamente, mientras tomaba lo que había estado buscando, entonces lo sacó y se lo mostró. Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que era mientras él se lo tendía. -¡Toma!-

-¿Ha…Hambo?- preguntó sin aliento y lo tomó, sintiendo la suave pelusa a pesar de estar tan deteriorada- Es…mi Hambo…Finn… ¿Cómo…Como lo obtuviste?- preguntó sorprendida y mirando si era real o no su viejo oso.

-Se lo quité a la bruja a la que Ash se lo dio. Resultó ser la misma a la que le hice un favor- explicó Finn, con su temperatura corporal al máximo y la sangre ardiéndole. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué en ese momento se sentía así con Marceline?

La vampiresa no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su oso. De repente se sentía como si fuera una niña de nuevo…bueno…más o menos era algo así. En los tiempos felices, cuando todo era más fácil: Cuando era menor, cuando tenía a Finn a su lado, cuando tenía ese objeto tan insignificante para el mundo, pero tan preciado para ella. Cuando…era feliz.

Si…Finn le hacía sentirse así de contenta. A veces la llevaba al mismo infierno con sus palabras, pero con sus acciones buenas la hacían tocar más allá del cielo. Por eso lo quería. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Finn…gracias…yo…yo no sé qué decirte…es…lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí. Gracias…- sollozó y se limpió una lágrima, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Ves? Eso es para demostrarte que hay muchas personas que realmente te quieren. Esta Fionna, Beemo, Cake, Jake, Susana también ya te ha tomado cariño, Marshall, incluso Bonnie…y…- tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no soltara que él también…pero de la otra manera.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Marceline pícaramente, pues había sabido leer la expresión del humano. Quien se puso más rojo (si eso era posible) de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro…y yo…- balbuceó Finn. Marceline hizo a Hambo un poco de lado y se acercó a él, muy cerca de su rostro. El humano al instante se sintió azorado.- ¿Mar…Marcy…?-

-Dime, Finn… ¿Te parezco…atractiva?- dijo la chica, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Finn la miró más de cerca. Tampoco podía contenerse por mucho más. Marceline era… ¡Condenadamente hermosa de esa manera! A su altura, a su tamaño, a su mano…de repente sintió el mismo calor ese día del beso de la montaña.

-Yo…eh…si- tartamudeó el humano, completamente nervioso.

-Y… ¿Lamentas que te haya besado el otro día?-

-¡Yo…Yo no he dicho eso!- replicó Finn, aun más nervioso, pero…la verdad…le estaba agradando el momento.

-¿Lo lamentas entonces…?- volvió a preguntar Marceline.

-No…claro que no. Es solo que…lograste confundirme más. Me mentiste…no aclaraste tus sentimientos…- dijo Finn, comenzando a entrecerrar sus ojos.

-Bien…- dijo Marceline, y se acercó más a él- Entonces permíteme acláratelos de nuevo y de paso…agradecerte por recuperar a Hambo…-

El aliento se cortó.

Esta vez no fue necesario tirar de su camisa, ya que simplemente ambos colocaron sus labios en los del otro, muy despacio y tímidamente. Finn ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlos y ver el rostro de la vampiresa. Simplemente se quedó ahí, disfrutando el momento. Se maldijo a si mismo porque…bueno… su experiencia para besar era tremendamente baja.

"_-…Ni tu ni yo vamos a vivir por siempre…y ¿Qué pasará entonces? A los dos los vamos a dejar botados igual que unos perros-"_

Ahí estaban esas palabras, recordándole lo egoísta que era.

Amplió los ojos de golpe y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Marceline. A diferencia de la última vez que la besó, ella tenía un aspecto relajado, con los ojos cerrados suavemente…disfrutándolo también de manera…natural. Pero ese gesto…era como una bomba para él.

No podía plantearle a Marceline nada, no hasta que estuviera cerciorado de que estaría con ella para siempre…tal y como ambos quería…pero…pero…eso implicaba lastimarla.

Prefería eso, prefería eso a dejarla completamente destrozada. Prefería mil veces ser odiado por ella a lastimarla a ese grado tan terrible. No lo soportaría, su conciencia estaría sucia siempre. Prefería resistirse a Cupido, a esas estúpidas y alocadas hormonas, al ritmo insoportable de su corazón, a las mariposas en el estómago…a sus incontenibles ganas de amar a Marceline. Debía hacerlo…por ella.

Fionna tenía razón, no podía ser así de egoísta.

Dirigió sus manos a los hombros de Marceline y la empujó, separándola y anulando por completo el beso.

Marceline sintió una estaca de madera en su corazón cuando vio lo que hacía y lo miró sin entender. El humano estaba claramente ruborizado pero…pero…con el ceño fruncido. Era una expresión nueva para ella.

-¿Qué…Qué haces…? ¿Por qué…?- balbuceó la vampiresa, son comprender.

-Marceline…tú…eres hermosa…- dijo Finn, con todo el dolor de su corazón- Pero…pero no quieras revivir tú pasado…conmigo-

¡Auch! **(N. de la A.: Hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo)**

Marceline abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió un golpe tan fuerte que la noqueó por un instante.

Esas palabras…¿Realmente salieron de la boca de Finn? Pero si hacia un momento él le había dicho que se sentía culpable…que era genial, le prometió que llegarían a ese reino…entonces ¿Por qué de repente…la estaba lastimando así?

-Finn…-

-Escucha…sé que piensas que yo soy el otro Finn, pero…pero no es verdad. Ese Finn murió hace años y hoy, el chico que vez…no es él- dijo, tratando de sonar frío, pero la mirada dolida de Marceline lo hería más de lo que ella ya estaba- El día en que me besaste me sorprendí…pero luego de llegar a una deducción…me di cuenta de que…de que…en realidad no sentí mucho…nada a decir verdad…salvo impresión de que mi mejor amiga me besó- dijo, desviando la mirada y luego la volteó a ver- Marcy…te quiero…eres mi mejor amiga y solo te puedo decir "De nada" por devolverte a Hambo…pero…pero…mis sentimientos no van más allá. Yo…no estoy enamorado de ti…y no quieras recargar tu pasado conmigo. Si, lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado, lamento la muerte de Finn, lamento lo de tu madre, de que fuiste condenada a la vida eterna…pero de eso…a…amor…- tragó saliva ruidosamente-…no. Lo siento, Marceline pero…no puedes vivir en el pasado. Si, te prometo apoyarte y mis promesas siguen en pie…pero, por favor…no confundas. Tú…no…me gustas…-

A veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes ¿no? Eso sentí Marceline en ese momento. Cada palabra era una daga, un zarpazo…Claro…de nuevo adquiría el papel de la estúpida colegiala.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera aferrarse a eso? Tuvo razón, siempre la tuvo. Entre Finn y ella no había nada, pero sus palabras no solo se estaban metiendo con sus sentimientos. Sino que también con su pasado. No era un simple y doloroso rechazo. No…eso iba más allá.

Se estaba burlando de ella…eso hacía. Primero la elevaba, luego la hacia caer tan duro que le dolía. ¿Pues que se creía? ¿Él que podía jugar con ella a la marioneta? ¡Era un idiota! ¡Y ella más! Todavía ahí va de idiota, le aclara sus sentimientos y le promete que lo va a cuidar…¡Con eso deseaba que se hundiera! Bueno..no…aun lo amaba…¡Y eso era lo que la estaba matando!

-¿Tu me quieres…no?- preguntó, dolida. Finn la miró con tristeza…esa era la pregunta del millón. Quería decir que si, que la quería como a nadie había querido y asaltar sus labios para siempre pero…pero…pero no era así de egoísta.

Y no permitiría que le hicieran más daño a Marceline, mucho menos él.

-No-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Marceline se puso de pie y… ¡ZAZ! Le volteó la cara con una bofetada. Esta vez Finn no se sorprendió, lo tenía bien merecido…pero prefería que a él le remordiera esa culpa a dejarla tirada….como un cachorro abandonado. No tenía corazón. A diferencia del golpe que le metió en la jungla, ese lo asimiló demasiado bien. Se giró y se le hizo el corazón trizas cuando vio los ojos de Marceline llenos de lágrimas.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, FINN!- le gritó, desgarradoramente- ¡CONFIE EN TI! ¡TE HABLÉ DE MI! ¡ACEPETÉ EL QUE HAYAS INVADIDO COSAS MÍAS! ¡TE PLATIQUÉ DE MI MAMÁ! ¡DE TODOS LO PROBLEMAS CON MI PADRE!- gritó y se quitó el gorro de golpe, entonces el sol le dio de lleno, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado lastimada como para sentir el ardor del sol.

-Marceline…no…- dijo Finn, tratando de protegerla. Si está bien, la lastimó, pero no quería que hiciera algo imprudente.

-¿Y QUE HACES TU? ¡ME SALES CON UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA!- dicho esto le lanzó el gorro a la cara, Finn la miró sorprendido. Bien…había llegado demasiado lejos- ¡OLVIDATE DE MI! ¡NI SIQUIERA QUIERO SER TU AMIGA! ¡Y NO NECESITO DE TU COMPASION!- le lanzó a Hambo de nuevo en la cara, él la miró sorprendido. No estaba en sus cabales tampoco- ¡TE ODIO! ¡SOLO ME CONFUNDES! ¡TE ODIO!-

Tras gritarle esto se dirigió de nuevo flotando a Bellotopia, Finn apartó su oso y gorro y se levantó para ver como se alejaba.

-¡Marcy! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- le gritó, mientras veía como se elevaba.

-¡A Bellotopia!- le gritó esta- ¡Y tú tendrás que usar tus piernitas para caminar, porque de ahora en adelante no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!-

Luego se fue.

Y así fue como el último rayo de sol se ocultó detrás de la montaña.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad, sobre todo ese polvo, manchando sus jeans, pero la luz de la flama de afuera era suficiente para ver la enorme foto que estaba arriba de la chimenea.

Jamás pensó que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo tan caótico, y no esperaba que ahí, frente a él, estuviera viendo a Rose y Finnick Smith…con sus dos pequeños: Fionna y Finn Smith. Finn parecía tan dócil, tan tierno, como una bolita de masa rosa llena de inocencia. Le sorprendería a sus padres ver en el chiquillo que era: joven, valiente y fuerte.

Y "Su Chaparrita". Sonrió al verla. Era una bebita dormilona en el regazo de su madre, de quien había heredado su belleza. Ahora era toda una joven que luchaba por su pasado, por su presente y su futuro…y él…no había contribuido en nada para sacarla adelante, al contrario. Por su culpa una porquería se estaba esparciendo en su cuerpo.

Esta ahí, deprimido porque sabia que Fionna jamás lo iba a perdonar. Recordó la plática que había tenido con ella en los últimos minutos:

_(Flashaback)_

_La encontró sentada en una roca, alejada de toda Bellotopia, mirando hacía el acuífero, su reflejo. Posó sus pies sobre el suelo, mirando lo que hacía._

_La humana veía su reflejo y estaba ahí. ¿Quién era esa joven que la miraba tan detenidamente, tan tristemente, tan…decepcionada? ¿Era ella? Ya no lo sabía- ¿Qué había detrás de esos ojos azules? Le dolía, le dolía tener tan cerca a Marshall…pero a la vez estar tan distante._

_¿Por qué no confió en ella? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo él ni nadie? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo Finn, si era su hermano? Bien…no era su culpa, él no lo sabía y estaba segura que Marshall le había pedido de favor que se quedara callado, igual que a Jake. Y Marceline…a ella tampoco la culpaba…si no quiso que Finn lo supiera, mucho menos ella que apenas se había vuelto su amiga._

_No era culpa de nadie, salvo de Marshall por no decir nada y de paso de ella. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? ¿Por qué los seguía como borrego con solo la información básica? Se sentía mal, se sentía sucia y ya no se reconocía._

_Se quitó el gorro bruscamente y lo dejó sobre la roca mientras su larga cabellera dorada le caía graciosamente por los hombros y se volvió a mirar. Tal vez sin su uniforme de "heroína" se reconocería como era, como Fionna, la humana. Pero la misma chica con aspecto mediocre la miraba. ¿Era una heroína? Ya ni estaba segura de ello._

_Lanzó un gruñido y arrojó una piedra que estaba ahí a su reflejo, luego otra, y otra y otra. Quería desaparecer a esa chica, quería olvidarla ay no verla jamás. Se puso de pie sobre la piedra y siguió lanzando rocas a su reflejo, cada vez más grandes. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra…cada vez más pesadas para desaparecer a esa joven con toda la rabia._

_Marshall miró impresionado la escena. O Fionna había perdido la cordura o…realmente se detestaba a si misma._

_Fionna cargó una de las rocas más pesadas con esfuerzo y se dobló para poderla cargar hasta la orilla del acuífero, donde, al estar cerca, la lanzó contra su reflejo. Entonces sintió una picazón enorme en su muñeca y dio un quejido, pues pensaba que se había lastimado. Por lo que se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a rascarse y arrancarse de la piel lo que fuera que le molestaba. Pero cuando vio mejor se sorprendió._

_Era la misma mancha purpúrea que tenía en la espalda, salvo que ahora inundaba las venas de su muñeca. Le picaba, le daba comezón y comenzó a rascarse para sacarse esa porquería de la piel, pero estaba tan morada que ni los rasguños se veían._

_¡Genial! Moriría y sin saber quien era. Resignada gruñó por enésima vez en el día y abrazó sus rodillas. Bien…la idea de morir no resultaba tan agobiante, no después de que te ponen a prueba con quien eres realmente y quien creías ser._

_-¿Estás bien?- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, ella se giró y vio a Marshall, quien la miraba algo preocupado. De seguro había visto ese lapsus de locura en el que había entrado. Bien, eso no era nada comparado con su graaaaan mentira._

_Se levantó del suelo, tratando de ignorar la picazón de su muñeca y le dio la espalda._

_-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó fríamente y se dirigió a la roca, donde tomó su gorrito y se lo volvió a colocar._

_-Fionna…- dijo Marshall, acercándose un poco - ¿Podemos hablar?-_

_La humana se paró en seco y apretó los puños. Le costaba trabajo creer que ahora el vampiro quisiera hablar ya que se enteró de todo. ¿Qué le faltaba para decir? ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? ¿La "Fionna" de su pasado tenía algún tipo de poder ahora? ¿Era voraz? ¿Se convertías en un lobo? ¿Qué había más para decir? _

_-Habla- contestó la humana secamente. Fue tanto su mal contestación que a Marshall lo dejó helado. La humana no hablaba así y si lo hacia…realmente estaba enojada._

_-Escucha…-dijo al fin, con un suspiro alargado- Sé que me comporté como un idiota y que ahora…me odias por no haberte dicho la verdad. Pero, mira…yo no…yo no quería que te enteraras así. Yo también quería decírtelo…-_

_-¿Decirme el qué, Marshall?- dijo Fionna, girándose furiosa hacia él- ¿Decirme que viví otra vida muy diferente a la mía? ¿Qué me conociste, te enamoraste de mi y luego me mató tu padre? Ó ¿Decirme por qué reencarné? O ¿Decirme que por mí te convertiste en vampiro?-_

_-Fionna…-trató de decir Marshall- Mira… yo…. lo siento…-_

_-¿De corazón?- lo interrumpió de repente Fionna, mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿De corazón, qué?- preguntó a hora Marshall._

_-¿De corazón lo sientes?- preguntó Fionna, casi suplicándole que le dijera que si con la mirada._

_Marshall casi se desvanece cuando miró así a Fionna…y no pudo culparla. Se había portado muy mal. Se quedó callado, pero no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque ahora le quedaba claro que Fionna creía que…que no tenía corazón._

_-¡Di algo! ¡Maldita sea!- le gritó la humana, con los ojos algo llorosos._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo siento!- le gritó Marshall, tomándola por sorpresa- ¡Lamento no haberte dicho nada ¿si? ¡Lamento que te estés muriendo! ¡Lamento no haberte podido salvar cuando vivías anteriormente! ¡Lamento que todo esto te este pasando! ¡Así que no quieras verme la cara de monstruo desalmado porque no soy estúpido! ¡SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASA!-_

_La cara de la humana se desfiguró por un momento de dolor. ¿De verdad se estaba portando así con Marshall? Pero… ¡Pero él también! ¡Cielos! ¡Parecía que la odiaba! Debería dejarla morir. Lo que le llevó a dar otro buen puntapié._

_-¿Por qué no lo tomaste?- le preguntó, Fionna, así de la nada._

_-¿Por qué no tomé qué?- le preguntó el vampiro fastidiado. Empezaba a cansarse las preguntas sin sentido que lanzaba la humana._

_-¿POR QUÉ NO TOMASTE EL MALDITO ANTIDOTO?- le preguntó Fionna, explotando._

_Marshall amplió los ojos, no sabía que se hubiese dado cuenta de la oferta de la Demonio Doble Cara, pero no era difícil saber que esa mujer era una mentirosa y que, aunque la matase, ellos no saldaran del problema…_

_El pequeño líquido rojo que contenía ese frasco perteneciente a la mujer…no era antídoto. Era el mismo material de la espada de Finn: Sangre de Demonio._

_Para fabricar espadas como la del humano, escudos, estrellas filosas y más armas…era una material muy bueno y raro, pero de ahí para curara a una persona con veneno de Púrpura…ahí si estaban mal las cosas. Si Marshall se lo hubiese quitado a la fuerza y luego se lo hubiese dado a Fionna, cayendo en la red, lo único que haría esa cosa era aumentar el proceso de envenenamiento, entonces Fionna no iba a estar muerta en cuestión de días…sino de minutos._

_-Eso no era el antídoto- respondió Marshall, cabizbajo. Fionna lo miró sorprendida._

_-¿Có…Cómo de que no era el antídoto?-_

_-Lo que tenía esa mujer era su sangre, Sangre de Demonio. Si yo hubiese caído, si yo la hubiese matado y te hubiera dado esa cosa…ya estaría muerta- explicó Marshall._

_-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Fionna. Marshall rió sin gracia._

_-¿Crees que mi padre nos pondría las cosas tan fáciles?- preguntó Marshall, ironizando la frase- No. Lo que él quiere es verte a ti y a tú hermano muertos…porque ustedes son los únicos que le arrebataron el poder anteriormente, igual que Marceline, por eso quiere destruirnos. Porque quieren volver y tomar a Ooo y Aaa y para hacer eso deben deshacerse de los púnicos que los derrotaron en el pasado-_

_Fionna bajó la mirada. Era increíble que su discusión los llevara a un tema realmente serio y mortal._

_-¿Volverán?- le preguntó para cerciorarse._

_-No lo sé- respondió Marshall, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.- Pero contigo en ese estado y Marcy ahora más joven…no dudes en que lo intentarán.-_

_Fionna asintió levemente y miró sus pies, mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio y pensaban en que decir. La humana sabía perfectamente que el padre de Marshall, con toda la historia contada, el Lich y esa Demonio que mató a sus padres les iban a dar duro. Bien, lo que le quedara de vida debía utilizarlo para defender al último miembro biológico de su familia, la vida de su hermana adoptiva, la de sus amigos…y la de Marshall, porque aunque en ese momento sentía una rabia repentina hacia él…estaba aun locamente enamorada._

_Y así de nuevo volvían al mismo tema._

_-Escucha…- comenzó a decir Marshall- Por supuesto que lo siento de corazón…-dijo Marshall, tratando de hacerla entender y también de acercarse a ella- Fionna, escúchame…-_

_La humana retrocedió casi por instinto, como si temiera tocarla. Pero es que ahí, en sus ojos, parecía que le debía a ese…vampiro su vida entera, pero estaba molesta por no decirle la verdad. Bien, eso lo convertía en su salvador, su salvador egoísta. Lamentaba decir que, aun así, estaba enamorada de él. Pero no sabría como soportarlo._

_-Me mentiste, Marshall…-dijo la humana, frotándose un brazo. Marshall de nuevo intentó acercarse a ella. No quería que lo viera con esa decepción en el rostro, era lo que menos quería. Pero la humana retrocedió cabizbaja, pero luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Yo…pensé que eras mi mejor amigo-_

_-Claro que lo soy- dijo Marshall con un tono triste- Soy tu amigo…-_

_-No…- dijo Fionna, frunciendo el ceño- Ya no puedo decir que lo seas. Solo eres ahora el vampiro que salvó mi vida…desde ahora lo único que habrá entre nosotros será un favor que nunca podré pagarte- Marshall abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una desesperación interna lo invadió de repente. No, no quería perder a Fionna de ninguna manera. La cuidaría, si, pero…pero…pero que no lo dejará así. Fionna se puso firme, pues aun así, a ella le dolían sus propias palabras- Como dije antes, solamente no me dijiste la verdad…-_

_-Fionna…-_

_La humana bajó la mirada apenada. Si, le debía mucho. Su vida, la de Cake (porque a ella también la había salvado)…pero su amistad en esos momentos se quedaba corta. No solo le molestaba mirar a la cara Marshall y recordar sus mentiras…no, era que, de ninguna manera, con su débil corazón y su intento de heroísmo le iba a poder pagar esa deuda._

_De nuevo ese complejo en el que él era un vampiro poderoso y ella solo una humana tonta y crédula se le repetía en la cabeza._

_-Solo quiero decirte que, iré al Reino de la Joya…pero lo haré por Finn…y por Marceline. Ellos nos han ayudado mucho y además…ahora que me he enterado de que es mi hermano…bueno….lo veré de manera diferente- bajó la mirada y miró sus manos, ahora sus manos purpureas- Y claro…para que esa princesa me curé- luego levantó la vista pero evitó su mirada- Tengo que ir a ayudar a Susana y Cake en los preparativos para la fiesta…faltan unas horas-_

_Dicho esto comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Marshall, quien sintió un rayo cuando vio que pasaba a su lado. No lo evitó….solo extendió su brazo hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca, aun asimilando sus palabras. Fionna se giró a él sorprendida y se le quebró el corazón cuando vio a Marshall al borde de las lágrimas._

_-No…no, Fi. No me hagas esto…no…no dejes que se acabé- le suplicó el vampiro- ¿Tienes idea…tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si yo te pierdo?-_

_Fionna lo miró con tristeza. Nunca vio tan destrozado a su mejor amigo…pero…pero se había pasado con ella._

_-Lo siento, Marshall Lee- susurró y luego se zafó suavemente de su agarre y tras decir eso corrió hacia los muchachos, tratando de alcanzarlos, mientras Marshall miraba como le daba la espalda. Con el corazón hecho añicos._

_(Fin de flashback)_

Suspiró cansinamente. Eso se estaba haciendo cansado, incluso para él.

-Oye…vampiro…- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, el se giró y se encontró con Jake- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solito, compadre? Ven, necesitamos ayuda para los preparativos de la fiesta-

-Oh, hola, Jake…solo estoy aquí…- dijo y luego miró de nuevo la foto-…meditando-

Jake lo miró y luego miró la foto. Más o menos se imaginaba que estaba cruzando por su mente. Culpabilidad, tristeza…lo mismo que él sintió cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que le había ocultado la verdad. Ahora veía por qué estaba admirando la foto, porque quería encontrarle pie y cabeza al asunto, y buscaba en esos cuatro pares de ojos azules la respuesta…se debía sentir terrible.

Además se imaginaba un poco lo que había pasado con la humana, pues cuando Beemo le contó que había ido a hablar con ella…bueno…presentía lo tensa que estaría la conversación y por la misma cara del vampiro no dudó que había terminado en una pelea.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo Jake, tratando de animarlo y acercándose a él- Su madre…Fionna se parece mucho a ella…y Finn, je, je, je…-

Marshall sonrió y de repente se le vino a la mente la noche cuando la mordió. Recordó la visión de la mujer rubia que le dijo que se detuviera. Bien…ahora con la mayoría de los cabos atados, que el Lich y otros estaban detrás de sus problemas y de los constantes sueños, pesadillas y estrujes de memorias que tenían…bueno…bien pudo haber sido su madre.

-Fue ella…- dijo de repente, Jake lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Quién?- ´preguntó el perro curioso.

-El día en que mordí a Fi…sentí que no me podía detener…- confesó el vampiro- Pero…me detuvo una voz…vi a una mujer muy hermosa…y era ella- dijo, señalando a la hermosa mujer que cargaba a Fionna.

-¿Su madre?- preguntó Jake, algo extrañado.

-Si…mmmm…no sé. Siento como si hubiese querido detenerme de haber hecho una locura- dijo Marshall mirando la foto, luego se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de su trasero- Bueno…se lo preguntaré a Ámbar-

-Si…bueno…vamos a ayudar- dijo Jake, con una sonrisa, a lo que el vampiro le respondió con otra.

-Si, vamos-

Pero justo cuando se dirigían a la improvisada sala de la casona hundida, apareció Finn, quien tampoco esperaba topárselos ahí. Solo quería estar en ese lugar para pensar y estar solo un rato. Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver su cara larga. Pero Jake fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar como había ido en su misión…

-¿Y…qué tal te fue?- le preguntó el can. Finn solo lo miró tristemente y bufó, luego los pasó de largo, dejando claro que las cosas habían ido peor de lo que él pensaba.

-Um…que bien…- murmuró Marshall con sarcasmo. Jake frunció el ceño y hasta Marshall, que lo conocía de unas semanas, conocía esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de Finn.

No, las cosas no estaban bien.

Jake fue detrás den su hermano, para ver si estaba bien y Marshall salió a ver en que ayudaba a Susana, fue cuando la Dulce Princesa y Beemo se acercaron a él para abordarlo.

-¡Marshall!- soltó la princesa, llegando a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo preocupado de ver como venían.

-Es Marcy….- dijo Beemo- Esta llorando…-

Entonces Marshall amplió los ojos de golpe.

* * *

-¡!-

Su grito de frustración se oyó por todo el acuífero. Levantó una roca y la lanzó al agua, levantó otra y la lanzó al agua…y así, una tras otra. Tal vez ese trastorno con las rocas venía de familia.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pudo herir a sí a Marceline? ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

¡Bien!

Prefería portarse así en ese momento y que Marceline lo odiara siempre a dejarla así, tirada…pero…pero… ¡Le dolía tanto la decepción de la vampiresa! Le ardía, le quemaba…ahora se sentía la peor persona sobre la tierra de Ooo. Mas maquiavélico que el Lich, el Conde, La Demonio….más malo que Ghunter. ¡Era malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malísimo!

Quería ahogarse ahí mismo, perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva, ser devorado por un Lub Glub o como se llamaran…solo quería desaparecer, no deber nada y hundirse, hundirse en lo más profundo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó al vacio y se quitó su gorro, lo arrojó al suelo y lo comenzó a pisar, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo el problema. Luego aventó otra piedra con el agua, una más pequeña y otra y otra. Se había vuelto loco y eso lo estaba matando.

-¿PERO QUE…? ¡FINN!- le regañó su hermano al ver su estado de fiereza. Finn quería que se alejara, y una vez más prefería desquitarse con el agua y las rocas y no con su hermano. Jake corrió hacia él y trató de tomarlo de las manos para tranquilizarlo, pero el humano ponía resistencia- ¡CALMATE, VIEJO!-

-¡!- gritó Finn, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

-¡Sabes que no te entiendo!- le gritó Jake-¡Cálmate!-

-¡OOOHHH!-

Justo en ese mismo momento llegó Beemo, a quien Marshall le había dicho que Finn legó con una cara terrible y que Jake lo habia alcanzado para hablar con él, al instante la criatura no lo dudó y fue corriendo con sus compañeros de cuarto mientras Marshall iba a ver a Marceline.

¿Qué le había dicho Finn que había sido tan terrible?

-¡FINN, QUEDTAE QUIETO!- gritó de nuevo Jake, estirándose más.

-¡!-

Beemo se acercó a Finn y le dio una pequeña bofetada que lo hizo reaccionar. Al instante las pupilas de Finn volvieron a ser normales y volvió de ese estado noqueado. Se detuvo de forcejear al instante y Jake notó eso cuando ambos terminaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Gracias…lo necesitaba…- jadeó. Jake lo soltó y Finn cayó al suelo de lado, como si ahora su alma estuviera ausente. Miró al vacio, con la mirada ausente y Jake, aun cesante, se inclinó para examinarlo. Conocía a Finn, solo optaba esa posición cuando estaba en extremo deprimido.- Beemo…ponme un juego…-

-Um…si, Finn- respondió la consola algo asustadiza, pero aunque no sabría si era lo mejor, prefería hacer lo que el humano le pedía, además…su música siempre lo relajaba.

Encendió su pantalla y comenzó una canción de videojuegos muy sonora.

-_"I can´t keep pushing this down…any deeper…"- _comenzó a cantar. Jake reconoció al instante esa canción…había sido la que cantó cuando la Dulce Princesa lo había rechazado, justo antes de conocer a la Princesa Flama ¿Cómo terminó esa canción por volverse la de…Marcy?

-Ya empezó…- dijo el can rodando los ojos y sonando fastidiado. Había escuchado esa canción y muchos llantos más por parte de Finn que lo frustraba. ¿Ahora que había salido mal?

-"_Why do I keep trying if I can´t keep her. Every move I make is just another mistake I wonder what it would take…-_ entonces se llevó una mano al Corazon-…_Because it feels like there´s a vampire inside my body…like there´s a vampire inside my heart. It´s like this feeling is gonna consume me ….if I keep waiting for this thing to start. Oh….I feel like I´m vampirized up inside…It´s like I´m vapirized up inside…It´s like I´m vampirized up insi-i-i-ide…"-_ luego de eso soltó un sonido parecido a un alarido. Beemo calló su música y Jake lo miró mejor.

-Finn…Viejo…¿Qué pasó? Y…¿Por qué tienes en tu cara la marca de una mano?-

Finn se llevó la mano a la mejilla que Marceline le había golpeado, aun le ardía y no se molestó si quiera en ver si se había hecho daño….pero…no dudaba que había dejado marca. Tanto en su piel blanca como en su corazón. Se enderezó de golpe y encaró a Jake, asustando un poco a este y a Beemo por su ceño fruncido.

-¡Por que soy un idiota!- le gritó exaltado, se puso de pie y recogió su gorrito y luego se sentó en una de las rocas, mirando hacia el agua dela acuífero con un gran suspiro.

-No te entiendo- dijo Jake, sentándose a su lado igual que Beemo- Las cosas ya estaban bien. Marceline te deslumbró y tu solo tenías que conquistarla…¿Qué ocurrió entonces?-

-Hice las cosas mal, viejo- contestó él, poniéndose su gorro de nuevo- Hice las cosas mal-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Le dije a Marcy…le dije cosas terribles- confesó Finn. Jake amplió los ojos ante la respuesta de su hermano y Beemo lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso explica por que Marcy estaba llorando hace un rato- dijo la consola. Finn se giró a él con toda la culpabilidad del mundo bajo sus hombros.

-¿Ella…estaba llorando?- le preguntó titubeante. Beemo asintió.

-Si, llegó antes que tu. Nos paso de largo gritando "¡Finn es un idiota!"- explicó la consola, imitando el tono de Marceline- Luego se fue. La Dulce Princesa y yo intentamos seguirla, pero ella nos gritó que la dejáramos en paz. Marshall fue a verla al poco rato.-

Finn gruñó y miró el agua. Bien, cuando Marceline se lo contara a Marshall lo más seguro era que el vampiro se enojaría con él, bien, lo tenía merecido…a parte Fionna también ya lo odiaba. Los vampiros y los humanos se dividían nuevamente.

-¿Finn, que fue lo que le dijiste a Marceline?- preguntó Jake.

-Le dije que no me gustaba- confesó Finn. Jake saltó de la roca completamente exasperado.

-¿QUUUEEEEE? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ A MARCELINE?- le gritó el perro.

-Si, gracias por tu apoyo hermano…- dijo Finn, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Lo siento, pero…pero…es que…Finn…eres….un…¡UN SOBERANO TARADO!- explotó Jake- Finn la noche en la que yo le dije a Marceline qué pasó con papá y mamá ella me confesó que estaba loquita por ti…¿ESTAS CIEGO O QUÉ, FINN? ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES?-

-¡Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, Jake!-

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Buen trabajo, genio!- ironizó Jake- ¡Se nota que la estas haciendo feliz! ¡SOLO HACE FALTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE LE DIJISTE A ELLA QUE NO TE CONFUNDIERA CON EL OTRO FINN!- Finn se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y se quedó callado. A veces la intuición de Jake le sorprendía en todo lo redondo y el perro supo leer la expresión de su hermano.- No puede ser…Finn… ¿Lo hiciste?-

-¡Prefería hacerlo ahora! ¡No quiero lastimarla más, Jake!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- gruñó el perro y le saltó a Finn, quien apenas y pudo recibirlo. Beemo se apartó de ahí y miró como Jake enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Finn, quien gritaba y trataba de apartar a su hermano.

-¡Chicos, basta!- trató de detenerlos la consola. Fue cuando entre sus forcejeos y jaloneos se pusieron de pie y se resbalaron de la roca, cayendo finalmente al agua.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡SPLASH!

-¡Chicos!- soltó Beemo y se inclinó sobre la roca para ver a sus amigos. En cuestión de segundos tanto el humano como el perro salieron a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire y dándole a entender a la consola que la caída había cesado la pelea…pues el agua estaba helada.

Como pudieron se arrastraron hasta la orilla y tocaron tierra aun en busca de aire, pero pese a que la violencia se había acabado, la pelea aun seguía. Normalmente Jake le daba la cara a Finn en casi todo, pero…pero le enfurecía que Finn hubiera cometido un error así cuando todo estaba enfrente de él.

-Eres…eres…- jadeó Jake, mientras se sacudía de un lado a otro el agua- ¡ERES UN ASNO, FINN!-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera, perro?- explotó Finn, completamente empapado y temblando de frío- Que le dijera "Oh si, Marcy yo también te amo"- dijo, imitando una voz chillona- ¡No, Jake! ¡No puedo ser tan egoísta! ¿Sabes que va a pasar cuando yo cumpla mi ciclo de vida? ¡Ella se va a quedar sola! ¡Prefiero que me odie ahora a que me amé y luego lastimarla de esa manera!- Finn gruñó cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de Jake, se sentó en el suelo y se quitó el gorro de nuevo para secar su cabello- ¡Cielos!...-

-Espera un momento…ya sé por donde va el asunto….- dijo Jake, cayendo en la cuenta. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró detenidamente- ¿Le dijiste a Marceline que no la querías y que se olvidara de tu como "el otro Finn" solo por evitar lastimarla el día en que mueras?-

-Si…-

Jake lo miró detenidamente. Bien, era oficial, Finn era su estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y…noble hermano. Claro, supo de donde venían esas palabras tan desalentadoras: de Fionna. De todo lo que les había dicho cuando vieron a Marceline de joven. Y claro, Finn había caído redondito, aunque tal vez no fue la intención de la humana causar problemas.

El humano estaba confundido, primero lo del ataque, luego la historia de la verdad y luego Marcy así de joven…era normal que siguiera los pasos de una persona tan cercana y tan ausente durante años. Pero ahora que él conocía la situación y a Finn le tocaba dar su punto de vista y darle consejos a su hermano.

-Finn…¿Le dijiste eso por lo que dijo Fi?- preguntó Jake.

-Si- contestó el humano- Seamos realistas, Jake….¿Que probabilidades tenemos para llegar a ese reino? Con el padre de Marshall pisándonos los talones y Fionna muriéndose… ¿Crees que lleguemos vivos realmente?-

-¡Wow! Me sorprende tu actitud pesimista- dijo Jake, meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro- Finn…escucha…sé que lo está pasando es duro para todos nosotros y que ahora las cosas están peliagudas y que…no eres inmortal. Pero, viejo, para eso estamos viajando a El Reino de la Joya. ¡Tu eres un héroe! ¡Has superado cosas peores que un simple amor de colegiales! Llegaremos a ese reino, te volverás inmortal igual que Fionna, si eso quiere ella, claro, y tendrás a Marceline-

-¿Y si no, Jake? ¿Y si…no llegamos?- preguntó Finn, desilusionado.

-No, Finn. Vamos a llegar ahí…y ¿Quieres saber por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que tu eres un héroe igual que esa muchacha, tenemos a los dos vampiros mas poderosos de Ooo, a la Princesa más lista, a una gata mágica, a una consola multiusos y a un guapo y sexy perro mágico- dijo, modestamente y esbozando una sonrisa. Finn le sonrió, las palabras de Jake lo comenzaban a hacer sentir mejor.

-¿De verdad lo crees, hermano?-

-Claro…no hay nada que no puedas hacer, amigo. Yo te conozco- dijo Jake- Ahora tu único problema es Marcy. Dime Finn ¿Le mentiste?-

-Claro que lo hice- respondió Finn con el ceño fruncido- Yo estoy enamorado de ella. Enamorado al grado de que mi cerebro se pone estúpido y yo nervioso y rojo-

-Ok…mira escucha…- comenzó Jake- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ganar el corazón de una princesa no era fácil?-

-Si, me lo dijiste antes de ser rechazado por la Dulce Princesa- dijo Finn, volviendo a ponerse su gorrito y haciendo una mueca.

-Si, bueno…si no es fácil con una princesa mucho menos lo será con una reina…y menos ahora que metiste la pata- dijo Jake- Pero Marceline sigue enamorada de ti segurito. Mira, respeto lo que dijo la humana, pero ella estaba muy enojada con el otro vampiro, como dijo Cake, así que ni te preocupes. Es verdad, no vas a vivir para siempre, pero solo eres un niño, Finn, y si hay una buena oportunidad para tener algo con esa chica, es esta-

-Si, tienes razón…pero te recuerdo que Marcy me odia- dijo Finn.

-Pues eso será distinto esta noche- dijo Jake, esbozando una sonrisa audaz y llena de ideas- Te le declararás en la fiesta de esos locos seres- explicó el perro.

-¿Declarar?- preguntó Finn nervioso y algo colorado.

-Si, lo harás y tengo el plan perfecto- dijo Jake, sonriendo audazmente- Lo primero es conseguir un vestido que te quede bien…-

-¿Ves…Vestido?-

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Bonnibel mientras entrelazaba entre sus dedos la larga y oscura cabellera de Marceline.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, Cara de Chicle?- preguntó Marceline. Se encontraban ellas dos y Fionna y Cake sentadas en un lugar mientras varios Hyoomens preparaban los últimos detalles de la "fiesta". Cuando vieron a Marceline llorar, Bonnie no pudo evitar ir a consolar a Marceline. Si, se odiaban, pero no siempre fue así…y se sentía mal por ella…sobre todo cuando le contó lo que Finn le había dicho, lo cual había sido muuuuuy difícil debido a que la vampiresa estaba muy huraña, pero su dolor le ganó y se desahogó con ella, mientras la princesa se ofrecía a hacerle una trenza con su bonito cabello.

Luego se les unió Fionna, quien también estaba dolida y se dedicó a platicar lo mal que resultó la platica con Marshall. El vampiro, al ver que las chicas se hallaban en una "sesión de lágrimas y confesiones" decidió dejarlas e ir a ver a Finn y Jake, quienes estaban haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

-Porque…simplemente eso hacen las chicas- respondió Bonnibel con una sonrisa.

-No…yo me refería a ¿Por qué me quitaste tu el collar?- preguntó Marceline, con tono muy, muy triste.

Bonnie entristeció la mirada mientras colocaba la liga roja en el cabello de Marcy y suspiró. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que era estar fuera de quien eras realmente, poseída por un ser que solo usaba tu cuerpo para el mal…y luego…cuando volvías en sí, veías los estragos que se habían formado.

Si, aun se sentía culpable con lo que pasó entre ella y Finn, su relación "no estable", y ella también lo había besado…pero…pero…pero eso era diferente. Pese a sus diferencias, después de saber la historia de Marceline de sus palabras, de lo que la inmiscuía con Finn, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar. Además, le debía mucho a Finn por que siempre la había salvado…siempre. Montarse en la cabeza de un monstruo que en realidad era su ex mejor amiga y quitarle un collar maligno era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Bonnie la tomó de los hombros y la miró.

-Por que se lo que se siente no ser tu misma- le sonrió, Marceline la miró sin gesto alguno, pero supo interpretar sus palabras. Se sentía mal por ella. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que la Cerebrito le tuviera lástima, sin embargo su ayuda no le había caído nada mal.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir, seriamente, pero no porque le molestara…sino porque aun le dolía el corazón. La Princesa le sonrió y se levantó, mientras Cake se asomaba en las rodillas de la vampiresa.

-Marcy…anda…ya no estés triste…- le canturreó, ronroneándole y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Marcy sonrió amargamente y le acarició el pelaje.

-Gracias, gatita- dijo dulcemente, ganándose más ronroneos por parte de la felina. Fionna la miró triste por igual. Parecía que Marshall y Finn eran uno mismo: Un idiota del tamaño de Susana.

-Si, Marcy, no te preocupes…ambas sabemos que los hombres son unos completos tarados- dijo Fionna, rodando los ojos. Marcy la miró y trató de sonreír ante su burla…pero…pero se sentía muerta de nuevo.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están señoritas?- de repente llegó Jake con una guitarra en sus manos, sobresaltando a todas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jake? ¿Y que haces con esa guitarra?- preguntó la Dulce Princesa, enarcando una ceja.

-Oh…esto- dijo Jake, tratando de sonar alegre, pero lo cierto es que le resultaba muy fingido- La he traído para dedicarle algo a la señorita Marcy, lo que me lleva a pedirles a ustedes, chicas, que por favor me den unos minutos a solas con ella-

-No creo que sea buena idea, perro- respondió Fionna a la defensiva y poniéndose de pie, pues ella tampoco estaba de humor- ¿No crees que tu y tu hermano ya le han hecho demasiado daño a Marcy?-

-Sugiero que no te metas, humana. Tus asunto amorosos a mi no me importan, además Marcy también es mi amiga y la quiero, así que ya fue su turno de hacerla sentir mejor, ahora déjenme a mi-

-¡Mira perro, será mejor que te vayas…!- comenzó a explotar Fionna, pero Marceline la detuvo con un gesto en el hombro, ella volteó a verla sin comprenderle.

-Déjalo- dijo ella- A fin de cuentas es su hermano el que metió la pata, no él-

Pudo haberlo dicho solo para evitar una pelea entre ellos, pero realmente pensaba que Jake no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando, a fin y al cabo, Finn fue el que había actuado como un torpe. Las chicas entendieron y Bonnie, con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó a Fionna que estaba bien, igual que a Cake.

A regañadientes, Fionna se fue, gruñendo cosas incoherentes, seguida de Bonnie y Cake, quien al pasar al lado del perro le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Te estaré vigilando, pulgoso…- le gruñó, enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente. Jake la miró con burla.

-Si…lo que digas, gata- dijo Jake, viendo que se alejaban. Una vez solo, pudo dejar esa falsa imitación de que todo iba bien y miró a Marcy. Tenía los ojos hinchados…realmente Finn se había pasado de la raya.- ¿Quieres hablar?- le preguntó a la vampiresa. Ella soltó un suspiro resignado y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué quieres, Jake?- dijo, yendo al grano.

-Bueno…quería venir a pedirte una disculpa- comenzó el perro- Finn se comportó como un idiota-

-Eso ya no hace falta que me lo digas- dijo Marceline, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé- respondió Jake y se acercó a ella- Mira, sé que mi hermano cometió un error, pero créeme, no lo hizo con intención de lastimarte-

-Mira, Jake…te creería si Finn únicamente me hubiera rechazado…pero…¿Por qué me dijo cosas acerca del otro Finn? ¿Se estaba burlando de mi acaso?- preguntó, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Finn nunca quiso hacer eso! Es solo que…- Jake se detuvo y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas- …Finn nunca ha sido muy bueno con las chicas ¿sabes?-

Marceline se quedó callada y miró hacia el otro lado. Bien, le creía porque incluso ella le había ayudado con esas cosas…pero…pero nunca lastimó así a Bonnibel, no le quedaba la certeza si así había sido con la Princesa Flama, pero también presentía que ni con ella se había pasado tanto.

-Volvemos a lo mismo, Jake- dijo Marceline- Finn nunca se fijara en mí-

-¡No!- soltó Jake y se acomodó la guitarra- De hecho vengo de su parte y te cantaré una canción que acaba de componer para que lo disculpes-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Marcy, enarcando una ceja. No sabía por qué, pero le olía a pura treta por parte del perro.

-Si. Solo escucha _My lady-_ dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a tocar las primeras notas_-"Oh, Vampire Queen…I think you´re rad. __I really wanna kiss you…right in front your dad…_-Marceline rió un poco al escuchar eso. Si, ya se lo imaginaba. Si los hubiese visto su padre besarse perdería su inmortalidad, resultaba gracioso imaginárselo…por que nunca más iba a pasar. Pero siguió mirando la supuesta canción que Finn había compuesto para ella_-…Cause I think you´re great, I wanna be your mate or maybe go on a date….Cause it feel like a vampire inside my body, like there´s a fire inside my heart. It´s like this vampire is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this going to start. __Oh I feel like I´m all vampirized up inside, I feel all vampirized up inside…I feel all vampirized up insi-i-i-ide"_- tocó las últimas notas y luego miró a Marceline, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa audaz en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados.

-Adivinaré: Esa es la misma canción que le cantaste a la Princesa Flama en "representación" de Finn, solo que le cambiaste algunas palabras y luego viniste a ver si me tragaba ese cuento.- dijo Marceline, irreverentemente.

-Um…no…- trató de mentir Jake, pero la vampiresa era demasiado inteligente. No valía la pena engañarla. Bajó la guitarra y la miró.-¡Demonios! ¡Bueno si! Pero créeme, Finn de verdad esta loquito por ti.-

-Si como no…- dijo Marceline, sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos y comenzando a irse. Jake, en un último intento de reparar lo que había empeorado se estiró y la detuvo del brazo. La vampiresa estaba tentada a saltarle al cuello, cuando los ojitos de Jake se volvieron brillantes y grandotes, de manera suplicante.

-Por favor…créeme…- le suplicó. Marceline se zafó de su agarre.

-¿Y por qué habría de creerle al hermano del chico que me apuñalo por la espalda?- preguntó Jake.

-Escucha, tienes muchos argumentos a tu favor y me estas dejando sin armas…- aclaró el perro- Pero si hay algo de cordura y amor en tu corazón te suplico de rodillas que no te vayas y que me escuches-

Marceline bufó, pero se puso firme y lo encaró.

-Vale. Di lo que tengas que decir…aunque ya no te creo nada- dijo, frívolamente.

-Mira, sé que odias las fiestas, pero te pido que vayas a la pachanga de locos que estos seres están organizando, te esperara una gran sorpresa- pidió Jake.

-Por si no lo habías notado, perro, tu hermano ya me dio la más decepcionante de las sorpresas- dijo Marceline y comenzó a irse de nuevo, pero Jake la detuvo fuertemente de la muñeca, Marceline se giró a él más agresiva y tratando de soltarse al instante.-¡Jake! ¡Odio que hagas eso!-

-¡Solo ven! ¡Te lo pido!- dijo Jake, tratando de sostenerla aun- ¡Si no lo haces por fin hazlo por mi y los demás! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Podría ser la ultima fiesta juntos!-

-¿QUE MAS DA?- soltó Marceline con rabia-¡CON ESTOS AMIGOS PARA QUE QUIERO ENEMIGOS!-

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TE CONVENCERIA!- pidió Jake, tirando de ella hacia él. Se llevaría a Marceline a esa fiesta para hacer cumplir su plan así fuese lo último que hiciese.

-¡PUES QUE MAL ESTAS HACIENDO TU TRABAJO!-

-¡VAMOS, MARCY!-

-¡NO!

-¡TE VAS A DIVERTIR!-

-¡OLVIDALO, JAKE!

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR MI!-

-¡NI POR TI NI POR NADIE!-

-¡VAMOS!-

-¡NO!-

-¡VAMOS!-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-¿_PERO QUE ESTAR PASANDO AQUÍ?_- una voz los hizo reaccionar y dejar de jalonearse entre ellos, al final Jake soltó a la vampiresa y ambos cayeron espaldas a laos contrarios. Los chicos miraron quien había sido el causante de eso y vieron a Susana, quien los miraba algo sorprendida.

-Susana…Jake…obligarme…fiesta…- jadeó Marceline, mirando desde el suelo a la enorme chica, Susana la miró con curiosidad y luego miró a Jake.

-Finn…operación…vestido…plan…- jadeó Jake, desde el mismo nivel que Marceline.

-_Mmmm…Susana no entender nada…_- dijo la enorme chica, enarcando una ceja, pero luego sonrió- _Pero no importar, mejor venir conmigo. ¡Fiesta a punto de comenzar!.- _Dicho esto se arrodilló y tomó a ambos, alzándolos y comenzando a andar. Marceline, por raro que pareciese en ese momento, ya no puso mas resistencia. No quería pelear ya con nadie, mucho menos con Susana, así que se dejó llevar.

-Agg…odio al mundo…- murmuró la vampiresa y se dejó caer, quedando como muñeca de trapo entre los brazos de Susana. Esta aprovechó y acercó a Jake a sus labios, a la ltur de su oreja y le susurró:

-_Susana saber lo de la Operación…-_

* * *

La noche llegó, y para lo que afuera era un bosque crudo, oscuro, tenebroso y frío, en Bellotopia, Flor de Fuego calentaba más de lo usual, todos los Hyoomens estaban en la plaza, disfrutando de su música tradicional conformada por tambores, algunos violines prehistóricos y otros instrumentos antiquísimos que Jake ni Cake conocían. La comida estaba en varias mesas laaargas, y la mayoría era conformada por plantas como algas y peces del acuífero, sin embargo los platillos tenían muy buena pinta y los Hyoomens podían disfrutar de ella.

A pesar de lo terrible que había sido la pelea de la mañana, en ese momento Bellotopia se llenaba de color y alegría por parte de la mayoría de sus habitantes, celebrando su victoria, a sus héroes y por supuesto el cumpleaños atrasado de Fionna y Finn, quien no se había aparecido en toda la velada…pero la mayoría, al menos Susana, Bonnie, a quien Beemo le avisó igual que a Cake, Marshall y Jake sabían de por qué no estaba ahí.

Fue cuando, casi a medianoche, en medio de todo el baile salvaje de los Hyoomens, llegó el momento de llevar a cabo la misión de la reconciliación de Finn y Marceline, y Finn haría toda una entrada como el cumpleañero de la velada.

Jake se encontraba en la orquesta, acompañando a algunos Hyoomens en su rara, pero movida música, fue cuando recibió las órdenes de Bonnibel y dejó su lugar en el grupo, luego se dirigió a la casona casi hundida donde estaba la foto de los humanos y su familia biológica. Entró por la improvisada puerta, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, para encontrarse con Finn.

-¡Finn, deja de moverte!- lo regañó la Dulce Princesa, quien estaba con Beemo, dándole los últimos toques a Finn.

-Muy bien, hermanito…¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, mirándolo.

-Estúpido…- respondió Finn, con un gruñido. Jake rió cuando lo vio de abajo hacia arriba.

-Ja, ja, ja…te ves adorable. ¿Sabes?…deberías usar eso más seguido-

-Listo…ya quedaste- dijo Bonnie, dando unos pasos hacía atrás y viendo su "obra de arte" igual que Beemo, quien soltó unas risitas al ver a Finn.

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE, BEEMO?- explotó Finn, pero únicamente lo que hizo fue que aumentó sus carcajadas, seguidas por las de la Princesa y el perro.

-JA, JA, JA… ¡Que trabajo hiciste, Bubblegum!- rió Jake, doblándose de la risa, felicitándola.- Vete al espejo, hermano- sugirió el perro, sin poder respirar. Finn gruñó y se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo cuarteado y completamente abandonado que estaba cerca de la chimenea…entonces se arrepintió de haber tomado ese camino.

La cara que puso solo funcionó para que los otros rieran más fuerte a sus espaldas.

-¿PERO QUE…?-

Si, era él. Pero había sustituido su camisa azul y jeans por un bonito y femenino vestido rosa pastel con encajes negros y moñitos, adornado por un coqueto moño rosa en una de las orejas de su gorro, decidió llevar sus calcetines y sus zapatos negros como última esperanza de vida de su hombría. Estaba completamente sonrojado y tuvo que cubrirse un poco el rostro con su gorrito…por que la vergüenza estaba que lo mataba. Era la peor imagen que había tenido de él.

Ese lindo vestido lo habían encontrado entre todas las cosas abandonadas de esa casona gracias a Susana y le había quedado muy bien, incluso para su robusto cuerpo y al perro le pareció perfecto para utilizarlo, solo necesitaba algunos ajustes, pero la ayuda de Bonnibel y Beemo habían sido suficientes para ajustarlo y acomodarlo, así como para arreglarle algunos hilillos sueltos y la parte de la falda.

El plan de Jake era sencillo: Tenía que exhibirse en la fiesta, de manera que llamara la atención, declarársele a Marceline, pedirle disculpas y hacerle ver que estaba ahí, humillándose simbólicamente por ella, de manera que pensara que la estaba cobrando por haberle dicho esas cosas.

-Viejo…no creo que esto sea buena idea…- gruñó Finn, volteándose a ver a Jake, quien buscaba aire una vez que terminó de sus carcajadas junto con Bonnie y Beemo.

-Créeme, amigo, esto va a funcionar. A las chicas les gusta que, cuando se disculpan o se declaran, los hombres dejen de lado su orgullo- explicó Jake.

-¡Pero esto es extremista!- soltó Finn, agitando los brazos en el aire.

-Funcionará, ahora solo tienes que decir lo que de verdad sientes y todo saldrá por si solo- dijo Jake, tratando de echarle ánimos.

-Vale- dijo Finn, no muy feliz.

Jake se dirigió a la improvisada puerta, corrió la cortina y asomó la cabeza, buscando a Marshall, quien bailaba alegremente con Susana. Era una escena algo adorable, ya que el vampiro, aun siendo el más alto del grupo, no le llegaba ni a los pechos a la enorme chica.

La posición de Marshall y Susana eran sencillas, debían sacar a Marceline a bailar y relajarla un poco, a fin de evitar que explotara cuando se ejecutará el plan verdadero.

Marshall vio la cabeza de Jake, igual que Susana entre toda la multitud y Jake levantó un pulgar, dando a entender que era en ese momento o nunca. Marshall y Susana asintieron y voltearon a ver a Marceline, quien estaba en una roca, deprimida…sin que la música le llegara un poquito.

No se sentía de ánimos, solo…solo quería hundirse ahí, mirando la felicidad de los Hyoomens que ella no podía tener. Suspiró…si, era oficial…odiaba al mundo. En eso Marshall le bloqueó la vista en un instante.

-¿Baila conmigo, señorita?- preguntó, en tono burlón y fingiendo ser cortes como en esas lejanas fiestas cuando era mortal. Marceline lo miró hacia arriba y luego la mano que le tendía.

-¿Cómo sé que no me pisaras?- le preguntó con una leve sonrisa, si ánimos.

-Soy un excelente bailarín, señorita. Por favor…permítame esta pieza- insistió el vampiro.

Marceline rodó los ojos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no bailaba con Marshall, pero esa alegre música podía endulzarle una vida…tal vez.

-Idiota…- rió un poco y tomó su mano. Marshall sonrió victorioso y la guió al centro de la pista, mientras Susana iba al lado de Fionna, quien también estaba sentada, desanimada. Le sorprendió ver a Marshall con Marceline así, sonriéndose, muy cerca, bailando, riéndose…

Se sintió molesta de repente. Molesta de que él estuviera así de campanante con otra chica, mientras ella estaba ahí, olvidad igual que un libro de historia. Bufó molesta justo cuando Susana llegó a su lado, No fue difícil para la enorme chica asimilar la mueca de disgusto de la humana y de ver hacia adonde miraba.

-¿_Estar molesta por qué chico de piel azul estar con chica de piel azul?_- le preguntó, directamente, Fionna se tensó y la volteó ver algo ruborizada.

-Bueno…yo…a decir verdad…- balbuceó Fionna, tratando de despreocuparse, pero la chica solo sonrió y le acarició un poco su cabeza como si se tratara de un conejo.

-_No preocupar_- dijo Susana- _Todo ser parte de un plan_-

-¿Un plan?- preguntó Fionna confundida, pero la chica solo sonrió en respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Jake le daba ánimos a Finn justo con Beemo.

-¿Listo, bro?- preguntó el perro- Llego la hora-

-Si, estoy listo- respondió Finn tratando de sonar firme.

-Bien, vamos Beemo- dijo Jake.

Y salieron los dos a la multitud de Hyoomens, tratando de mezclarse, bien, ahora todo dependía de Finn…y Jake confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien. Fue cuando "sin querer" el perro pasó a chocar con Marcy, quien se quejó un poco.

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento, Marcy…es que estoy algo…distraído y ansioso por algo que va a pasar…- dijo, sonando pícaro y mirando de reojo a Marshall, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Marceline, enarcando una ceja. Fue cuando de repente todos los Hyoomens soltaron un "¡Ohhhhh!…" seguido de varias carcajadas y algunos comentarios, entonces sus vistas se dirigieron a una sola dirección. Marceline miró a Jake extrañada y luego se abrió paso entre la multitud de Hyoomens para ver que pasaba.

-¡Me prestan atención, por favor!- esa voz tan familiar resonó en la cueva. La orquesta interrumpió la alegre música, y pronto toda Bellotopia, incluido el grupo de las Praderas, posó su mirada ante una roca algo grande, en cuya cima estaba un muchachito vestido de niñita.

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par del asombro.

-¿FINN?- no puedo evitar soltar su nombre entre toda la multitud. Fue cuando Finn la localizó entre todos. La más pequeña y hermosa vampira que sus ojos pudieron haber visto. Estaba claramente sorprendida, pero aun se veía en su mirada carmesí que le guardaba rencor….bueno, eso estaba por cambiar.-¿Qué…Qué esta haciendo ahí arriba?- preguntó a Jake, quien se posó a su lado con una sonrisa audaz.

-Esta ahí…por ti, nena- dijo Jake, sonriendo maliciosamente. Marceline frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Gracias!- gritó Finn cuando todas las miradas sin excepción se posaron sobre él- ¡Bien! De seguro se preguntaran "¿Por qué ese sujeto esta vestido de niña?" Bien…esta es mi respuesta- dijo, mientras su voz resonaba en la cueva lo suficiente para que todos lo escucharan- Ayer…cumplí quince años…y durante esos quince años estuve en la ignorancia total. Hoy en la mañana descubrí que soy hijo de Rose y Finnick Smith, los últimos humanos que habitaron Bellotopia- al instante todos los Hyoomens comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos que en efecto recordaban a la familia- Y descubrí que tengo una hermana…esa es Fionna- justo en ese momento Fionna llegó, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Finn le sonrió, ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero…le sorprendía ver a su hermano llamando la atención de esa manera- Pero también entendí que la sangre no es un lazo obligatorio que une a los hermanos…y mi hermano Jake dice que cuando debemos hacer algo hay que hacerlo bien….- entonces miró a Jake, quien le sonrió orgulloso. Él humano se lo devolvió, tal parecía que todo iba bien- Y hoy estoy a punto de hacer lo correcto. Seré sincero con ustedes, soy pésimo hablando con las chicas. Y después de ser rechazado por dos princesas…- no pudo evitar cruzar una mirada con Bonnibel. Mejor que no estaba la Princesa Flama, que si no quemaría todo el lugar por desbarrancarla. Pero Bonnie solo le sonrió, dejando claro que tenía razón y que iba por el buen camino-…pero hace unas horas me di cuenta de que…en realidad…la única chica para mi estaba frente a mis narices…y no me di cuenta- entonces su mirada azulada y la carmesí de Marceline se cruzaron. Oh, no…ya mas o menos pensaba por donde iba la situación- Esa chica…me ocultó la verdad de mi pasado, y la verdad aun estoy molesto con ella…- acusó Finn, a lo que Marceline simplemente se encogió un poco, avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que Finn dijera todo eso ante toda la ciudad de Bellotopia?- Sin embargo…esa chica me ha salvado el trasero un millón de veces, tanto que jamás podré pagárselo…ha sufrido por mi, y aunque hemos estado peleando los últimos días…es la chica que…que mas me hace reír- entonces comenzó a endulzar su voz- Es la única chica que puede comprender al cien mis aventuras, la chica más graciosa con la que he estado, tanto que casi me hace reír y sacra el espagueti por la nariz- los Hyoomens soltaron unas cuantas risas, y Marcy solo se encogió más y se sonrojó entera. Quería que le la tragara la Nocheosfera a ella también- Es la chica que incluso ahora, sacrificó su edad por mi…y la única que hace que mi cerebro se ponga estúpido. Y hoy frente a ustedes digo que cometí un error con ella…le mentí. Cuando ella me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ella yo le respondí que no…pero en realidad…- Finn se detuvo nervioso de lo que estaba a punto de decir. No sabía a que conllevaría. Pero basta de cobardía, el era un héroe y amaba a Marceline y ahí, vestido de niña, lo sacaría a todo pulmón-…en realidad yo ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!- todos los Hyoomens soltaron distintas expresiones que a penas y se pudieron oír, Marcy no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia Finn, más ruborizada que nunca. ¿Era su imaginación o…o Finn realmente le estaba diciendo eso?

-Dulce…- soltó Jake, acompañado de unas risitas de Bonnie, Beemo y Marshall. Fionna parpadeó un par de veces y miró mejor a Finn ¿Él había dicho eso? Bien, admiraba a su hermano y se postraba ante sus pies por ese valor.

-Si, y me di cuenta una mañana cuando me besó afuera de una cueva- ahora las miradas de todos los del grupo de las Praderas se posaron sobre Marceline a excepción de Jake. ¡Ah, caramba! Ese pequeño secretito no lo sabían, se les había olvidado comentárselos. Marceline se encogió más ruborizada bajo la mirada acusadora de sus amigos… ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarles ese "pequeño" detalle?- Esa mañana yo le pedí que me aclaró sus sentimientos, y lo hizo, pero yo los confundí…y esta tarde, antes de lastimarla…cuando me besó de nuevo…- esa otra frase de nuevo hizo que voltearan todo a ver a Marcy de manera acusadora ¡Dos besos y ellos ni enterados!-…cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que…yo también la quería…pero que tal vez no podía estar con ella. Y fue mi miedo lo que me hizo actuara de manera estúpida. Mi hermana dijo que yo no viviría para siempre como ella, ya que es un vampiro y que era mejor no sembrarle nada para que, cuando yo muriese, no se doblara de pena y dolor…Peor ese es el propósito de mi viaje. Ella me preguntaba para qué quiero la Perla de la Juventud Eterna y yo me hice el burro porque no tenía aclarado mis sentimientos….Pero hoy, ante toda Bellotopia debo decir que voy a conseguir esa Perla cueste lo que cueste por ella…para que así me quedé a su lado siempre, queriéndola. Y esa chica, de la cual estoy enamorado y que la lastimé esta…ahí…- entonces señaló hacia donde estaba Marceline, todos los Hyoomens voltearon y se abrieron en un círculo, dejando ver a Marceline, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, completamente ruborizada y rogándole a Glob que le cayera un trueno o se la tragara la tierra. Todos se confundieron, ya que ahí estaban Marshall, Cake, Fionna, Bonnibel y Marceline. Bonnie vio la confusión de la gente y empujó a Marceline por la espalda, echándola para adelante. Marcy amplió los ojos y apenas pudo tomar su equilibrio, entonces miró muy enojada a Bonnibel.

-¡Bonnibel!- le reprochó a esta, pero la pelirosa solo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se encogió de hombros…eso era lo correcto.

Marceline, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes y teniendo a Finn ahí, delante de ella, en lo alto de una roca, declarándosele como siempre quiso…no tuvo la opción de evitarlo más. Por lo que lo miró a lo ojos, completamente ruborizada y enojada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir todo eso en público?

-Todos en el viaje se han estado preguntando que es lo que siente Finn…- dijo el humano dulcemente- Pero ha llegado el momento de preguntarse "¿Qué es lo que siente Marcy?"-Todos se callaron por un instante, esperando la respuesta de Marceline, quien miraba nerviosa como era el centro de atención. No se le ocurría nada…ella no era muy buena llamando de esa manera la atención. ¡Ay, Finn! La había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Le alagaba un poco todas sus palabras…pero…pero estaba realmente enojada.- Marcy, por favor di algo…-

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Finn?- soltó Marceline enojada, sorprendiendo a todos y más al humano. ¿Pues que no era eso lo que ella quería? Tener algo con él ¿Ahora que había hecho mal? No cabía, simplemente no cabía- ¡Ya se! Esta bien…¡Sé que no soy correspondida por ti, pero eso no te da el derecho de vestirte de niña y decir toooooooodo lo que pasó!- le gritó, muy apenada- ¿Qué? ¿Te faltaba eso? ¿Eres feliz humillándome? ¡Bien! ¡Los has conseguido! ¡Pero solo espero que te quede claro a que nivel te quedas con esto!-

Finn entendió entonces la situación. Bien…ahora que estaba limpio y vació por dentro a él le tocaba actuar. Bajo de la roca con unos saltos, mientras Marceline seguía gritándole una sarta de ofensas y regaños dolidos, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Eres de lo peor, Finn! ¡De verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que yo he pasado por tu...indiferencia!- le siguió gritando mientras Finn se abría paso entre la multitud y se acercaba a ella, quien lo miraba con rabia- ¡Y si crees que vistiéndote así te voy a perdonar te equivocas…porque yo de ninguna manera voy a…!-

No pudo terminar, porque de un momento a otro Finn llegó a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó lo mejor que pudo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se encontró con los ojos del humano, sin embargo ella no pudo corresponderle de tan sorprendida que estaba.

Finn, vestido de niñita, bajo todas las miradas de los Hyoomens y sus amigos… ¿La estaba besando? ¿Era eso posible?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos, igual que los Hyoomens, quienes soltaron un "Awwww…." y murmuraron entre ellos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron, pero…después cayeron en la cuenta de que Finn estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El humano tuvo que deshacer el beso al ver que Marcy no le correspondía, y cuando miró su rostro vio a una Marceline bastante sorprendida y ruborizada.

-¿Qué…Que diablos estás haciendo?- logró preguntar la vampiresa. Finn se rascó la nuca, apenado…ni él sabía que había pasado o por qué había actuado de esa manera, pero le sonrió, tratando de hacer lo mejor que pudo.

-Es mi manera de decir lo siento…- le dijo, tratando de ser dulce, aunque, como había dicho, eso de hablar con las chicas no se le daba muy bien- …lamento haberte mentido, Marcy…lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi…y solo quiero decirte que tu…tu si me gustas y que te quiero-

-¿Aunque dijiste que no?- le preguntó Marceline, ahora con un ligero brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Si…aunque te dije que no- dijo Finn, poniendo una simpática sonrisa, luego tomó una de sus manos- Entonces… ¿Qué dices, Marcy? ¿Aceptarías de nuevo a este humano tonto vestido de niñita que se humilló solo por ti?-

Marceline se quedó callada, de hecho todos lo hicieron. Miró a su alrededor, miró a sus amigos, quienes en sus sonrisas enternecidas le gritaban un "¿Qué esperas? ¡Dile que si!", a los Hyoomens, a punto de las lágrimas y finalmente se miró a ella misma.

¿Estaba dispuesta a correr de nuevo el riesgo? ¿De quererlo y después quedar ella tirada? No…esa ya no era una opción. Por algo el destino, karma, Glob o lo que fuera los puso a ambos en un mismo plano y le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad para quererlo, como él se lo pedía en ese instante y cuidarlo mejor para que viviera todo el tiempo que fuera posible, mientras él luchaba por la Juventud Eterna para quedarse siempre con ella.

Si…por Finn cualquier precio, para ella, era justo. Por lo que la misma sonrisa audaz e irreverente se dibujó en su cara después de tantas semanas.

-¿Sabes? No era necesario el vestido- dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos de Finn se iluminaron.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó el humano para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

-Permíteme aclararte mis sentimientos con esto- dijo la vieja Marceline y lo atrajo hacia ella, pegando sus labios a los suyos, Finn amplió los ojos al contacto, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que eso beso era más que un sí, la rodeó de la cintura y la apretó contra él más firmemente, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Todos los presentes soltaron gritos y aplausos de felicidad ante la nueva pareja y sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, quien comenzó achocar puños, victoriosos, incluida Susana.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos!- soltó Jake, contento-¡Misión cumplida!

Marceline se separó de Finn para permitirle tomar aire, pero lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Si, Finn, te perdono- le dijo al oído- Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, Marcy- le dijo Finn, entre risas que no podía controlar de la felicidad que su pecho emanaba.

Todo era genial. Al final toda la confusión de ambos se había arreglado, dejándole claro al otro que, como fuera, prometían cuidarse entre ellos y quererse como Dios mandaba. Finn definitivamente mataría a Jake por el vestido, pero no en ese instante, en ese instante solo quería tener a sí a Marcy, en sus brazos, sin dejarla caer, protegiéndola y disfrutando con todo de su compañía.

Fionna sonreía y aplaudía ante la escena, era genial que su hermano al fin entablara algo oficial con Marcy, aunque se sentía un poco mal. Al final Finn no le hizo caso de sus palabras…y no pudo estar más contenta de que su hermano hubiera hecho eso. Tal y cómo había comentado, solo era un niño que aun tenía mucho por delante para poder aprovecharlo…y lo había hecho. Le sacó jugo a la edad más joven de Marceline, y ahí estaban los dos, dando vueltas como un par de recién casados. Prefería tenerlo asi, con una enorme sonrisa pintada al rostro a pesar de ese vestido rosita que a estar como ella…aun deprimida.

Inevitablemente las miradas de ella y Marshall, entre todo el caos de felicidad se atravesaron, pero ambos se miraron tristemente.

Finn y Marcy lo habían logrado… ¿Algún día ellos estarían igual que sus hermano y prima? ¿Algún día podrían ser felices sin el veneno y toda la historia separándolos?

Fionna no lo soportó mucho más, únicamente dejó de aplaudir y se abrió paso, desapareciendo entre la multitud llena de gozo. Marshall miró tristemente como se iba y la verdad es que estaba tentado a desnudar a Finn ahí y ahora se él que hablara, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Si Finn lo hizo, tu podrás hacerlo- oyó una voz que le decía. El bajó la mirada y vio a Cake, con una sonrisa y el estado de ánimo hasta los cielos, al parecer se había dado cuenta de la pequeña conexión con la que habían chocado. El vampiro sonrió, tal parecía que la hermana del amor de su vida confiaba en él.

-Sí, gracias, Cake- se limitó a decir y siguió aplaudiendo a la pareja de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de una fiesta llena de alegría y declaraciones, en donde las sombras y los demonios no tenían espacio, los chicos decidieron reanudar su camino, ahora bien dispuesto y con la mayoría más contentos que nunca. Algunos Hyoomens y Susana habían salido de la estación abandonada para despedirlos y darles las gracias por favores del pasado. Los Hyoomens, amablemente les dieron nuevas provisiones: más agua, _pretzel_s, algunas plantas medicinales útiles, entre ellas la que Bonnie usaba para el tónico de Fionna y más comida junto con algunos jugos de moras y naranja en cantimploras que se colgaban al cuello.

-Gracias por todo, Susana- dijo Finn, colgándose su mochila llena de suministros y ya vestido como normalmente acostumbraban- Estaremos en deuda con ustedes siempre-

-Al contrario, Finn- dijo Susana- Nosotros deberte aun mucho a ti, estar más que felices de haber ayudado y esperar que llegar al Reino de Joya pronto.-

-Gracias- agradeció el humano, de la manera más sincera que le salió.

-Ustedes ser bienvenidos siempre aquí- dijo Susana, entonces se inclinó a ver a Finn y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo y en efecto, no lo hizo, Finn se acurruco en el pecho y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga- Cuidar mucho, Finn.-

-Sí, Susana- respondió el humano- Nos veremos pronto- dijo, separándose de ella y viéndolo con una gran sonrisa, Susana le devolvió el gesto en respuesta y luego Marceline se acercó a ellos con un bonito sombrero de palma que una amable madre Hyoomen les había fabricado a ella y a Marshall para protegerlos del sol.

.Espero verte pronto, Susana- dijo Marceline, llegando al lado de Finn.

-Susana igual, chica de piel azul- dijo la grande chica.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que llegamos aquí- dijo Marceline- ¿Tu…eres humana?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Susana por un momento, pero entonces sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Venir…- le pidió, Marceline se acercó a ella y la enorme chica pasó sus labios hasta su reja, donde los movió, susurrándole algo…luego de unos segundos se separaron un poco y Susana tomó con delicadeza la mano de la vampira y le guió hasta su gorro, donde permitió que Marceline tocara su piel.

La vampira se fascinó al contacto, y luego de unos segundos apartó su mano, para ver a Susana con un gran brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

-Me da gusto…- le respondió Marceline, pues esa había sido una de las primeras frases que Susana le había dicho cuando se enteró que Fionna era humana…y quería terminar con la misma situación con ella. Susana le sonrió y se puso de pie.-Nos veremos luego, eso es seguro- se despidió Marceline y Susana solo asintió…entonces Finn tomó la mano de Marceline y la miró dulcemente.

-Seguro que lo haremos-

Marceline le devolvió la misma sonrisa dulce, entonces una voz resonó en sus espaldas con gran horror y desesperación.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ, GLOB? ¿POR QUÉ?-

Finn, Susana y Marceline se voltearon igual que todos los presentes y se encontraron al Rey Helado, quien miraba horrorizado a Marceline, como si fuese un monstruo o algo peor.

-¿Rey Helado?- preguntó Finn, algo molesto.

-¡MI REINA! ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRIÓ?- gritó el vejete, muy sorprendido y flotando hacia ella, encarándola para verla más de cerca y poniendo nerviosa a la vampiresa- ¡TU…! ¿Qué…?... ¿POR QUÉ?-

-Mira…es una larga historia…- respondió Marceline, enfurruñada. El Rey Helado no se contuvo y sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus garras para ver si realmente había ocurrido igual que con la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Tu…eres más joven!- soltó, horrorizado. Finn le metió un manotazo para que dejara en paz a Marceline, quien ya empezaba a molestarse.

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi chica!- le gritó Finn, defendiendo a Marceline, quien solo sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Tu chica?- preguntó el Rey, enojado- ¡Pero si tu solo eres un niño con un gorro estúpido!-

-¡MI GORRO ES ASOMBROSO!- le gritó Finn y le metió un puñetazo que sacó al viejo volando varios metros, para al final aterrizar de culo contra el suelo. Finn estaba que rabiaba…primero tocaba a Marceline asó como así y luego osaba insultar su gorro. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos hasta cuanto había llegado sus despedidas pacificas.

Finn estaba a punto de volver a atacarlo, pero Marceline lo detuvo por un momento.

-Espera, Finn- pidió la vampiresa, tranquilamente. Finn la miró algo sorprendido y sin entender, pero la vampiresa solo le sonrió, dejándole claro que tenía algo en mente- Déjamelo a mí, no es necesario que le hagas daño- Finn vio que en efecto, Marceline estaba inspirada en uno de sus grandiosos planes, por lo que se calmó un poco y aun así volteó a ver al hombre con rencor.

-Está bien…- dijo de mala manera. Marceline sonrió aliviada y se acercó al vejete.

Aunque al principio a Marcy le cayó como patada al hígado después de que a Bonnie las estuvo persiguiendo por todo Ooo, la noche en la que Fionna se puso bastante enferma se dio cuenta de que, en mucho tiempo, el Rey Helado comprendía un poco lo que era el estar solo completamente.

Convertirte en algo que no eres y luchar como fuera para deshacer ese monstruo que se había creado a lo largo de los años. Ella lo logró gracias una madurez obligatoria que le hizo ver que, a veces, las personas más importantes para ti te pueden dar la espalda. Luchó contra ello, y gracias Finn había adquirido una nueva postura ante el asunto…pero el Rey Helado…él si era un caso perdido. Porque, inconscientemente, lastimó algo que jamás pudo volver a nacer.

En ese momento ella estaba agradecida de poder entablar su relación con Finn y lucharía para cultivarla…pero ese Rey, ese patético vejete que había perdido todo, no tenía remedio…pero a ella le había dado una gran lección. Mas que suficiente para agradecerle de manera indirecta.

-Oye…mira…lo que me pasó fue algo muy terrible- comenzó a decir la vampira, inclinándose a él.

-¿Por qué tu, mi Reina? Y ¿Por qué con él?- preguntó, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Finn. Marceline sonrió ante una mueca graciosa por parte del humano hacia el Rey Helado y luego miró al vejete.

-Tal vez…simplemente no somos el uno para el otro…lo siento- dijo, con una sonrisa agradecida y tratando e sonar amable. El Rey la miró tristemente y luego bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué ninguna chica lo podía querer? Sin embargo, como siempre, Marcy tenía un as bajo la manga y se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y sacó algo parecido a un papel, lo desdobló y trató de quitarle las arrugas para después mostrárselo- Pero…sin embargo…creo que a ella si la puedes conquistar-

Los ojos del Rey Helado se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio la foto y por un momento pareció que su frío y helado corazón comenzó a bombear, dándole algo de calor a su cuerpo.

-Es…mi Princesa…es Betty…- dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos miraron sorprendidos la actitud tan repentina y Finn miró a Marceline confundido. Recordaba la historia del Rey Helado…así que ¿De donde había conseguido Marceline una foto de la novia del Rey?...pero la vampiresa tampoco sabía a lo que se refería el hombre.

-No…no, no, no…ella no es Betty…esta Princesa se llama Ámbar, es una amiga mía- trató de corregirlo, Marceline, esperando que se tratara de otra de sus locuras. El Rey Helado tomó la foto y la miró mejor.

-No…no es cierto. Es Betty…tiene toda la cara de ella. Es hermosa…y sus ojos brillas demasiado- dijo el Rey, admirado y luego miró a Marceline- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?- Marceline pestañeó, intentando atar las cosas, pero lo cierto era que no le veía ni pie ni cabeza al asunto. El Rey estaba loco, si, pero…pero no sería capaz de olvidar a una persona que fue tan importante para él.

-Hacia allá- dijo señalando hacia el sendero que los guiaba al cementerio- Se encuentra más allá de las Praderas- mintió la vampiresa. El Rey Helado entonces apretó la foto contra su puño y comenzó a flotar en esa dirección, haciéndole caso omiso a todo el mundo- ¡Rey helado!- lo detuvo Marceline de pronto, el anciano paró en seco y se giró a mirarla, Marcy no pudo hacer más que sonreír- …Tu te mereces una princesa.- El Rey Helado le sonrió enternecido…era la primera chica que se lo decía de corazón, pero también asimiló que entre él y ella nunca pasaría nada…JAMÁS.

-Gracias…pero tú siempre serás "Mi Reina"- dijo el Rey Helado, despidiéndose definitivamente, pero sabiendo que se volverían a ver. Marceline le sonrió en respuesta y luego el viejo se fue, flotando por los aires. Una vez que despareció, Finn se acercó a ella, algo dudoso.

-Oye…Marcy…pero el Reino de la Joya se encuentra hacia acá- dijo Finn, señalando hacia el lado contrario de donde ella envió al Rey Helado. Marceline soltó un suspiro algo distante.

-Lo sé…pero…no podía permitir que me siguiera más, Finn- confesó Marceline.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el humano, confundido y sorprendido del tacto de Marceline.

-Porque…nuestro próximo destino es en el Ultimo Desierto…y el Rey Helado jamás sobrevivirá a esa temperatura por su naturaleza- dijo Marcy, mirando hacia donde se había ido el Rey Helado y luego miró a Finn con una gran sonrisa- Sé que es molesto y todo pero…jamás mataría a alguien a quien me tiene demasiada empatía-

Finn miró a Marceline sorprendido de lo lista que había sido, abusando de la estupidez de ese Rey…solo para salvarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Si a él y a Jake los tenía hartos, pero tampoco es que lo odiaran tanto como para matarlo de una manera tan cruel. Además…esa noche, el Rey Helado le había dado un punto a ver respecto a Marcy…suficiente para dejarlo con vida.

-Bueno…pues ya vámonos- sugirió Marshall- El Reino de la Joya esta más que cerca-

-Si- dijo Fionna, montándose a Cake- Vamos-

De nuevo todos los Hyoomens soltaron vitorees para los héroes que se iban y que se despedían con gesto de la mano, felices y orgullosos de dejar Bellotopia. Entonces Finn se dio cuenta de que Marcy se había atrasado un poco y la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó algo preocupado de la mueca que hacia su novia.

-Se acabó- dijo ella, molesta- Ya no puedo volar más- explicó, dándole a entender que ese poder ya no lo tenía más ahora teniendo catorce años, pero Finn únicamente sonrió y le tendió su mano.

-¿Sabes? Podría ser un punto bueno desde donde yo lo veo- dijo sonriéndole- ¿Caminarías conmigo por el camino largo?-

Marcy sonrió dulcemente. Ese era su Finn, sacándola del hoyo siempre, fuera como fuera. Corrió a él y le dio alcance, para tomar su mano y seguir caminando junto a él…hasta donde su vida se lo permitiera.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- Nada me gustaría más-

* * *

-¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó el Conde cuando la Demonio y el Lich se presentaron ante él.

-Lo sentimos, el collar poseyó a tu hija, pero esa Princesa se lo quitó y luego nos enviaron a todos a la Nocheosfera- explicó la Demonio.

-¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEE?- explotó el hombre, irritado.-¿Cómo QUE TU EJERCITO DE SOMBRAS NO FUNCIONÓ? ¡HICIMOS UN TRATO DEMONIO!-

-Es verdad…- dijo el Lich, deteniendo al Conde, quien estaba a punto darle un golpe a la mujer- Pero logramos que la hija de Abadeer se volviera más joven…ahora con sus poderes decayendo y esa humana envenenada…¿no crees que sea un buen momento para atacar?-

El Conde se tranquilizó un poco y caminó por la estancia, dándoles la espalda.

-Por supuesto que lo es…tenemos que detenerlos ahora que están cerca de Ultimo Desierto. Ahí no hay agua, arboles…nada…salvo arena. Es un buen lugar para acabarlos de una vez por todas…pero esta vez reservaremos el Ejército de Sombras para el final-

-Si tienes un plan solo dínoslo- contestó la mujer de mala manera. El Conde soltó una carcajada sonora y se volteó a ella con una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sus naturalezas no durarán para ese desierto…por supuesto que tengo un plan- rió el Conde- Y el primer paso que debemos hacer es convertir todo lo que traen en sus mochilas…en arena….-

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y bueno, este capi va para celebrar un grandioso capitulo de Hora de aventura: "Burning Low". Debo decir que se lucieron con este episodio y que a mí, en lo personal, me encantó, al final a la Dp la ponen en su lugar y Finn al final si se queda con esta bonita princesa Flama, así que todo está bien, estoy un poco triste, porque con este episodio se dejó más que claro que el Finnceline ya está casi descartado, pero no se preocupes mis lectores, este fic será siempre Finnceline y Fiolee. Aunque me da gusto de que al final Finn se haya conseguido a alguien. Y bueno, como verán utilicé las dos canciones de "Incendium" y le cambié algunas cosas jejeje, bueno espero que no les haya parecido raro...pero ¡oigan! Fueron mejores que a como las tradujeron en Español Latino ¡Muy mal, muy, muy, muy mal! Espero que le hagan mas caso al doblaje.**

**Debo decir algo sobre los reviews, ya no voy a responderlos por aquí porque, gracias a Glob, son muchos y eso me anima a continuar escribiendo, sin embargo ya no me da tiempo der responderlos todos, así que solo diré gracias a ustedes, mi gran inspiración y si, eso si, tiene dudas o desean que conteste dudas u comentarios, me digan, para que entonces con esos si responda yo ¿vale? Pero de verdad me da mucho gusto que ya tenga más lectores, son una gran inspiración para mi y de nuevo, mil agradecimientos.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo será más extenso, este como vieron fue un poco de relleno, solo para dejar los sentimientos Finnceline aclarados, pero a partir del otro las cosas se pondrán mucho peores y me inclinaré mas al Fiolee y…hará su debut una personaje a la que hemos estado esperando.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado este capi (que a mi parecer es uno de los más cursis que he escrito jejeje :D) y espero poder subir el décimo capi esta semana de lleno ¿vale?**

**Cuídense mis queridísimos lectores y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	10. ¡Hundidos!

**Hola a todos mi gente bonita…espero que estén muy bien, porque yo estoy más que contenta porque ya estamos a más de la mitad de esta historia.**

**Bueno no ha pasado mucho tiempo después del último capítulo, así que no hay mucho que decir más que me hicieron muy felices los comentarios que me dejaron y que gracias por leer. Como siempre… ¡Son una gran inspiración para mí!**

**Bueno, en este capítulo pasaran muchas cosas, pero así que nada decidí que nuestros amigos estuvieran en peligro en cada instante a partir de su llegada al Último Desierto, el Finnceline estará presente, sin mencionar el Fiolee, que en mi opinión han sido una de las partes en las que más me inspire al hacer este capítulo…y una nueva personaje hará su debut en este capitulo.**

**Bueno, mejor dejo de parlotear y a ustedes los dejó leer: ¡Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

**¡****Hundidos!**

"_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_

_Era un pandemonio._

_El sudor le caía por la frente y le escurría hasta el cuello, mientras el humo y el caos se hacían presentes. _

_La gente corría despavorida, mientras las rocas caían contra el suelo que parecía ser un tablero de ajedrez temblaba bajo sus pies. Sus ojos azules, siendo semi cubiertos por todas las sombras negras a su alrededor no fueron suficientes para apartar la mirada de ella._

_Se hallaba desarmada, de espaldas al suelo y un hombre, un hombre con aspecto tan diabólico que a la misma muerte le causaría repugnancia le apuntaba con un hacha roja al cuello. Su corazón se aceleró, sintió que su espada se le resbalaba de las manos y se quedó ahí…paralizado, mientras aquel ser le sonreía de la manera más maquiavélica a ella._

_El calor del desierto, la bruma de la noche y el frío de las sombras casi hace que perdiera el equilibrio y que el ataque lo dejara sordo…pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su interior._

_Desesperado, corrió hacia ella y se lo imaginó a él, viéndose por fuera, como corría en una absurda cámara lenta. Sin embargo, cada paso que daba…cada zancada…era para salvarla a ella. Sus ropajes, arañados y heridos saltaban con cada movimiento, al igual que su cabello, desordenado._

_Entonces, el hombre alzó el hacha, para darle a esa muchacha el golpe de gracia y él…trató de acelerar…pero…por alguna extraña razón…tropezó y se dio de cara al suelo frío. Pese a su dolor y falta de aire, se enderezó para ver la escena más terrible de su vida._

_-¡MAAAAAAARCEELINEEEEEEE!- gritó a todo pulmón, entonces la muchacha tirada, pareció escucharlo, porque la pelinegra se giró a él y sus miradas se cruzaron…pero en vez de su mirada carmesí…sus ojos tenían otro color._

_Era un color más brillante y dulce, que incluso con las sombras a su alrededor resplandecían…mientras le sonreía por última vez. Esa no era la mirada de Marceline… porque sus ojos eran color ámbar._

_Entonces el hacha le cortó el cuello de cabo…a rabo…_

…

…

…

…

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MARCELINE! ¡MARCELINE!-

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Despierta!- lo sacudió la vampiresa, tratando de hacerlo volver a la realidad. Entonces lo tomó de los hombros y le dio una sacudida más fuerte de las que le había metido anteriormente.

El humano volvió en si con un grito ahogado, empapado en sudor y completamente acalorado. Como acto reflejo de su sueño, sin querer agarró a Marceline de las muñecas, pensando que aun seguía en su sueño y que tenía la necesidad de defenderse. La vampiresa abrió los ojos como platos, quien se hallaba algo encima de él y lo miró sorprendida al igual que Finn cuando supo que pasaba.

Todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Finn… ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupada por su estado al verlo tan pálido incluso con la luz de la débil fogata.

-¡Marcy!- soltó casi llorando y se enderezó de golpe y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. La vampiresa se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, en la forma en la que Finn gritaba su nombre, la pesadilla era sobre de ella. Por lo que le correspondió, frotándole los hombros para darle inútilmente la confianza y el calor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…estoy aquí…- le susurró, mientras Finn se aferraba más a ella- ¡Cielos, Finn! Estás temblando…-

Al ver que el humano aun seguía demasiado alterado, Marceline decidió hacerle un té con unas hierbas que los Hyoomens les habían dado y lo cubrió con una manta. Mientras Finn intentaba tranquilizarse y tomarse su té. Vio como la vampiresa avivaba el fuego que casi se extinguía, y en cuestión de minutos, la fogata era una flama suficiente y calorífica. Luego de eso, Marcy se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, mirándolo, pues Finn aun parecía distante, sin embargo, estaba más calmado.

-Sí, gracias- respondió el humano- Solo fue…una pesadilla. Han sido muy comunes para mí durante todo el viaje-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- le preguntó la vampiresa, ofreciéndole su confianza.

Finn estaba por hacerlo, pero luego lo pensó dos veces.

Había sido el peor sueño de su vida, peor que cuando soñó gracias al recuerdo del diario, cuando moría. Pero cuando vio a Marceline así, indefensa, sentía como si un golpe en el estomago le sacara todo el aire mientras las tripas tocaban su columna….sobre todo porque, a diferencia de los otros, esta pesadilla había sido muy vívida y a la vez bastante confusa.

Ya no sabía que creer porque, cuando soñaba que Fionna era su hermana, al final resultó ser verdad y con todo lo que estaba pasando en el viaje, le daba miedo de que esas pesadillas fueran otra premonición de lo que se avecinaba. Pero si le decía a Marcy eso que estaba cruzando su cabeza…solo la alteraría, y en el peor de los casos, la llevaría a hacer algo estúpido.

-Olvídalo, Marcy…- dijo Finn, forzando una sonrisa- No tiene importancia…solo fue mi imaginación…jugando con todo lo que nos está pasando-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la vampiresa, no muy convencida de su respuesta.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Finn y tomó su mano, dulcemente- Sé que no fue real porque…estas aquí a mi lado-

Marceline le devolvió el gesto y luego miró a l fuego, igual que Finn, quedándose un momento en silencio mientras Finn bebía su té. No fue un silencio incomodo, simplemente fue un silencio donde bastaba estar junto al otro para estar a gusto.

Finn miró a sus compañeros. Cake estaba enrollada a los pies de Fionna, durmiendo plácidamente, Jake roncaba a todo pulmón, mientras accidentalmente rodeaba con un brazo a Marshall, quien también dormía, agotado. La Dulce Princesa y Beemo estaban cobijados y durmiendo muy juntitos…y Fionna estaba a su lado…con una mueca en su rostro, temblando y ligeramente sonrojada, por alguna razón.

-¿Desperté a alguien con mis gritos?- le preguntó, algo culpable.

-No- respondió Marceline- Pero Fionna ha estado inquieta- tras decir esto, la vampiresa se levantó y fue hasta a Fionna, entonces se hincó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su frente.- Tiene fiebre- expuso Marceline, entonces la mirada de Finn se volvió preocupada. Pero Marceline le sonrió, haciendo que las cosas no se vieran tan mal- Si quieres descansa, yo me quedaré aquí para cuidarla-

-No- negó Finn con la cabeza- No voy a poder dormir después de mi pesadilla, además…también quiero cuidarla. Es mi hermana después de todo-

Marceline hizo una mueca. Así era Finn, terco, terco, terco…pero decidió ni oponerse, no quería hacerlo sentir mal ni mucho menos y ella sabía lo que era tener que cuidar a alguien.

-Vale- tras decir esto, volvió de nuevo al lugar junto al humano y se sentó- Hay que llegar a ese Reino pronto- suspiro la pelinegra.

-Si…esa princesa debe ayudar a Fionna…y a ti- dijo Finn, mientras miraba el fuego- Debe devolverte tu edad-

-Si…sobre eso, Finn…- comenzó a decir Marceline, riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca. El humano la miró, esperando a lo que quería decir-…aunque lleguemos a ese Reino…yo…yo me voy a quedar así-

Finn abrió los ojos como platos y la miró, claramente sorprendido y como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Te... te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, Marcy?- balbuceó el humano- ¿Por qué diablos quieres quedarte así?-

-Porque…cuando tengas la Perla de la juventud Eterna y te vuelvas inmortal por mi…yo seguiré siendo de tu edad- confesó la vampira, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el fuego- Quiero quedarme así, contigo. Como cuando todo era más fácil…y si mi edad real es el precio que debo pagar para quedarme junto a ti…bueno…estoy dispuesta a pagarlo-

Finn la miró más sorprendido. ¿Así como él iba a arriesgar su vida por ella…ella lo iba a hacer por él? Bueno, admitía que la idea le entristecía al pensar que en pocos días, Marceline estaría más alta que él…pero ese era un precio demasiado grande. No podía dejar que hiciera algo asó por él. Sobre todo porque no solo en ella radicaban las consecuencias, sino también en su "reino". Aunque…bueno…la hija de Abadeer solo era la Reina de un puñado de vampiros ocultos en las tierras de Ooo y Aaa, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero aun así…seguía siendo un pago que al final tendría más y más defectos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Finn fue arrastrase con el trasero más a su lado, y una vez que sus rodillas chocaron, se dejó caer en su hombro. Contento y culpable de que su persona más importante corriera con un pago así.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta tal y como eres- le dijo. La vampiresa bajó la mirada hacia él y lo miró apenada y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero luego le sonrió audazmente.

-Y yo te quiero tal y cómo y eres también- le dijo, se separó de él y se colocó de rodillas, encarándolo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Por eso…la que va a cambiar ahora por ti…soy yo…-

-Pero, Marceline…- comenzó a protestar el humano.

-No me dejarás mentir que a ti también te duele que algún día yo seré más grande que tu de nuevo…- lo interrumpió Marceline- Entonces habrá una gran diferencia que nos separará…y no quiero que eso suceda…nunca más. Así que no volveré a mi edad…y tu no me harás cambiar de opinión-

-Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo Finn, inocentemente. Marceline le sonrió.

-Tómalo como algo devuelta por lo que hiciste con el vestido para poder estar juntos- rió un poco. Finn se ruborizó al recordarlo y gruñó para sí mismo…pero finalmente aceptó. Tal vez en ese momento sería difícil por toda la situación, pero una vez que tuviera la Perla de la Juventud Eterna y acaba con el tal Conde Bonesteir podría estar feliz con Marceline de su tamaño por lo que le quedará de la existencia. Era un precio justo…aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

Marceline rió enternecida al ver la mirada calculadora del humano y se acercó para besarle la frente, suavemente y luego lo miró.

-Trata de dormir…yo me quedaré despierta para cuidar a Fi- propuso. Finn la miró no muy animado…pero esa mirada carmesí hacía poner de rodillas a cualquiera, por lo que ahora a ella la tomó y le devolvió el beso en la frente, para luego mirarla dulcemente.

-Órale, pues…-

* * *

-¿Soy yo o ya hace calor aquí?- jadeó Jake, sacando la lengua.

-Ya hace calor, perro- dijo Cake, igual de sofocada.

-¡Arre, Marshall!- soltó Marceline con burla, pues la estaba "haciendo caballito" por pura diversión, mientras a Marshall le pesaba un poco más- ¡Arre! ¡Arre!-

-¡Auch! ¡Marceline, me estás lastimando!- se quejó Marshall, pero lo cierto es que todos rieron divertidos, a excepción de Fionna, claro. Y no es que tuviera la rabia que ya le tenía a Marshall, no solo era eso…era que, con el calor tan fuerte que de repente se había puesto…no se sentía nada bien.

Pasaron siete días desde que dejaron Bellotopia, una semana más a ese pesadísimo viaje que cada vez se hacía mas largo, pero que el Reino de la Joya estaba ya tan cerca, por eso no dieron pie a otra parada de días. Conforme fueron avanzando, las tierras se volvieron más firmes, y de las frías montañas, pasaron a los frescos pastizales, a un cacho de nada de clima tropical, a terreno seco y mas caluroso donde había a penas algunos árboles y cerca del medio día ya estaban en un suelo cuarteado de tan seco que estaba, cactus y algunos arbustos espinosos que daban un poco de sombra y el sol reflejándose sobre su piel.

Si, el calor se había vuelto muy alto, tanto que Marceline y Marshall tuvieron que tomar protecciones extra, al grado a que Marceline tuvo que ponerse una capucha amarilla que Finn traía en su mochila y que le quedaba grande, así como el sombrero de palma en donde se escondió su cabello para que el calor que le proporcionaba llevarlo suelto no le afectara tanto y Marshall tuvo que cubrirse de nuevo con sus gafas oscuras. Era terrible, pues ahora que Marcy no podía volar, le costaba más y a Marshall igual ya que lo agotaba y quería reservar fuerzas para lo que se viniera.

Cake y Jake tampoco la pasaban bien debido al calor y sus pelajes, la Dulce Princesa no llevaba ropa para ese clima, por lo que incluso con la ropa más descubierta que traía, sudaba de calor y su cabello se derretía un poco, al final Marcy tuvo que prestarle su otro sombrero para mantenerlo en su lugar y Beemo sentía que se oxidaba con todo ese calor. Sin embargo debían mantenerse estables, pues según Marshall, faltaba muy poco.

Las relaciones marchaban en un cincuenta por ciento mejor, pues pese a todo ese calor, les animaba un poco la picardía de la nueva relación de sus amigos: Finn y Marceline.

En todo el resto del viaje estos dos se la habían pasado jugando, haciéndose bromas amorosas, caminaban horas tomados de las manos, por no decir que siempre se sentaban a comer juntos y dormían uno al lado del otro. La verdad era tan enternecedor, que a la mayoría les gustaba verlos, felices por ellos y por la buena vibra que irradiaban…a excepción de Fionna, quien, a parte de todo lo mal que se sentía, tenía que llevar esa cruz tan pesada de ver a su hermano y a una gran amiga con la felicidad que ella no podía tener. Ahora ella le tenía cierta envidia.

Con Marshall aun enojado y sin hablarle para nada, Cake ocupada cuidándola y esa porquería en su cuerpo dándole vueltas en la cabeza solo tenía unos ratos felices, y eran cuando Finn le daba algo de tiempo a ella. Había ratos en los que, cuando decidía estar con ella, dejaba a Marcy por un rato mientras ella molestaba a Cake, Jake y Bonnie, y él platicaba con Fionna.

Afortunadamente, las peleas parecieron quedar atrás y con todo lo que había pasado aprendieron a apreciar más al otro. Platicaron sobre sus gustos, de lo buenas que habían sido sus vidas con Jake y Cake, anécdotas graciosas, uno que otro combate amistoso espada contra espada…si, comenzaron a conocerse más que cualquier cosa…y a veces Jake y Cake se les unían, haciendo la plática más favorable, hasta que también se unía Marceline y comenzaba el romance de nuevo.

Marshall…él se mantenía a la raya…y lo que más le molestaba al humano era que seguía con esa sonrisa audaz y aspecto despreocupado…mientras ella se estaba pudriendo, de todas las maneras, por dentro. A Finn lo trataba igual y se ayudaban en lo que necesitaran, con Marceline se la pasaba jugando y haciendo chistes como ene se momento, a Fionna y Cake los trataba con burla y gracias, como siempre, consentía a Beemo y se burlaba a veces de Bonnie con Marceline. Pero parecía que a ella se la había tragado la tierra…ni siquiera le había preguntado si se sentía bien. Ella no era de a las que le gustara dar lástima, pero se sentía mal que ni siquiera se preocupara de ella, pues no se habían hablado nada, nada, nada. Generalmente Cake le preguntaba, Finn, Marceline…la Princesa…todos a excepción de él. Ella les contestaba con una sonrisa y les decía que si se sentía bien, aunque en realidad cada día se sentía peor a raíz que dos días después de que salieron de la cuidad, cuando se cambió por otra muda de ropa, descubrió que en sus muslos y tobillos ya había aparecido la misma marca purpúrea, pero no dijo nada.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Marceline, divertida, saltando de la espalda de su primo- Debilucho- se burló.

-Oye…no es mi culpa que tengas un gordo trasero- bromeó el vampiro, riendo.

-¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras hacia mi novia!- dijo Finn, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero Marshall solo rió y Marceline le besó la mejilla, divertida.

"Su novia"…Era un término algo extraño, porque jamás en la vida pensó que terminaría así con Marceline, no con su mejor amiga. Se lo creía de Bonnie o la Princesa Flama…pero jamás con ella. Era curioso, pero a la vez sentía que podía inhalar y exhalar sin esa amarga sensación en la garganta. Además, estar con Marcy era…alucinante.

-Ah…claro…- dijo Marshall divertido, rodando los ojos. Marceline rió de nuevo y tomó a Finn de una mano.

-No le hagas caso, Finn- dijo Marcy y le volvió a plantar un beso en la mejilla, Finn rió dulcemente y luego el se lo devolvió.

-¡Uuuuuuuugggghhhhhh!- se quejó alguien a sus espaldas, sonoramente, los chicos se voltearon y vieron como Jake y Cake los miraban con una mueca de asco.

-No hagan eso en horario de niños, señores. Se quejó Jake, a lo que los chicos respondieron con unas risitas.

-No te pongas celoso, viejo- dijo Finn, divertido- Si quieres te puedo besar a ti también-

-¡No te atrevas, viejo!-

Todos soltaron unas risas, incluso Fionna, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se carcajeaba así, se cubrió la boca para evitar que salieran sus risas sonoras, ya que, aun estaba enojada…y cuando finalmente cesaron se la destapó…pero cuando miró sus manos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Fionna!- soltó Cake cuando la vio, todos voltearon a verla, cesando sus risas preocupados y todos palidecieron cuando vieron las manos de la humana llenas de sangre, mientras que por ambas fosas de la nariz le salía más y se escurría por su boca, barbilla y cuello, hasta su camisa, la cual ya estaba comenzando a mancharse.

Fionna miró horrorizada como unas cuantas gotas cayeron al suelo cuarteado y de repente todo el calor pareció caer bajo sus hombros, el suelo comenzó a volverse borroso y de repente sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, por no decir que le ardía el cuello. Se sentía enferma, caliente…terrible. Un sonido agudo le atravesó los oídos, aturdiéndola y finalmente perdió el equilibrio, mientras olía ese aroma a metal y oxido de su propia sangre. Se tambaleó y el suelo comenzó a hacerse más cercano.

-¡Fi!- gritó Finn al ver como su hermana se desvanecía, por suerte Marshall flotó hasta ella y la detuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Todos se acercaron rápidamente, mientras Marshall se recargaba a Fionna en su pecho. Estaba coloradísima, respiraba con dificultad y la hemorragia de la nariz no le detenía.

-¿Fi? ¿Fi? ¿Me oyes?- preguntó Marshall algo desesperado y sacudiéndola un poco. La humana estaba algo consiente, pero se sentía realmente mal como para abrir los ojos…además de que le molestaba el incandescente sol…pero oía a todos. Oía como le hablaban, preocupados.

Se sentía mal…pero terriblemente cómoda, pensó que la tierra seca sería más dura e hirviente…no…no estaba en la tierra…porque escuchaba la voz de…¿Marshall?

-¡Linda, despierta!- gritaba Cake, algo impaciente, Fionna tenía un aspecto horrible.

-Marshall, quítale el gorro- ordenó Bonnie. Marshall, entre su desesperación de perder a Fionna ahí mismo, se lo quitó…entonces tuvo que voltear al ver y olfatear lo peor de su vida. Marcy también se cubrió la nariz…era un olor a podrido…demasiado fuerte. Marshall, con toda su voluntad apartó un poco el pelo de Fionna y entonces se dio cuenta.

La desde el cuello hasta adentro de la camisa estaba completamente púrpura, casi violeta, estaba hinchado y sobresalía la yugular…Marshall se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era el veneno…esa parte estaba completamente envenenada y ardía. Su sangre, al menos en esa parte, ya estaba completamente infectada, de ahí venía ese asqueroso olor a sangre putrefacta que le picaba la nariz a él y a Marceline.

La Dulce princesa tomó su muñeca y sintió el pulso, examinándola como la primera vez que lo hizo.

-El veneno…esta a setenta y cinco por ciento esparcido- sentenció. Todos se paralizaron y voltearon a ver a Bonnie desesperados. Cake rompió a llorar y Finn comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No…no, no, no, no, no… ¡NO!- comenzó a gritar y se acercó más a su hermana, para verificar en efecto lo que era. Él no era un vampiro y no olía la sangre interna, pero hubiese dado lo que fuera por quedarse ciego. ¿Qué no podía tener más de una semana de felicidad? Ahora que tenía a su chica…su único familiar iba a morir.- Fi…-

-Me siento…caliente…- jadeó la humana, crujiendo los dedos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Si…está ardiente…- dijo Jake, sintiendo su frente- Debemos llevarla a un lugar con sombra y bajarle la fiebre-

-Estamos entrando al Ultimo Desierto, Jake- dijo Beemo- En este lugar no hay sombras, ni árboles, ni agua…lo único que tenemos son las cosas de la mochila-

-Bien…ideemos alguna especie de refugio e hidratémosla- sugirió Marceline. Finn rápidamente se quitó la mochila verde de su espalda, la abrió y…sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la vampiresa al ver su reacción.

-Muy bien…- gruñó Finn, enojado- ¿Quién fue el graciosito que hizo esto?- dijo, molesto, sacando de su mochila un puñado de arena. Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿De donde sacaste esa arena, viejo?- preguntó Jake. Marcy comenzó a entender, rápidamente se quitó el morral que traía en su espalda igual y lo abrió…entonces soltó un grito ahogado y lo volteó, dejando caer en el suelo la arena, la cual formó un montoncito.

-No…-

Bonnie le copió y pasó lo mismo…no había nada en su mochila salvo arena, igual que en la de Marshall, Fionna, Jake y Cake. Era oficial…toda la comida, plantas medicinales, agua, mantas, medicinas…todo, todo se había convertido en la arena que se colaba en sus dedos. Pero entonces Marshall y Marcy se miraron…si, si…eso era una trampa. Lo sentían…eso iba ligado a lo que pasó en Bellotopia. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mañana se hubieran zampado una gran cantidad de _pretzels_, y en ese momento…en el que Fionna se estaba muriendo oficialmente…todo se hubiese convertido en arena? A no ser que…¡Oh si! El Conde estaba detrás de ello.

-No puede ser…- dijo Bonnie mientras miraba la mochila vacía- Las medicinas…no puedo hacer el tónico sin medicinas ni las plantas que recogieron para contrarrestar un poco el veneno. Solo necesitaban unas horas.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Cañón Rubí?- preguntó Marshall a Bonnie.

-Media hora. Después de eso estaremos en medio desierto, donde solo habrá arena- dijo Bonnibel.

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá…debe haber algo ahí…por lo menos sombra y tenemos que buscar la ultima fuente de agua posible- dijo Marshall.

-Arde…- volvió a jadear la humana, llena de dolor. Marshall la miró nervioso y le acarició el pelo con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, Fi…-dijo, sin querer tocó su frente, entonces se dio cuenta de lo ardiente que estaba y aun faltaba detener la hemorragia. Se la pasó a Finn, su hermana soltó un pequeño gemido. Marshall comenzó a quitarse la sudadera con ansiedad, quedando con su camisa roja de cuadros que a penas y le cubría y comenzó a limpiar a Fionna de eso, mientras Finn buscaba alguna fuente de agua…entonces vio un cactus.

-Si…eso es…- susurró y se la entregó de nuevo a Marshall- Cortaré ese cactus- se acercó a la planta espinosa y comenzó a cortarlo en trocitos, creando jicarita naturales con un poco de agua…era escasa…pero era el único plan que tenía. Rápidamente alzó los trozos y olió el líquido.- ¡Puaj!- olía a…amargura. Entonces sintió un pinchazo en las manos, soltó un alarido y vio que se había espinado. ¡Genial! Ahora él estaba sangrando de las manos. Entonces de repente otras manos pálidas le arrebataron las jícaras de las manos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?- le preguntó Marceline, preocupada y tomando las jicaritas. Finn se frotó un poco las manos y trató de limpiarse la sangre, consiguiendo una mancha en sus pantalones.

-Si…lo estoy- dijo y luego miró las manos se Marceline…estas no sangraban. Esto le sorprendió- ¿Cómo es que no sangras?- le preguntó admirado.

-Oh…simple. Mi cuerpo está muerto, por lo que no tengo más sangre que mi corazón bombeé- explicó Marceline.

-Es…fascinante…- dijo Finn. Marceline sonrió tímidamente. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía en mucho tiempo que, por su naturaleza, era fascinante.

-¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Finn y Marceline!- dijo Jake, extendiendo los brazos- ¡Fionna, veneno, desierto, cañón, sangre, muerte…! ¿Les suena familiar?-

Los chicos los voltearon a ver y en efecto Marshall ya se encontraba de bien, con Fionna abrazada a su cuello y las manos alrededor de su cintura, montada en su espalda, mientras el la sostenía de las piernas. Estaban listos para irse.

Fionna asintió. Ahora si empezaba la carrera contra el tiempo. Debían llegar a ese Reino de la Joya en unas horas…pero las trampas apenas y comenzaban.

* * *

A la media hora llegaron a la cima del cañón, pues debían cruzarlo si querían llegar definitivamente a la arena. No iba a ser difícil, solo debían bajar los miles de pies que los separaban del suelo, caminar medio kilometro siguiendo el sendero y llegarían a las dunas…donde se tendrían que apurar si querían llegar al Reino antes del anochecer para que la fría noche no los congelara, y claro, para que Fionna no muriera.

Llevaban las mochilas vacías sobre sus espaldas, y en ese momento solo llevaban las jicaritas de cactus en ellas para protegerlas del sol e hidratar a la que más lo necesitaba, o sea, la humana. Pero era solo cuestión de horas para que la sed se reflejara en sus gargantas, así como la insolación y el hambre.

Estaban desarmados, salvo por la espada que Fionna tenía colgada en la cintura y la espada hecha con Sangre de Demonio de Finn, los gorritos de los humanos y las ropas que traían puestas.

Todos estaban cansadísimos de subir por la seca, rasposa y dura roca…pero él que realmente estaba pagando el precio era Marshall, quien se había negado en absoluto a que Cake cargara a la humana, por lo que todo el camino la tuvo sobre su espalda, escuchando sus jadeos y sus latidos, los cuales a veces subían y otra veces bajaban a niveles peligrosos.

Por seguridad decidió colocarle la chaqueta en la cabeza para protegerla del sol y evitar que las defensas le bajaran más de lo que ya estaban, pero para Fionna era un completo martirio, pues la fiebre le subía a cada minuto y la respiración se le hacia más difícil, y el vampiro se daba cuenta cuando Fionna comenzaba a aflojar su agarre o cuando sentía mucho ardor de repente lo apretaba más. A los quince minutos de que Finn cortó el cactus, la humana se desmayó del calor, y tuvieron que usar un poco del jugo del cactus para hidratarla…fue una pésima idea.

Tan pronto como Fionna bebió un poco, toda la bilis se la saboreo en ese amargo trago, por lo que terminó por vomitar, perdiendo así no solo la poca hidratación que le quedaba, sino también dejando su estomago vacío, con las defensas más vulnerables que nunca. Finn insistió en que se hidratara lo más que pudiese, y a arcadas, la humana logro tragarse la bilis que le quedaba. Poco después se desmayó por segunda vez…pero se despertó cuando anunciaron que habían llegado a la cima del cañón, ahora solo había que bajar el peligroso y angosto camino en forma de caracol que rodeaba la montaña.

El Conde los tenía donde quería, y Marshall y Marceline lo sentían en las columnas, incluso Finn. Sin comida, ni agua, ni la medicina que curaba temporalmente a Fionna, sin sombra y con ese sol que les quemaba la piel…Estaban perfectos para un ataque. Por eso, se tensaron más y decidieron cuidarse las espaldas entre todos. Incluso Bonnie hizo un improvisado hilo de chicle con partes de su cabello y pegó y enredó dos cactus gordos y redondos, así que ahora ella iba con un arma más o menos peligrosa cada vez que tomará impulso.

Marshall se quemó con frecuencia cuando el sombrero no le alcanzaba a tapar la mayor parte de la piel con sus movimientos…por no decir que estaba terriblemente sediento…igual que Marcy. Habían sido semanas en las que no se habían alimentado correctamente. Sin color rojo que absorber ni sangre de pez o pulpa de este…bueno…hacia que también les bajara todo. Marceline ya no volaba por su reducción de edad…pero a Marshall le afectó tanto que su sed y debilidad también lo habían llevado a usar las piernas para caminar, mientras el sol les calentaba y debilitaba.

Marceline generalmente soportaba ese tipo de calor, pues a veces en Ooo había ondas que no podía detener y tenía que acostumbrarse, pero para su edad superficial era una verdadera tortura. Tuvo que chupar el rojo de la liga que Bonnie le había colocado en la trenza y el escaso color de las cerezas en su camisa…pero no le bastó. Como vampira se mareaba con frecuencia estando ahí.

Hubo un momento, casi encima de la roca del gran cañón, donde se tambaleó y chocó contra las espaldas de Finn, sin embargo pudo recobrar el equilibrio en cuanto la vista de la piedra se le volvió más clara. El humano volteó a ver de inmediato quien le había pegado, pero cuando vio a Marceline así de débil, se dio cuenta.

-¡Marcy! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, algo alterado y tomándola de los hombros y enderezándole un poco, buscando su mirada. Marceline lo miró y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Si…no te preocupes, Finn…solo me mareé un poco por el sol- dijo Marceline, intentando apaciguar los nervios del humano, a quien no convenció con su respuesta.

-No te ves muy bien- dijo él- Si quieres puedo llevarte en mi espalda…supongo que debe ser difícil para un vampiro-

-No, estoy bien. Preocúpate por Fionna mejor…además, Finn, tú también no te ves bien. Estas rojo como un jitomate- dijo, mirándole las mejillas. En efecto, al igual que Fionna el humano tenía rojas, rojas, rojas las mejillas…pero esta vez no se las estaba causando la compañía de la vampira, sino el sol sobre su piel. La vampiresa no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su frente, entonces hizo una mueca- Creo que te está empezando a dar fiebre-

-No importa…mi cuerpo resistirá más- dijo el humano- Si no, entonces que Jake te cargué-

-Si, puedo hacerlo- dijo el perro, sacando la lengua por el calor y cesando. Marceline sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarlos.

-No, está bien, aun puedo andar- dijo ella- Además, parece que a ti también no te va muy bien, Jake-

-¡Maldito pelaje!- masculló el perro, aun cesante. Finn y Marcy le sonrieron un poco.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la dulce Princesa, quien se había adelantado con Marshall por el camino inclinado junto con Cake y Beemo- ¡Miren! ¡Vengan a ver esto!-

Los chicos caminaron más hacia el empinado camino…entonces vieron primero la espalda de Bonnie y a Fionna en la de Marshall y después un bello paisaje desértico…que los mataría en horas.

Ante ellos estaba otra roca paralela igual de alta, caliente, raposa, seca y con un color ligeramente rojizo y anaranjado en la que podían pasar si construían un puente atravesando el vacío. Todos bajaron las miradas, y en efecto había un camino para bajar al sendero que las rocas del cañón hacían, donde ya había arena. Enfocando la mirada, a lo lejos del medio kilometro que delimitaba en cañón comenzaba verse la caliente arena que formaba dunas reflejando ese ardiente sol.

Montañas rocosas, arena caliente a miles de pies de distancia, un angosto camino para bajar…Perfecto.

-Si bajamos por aquí y seguimos el sendero llegaremos a las dunas- dijo Marshall con la garganta y legua secas e indicando el camino. Finn bajó la mirada y vio que sobre la arena del sendero, en algunos puntos, las enormes rocas hacían sombras. Sombras que ellos necesitaban para descansar y recobrar un poco a Fionna.

-Si, y podríamos detenernos allá abajo para pasar la noche- dijo, señalando lo que habia visto.

-NO- soltó Marshall tajante- No podemos quedarnos aquí…¡Fionna no tiene una noche! Si esperamos hasta entonces se va a morir- explotó Marshall. No podía más, él estaba cansado y también quería permitirse un descanso como todos…pero si paraban aunque fuera unos minutos la vida de Fionna podría ser el precio.- El Reino de la Joya se encuentra al final de las dunas, podemos cruzarlo en las próximas horas-

-No creo que lo podamos hacer, Marshall- dijo Bonnibel, sacando sus deducciones geográficas.

-No me interesa- dijo Marshall- No dejaré que Fionna muera. Si ya estamos cerca podemos hacerlo…¡Vamos!- dijo en un tono mandón. Dicho esto flotó unas pocas rocas que los separaban del camino angosto que descendía y comenzó a andar de nuevo, un poco más rápido, pero cuidadoso de no caer, pues sus energías no debían ser para salvarse de una caída de muerte, sino para defender a Fionna.

Todos miraron por unos segundos como Marshall caminaba, como si no le importará dejarlos atrás…solo Fionna y aun asimilando que les había gritado. Él no lo había hecho, ni se había portado egoísta o mandón, al contrario, como el mayor veía que todos estuvieran bien durante el viaje…pero ahí si parecía que les dejaba claro que esta vez no estarían a su contentillo.

Marceline tomó el hombro de Bonnie, quien aun estaba algo aturdido de que Marshall le hubiese gritado principalmente a ella.

-No le hagas caso- dijo ella, tratando de sonar empática- Esta desesperado por salvarla. Entiéndelo-

-Lo hago…- dijo Bonnie, entonces se giró a verla- Pero este calor nos va a matar en cuestión de horas…no duráremos tampoco hasta la noche si estamos en medio de las dunas, nos matará el frío-

-Tratemos de hacer lo mejor que podamos- dijo Finn, llegando al lado de Marceline y tomando su mano, para echarle ánimos a ella y a Bubblegum- No podemos hacer nada salvo ir hacia adelante-

Las chicas sonrieron en respuesta. Estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno…vamos- dijo Jake, enredando en sus brazos a Finn y Marceline y saltando las mismas rocas sobre las que Marshall había flotado, seguido por Cake, quien se estiró con la Princesa y Beemo en brazos. Una vez en el camino angosto comenzaron a andar unos detrás del otro, tratando de pegarse lo más posible a la pared y caminar con cuidado y equilibrio detrás de Marshall.

-Conde…ya están en el Ultimo Desierto- informó el Lich- Pero no sabemos dónde exactamente. Creo que con la media hora que han pasado desde que se dieron cuenta de que les faltaban sus provisiones…deben estar en el Cañón Rubí-

-Ok…no estamos seguros… ¿Hay manera de localizar?- peguntó a la Demonio Doble Cara.

-La hay…- contestó la mujer-…si esa chica activa el poder del Hacha Familiar podré saber su ubicación de manera exacta…entonces el Lich podrá ir sobre ellos-

-Bien… ¿Puede crear un desastre? Algo así como para que la vampiresa usé de manera obligatoria su bajo- pidió el Conde. La mujer sonrió de manera maléfica hasta los rabillos de sus maquiavélicos ojos.

-Usted déjemelo a mí…- dijo ella, dejando ver sus colmillos- Aunque…créame…en una horas pasaran de ser ocho a siete…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!- un alarido por parte de Fionna los hizo detenerse en seco, meintras la humana se retorcía sobre la espalda del vampiro, quien rápidamente la sostuvo mejor y la recargó un poco sobre la piedra, con cuidado de que no cayera al vacío. La humana había enrojecido más, estaba sudando de manera en que su cabello estaba algo humedecido, y se doblada de dolor, mientras se abrazaba su costado derecho.

-Fi… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Marshall ansioso. Jake rápidamente, por petición de la Princesa, la tomó y estiró sus brazos por encima de Finn y Marceline para que la revisara. Rápidamente, Bonnibel se hincó junto a ella.

-¿Qué te duele, Fi?- le preguntó, mientras la humana solo hacía gestos de dolor y se doblaba más el costado, soltando más alaridos.

-Costilla…duele…mucho…- jadeó con dificultad. Bonnie se inclinó a ella y la examinó. Todos esperaron un poco, preocupados y conteniendo el aliento lo mejor que podían, pero la verdad era que la desesperación ya les estaba invadiendo. Parecieron segundos interminables en lo que Bonnie hacia caras extrañas, buscando y examinando sobre la camisa de Fionna, masajeándole y haciendo que la humana soltara más alaridos, espantando más a todos.

La Dulce princesa se reincorporó con una pinta horrorizada en todo su rostro.

-El veneno…- balbuceó- El veneno ya está yéndose con sus órganos internos.- Sentenció esta. La noticia les cayó como piedra a todos- Su sangre está completamente infectada…el veneno ahora está afectando a los órganos internos y los huesos-

-No…- susurró Finn, preso del pánico. Su hermana…iba a morir si no llegaban en cuestión de horas al Reino de la Joya. Marceline tomó la mano de su novio, tratando de echarle ánimos, pero la verdad ella también estaba demasiado asustada al pensar que una de sus nuevas mejores amigas muriera. Fionna, era una de las pocas que le podía comprender.

-Fionna…- sollozó Cake atrás- No te mueras…-

-El veneno ya afectó dos costillas y parte del hígado y una pequeña parte del pulmón- dijo Bonnie, revisando las manchas purpuras en las piernas de la humana y las muñecas, así como en el cuello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda, Bonnibel?- preguntó Marshall, con todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. Bonnie lo miró con tristeza y se quedó callada. La desesperación y la locura golpearon al vampiro al instante- ¡BONNIBEL!-

-¡No lo sé!- gritó Bonnibel, también asustada- L sangre está infectada y cuando llegué a su corazón le dará un infarto… ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer nada!-

La respuesta le golpeó a Marshall de lleno, de hecho a todos. Pronto los ojos de Bonnibel se llenaron de lágrimas y los sollozos de Cake se volvieron más fuertes, mientras Finn veía aterrorizado como en la humana habían cesado los alaridos, pero aun respiraba con dificultad y hacia muecas de dolor.

No podía ver morir a su hermana…no después de que solo había sido una semana como verdaderamente eran. Aborrecía no haberla conocido antes gracias a su ignorancia, aborrecía haberla tratado tan mal. Si Fionna moría…si su hermana moría…él mismo se encargaría de desmembrara a esa Demonio, a la cual ya le traía ganas desde hace mucho. Generalmente Bonnie no lloraba por algo que no pudiera resolver, a decir verdad siempre movía, revolvía, volcaba y demás para resolver los problemas que tenía…pero verla llorara ante eso…les dejaba claro que estarían perdidos en cuestión de horas.

-¡Bien!- gruñó Marshall y cargó a Fionna, esta vez en brazos, arrancándole un quejido. Estaba tan desesperado que ya no le importaba ser delicado con ella…solo quería salvarla.-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ese maldito lugar antes del anochecer!- proclamó y siguió su camino, seguido por Bonnie y todos los demás.

Siguieron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de Bonnie acerca de que Fionna tal vez no saldría viva de esa situación…cuando escucharon un trueno bajo sus pies. Al momento fue tan leve el ruido que el único en detenerse fue Finn…quien a la vez sintió una presencia molesta. Marcy de nuevo chocó contra su espalda y luego lo miró, algo dudosa de que se hubiese detenido después de que había apretado el paso ante la declaración de la Dulce Princesa.

-Finn… ¿Por qué te detienes?- le preguntó, algo dudosa y molesta, deteniendo también a Cake y Jake detrás de ella.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Finn, agudizando el oído. Marceline le copió, al igual que Cake y Jake, prestando atención mientras Marshall se adelantaba como si nada lo pudiese detener.

…

Otro trueno…

Marshall se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás, al igual que Bonnie. Esta vez, todos lo escucharon.

-¡Lo escucho!- soltó Jake. Todos se pusieron tensos, esperando cualquier ataque o señal de peligro…pero solo sonó otro gruñido dentro de la roca…entonces comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El suelo se les acabó.

De la nada y con ese temblor, acompañado de un rugido que les resonó en los oídos, el camino se comenzó a derrumbar poco a poco, hasta que al final ellos iban combinados con la avalancha de rocas calientes, pequeñas, medianas y pequeñas que comenzaron a caer al vacío.

Marshall se impulsó tan pronto como el suelo se le acabó como Fionna en brazos, tratando de esquivar cada roca que la gravedad le lanzaba y de cubrir a Fionna con su pecho, protegiéndola.

-¡Marceline!- gritó Finn, girándose para tomarla de la mano y protegerla.

-¡Finn!- giró por igual la vampiresa, pero únicamente otra roca se atravesó, quebrando por completo el camino, separándolos y cayendo finalmente al sendero de arena.

La Dulce Princesa atrapó a Beemo en el aire y los abrazó contra su pecho, mientras las rocas seguían cayendo y la arena se le volvía más y más cercana. Fue cuando Cake amarró sus brazos a la cintura de la princesa.

-¡Los tengo!- soltó, para después transformarse en una especie de costal que las envolvió y los protegió de las rocas…cómo pudo, la gata se aferró con sus garras a la pared de la piedra paralela y trató de frenar la caída, enterrando las garras y quemándoselas son la piedra caliente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando la quemazón de limar sus garras contra la piedra pasó a quemar sus patas…hasta que al final vio una rama entre las rocas y se amarró a ella, estirando su brazo y envolviéndolo varias veces. Finalmente quedó colgando de esta, en forma de bolsa, sosteniendo a Beemo y la Dulce Princesa.

Marshall aun seguía esquivando rocas, con Fionna en su pecho. Tenía una mueca, pero no sabía si era del dolor que le provocaba el veneno…o todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Esto le distrajo y no vio venir una roca que lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo derribó, noqueándolo por un momento. Sintió como caía y como Fionna se le resbalaba de sus brazos, la vista se le nubló y más tarde su cuerpo fue azotado contra el suelo, levantando la arena, cayendo con el hombro.

Recordó a Fionna tan pronto como su vista se volvió a aclarar, presentando el cielo azul del desierto…y la lluvia de Fionna. Entonces sintió como si algo se le hubiese escapado de las manos. Se enderezó de golpe y vio a Fionna, unos metros más lejana a él…y cómo varias rocas le iban a caer, directo a ella.

El golpe pareció despertar un poco más a la humana, cosa que fue un poco extraño, pero permitió enderezarse lo suficiente y mirar hacia arriba horrorizada, mientras la lluvia de rocas se iba directo a ella. Se encogió un poco, esperando la cruel y doloras lluvia…cuando oyó un grito.

-¡FIONNA!-

Solo alcanzó a ver como Marshall se apresuraba volando hacia ella y la embestía, para después abrazarla, protegiéndola. Segundos después todas las rocas se cernieron sobre ellos.

Jake, en cuestión de segundos, también apretó a Finn, estirando su brazo demasiado, como si fuese una larga manguera y evitando que cayera al suelo, y con el otro se aferró de una piedra salida de la misma pared del cañón de en donde estaba Cake. Mientras Finn, aun en el aire, pero agarrado de la pata de su hermano, buscaba a Marceline entre todas las rocas, entonces la vio y con la física con la que su cuerpo se balanceó logró tomar la mano de la vampiresa y luego acomodársela, agarrándola de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó aun al aire.

-Si…- soltó Marceline, aferrándose un poco al cuello de Finn.

-¡Finn! ¡Van a chocar!- oyeron la voz de Jake más arriba. Miraron al frente y era cierto, ya que con la inercia y el cuerpo de Jake pegado a la roca, se iban a ir directo contra la roca de la otra pared.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- los dos soltaron un grito. Entonces Finn se columpió y como puedo, mientras Marceline se aferró más a él y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que su cara se estampara contra la roca, Finn quedó de espaldas a la pared y abrazó a Marceline, protegiéndola.

Pronto Marceline escuchó algo parecido a un tambor y luego como el cuerpo de Finn se contraía. Volteó a ver al humano, quien tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras su espalda crujía. Había recibido todo el golpe, sacándole el aire por completo. De un momento a otro Finn pareció ponerse morado y luego sus ojos se cerraron, la fuerza se le fue de l cuerpo, cayendo por completo en la inconsciencia y haciendo soltar a Jake.

Marceline lo abrazó justo a tiempo antes de caer de lleno a la arena, levantándola y disparándolos en sentidos contrarios. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar soltar a Finn por el golpe y rodar incontables veces, mientras la arena se le metía por todos los lugares, lastimándole el cuerpo y quitándole el sombrero, el cual quedó en alguna parte de la tierra. Afortunadamente, la sombra de la piedra del cañón les daba.

Paró de rodar y se quedó ahí, tendida bocabajo, adolorida. Habian caído unos metros, pero no los suficientes como para matarlos. Luego recordó a Finn, se enderezó, sintiendo como su espalda también crujía, pero menos que la de Finn y tosió un par de veces arena, para después ver el cuerpo de Finn, tendido sobre la arena.

Se paró como pudo, tomó su sombrero y se acercó a Finn corriendo, se hincó junto a él y lo recargó en su pecho, sacudiéndolo un poco, algo desesperada. Si, el golpe no la mató a ella, pero era un vampiro, su cuerpo era más resistente… ¿Cómo le habría caído al humano si hubiera recibido todo el golpe? Vio como un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la frente de Finn, manchando un poco su gorrito blanco.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Despierta!- gritó, algo desesperada. Entonces recordó que el golpe le había sacado todo el aire.

-¡Finn!- soltó Jake, mientras se estiraba para llegar al suelo, al cabo de unos segundos logró tocar la arena, tomó su forma original y corrió hacia ellos, hincándose frente a Marceline, quien ya había recostado a Finn sobre la arena, bocarriba.-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Se golpeó con la pared de piedra y todo el aire se le salió- contestó sin mirarlo, entonces comenzó a hacer una serie de presiones en el pecho de Finn. La misma técnica que habían usado con el perro Fionna y Marshall tras recatarlo del río. Una vez hecho eso, Marceline se inclinó y besó a Finn, proporcionándole aire…al no ver respuesta, volvió a hacer las presiones en su pecho-Uno…dos…tres… ¡Vamos Finn!- susurró desesperada por su supervivencia y lo volvió a besar.

Justo en ese momento, Cake llegó, estirándose igual que Jake con la Dulce Princesa y Beemo, hasta que tocaron tierra y adoptó su forma normal. Entonces los chicos, al ver que había un herido, se acercaron, desesperados. Pero Marceline parecía tenerlo bajo control.

-Uno…dos…tres…¡Responde, Finn!- comenzó a decir algo desesperada-¡Uno…dos…tres..!- y lo volvió a besar…esta vez el humano abrió los ojos de golpe al recibir la cantidad de aire y le devolvió el beso a la vampiresa con una tos seca. Al ver que el cuerpo del humano se reincorporaba de un momento a otro, Marceline se detuvo, se enderezó y vio como tosía. El humano sintió la necesidad de enderezarse y buscar aire, por lo que Marceline se lo permitió, mientras el respiraba agitadamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones.- Finn…¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Marceline, aun algo preocupada.

-Si…- tosió el humano- Valió la pena…si fue para salvarte…- volvió a toser, pero trató de esbozar una sonrisa-…pero me dolió-

Marceline lo abrazó de un momento a otro, aliviada de que estuviera bien, pero también algo molesta con él. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante estupidez? Se separó de Finn y lo miró a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le reclamó- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiese perdido?-

-Tranquila…no fue tan grave…- tosió de nuevo el humano, pero más levemente, poco a poco el aire se iba a apoderando de nuevo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no fue tan grave?- preguntó Marceline enojada- ¡Mira tú frente!-

El humano se llevó una mano a la frente y, en efecto, sintió que algo le escurría por esa, entonces la miró, para ver cómo había algo de sangre en ella.

-Oh-oh…esto no es bueno…-

-¡FI! ¡MARSHALL!- un gritó de Cake los distrajo a todos, entonces voltearon y vieron como Cake miraba horrorizada una pila de cuatro enormes piedras…entonces los chicos comprendieron y se temieron lo peor. Inevitablemente, todos se olvidaron del golpe de la frente de Finn y corrieron hacia esa pila de piedras.

-¿Están ahí?- preguntó Finn, desesperado.

-Si…los aplastaron.- dijo Cake, asustada. Rápidamente Finn y los demás le comenzaron a dar vueltas al mantón de rocas para ver si no había un hueco entre las rocas para poder colarse y entontara a Fionna y Marshall. La desesperación los aturdió por un momento, puesto que no había ninguna clase de entrada y no había ningún movimiento. Pero su aroma, por parte de Jake y Cake definitivamente estaba bajo esa pila.

-¡Marshall! ¡Fionna! ¡Me oyen!- gritó Finn, tanteando las rocas con cuidado y aun buscando una ranura entre ellas.-¡MARSHALL! ¡FI!-

-¡Fionna!- gritaba Cake algo desesperada-¡VAMPIRO!-

Se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se la sobó un poco mientras se enderezaba…y aun con la vista borrosa miró a su alrededor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto el cañón tan oscuro? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareado y golpeado, como si un torbellino lo hubiese sacudido?

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Desierto, cañón, veneno, derrumbe…Fionna…

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, deshaciéndose de ese dolor y estado mareado igual que los cachorros y miró hacia debajo de él. Estaba encima de Fionna, Quien estaba tirada de lado, jadeando con más fuerza y aun muy roja, sin embargo no parecía haber tenido ninguna clase de golpe que el sí tenía. Bueno…había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Se quitó de encima y la examinó mejor, sacudiéndola levemente y recargándola en su pecho.

-Fi…Fi… ¿Me oyes?- le preguntó en casi un susurró. No sabía por qué, pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar en ese tono.

-Marshall…- jadeó Fionna, aun ardiente- ¿Qué pasó?...-

-Hubo un derrumbe…pero tranquila, estamos bien- dijo Marshall, tratando de calmarla…aunque en realidad ni él lo estaba…y fue peor cuando miró a su alrededor. Piedras…piedras y más piedras amontonadas sobre de ellos. Estaban atrapados en una pequeña cueva que la lluvia de rocas había creado, el espacio era demasiado pequeño, no pasante de tres escasos metros y un metro y medio de altura.

-¡Marshall! ¡Fionna!-

De repente oyó un claro grito en uno de los extremos de la cueva, dejó con cuidado a Fionna en el suelo y flotó hasta la pared, pegando su oreja y buscando también algún escape entre las rocas.

-¡FI! ¡MARSHALL!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez reconoció la voz al instante. Era Finn, quien gritaba su nombre, buscándolos, pegó su boca a la piedra, aliviado de que no estuvieran solos.

-¿Finn? ¿Finn, eres tú?- preguntó en voz alta.

Los chicos, al oír la contestación de Marshall, se acercaron a donde se oía más fuerte y pegaron las orejas y bocas a la caliente piedra.-

-¿Marshall? ¿Me oyes?- preguntó Finn, en voz alta también, al parecerle que escuchaba la voz del vampiro, pero en realidad todos lo habían escuchado.

-Si- contestó Marshall, para dejarles claro que los escuchaba, fuerte y claro.

-¿Están bien? ¿Fionna está contigo?- preguntó Cake, algo desesperada pero aliviada por su hermana.

-Yo estoy bien, y Fi no tuvo nada de golpes…pero…- se detuvo y vio como la humana yacía en el suelo, temblando y con la respiración más dificultosa.- Pero…el veneno se sigue esparciendo- informó.

-De acuerdo- dijo Finn- Marshall cuídala, nosotros veremos la manera de sacarlos de aquí antes de que pase más tiempo-

-Vale- contestó Marshall y de nuevo se acercó a Fionna de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Finn, irguiéndose y mirando a los demás.

-Debemos quitar las rocas- dijo Jake, y sin pensarlo, enrolló su brazo a una piedra de abajo y la sacó.

-¡No! ¡ESPERA, JAKE!- gritaron Finn y Marceline, pero no pudieron detenerlo, porque cuando quitó por completo la piedra, todas resbalaron un poco y se movieron de lugar.

Marshall al sentir el temblor y ver como caían unas roquitas y arena se temió la posibilidad de un nuevo derrumbe, se puso de nuevo encima de Fionna, protegiéndola y cubriéndose la cabeza. Afortunadamente solo fueron una pequeñas rocas las que cayeron y unos cuantos movimientos de piedras que los cubrieron ahora aun metro. Una vez que pasó la conmoción, se enderezó y miró molesto a las paredes.

-¿PODRIAN NO INTENTAR MATARNOS A LOS DOS MÁS RAPIDO DE LO QUE YA ESTAMOS CONDENADOS?- gritó hacia afuera-¡ESTAMOS HUNDIDOS!-

-¡SI! ¡PODEMOS VERLO!- respondió Finn y luego se volteó a mirar a Jake molesto- Jake, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-Lo siento…no pensé que eso pasaría- se disculpó el perro, dejando la piedra de lado.

-No vamos a poder mover piedra por piedra…eso es seguro- dijo Bonnibel, examinando la situación.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Cake.

-Si movemos la piedra equivocada, pasara lo mismo que cuando sacas una carta de debajo de una pirámide de naipes; se derrumbará- explicó la princesa- Debemos quitar todas las piedras de un solo golpe-

-¿Estás loca?- soltó Jake- Esto pesa más de una tonelada-

-Si…pero es el único plan que tengo- dijo Bonnie, haciendo una mueca y mirando a Marceline, quien se llevó una mano al cuello y se agarró el collar con el dije de su bajo-hacha guardado. Entonces Finn se dio cuenta de que por la mirada de la vampiresa…tenía una idea.

-¿Tienes una idea?- le preguntó Finn, para saber lo que fuera que cruzará su mente salvara a Fionna y a Marshall.

-Si puedo tocar uno de los Quintos Acordes, con la ráfaga de viento…las rocas saldrán volando-

-Bien…- dijo Finn, esperanzado- Entonces….hazlo-

Marceline lo miró asustada. Al parecer ahora ella comprendía todo. La arena en vez de sus provisiones, lo mucho que había avanzado el veneno en el cuerpo de Fionna, el derrumbe, el tiempo valioso que estaban perdiendo ahí…y Fionna y Marshall atrapados…

…Era el Conde Bonestier. Y si llevaba a cabo su plan…les estaría dando lo que querían.

-No puedo hacerlo…- susurró, tratando de sonar firme…pero la verdad es que estaba preso del miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Finn, algo molesto por el momento de dudas de su novia, pues no era momento.

-Porque les daremos lo que ellos quieren…- dijo Marceline. Finn frunció el ceño dudoso, pero vio que Marceline no bromeaba. Ahora si se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

-Vale, Fi…- dijo Marshall, cargándola y dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, pero recargada en una roca algo inclinada, lo suficiente para erguirla para que pudiera respirar, ya que comenzaba a ahogarse un poco.- Te quedarás aquí, mientras los demás y yo vemos como sacarnos de aquí- dicho esto, se dispuso a ir y tratar de cavar una salida.

-Espera…- jadeó Fionna, deteniéndolo. Marshall sintió como su cabeza se recargaba en su espalda, no sabía si era por su debilidad…o porque le estaba suplicando. Marshall se giró y la detuvo de los hombros para que no desfalleciera y la volvió a recargar.

-Fionna…por favor no hagas eso ahora… ¿si? Estas muy débil- le dijo, pero Fionna únicamente le sonrió un poco y tiró de su camisa.

-No…no me dejes…- le suplicó.

El vampiro sintió crujir su corazón cuando le escuchó decir eso, y sintió como todas sus fuerzas se le iban. Era su culpa, era su culpa que ella estuviera así, de haberla descuidado tanto tiempo. Ahora ella estaba pagando la cuota de la manera más terrible que podía. Se sentía mal…si algo le pasaba a "su Chaparrita"…se expondría al solo. No quería tener su existencia si moría de nuevo.

-Vale- dijo y se hincó a su lado.

-Yo…quiero que me perdones…- dijo Fionna.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…-

-No…por favor…solo…escúchame…- dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor- Yo…lamento haberte herido tanto…perdóname, Marshall, he sido tan injusta contigo. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- gritó la humana, alterándose por completo. Marshall le frotó los brazos para tranquilizarla, pues como había dicho Bonnie, en cualquier momento le podía dar un infarto.

-Fionna, tranquilízate- pidió el vampiro- Todo está bien, vamos a salir de aquí y…-

-No…no estoy hablando del viaje…- dijo Fionna, apenas con un susurro audible y recargándose de nuevo en la roca- Hablo de nosotros. De lo mala que he sido contigo, de que soy una terrible persona. Es normal que me pase esto, eso le pasa a la gente mala como yo y…-

-Fionna…- la interrumpió Marshall, con una mueca y mirándola con tristeza. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró, suavemente- No…vuelvas a decir que eres una mala persona. Eres una persona muy buena, a la que por desgracia le pasaron muchas cosas malas…igual que a Finn. Pero no voy a dejar que eso te vuelva a pasar, te sacaré de aquí y llegaremos a ese Reino para que te curen-

-Eres tan buena persona, Marshall…- dijo Fionna, mirándolo más intensamente- No puedo creer por qué te enamoraste de mi, ya fuera en otra vida o…o en esta-

La expresión del vampiro se volvió más triste y se le partió el alma al ver a Fionna así. Muriendo…sintiéndose culpable de sus errores.

-Fionna…-

No lo evitó, por lo que la atrajo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo, como si esa fuese la última vez que lo hiciera. Quería tenerla cerca, quería sentir su débil corazón contra su pecho, quería perfumarse con esos cabellos dorados. Quería a Fionna, la quería como un estúpido. Se había enamorado de nuevo, y lo peor, de su mejor amiga.

Pero tal y como había visto con Finn y Marceline. "Amigo". Esa palabra solo era una excusa para ocultar lo que realmente sentían. Sentían más, sentían atracción, cariño, amor…no amistad, eso se quedaba corto. Era amor.

-Marshall…si muero…promete que vas a cuidar a todos los habitantes de Aaa, y que mantendrás a Finn con vida…- susurró la rubia, contra su pecho. Marshall se separó de ella con los ojos vidriosos.

-No te vas a morir… ¿Me oyes?- dijo Marshall, tratando de forzar una sonrisa- Yo te lo prohíbo. Mo te vas a morir, _Chaparrita_…-

-¿Chaparrita?- preguntó Fionna con una sonrisa, pues sonaba algo gracioso que Marshall la llamara así. Marshall soltó una risita y miró sus manos.

-Si…- suspiró- Así le decía a la otra Fionna…-

-¿Y tu…solo me ves como la otra Fionna?- preguntó la rubia, con un tono algo triste. El vampiro la miró algo sorprendido de la pregunta. Nunca se lo habia preguntado, si esa atracción que sentía por Fionna era amor…o amor por un lindo recuerdo. No tenía ese complejo, y a decir verdad Marceline tampoco.

Él veía a su prima muy normal con Finn. Enojados al principio, si, pero, con todo lo que le había dicho Jake acerca de sus aventuras, reuniones y de lo bien que se llevaban Finn y Marcy le quedó claro que, aunque fueran las reencarnaciones de sus antiguas seres queridos, no necesitaban más que existir para ellos.

Por eso Marcy no quería que Finn supiera nada; porque no habia la necesidad de estar pensando en cosas del pasado cuando en realidad podía ser felices en ese instante. Claro, ahora el humano se le habia pospuesto al futuro y por eso iba por la Perla, pero a decir verdad, Marcy lo quería por quien era. Por el humano loco, divertido, heroico y fuerte…y no veía reflejado a el otro Finn en él.

Y Marshall tampoco con Fionna.

-No…nunca te he visto como a ella…-

-Entonces…¿Me vas a decir que te nemoratse de mi de un día para otro?- preguntío la humana, bastante sentimental- Por favor…ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpido…-

-¿Y tu me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi también?- poreguntó Marshall, algo enojado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- gritó Fionna, molesta-¡Tu me gustas!-

-No…- dijo Marshall, nada convencido y con la mirada triste- Solo me estas diciendo esto…porque estas a punto de morir y porque…Gumball te rechazó…- masculló el vampiro, venenosamente.

-No… ¡NO!- volvió a gritar la humana, y trató de ponerse de pie, pero entonces de nuevo sintió como algo crujía en ella, dio un alarido de dolor y se llevó la mano a su costado, encogiéndose.-¡AGGGG…!-

-¡Fi!- la sostuvo Marshall, antes de que se golpeara de nuevo con algo, pero ella solo le respondió con una patada en el rostro que la hizo soltar y caer sentado a un metro de ella. Aun en ese estado agónico, la humana realmente era fuerte.

-¡No me toque, Marshall Lee!- le dijo, más amenazándolo que otra cosa. El vampiro se enderezó con una clara mueca de disgusto en el rostro y un gran moretón en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo por qué hiciste eso?- le reprochó Marshall.

-¡Porque te lo mereces!- respondió Fionna, furiosa- ¡Te mereces eso y más!- dijo, tomó una piedra y se la lanzó, Marshall a penas y la pudo esquivar, pues el espacio era muy pequeño- ¡Primero me ocultas la verdad!- le dijo y le aventó otra piedra, que de nuevo el vampiro esquivo-¡Luego me gritas!- otra piedra más-¡Y LUEGO ME TRATAS COMO SI YO NO EXISTIERA!- otra piedra más-¡Y AHORA VIENES A DECIRME QUE TE GUSTO, PERO SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD!- otra piedra-¿Y LUEGO QUE HARÁS?- preguntó, aun gritando, pero esta vez sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-¡ME DEJARÁS SOLA!- el vampiro flotó hasta ella, tratando de tranquilizara, pero no fue fácil, ya que Fionna tenía una puntería envidiable con las piedras. ¿Qué se traía con ella?- ¡Y AHORA, BAJO ESTE COSTAL DE PIEDRAS, TE DIGO QUE TE CORRES´PONDO Y TÚ DICES QUE AUN SUGO ENAMORADA DE GUMBALL, CUANDO EN REALIDAD YO LO RECHAZÉ! ¿YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE PASÓ ESA NOCHE?-

-Bien, Fionna, ya cálmate…no te puedes alterar…- trató de tranquilizarla el vampiro, pero solo se consiguió una piedrazo más por parte de la humana.

-¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A ALTERARME!- le gritó, demasiado temperamental- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE…QUE…QUE TU…QUE…QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!-Las últimas palabras resonaron tan fuerte que los chicos casi la pudieron escuchar desde afuera. Marshall legó a ella y la inmovilizó de ambas manos…estaba que ardía. Pero la humana solo sollozó y bajó la cabeza, apenada y dolida.- No tienes idea…de lo mucho que te quiero…- sollozó, aun si mirarlo a la cara.

El ceño de Marshall se relajó y miró como en cuerpo de la humana se convulsionaba, pero no de fiebre, sino de llanto. Se sentía culpable actuar así, tan frío, tan sólido…pero…es que ella se lo había pedido. Por eso, por el bien de ambos decidió que no se involucraría con ella más. Mal momento, porque en ese momento la humana le estaba diciendo lo que a él le hubiera gustado desde hace tres años y, estaba a punto de morir.

-Fi…lamento si te traté mal estos últimos días- se disculpó el vampiro. Pero…tu me pediste que te dejara en paz…por eso lo hice-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?- dijo Fionna, levantando un poco la mirada-¡Dime! ¿Por qué no sales de esta pila de piedras y a mí me dejas morir aquí?-

-¿Estás loca? ¡No me vulvas a pedir cosas así!- le gritó ahora Marshall. Fionna se resintió un poco ante el grito del vampiro. Generalmente él no gritaba, y cuando lo hacía era porque verdaderamente estaba molesto. Pero ella, terca como siempre, tampoco le daría pie.

-¿Y POR QUE NO LO HACES? ¡NO ME HAS CONTESTADO!-

-¡Pues porque…!- Marshall se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de que se lo gritara más claro en la cara, frunció el ceño, se ruborizo un poco…y finalmente explotó-¡POR QUE ESTPY ENAMORADO DE TI, FIONNA!- gritó. Luego, como un niño pequeño la soltó de manera brusca y se sentó frente a ella, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y una mano en sus ojos, como si le avergonzara que Fionna lo estuviese viendo- Creí que había quedado claro…- murmuró- Creí que…cuando nos besamos en las montañas todo estaba bien…pero veo que no…-

-Marshall…- susurró Fionna, mirándolo con tristeza. Claro, ya se lo suponía, pero jamás creyó que fuese verdad. Ese día de las montañas, cuando Jake la sacó para que él y Finn pudiesen hablar…y él la besó. Le quedó claro que en efecto si podría haber una posibilidad de que Marshall sintiera algo por ella.

Pero pasó lo mismo que Finn y Marceline.

¿Cómo saber si no solo era malicia de él? Claro, se sentía a gusto cuando se preocupaba por ella y demás, ahí se dio cuenta de lo especial que resultaba él para ella…pero ¿Y ella para él? ¿Por qué Marshall se enamoraría de una humana simple? La respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría en Bellotopia, cuando le contaron toda la historia.

Y ahí nació la duda.

No solo era el hecho de un secreto que no debió serlo para ella, sino que también le fastidiaba pensar que Marshall solo viviera con ella en un simple recuerdo, que no al viera como Fionna, la humana, hermana de Cake y Finn, protectora de Aaa…sino que la mirara…como la Fionna que se la tragó la Nocheosfera. Eso le quemaba. Por eso no se creía que Marshall estuviera enamorado de ella…hasta ese momento que lo veía así, tan apenado, costándole trabajo quitarse eso del pecho.

-No tienes idea…de la rabia que me daba…que tu estuvieras con Gumball…- comenzó a decir el vampiro, aun apenado-…me…me enfermaba que tu lo amarás tanto…y esa noche…esa noche por eso actué como actué…porque….porque estaba celoso de que la persona que más quería…no fuera para mi…-

-Lo sé…- jadeó Fionna- Fui…una idiota…- sonrió con tristeza- Pero…pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para saber que…que realmente te quiero. Y que…no importa si me ves como la otra Fionna…yo a ti siempre te querré como Marshall…y solo como Marshall…- dijo, azorándose más.

El vampiro se enterneció por su gesto. Después de tantas peleas t dolores…al final, al final lograr escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Fionna…era más que suficiente para toda su existencia. Sonrió y se hincó, frente a ella, mirándola más de cerca.

-No me gustas como la otra humana…- comenzó a decir, y tomó su mano y la examinó. Cielos, ese color purpura se veía cada vez más terrible.- Me volví a enamorar de ti…porque…así eres tu….y…no verte…me volvería loco-

Ambas miradas se encontraron y…Fuego y Hielo, chocaron.

¿Cuánto hacia que no se veían realmente como quien eran? Amistad. Esa absurda palabra quedaba tan baja…eso era amor. Esa mirada era lo que ponía a la humana a que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo y al vampiro de rodillas. Así lo ponía. Su belleza salvaje, heroica, divertida, fantasiosa, hermosa… ¡Mierda! Es todo se había fijado esos últimos años…hubo momento hasta en el que su trasero le pareció atractivo. Le gustaba todo de ella. Era su Fionna, suya y de nadie más.

Ahora se veía la conexión que tenían entre el pasado y el presente. La humana soltó una inocente risita.

-¿Tuvimos que quedar bajo todas estas rocas y para que casi yo muriera para decirme que estás enamorado de mi?- preguntó, aun sin borrar su sonrisa. El vampiro sonrió audazmente.

-Bueno…eres bastante difícil…- bromeó, la humana le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto jadeó de nuevo, sintiendo un dolor en su vientre y se dobló un poco, soltando un leve alarido. Marshall la sostuvo, preocupado- ¿Te duele?-

-Si…- jadeó la humana, pero luego lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa- Pero…vale la pena este momento…sobre todo porque…quiero asegurar que realmente yo igual estoy enamorada de ti…-

El vampiro hizo que se reincorporara un poco y la miro, más ardientemente. Fionna de repente se sintió más caliente de lo que ya estaba, un calor que hacía que la respiración se le cerrara, pero eso solo hacía que lo sintiera cuando Marshall estaba cerca.

-Demuéstramelo entonces…- sonrió, de nuevo de manera audaz. La humana se sonrojó entera, pero entonces bajó la mirada a los labios de Marshall.

Le dio gracia. Hace unas semanas lo había besado por última vez en las montañas, había frío y ella no estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, pero ahí, en ese momento en el que sus sentimiento se habían aclarado...hacía un calor insoportable que le quitaba el aliento y ella estaba agonizando. No supo si fue por la cantidad de toxinas que el veneno estaba liberando en sus sangre, o ese calor que la estaba obligando a quitarse la playera…pero de repente quería arder…quería arder si era el precio para asaltar los labios del vampiro.

Finalmente el deseo cedió.

Con desesperación se enderezó de golpe y se colgó a su cuello, apretando los labios contra los suyos.

Marshall abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no se esperaba eso, el se esperaba un "También estoy enamorada de ti", pero no. Fionna como siempre había sabido atacar al blanco. Miró su rostro, estaba increíblemente rojo, sus labios, a diferencia de esa noche, estaban que quemaban de todas la maneras, incluso literalmente por la fiebre, al igual que sus manos en su nuca. Parecía que realmente le estaba costando trabajo dejarlo claro. Sonrió para sus adentros. Fionna era completamente una novata besando. Bueno…él le haría andar a su paso.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y la rodeó de la cintura, apegándola más a él. Fionna soltó un quejido, pero tan pronto como lo hizo el vampiro volvió a apoderarse de sus labios…y poco a poco quedó a su ritmo…salvaje…hambriento.

Ahí, bajo una cueva, en medio del desierto, atrapados y moribundos…era el peor lugar para un beso…a vista ajena. Pero para ellos, ese beso, por el que tanto habían llorado y soñado, era perfecto.

Fue tan pasional que al final la humana quedó por encimársele al vampiro, quedando así sobre sus piernas hincadas, mientras se lo comía a besos y el vampiro recorría con sus manos su cabello y su espalda, saboreándola completamente. En ese momento era suya. Ningún Finn que lo interrumpiera, ninguna Marcy que lo hiciera sentir pena, ningún Conde que la quisiera matar, Ese momento era perfecto. Y la fiebre aumentaba…pero esta vez para ambos.

Marshall la tomó más firmemente y cambió posición, pues la humana comenzaba a jadear, pero no era de ese beso, no…era porque, realmente, le estaba constando trabajo respirar y su corazón estaba peligrosamente acelerado. Por ello la recostó bocarriba en la arena y las piedritas, pero…él tampoco tiró la toalla. Simplemente se puso encima de ella y la siguió besando.

Quería llegar más allá, al fin y al cabo era un chico, pero su lado cuerdo le decía que no. Que Fionna no estaba lista y menos aun con esa fiebre y veneno, quemándole las venas.

Al final, la humana fue la que detuvo el beso, para tomar aire. Lo miró jadeante y vio como en el rostro del vampiro se reflejaba una sonrisa burlona, pero cariñosa.

-Eres mía…- le susurró este. Fionna le sonrió por igual y rió un poco.

-Je, je…torpe. Yo jamás dije que…¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!- un nuevo alarido por parte de la humana, esta vez más fuerte y adolorida, entonces se encogió en el suelo y se abrazó de nuevo el vientre, pronto comenzó a sudar demasiado. Marshall la miró preocupado…y de un buen momento se pasó a uno desesperante.

-¡Fionna!- soltó Marshall preocupado y luego se giró hacia donde había hablado con Finn.-¡FINN! ¡MALDITA SEA, SAQUENOS QUE AQUÍ!-

Los muchachos, quienes estaban aun pensando algún plan para sacarlos de ahí rápido, escucharon desde afuera los quejidos de la humana y la desesperación de Marshall. Finn al instante se pegó a la roca para escuchar mejor.

-¡Marshall! ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el humano, desesperado de no poder ver a su hermana.

-No lo sé…no lo sé…- balbuceó Marshall decelerado.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?- explotó Finn, aun más desesperado- ¡VELA, MARSHALL! ¡REVISALA!-

Al instante el cuerpo de la humana se contrajo y comenzó a toser convulsivamente, entonces Marshall notó que algo salía de sus labios y se escurría hasta su barbilla. No le quedaba duda…era sangre, Fionna estaba tosiendo sangre. Su final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

-Esta…escupiendo sangre…-mencionó lo sufriente como para que todos loe escuchara. Ahora el que se volvía del lado oscuro gracias a la presión era Finn, quien se aturdió cuando escuchó aquello, pero al instante frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Marshall.

-¡ESCUCHAME, BASTARDO! ¡MAS TE VALE SALBVAR A TIU HERMANA O TE JURÓ QUE TE METERÉ LA ESPADA POR EL…!-

-¡Finn!- lo regañó Marceline. Está bien que las cosas pintaran peor que cualquier otro día, pero no podían permitirse pelear entre otros si no se quemaban la cabeza antes. Debían actuar y rápido.

Bonnibel empujó a Finn de donde se estaba comunicando con Marshall, temblando de miedo.

-Marshall…- lo llamó la pelirosa- Huele la sangre y dime… ¿Cómo te huele?- comenzó a ordenar.

El vampiro recogió con su índice un poco de la sangre que le escurría por la barbilla a la humana y se la llevó a la nariz. Al instante lo retiró de su rostro e hizo una mueca de asco…entonces…supo que lo peor apenas comenzaba.

-Huele a…podrido…- mencionó, tratando de no perder la calma. Al instante todos ampliaron los ojos al escucharlo.

-¡Fi!- soltó Cake, cubriéndose el hocico para no gritar como histérica.

Bonnibel miró la roca, incrédula de las palabras de Marshall y de sus hipótesis en sus cabezas. Volteó a ver a Finn y Marcy con dolor y murmuró las palabras que decidirían el destino de la última humana.

-Está en etapa terminal- sentenció. Sus órganos se están pudriendo desde adentro hacia afuera…en cualquier momento…le dará un infarto-

Finn sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy ampliados. No, no se podía terminar así, no para Fionna, no podía vivir con la sangre de su hermana entre sus dedos. Desesperado, empujó bruscamente a Bonnibel y se acercó a la roca.

Había una opción y esa era referente a otro veneno. Otro veneno que solo tenía Marshall y que solo él podía solucionar estando ahí dentro.

-¡MUERDELA!- le gritó- ¡ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SALVARLA! ¡MUERDELA AHORA!-

Todos miraron a Finn como si hubiera enloquecido y Marshall también amplió los ojos. No pensaron en que al humano se le ocurriría esa opción. Debía querer demasiado a Fionna por tener su sangre como para pedir que Marshall transformara a Fionna en un monstruo con tal de que no muriera.

Marshall, por un momento pensó que era una locura, y que su decencia, igual que en el día que le extrajo parte de la sangre infectada, pero… ¿Podría verla morir de nuevo? En ese momento su honor y su dignidad se quedaban cortos…si morderla era la única opción que tenían… ¿Lo haría sin importar el costo?

-Finn, él no debe morderla…- dijo Marceline, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Pero si es la única manera de salvar a Fi…- dijo Cake, dándole la razón un poco a Finn.

-El vampiro dijo que no quería volverla inmortal desde el principio. No importa lo que haga, esa chica terminará pagando si nos precipitamos- dijo Jake, llevándole la contraria al humano y la gata, y dándole la razón a Marceline.

-Jake tiene razón- dijo la vampiresa- Mejor hay que movernos y buscar algo para sacarlos de ahí-

-¿Y qué vamos a encontrar aquí, Marceline?- espetó Finn, con la mandíbula apretada- Estamos en medio de un desierto…¿Que no lo entiendes?-

-¡Po supuesto que lo entiendo!- exclamó la vampiresa- Pero si le pides a Marshall que haga eso, solo la estarás condenando a la vida eterna. No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa-

-Prefiero tenerla como vampira a verla muerta- dijo Finn, con rabia. ¿Cómo se les ocurría llevarle la contraria en un momento así?

-No tienes…idea de lo que estás diciendo…- dijo Marceline, respirando profundamente para no darle una nueva bofetada a Finn- Si dejas que él la muerda, ya no tendrás más a Fionna, la humana-

-No pienso perderla- dijo Finn, y se volteó con Bonnie- ¿Qué posibilidades hay?-

-Le quedan aun unas horas mientras el veneno aun ataca a varios órganos del cuerpo, puede morderla- dijo la Princesa- Pero no lo recomiendo, como dice Marcy…eso conlleva un alto precio-

-Pero mi hermanita se está muriendo- dijo Cake a la defensiva.

-¿No hay algún antídoto para regresarla a humana y solo transformarla por unos días más?- preguntó Beemo, inocentemente.

-No lo hay- respondió Marceline- Además, aunque la transformemos, Fionna se estará retorciendo de dolor en los últimos días. No funcionará-

-Funcionará si la mantiene con vida- dijo Finn, necio.

-No seas terco, Finn- reclamó Jake- Si Marshall hace eso lo único que se ganará esa humana es volverse una sanguijuela. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será para todos nosotros?-

-¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si la dejamos morir?-

Voces, voces, voces…eso era lo único que Marshall escuchaba.

La moral de siempre en contra del amor que todos le tenían a Fionna. Estaban atrapados, agonizantes, con el calor al máximo, vulnerables y muy peleados.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus dedos y se jaló un poco el cabello, al borde de la locura, aun escuchando la discusión de allá afuera. Lo que pasaría si mordía a Fionna y lo que pasaría si no lo hacía. De todas maneras, ambos estaban perdiendo, y ella más.

Nunca había estado ahí, ni en la Guerra de los Champiñones. Siempre se había mantenido al margen con ella. Sabía que no la iba matar, porque su sangre sabría tan mal como él la olfateaba, nada que ver con el aroma a manzanilla natural de ella, pero…inyectarle su ponzoña, volverla el monstruo que él era, condenarla a la vida eterna con tal de no perderla…¿Sería tan egoísta?

Finn lo estaba siendo. Con tal de no perder a su hermana iba en contra, incluso, de la palabra de su persona más querida. Debía quererla mucho, el problema era que no conocía bien a Fionna, no cómo él.

Ella no quería la Juventud Eterna, y si los había seguido fue porque quería ir con el vampiro, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza, al menos que él supiera, la idea de volverse inmortal y eternamente joven. Peor tal y como habían vivido él y Marcy, la vida eterna se paga con muertes, tristeza y dolores que jamás se podrían apagar, porque siempre estaría sintiendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- soltó un gritó que resonó entre las piedras, completamente abrumado. Quería que todos se callaran. Quería que dejaran de dar sus puntos de vista que se acumulaban en su cabeza, quería callar los alaridos de Fionna, quería que todo estuviera en silencio para que pudiera tomar una decisión…pero ya.

-Marshall…- oyó a Fionna jadear. El vampiro se giró a ella, frustrado, entonces vio como la humana aun estaba tendida en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, empapada de sudor…pero entonces amplió los ojos. ¿Era su imaginación o algo se le estaba enredando por los tobillos y subía por su cuerpo?- No me siento muy bien…-

Rápidamente se acercó a ella, para verificar que su mente y su vista a oscuras no le estuvieran jugando una broma. Entonces vio de qué se trataba.

Era algo parecido a arena, solo que de color oscuro, combinada como cuando las sombras se arrastran. Vio que en efecto estaba aprisionando a Fionna de las piernas, como subía por sus caderas, se enredaba como un espiral en su cintura, y luego cerca de sus pechos, apretándola igual que una serpiente constrictora, sacándole un gemido y el poco aire que le quedaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró, horrorizado. Rápidamente colocó sus manos ene esa cosa y comenzó a tirar de ella, para liberarla- ¡Tranquila, Fi! ¡Yo te quitare esta porquería!-

Pero entonces, como si eso se multiplicara, se le enredó a él en las muñecas y comenzó a subir la arena oscura por sus brazos, también en forma de espiral. Soltó rápidamente lo que estaba tratando de quitarle a Fionna y sacudió los brazos lo más fuerte que pudo…tratando de quitársela también, pero esa cosa parecía como si quisiera aprisionarlos.

-¿Marshall?- llamó Finn, al oír que todo se había quedado en silencio- ¡Marshall! ¿Marshall, me escuchas?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Marceline, asustada. Finn miró horrorizado la piedra y luego miró a la vampiresa.

-Ya no oigo…nada…- dijo Finn, asustado y preso del miedo. Marceline frunció el ceño y apartó a Finn, para apegarse más a la pared de piedra.

-¡Marshall! ¡Marshall! ¡Marshall! ¡Fionna! ¿Me escuchan?- comenzó a llamar, comenzando a desesperarse también.- ¿Marshall? ¡Fi!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- de repente la vampiresa sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y como de pronto un zumbido entre los oídos y las paredes de su cabeza. Al instante cayó al suelo, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos y retorciéndose de dolor. Pero incluso en ese momento, sabía que fue la misma sensación que la había llevado a encontrar a Finn. Pero eso no era bueno. Cada vez que lo sentía pasaba algo malo.

-¿Marceline?- dijo Finn, comenzando a asustarse también, se hincó junto a ella, mientras veía la expresión de la vampira desfigurada por el dolor.-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Marcy!- Pero la vampiresa solo tenía la mandíbula apretada, sintiéndose aturdida y atrapada en su propia mente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- oyeron una voz seca que los hizo voltear- Veo que…no fue necesario que la vampiresa usará sus poderes para poder rastrearlos…-

Todos giraron la mirada y entonces lo vieron. Ahí estaba la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas y de la edad reducida de Marceline, quien al darse cuenta de quién era, también lo miró con rabia.

-Lich…- dijo Finn, con los dientes apretados.

-El mismo, mi niño- dijo con burla la calavera- Oh, vaya…tal parece que necesitan ayuda. Sobre todo con esos chicos bajo las rocas…no se ven nada bien-

-¿Qué les hiciste?- jadeó Marceline, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh…nada en particular. Solo digamos que supe dar en el blanco. La humana está tan enferma que no podrá liberarse de las cadenas de verbena que la están aprisionando ahora mismo, y el hijo del Conde Lee…bueno…es un vampiro-

-¿Verbena?- repitió Finn, confuso.

-Es una sustancia muy toxica para los vampiros- explicó Bonnie, tomando a Beemo para protegerlo.

-Y al parecer, aunque no te está tocando, también resulta ser muy toxica para ti…¿no es así, querida Marceline?- dijo con burla. Marceline frunció el ceño y a Finn se le encendió una luz en su cabeza. Eso explicaba porque se había sentido tan mal de momento a otro.- Pero bueno, luego vendré por sus cuerpos en unas horas…al fin y al cabo, no les falta mucho para que este desierto terminara por matarlos a todos. Peor en este momento solo he venido por el cuerpo y alma de tu querida hermana, Finn-

-Sobre mi cadáver…- gruñó Finn, poniéndose de pie y sacando su espada de Sangre de Demonio, poniéndose frente a Marcy, en posición de combate.

-Oh, bueno…si tú lo decides…- dijo el cadáver, con indiferencia. Entonces le soltó una descarga verde, como las de la cueva. Finn la esquivó y corrió a él, justo para empezar una batalla.

Marceline, como pudo, se puso de pie y se arrancó el collar del cuello. Bien, ya los habían rastreado y encontrado, nada podía ser peor, solo que debía liberar a Fionna y Marshall, ahora que ya no tenían nada que perder.

Pero justo cuando se iba a cercando a la cueva, de la arena emergió la Demonio Doble Cara. Al instante Marceline retrocedió, mientras la mujer la miraba con burla.

-¿A dónde vas, linda?- preguntó, bloqueándole el paso. Marceline frunció el ceño y lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar su paso. Ya no podía volar, así que tenía que ser ágil. Entonces la Demonio levantó a su vista, el collar que le habían puesto en Bellotopia- Te tengo un regalo…-

-No esta vez, bruja…- dijo Marceline entre dientes, y aunque le pareció absurdo, pateó el suelo, levantando un montan de arena que cayó en los ojos de la mujer y que la hizo retroceder, Al instante Marceline la empujó y siguió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la cueva. Acabaría con ella, pero primero debería liberar a su primo y Fionna.

Entonces de nuevo algo emergió de la arena por enfrente de ella, esto la hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas, pero cuando miró hacia arriba casi se le salen los ojos horrorizada.

Eran mujeres, hechas de arena, ya que esta caía un poco a sus pies, parecían estar entrelazadas a ella. Iban desnudas y se arrastraban, sus cabellos eran largos, simulando unas serpientes, igual que la bruja mitológica Medusa, y sus bocas se abrían tan grandes que dejaban ver sus colmillos con cada gruñido y chillido agudo que daban, mientras que en sus abdómenes se les colaban las costillas.

Su papá le había contado de ellas, pero nunca supo si había sido real o no. Eran Sirenas de Arena. No eran como las del mar o las de Agua Dulce, no, esas sirenas eran más parecidas a demonios que a seres sensuales. Eran malas, comían todo tipo de seres, y por supuesto, no dudó que iban como invitadas de parte de la Demonio y el Lich.

No había una, y se dio cuenta cuando pronto comenzaron a emerger más y más a su alrededor. Entonces esa criatura le gruñó en la cara, pero justo antes de que pusiera sus garras para darle un zarpazo de muerte, Jake llegó y golpeó a una con su puño, dejando solo un montón de arena. Entonces e giró a ver a Marcy.

-¡Corre y libéralos para que de una vez nos larguemos de aquí! ¡Yo te cubro!- le gritó, Marceline asintió, se puso de pie y siguió corriendo, para que después Jake encarará a la docena de Sirenas que tenía en frente-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién de ustedes quiere más patadas en el trasero?- dijo con arrogancia, pronto todas la Sirena se le fueron encima. Entonces Cake se le unió.

Marceline siguió corriendo y sacó su bajo con una llamarada roja, pronto el hacha-bajo volvió a su manera original y siguió corriendo, con el arma en su mano. Entonces algo la golpeó fuertemente, que hizo que saliera volando varios metros, para al final caer de lleno en la arena. Para su mala suerte el bajo cayó a unos metros de ella.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tu padre no te dijo que era de mala educación dejar a las mujeres mayores hablando solas?- dijo la Demonio, quien la habían derribado. Se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta. Pronto el sol le dio de lleno a Marceline, y esta soltó un chillido. La mujer y a la miró con despreció y con sus garras la tomó del cuello y la levantó a su altura. Era tanto su fuerza que la levantó a unos centímetros de la arena. Marceline comenzó a jadear y a patalear, pero no porque la estuviese ahogando, sino porque el sol le estaba dando en la cara. La Demonio la miró con burla- Miren…aquí está la hija de Abadeer. La Reina Vampiro…que dejó todo por un simple humano. ¿Y ahora donde está? Muriendo a causa del sol. Tu padre tenía razón, eres muy obstinada. Lástima que él tampoco se nos quiso unir y ahora está habiendo unos trabajitos para nosotros en la Nocheosfera-

¿Qué su padre qué? ¿Oyó bien? Ya le habían dicho algo similar en Bellotopia, pero con eso le habían dejado claro que su padre ahora estaba por debajo de ellos, realmente las cosas iban mal, y su tío, junto con esos dos seres empapados de maldad, habían tomado la Nocheosfera como primera parada.

No, no podía dejarlos ganar. Tenía que ayudar a Finn, a Fionna, a Marshall…tenía que ser fuerte y salvarlos de verdad en esa ocasión.

-Me preguntó qué dirá el buen Hunson…si ponemos a su hija a hervir al sol, igual que…una pierna de pollo rancia- siseó la mujer, apretando más su cuello, haciendo que Marceline echará la cabeza hacia atrás y le diera todo el sol en la cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Marceline!- soltó Finn, preocupado, pero eso fue suficiente para distraerlo, entonces el Lich lo golpeó en la cabeza. El humano cayó al suelo, algo noqueado y soltando su espada. Entonces el Lich aprovechó y la tomó, para después acercarse a él, de manera amenazadora.

Finn se levantó un poco y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese momento idiota en el que lo había hecho caer el golpe. Entonces vio como el Lich se acercaba a él, al instante, aun en el suelo comenzó a retroceder, sin quitar esa mirada de odio que sentía ante esa criatura.

-Estás solo, Finn…- dijo el Lich, levantando la espada para darle el golpe de gracia- No está tu hermanita, ni ese apuesto vampiro…y tu novia…está a punto de morir…¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Finn? ¿Vencerme con otro suéter rosa? Se acabó…y daré fin…¡A TU EXISTENCIA!- giró e impulso la espada, entonces un golpe puntiagudo le dio al Lich de lleno en la cara- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó este, entonces se tambaleó con fiereza, pero al hacerlo, los brazos se le descontrolarlo, y sin querer dio donde quería.

La espada pasó a hacerle a Finn una gran cortada en el pecho, que lo hizo retroceder y caer de nuevo a unos metros. El humano se tomó un poco la herida, pero no le importó, debía de ayudar a quien fuera que lo había ayudado. Entonces se sorprendió de ver quién era.

Vio a Bonnie, parada frente al Lich, aun adolorido y a ella con la improvisada arma que se había hecho con un par de cactus. Todos esos años, después de salvarla, ahora ella parecía haber adquirido un valor lo suficientemente atolondrado como para salvarle el trasero esta vez a él.

-¡Eso es por lo de la otra vez!- soltó Bonnie. Entonces el Lich la miró mejor, mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono más oscuro, dejando claro que estaba más que fastidiado. Bonnie entonces comenzó a asustarse, no pensó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos. El Lich gruñó y le pegó con su brazo, como si espantara a una mosca, entonces la Dulce Princesa salió volando unos metros y aterrizó en el suelo.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI, BUBBLEGUM!-

-¡DIN! ¡DIN! ¡DIN! ¡DIN!- gritó Finn, mientras tomaba impulso y se colocaba en el hombro del Lich con la espada en la mano, entonces no lo dudó más y cortó el brazo izquierdo de esa criatura. Al instante el ser dio un grito de dolor, mientras una cosa verde salía de este. Finn sintió como el cuerpo caería en cualquier momento y saltó de él, para aterrizar en el suelo de manera definitiva y audaz y ver como el Lich caía, adolorido y herido. No pudo sentirse más satisfecho de haber acabado con él…por el momento.

-Eres un mal chiste para mí…- murmuró, con rabia, mientras lo veía.

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jake, aun con las Sirenas encima de él.

-¡Sí!- soltó el humano- ¡Ayuda a la Dulce Princesa, yo ayudaré a Marceline!- gritó y fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver como aun era ahorcada por esa mujer, quien dejaba que se consumiera por el sol.

-¡Llora! ¡Suplica! ¡Anda, eso es lo que queremos antes de ver tu maldita muerte!- le gritó la mujer con rabia. Marceline estaba que se quedaba sin fuerzas, pero no podía ceder, no ante ellos que tanto la habían lastimado.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Finn, saltándole a la mujer encima, haciendo que los tres cayeran y que ella soltara a Marceline, finalmente la vampiresa cayó al suelo, y rodó hasta la sombra del cañón, donde tosió un par de veces arena y alzó la mirada. Entonces vio como la Demonio estaba encima de Finn, mientras este, intentaba alejarla manteniendo su espada firme contra su cuello, mientras ella quería rasgarle más del pecho.

-¡Finn!- gritó Marceline, dispuesta a ayudarle, pero Finn la miró, con esfuerzo y suplicante, sin dejar de forcejear.

-¡SACALOS!- gritó, mientras la Demonio ponía más fuerza-¡SACALOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

Marceline salió de su estado helado y corrió con todo hasta su bajo, aunque el sol le quemó y volvió a tomarlo. Entonces corrió a la cueva, y una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca se lo acomodó y lo afinó, para tocar el dichoso acorde que levantaría las piedras.

-¡No te atrevas, vampira!- siseó la mujer, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Marceline tocó las notas suficientes, y de un momento a otro hubo una supernova que salió disparada junto con una luz cegante de color blanco, incluso a pesar del sol que los sacó volando gracias a la ráfaga de viento.

Todos soltaron un gritó y salieron disparados. La Demonio quedó en algún lugar fuera del cuerpo de Finn y el humano también se dio de lleno con la arena. Marceline fue a la que peor le dio el impacto, y salió volando hacia atrás, donde quedó tendida en la arena, con el rostro escondido entre su cabello. Cake y Jake apenas y se pudieron sostener de unas rocas, sosteniendo a la Dulce Princesa y a Beemo.

El zumbido era tan fuerte que los dejó sordos, e incluso los dejó noqueados por unos momentos. La Sirenas, gracias a la ráfaga, de deshicieron con un grueso chillido unísono, mientras que todos los demás intentaron cubrirse, como Finn.

Minutos después de que toda la arena, piedras y de más se levantaron, todo quedó en calma. La luz cesó, el zumbido también, y el silencio sepulcral del desierto volvió a escucharse. Finn se levantó, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Sin duda, la arena y las piedras habían sido removidas. Enfocó la mirada y vio a Marceline, tendida a unos metros de él.

Herido y ya sin fuerzas, mientras un oído le sangraba y no podía escuchar con él, se arrastró hacia ella. Entonces una vezas ahí, presó del miedo de lo que Marceline pudo conjurar, la sacudió un poco, temeroso de que no le respondiera más.

-Marceline…Marcy…- susurró. Para su suerte, la vampiresa respondió segundos después, se levantó un poco y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, para después encontrarse con la mirada de Finn, quien aun la veía, aterrorizado. Él humano la miró, en efecto, preocupado, pues toda su cara estaba llena de manchas negras que le habían causado las quemaduras del sol.

-Finn… ¿Lo hice?- preguntó Marceline, aun algo aturdida. El humano sonrió y asintió un poco con su cabeza.-Oh…que bien…- dijo, entonces lo abrazó, como si la vida se le hubiese ido en ello. No podían creerlo. Estaban vivos. Muy heridos, cansados y vulnerables, pero vivos.

-¡Finn!- oyeron unas voces. Los dos se separaron lentamente, para ver como Jake corría hacia ellos, con algunos golpes y heridas también y se abalanzaba sobre Finn, abrazándolo- ¡Hay, hermanito! ¡Me da gusto de que estés bien!- Finn sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Bonnie, Cake y Beemo se hincaban también junto a ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la gata, ayudando a la vampiresa a erguirse un poco y sentarse en posición india en el suelo, mientras esta se sobaba un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias…- jadeó un poco, haciendo círculos con el cuello- Debo admitirlo, Bonnie…eso…fue lo más valiente que he visto en ti…- dijo, sonriéndole de manera audaz a la Princesa, quien también la miró, sonriente. Le alegraba ver a una vieja ex mejor amiga a salvo. Marceline dirigió su dedo índice a la mejilla de la Princesa, la cual se había ganado una cortada en la mejilla derecha y que en ese momento le salía una pequeña gota. Marceline sonrió y se chupó el dedo, como si fuera la última gota de agua que iba a consumir para toda su vida.

-¿Qué pasó con el Lich y la Demonio?- preguntó Beemo. Finn y Jake se separaron y todos fijaron sus miradas al frente, y vieron como había una pequeña montaña de arena, perteneciente a las Sirenas, y a unos metros, tendidos, los cuerpos del Lich y la Demonio Doble Cara, completamente inconscientes. Al parecer la pelea y la supernova lanzada por el bajo de Marceline los había dejado heridos y a ellos fuera de peligro.

-Estamos a salvo…- dijo Finn- Por el momento…-

-¿Y Fionna y Marshall?- preguntó Marceline, trayéndolos a la realidad de nuevo. Pronto la mirada de Finn se horrorizó y volteó a ver en distintas direcciones…pronto encontraron lo que estaban buscando a unos metros de ellos.

Las rocas habían salido disparadas, tal y cómo habían planeado. Ahora los cuerpos de Marshall y Fionna yacían tirados en la arena, completamente inconscientes y con algo parecido a unas algas alrededor de sus cuerpos, sin embargo estas no parecían estarlos aprisionando más , solo parecía que habían vaciado una cubeta de esas cosas sobre ellos.

-¡Marshall! ¡Fi!- soltó Marceline, mientras se acercaba corriendo junto con los otros, entonces miró extrañada esas cosas, y dispuesta a quitárselas, las tocó, pero entonces le quemó la mano de un momento para otro, y rápidamente la retiro, mientras veía como había dejado en su palma una marca roja.

-Auch…- se quejó, mientras se la miraba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Finn.

-Si…verbena- se limitó a decir la vampiresa, admirada por el punto de ataque del Conde. Realmente había sabido darle en la espinilla a Marshall.

Jake estiró sus brazos y quitó todas esas cosas que parecían algas negruzcas y pestilentes y luego estiró de nuevo sus brazos y las dejó a muchísimos metros alejadas de ellos, para que ya no le hicieran más daño a Marceline y al vampiro, quien aún seguía completamente inconsciente. Marceline, al instante lo sacudió un poco, preocupada.

-¿Marshall? ¿Marshall, me oyes?- llamó, tratando de que su primo la escuchara.

Como si hubiese sido liberada de una boa a punto de comérselo, el vampiro abrió lentamente los ojos y tosió un par de veces, encontrándose primeramente con el rostro preocupado de su prima.

-Marcy…- jadeó un poco, intentando ubicarse, mientras el rostro de Finn también se asomaba. Y eso fue como un despertador para él. Todo le llegó de golpe a la cabeza. Lo mucho que se había mareado cuando esas cosas comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo igual que el de Fionna, como caía en la áspera arena, mientras esas cosas aprisionaban su cuerpo, desprendiendo un olor que lo mareaba y que parecía desactivar toda la energía de su cuerpo. Lo último que vio fue a Fionna, aun muriéndose por ese veneno y de cómo era consumida por esas cosas, mientras le quitaban todo el aire posible.-¡Fionna!- soltó, exaltado y reincorporándose de golpe, entonces vio a la humana, tendida a su lado, aun roja y con una respiración que apenas y se veía, rápidamente tomó su cuerpo y lo recargó en su pecho- ¡Fi! ¡Fi! ¡Háblame!-

-Haber, dame permiso…- dijo Bonnie, yendo hacia el frente y apartando un poco a Finn. Se hincó a su lado, tomando de nuevo la muñeca de la humana para ver el pulso. Hizo una mueca, pero se alivió un poco- Nada ha cambiado. Su pulso apenas y lo puedo sentir y el veneno sigue esparciéndose directo al corazón…pero aun está viva-

-¿Podremos llegar al Reino de la Joya antes?- preguntó Marshall.

-No lo sé- respondió la Princesa con franqueza- Pero…en estos momentos…puede que tengamos algo más de tiempo…- dijo, y luego dirigió su vista al Lich y la Demonio, aun inconscientes, Marshall miró algo impresionado. ¿Cuándo habían acabado con esos dos? ¿Cómo le hicieron para sacarlos de la cueva?

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?- preguntó, apretando un poco más a Fionna contra su pecho.

-Es una larga historia que no puede ser contada a falta de tiempo- dijo Jake, llegando, pues había ido a recolectar lo único que pudo. Le tendió su sombrero a Marceline y a él también se lo colocó- Creo que les harán falta-

Marshall asintió y luego miró a Finn.

-Gracias-

-Ni lo digas. Es mi hermana y tú eres mi amigo- le sonrió el humano. Marshall le trató de devolver la sonrisa, pero se sentía algo culpable. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlos solos en lo que pareció ser la peor pelea de ese desierto? Bueno, le reconfortaba saber que todos estaban vivos. Se levantó y de nuevo se acomodó a Fionna detrás de su espalda. Él también podía sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón, a punto de pararse. Pero volverla vampiro non era una opción, ni siquiera en ese momento, y al parecer todos había sabido aceptarlo después de todo lo que pasó.

-Bien- dijo el vampiro, de nuevo tratando de reincorporarse, pero lo cierto era que la verbena, al igual que a Marcy, le había dejado heridas en las manos, cuello, brazos y nuca, además, aun se sentía débil.- Entonces vamos, antes de que otra cosa nos pase-

-Si- dijo Finn, mirándolo hacia arriba, entonces se puso de pie…cuando sintió que algo en el pecho se desgarraba- Aggg…Auch, Auch, Auch…- se quejó y se encogió de nuevo, abrazando su pecho son sus manos y cayendo ligeramente de rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Marceline alarmada, y sujetándolo para que no se cayera. Finn jadeó un par de veces y bajó su mirada a el pecho y sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre, igual que su camisa, en la cual estaba bien dibujada una línea de sangre, proveniente de su pecho. Marceline amplió los ojos horrorizada. Le habían dado. Finn estaba herido.-Finn…-

El humano también miró sorprendido su herida, tal parecía que, con todo los que había pasado, se le olvidó que el Lich le había dado. Ni siquiera le había dolido, hasta ese momento.

-Viejo…- soltó Jake, preocupado e hincándose para verlo mejor.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó Marceline exaltada. Finn la miró con una leve sonrisa, para que no se preocupara.

-Tranquila…estoy bien…-

-¡No! No me digas que estas bien porque no lo estás…- dijo Marceline, desesperada- Finn, te hicieron daño, estas herido…-

-Marcy, Marcy…- susurró, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te va a pasar? ¡Tenemos que..!- comenzó a decir, preocupada y culpable, pero Finn la tomó por los hombros.

-Tranquila, ¿sí? Estoy bien…puedo llegar al Reino de la Joya- dijo Finn, asegurándoselo, pero Marcy lo miró tristemente.

-¿Seguro de que puedes caminar, Finn?- preguntó Marshall, también preocupado.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo- respondió Finn, entonces se puso de pie, tirando de Marceline para que le copiara- ¿Ves? Solo es la molestia…-

-No me convences- dijo Marceline, claramente enojada- Estoy harta de que finjas que estas perfecto todo el día. ¿Por qué dices mejor que te duele?-

-Chicos…- comenzó a decir Cake- Mejor arreglan sus problemas en otro lugar- Entonces señaló como la montaña de arena, que eran los restos de las Sirenas, comenzaba a moverse de nuevo y comenzando a crear otras, renovándose. Luego vieron mo la Demonio Doble Cara, se removía un poco.

-¡Corran!- gritó Finn, tomó su espada y tomando de la mano de Marceline comenzaron a correr el medio kilometro que les faltaba para llegar a las dunas, antes de ser alcanzados. Como alma que lleva al diablo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Pasaron los minutos. Pasaron los segundos.

El atardecer llegó mas pronto de lo que pensaron, y el sol se hizo insoportable. La arena de las dunas cada vez hacía más pesada las caminatas, pero al menos del cañón ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para ser rastreados en un buen rato.

La insolación, la sed, el hambre se hizo presente en sus cuerpos, Por no decir que estaban terriblemente heridos y lo que pasó en el cañón les estaba pagando la cuenta. Marshall, estaba herido, cortado y aun con ese mareo de la verbena, Fionna ya no se movía más en su espalda, pero aun respiraba con mucha dificultad, sudaba mucho y soltaba uno que otro jadeo. Estaba que ardía, y Marshall, aun con la incomodidad, pasaba a rozar una que otra vez la luz del sol, y le quemaba, sin embargo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse fuerte para Fionna. A veces había momentos en los que el latir de Fionna era tan débil que tenía que girarse y revisarla, para ver si no había dejado de respirar, o en el peor de los casos, sino había muerto.

Estaban exhaustos, golpeados, no sabían cuanto más iban a durar. La jicaritas de cactus las habían perdido en el combate y en mas de cinco kilómetros, no habían encontrado otra mugrosa planta, solo arena. Arena áspera que reflejaba la luz del sol sobre sus rostros, sofocándolo en el calor.

Beemo sentía que se estaba oxidando, y poco a poco la batería se le comenzó a bajar, también quedando demasiado débil y sin poder usar el GPS para saber su localización. En ese momento solo estaba la intuición de Marshall y Marceline al mando.

La sangre de Finn se derramaba aun de su pecho, de hecho escurría un poco y esta se estrellaba con la arena, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que no tenía con que cubrirse, además, no quería preocupar a Marcy ni a nadie, pues ya todos parecían tener bastantes problemas.

-Agua…Agua por todos lados…- jadeó Jake, delirando completamente y sonriendo de manera boba, mientras daba algunas vueltas., pensando que estaba en el paraíso. La gata lo miró preocupada.

-No perro…es arena…no debes comerla…- jadeó esta, un poco más cuerda que él.

-¡Solo por tenerme envidia, gata, no voy a darte ni una gota de mi agua!- soltó Jake, con el cerebro completamente aturdido por el calor. La gata solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, debía ser paciente hasta que llegaran….o hasta que quedaran tumbados en la arena, muertos por el sol.

Marceline caminaba atrás de todos, no por que les estuviera cuidando las espaldas, sino porque en ese momento ella se sentía con todas las defensas bajas. Con el calor a todo dar, algunas quemadas, y al igual que Marshall, aun con el mareo de la verbena y los golpes del derrumbe y la supernova que ella misma había lanzado con su bajo.

Al final, la arena, que le pesaba bajo sus pies, terminó por comenzar a hacerse borrosa t de nuevo se le atravesó un zumbido de oído a oído y se le acabó el equilibrio. Pronto su cara estaba llena de arena. Era demasiado calor para su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Marcy!- soltó Bonnie, con la garganta seca. Viéndola tendida en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Finn, al oír su nombre se acercó jadeante y cojeando un poco por el dolor de su pecho, lo más rápido que pudo. Todos se detuvieron al instante, mirando a su primer compañera caída.

-¡Marceline!- soltó Finn, preocupado, se tiró en la arena y la levantó un poco por los hombros, temblando de que su persona más importante no le respondiera. -¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! ¿Me oyes?-

-El sol…la arena…caliente…- susurró Marceline, sin fuerzas. A parte de todo eso, la supernova causada por el Quinto Acorde, también la había dejado débil.

-Se acabó…- dijo Finn, frunciendo el ceño- De ahora en adelante…te llevaré en mi espalda.-

-No…estoy bien…además…tu pecho…- dijo Marceline, recobrándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces le llegó la sangre de Finn. Generalmente tenía un autocontrol muy bueno…pero ene se momento, con la sed quemándole la garganta y el sol dándole en la cara, las quemadas en su cuerpo y demás golpes…hacían que la mancha de Finn pareciera un oasis. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios y llevar una mano al pecho de Finn. El humano la miró sin entender y bajó la mirada a su pecho, mientras Marceline parecía mirarlo, impresionada…y hambrienta.

-¿Marceline?-

Inconscientemente, o tal vez no, la vampiresa apretó un poco el pecho de Finn, dándole directo a la cortada, al instante el humano soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Marcy, no! ¡Ahhhhh!- los gritos del humano les desgarraron todos. Entonces llegó Cake y la tomó de los hombros, separándola un poco, al instante, el frenesí que comenzó en la vampiresa, pareció desaparecer de su naturaleza y parpadeó un par de veces…confundida y culpable.

-¿Qué pasó?...Me noqueé por un momento…- jadeó, aun acalorada.

-Casi le sacas a Finn el corazón del pecho…- reclamó Cake, preocupada, pues la vampiresa ahora parecía ya tampoco estar completamente cuerda. Era normal, eran los estragos del dolor. Marceline amplió los ojos culpable y miró a través del hombro de la gata u vio como Finn permanecía apoyado en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho, con una mueca de dolor.- Finn…yo….yo…-

-Tranquila…- jadeó Finn- Estás mal…todos lo estamos…- Marceline se levantó y caminó a él. Hincándose a su lado, a diferencia de hacía un momento, Marcy parecía de verdad sentirlo, y esa expresión sádica y salvaje en su rostro de había borrado…solo había culpabilidad.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó, culpable.

-Si…pero ya no importa…debemos seguir…- susurró Finn, entonces se levantó y la ayudó a ella también a levantarse, entonces se irguió un poco.- Súbete a mi espada, te llevaré.-

-Finn, eso no es una buena idea.- dijo Marceline, siendo cegada levemente por el sol- Ya tienes fiebre y…la herida de tu pecho…-

-Estaré bien. Mi cuerpo aguatará más el calor a diferencia de ti. Te recuerdo que eres una vampira.- le sonrió Finn, tratando de sonreír y hacer parecer que las cosas no estaban tan mal, aunque en realidad, era cuestión de unas horas, o incluso minutos para que la insolación los matara.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó, Marceline, cuando comenzó a marearse de nuevo, pasó una pierna por la cintura de Finn y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, entonces se recargó en su espalda, completamente agotada y sintiéndose un poco a salvo. Lo único bueno era que, en su espalda, podía protegerlo un poco del incandescente sol, mientras él evitaba que se cansara más de los que ya estaba. Sintió como Finn pasaba las manos por sus muslos y cómo se la acomodaba mejor, mientras se erguía con trabajo y seguía caminando, De siguiendo a los demás.- Pero si te cansas o te duele tu pecho…yo te cargaré a ti… ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si…-jadeó Finn, con más dificultad. Esta exhausto y gracias la salvaje naturaleza de Marcy, el pecho le dolía más. Marcy no era pesada, de hecho él la había cargado muchas veces, pero…pero en esos momentos parecía que traía una cruz encima.

Siguieron caminando. Mientras las cesantes reparaciones de todos se escuchaban, así como también las alucinaciones de Jake, mientras el sol se los comían más y más.

Siguieron caminando como por dos kilómetros más. Para entonces, Marshall y Finn estaban completamente fritos, Marceline más, el humano estaba desangrándose, Jake ya empezaba a sacar la lengua, los niveles de azúcar de Bonnie estaban peligrosamente bajos, Beemo se estaba quedando con lo mínimo de su batería, Cake estaba punto de raparse albina y la respiración de la humana se volvió demasiado corta y apenas era audible para el vampiro.

De repente escucharon, entre todo su cansancio, su insolación, su deshidratación e incluso sus alucinaciones…escucharon un ruido entre la arena…algo parecido a…unos golpes huecos y graves…pero sonoros. Parecidos a…a los tambores.

-Oigo…música…- susurró Marceline, al borde de la locura. Finn, con su vista borrosa agudizó su oído, y en efecto…lo escuchó. Marshall, cargando a Fionna semiinconsciente se detuvo, jadeante al escucharlo…pronto todos lo comenzaron oír…entonces, igual que al subirle el volumen a una grabadora…se hizo mas fuerte.

-Se…esta…acercando…- jadeó Fionna con muy poco aliento.

Más fuerte, pronto comenzaron a preguntarse si realmente estaba lazado a la realidad…o…o solo era producto de agonía que el sol y la arena caliente bajo sus pies les estaba dando.

Más fuerte…más fuerte…cada vez más fuerte…entonces….la arena tembló bajo sus piernas y después….una explosión levantó la tierra, segándolos un poco.

-¡CORRAN!- gritó Jake-¡ES OTRO ATAQUE!- al instante todos salieron disparados de distintas maneras, aterrorizados. Jake y Cake brincando entre la arena, igual que Bonnie, quien trataba de proteger con sus brazos a Beemo y Finn corría con Marceline aun débil en su espalda, pero la vampiresa estaba igual de asustada, tanto que solo se pudo aferrar más a Finn, al igual que Fionna con Marshall.

Entonces de la tierra emergieron unas criaturas…y el sonido de los tambores se hizo más fuerte. Rápidamente retrocedieron por instinto...

-¡SIERNAS DE ARENA!- gritó Cake, rápidamente dieron la vuelta, pero de nuevo emergieron de la arena las mismas criaturas, acorralándolos. Pronto estos seres comenzaron a rodearlos en un círculo, dejando al centro, frente a ellos un hueco, como si formaran un sendero ante ellos.

Los tambores siguieron sonando, entonces miraron mejor y eran…eran algo parecido a hombres, quienes se hincaron a su alrededor con sus tambores… ¡Oh! Ellos tocaban los tambores.

Parecía humanos…la mayoría tenían la cabeza calva, ojos negros…y llevaban unos pantalones blancos con lo que parecían ser monedas de oro, las cuales tintineaban con cada movimiento que hacían al tocar las percusiones. Su piel era morena, morena en extremo, pero parecía que en sus muñecas y en sus musculosos abdómenes parecía que había cristales resplandecientes, igual que el sudor en su morena piel. Sin embargo llevaban un pedazo de seda a la boca, mientras cantaban.

¿Eran humanos? ¿Eran reales? ¿O el calor los estaba habiendo alucinar? No lo sabía…solo sabían que ese ruido de los tambores se hacia más fuerte y cada vez…mas claro.

_Jai Ho!_

Cantaron las criaturas.

Entonces, ahí, en el sendero, entró otro ser…una alucinación realmente hermosa. Caminó a ellos con una gracia inconfundible mientras esa música les llenaba los oídos de confusión en la cabeza. Marshall dejó a Fionna sobre la arena y Finn a Marceline, mientras veían admirados el danzar de esa chica.

Si, era una chica…porque pese a su vista nublosa, era más pequeña, mas finita…hermosa…sensual. Sin embargo no podían mirarla completamente, porque, pese a que dejaba al descubierto su tez morena, cabello castaño larguísimo y ligeramente ondulado, una falda de seda roja con destellos, igual que un top bordado con oro, de donde colgaban monedas doradas que tintineaban con cada paso que daba dejando ver su pequeña cintura y esbelta figura…la boca también la tenía cubierta por otro paño de seda bordado a plata.

Sus pies danzaron con la arena sobre el viento, dio una vuelta y luego una reverencia, presentándose…ante su mirada agonizante y vaga.

_Jai Ho!_

_-"I got shivers, when you touch a…I´ll make you hot. Get who you got. I´ll wanna say…"-_

Era su imaginación…¿O realmente la chica estaba moviendo la boca? ¿Estaba cantando? Su voz era suave, seductora…hipnotizante. Como si los arrullara.

_Jai Ho!_

De repente, todos los chicos que tocaban los tambores comenzaron acerrarse en torno a ellos, haciendo que retrocedieran en parejas. Marshall quedó con Fionna, quien estaba de rodillas, mirando incluso agonizando, esa extraña visión, Finn quedó con Marceline, jalándola un poco para protegerla, Cake quedó con Jake y Bonnie junto con Beemo, mirando confundidos como esos hombres seguían danzando, tacando los tambores y finalmente abriéndose para volver a formar un circulo alrededor de ellos. ¿Era cierto? O ¿Su mente les estaba jugando una broma sucia? ¿Quienes eran esos? ¿Por qué los atacaban…con su bellísima música?

_Jai Ho!_

_-"I got fever, runnig like a fire. __For you I will go all the way, I wanna take a higher…"- _la chica canto, entonces comenzó a danzar, rodeándolos en círculos a cada pareja, bailando suavemente, haciendo que cayeran a sus pies y dibujando un círculo alrededor de cada pareja en la arena. Los muchachos la miraron prendados y algo asustados. Pues habían visto demasiado como para fiarse de esa bella criatura, por ello retrocedieron por instinto. Cuando pasó por la mirada de Finn…este se quedó boquiabierto por un momento al ver sus ojos más de cerca…y entonces le llegó el recuerdo de su sueño, cuando vio a Marceline indefensa y le dirigió una mirada…en sus ojos no estaba ese rojo carmesí…sino un ámbar brillante, ajeno a la mirada de ella….pero no de esa bella chica-"…_I keep it steady, steady, that´s how I do it. __This beat is heavy, so heavy you gonna feel it…"-_

Y posándose al centro con una vuelta, a los años brazos al cielo, y de repente, de la arena, donde dibujo el círculo, unas enormes llamaradas se alzaron. Rodeando por completo a los chicos, dejándolos sin salida y privándoles del poco oxígeno que les quedaba, retrocedieron hasta el centro, pues ya no había escapatoria y tratar de juntarse con los demás ya no era una opción.

-¡Jake!- gritó Finn, tratando de tomar la pata de su hermano.

-¡Finn!- gritó el perro, estirándose por igual, pero Marceline jaló a Finn, evitando que la llamarada que se alzó le carbonizara la mano, manteniéndolo a salvo en el centro, sofocada por todo ese calor.

_Jai Ho…_

_-"You´re de reason that I breathe…"-_ cantó la chica de nuevo, aun danzando en el centro y los tambores a todo.

_Jai Ho…_

_-"You´re the reason that I still belive…-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"You´re my destiny. __Jai Ho… -oh…"-_ entonces, con una vuelta se dirigió hacia el círculo donde se encontraba la Dulce Princesa y Beemo, y atravesó las llamas, sin quemarse o salir lastimada si quiera y se acercó mucho al rostro de la Princesa, mientras seguía danzando.-_…"No there is nothing that can stop us…(Jai Ho)…Nothing can ever come between us…(Jai Ho)…So come and dance with me…Jai Ho…Oh-oh-oh-oh…"-_

De un momento a otro, Bonnie y Beemo se sintieron más cansados de lo que ya estaban, la betería de Beemo pareció agotarse al máximo, las extremidades le pesaron a la Princesa…y lo último que vieron fueron dos ojos ámbar que los miraban, seductoramente…luego cayeron desplomados en el suelo. Todos miraron preocupados y asustados hacia esa dirección aun con la poca vista que las llamas les proporcionaban. ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Los había dormido? ¿Desmayado? ¿Matado? De acuerdo la situación no podía ser peor.

-¡Dulce Princesa! ¡Beemo!- soltó Finn, preocupado. Pero no negaba que…a él parecía también entrarle sueño, comenzaba a relajarse y…a sentirse bien. Como si…nada importara. Como si todo fuera nada y nada fuera todo.

Entonces, con una vuelta se acercó al círculo de Cake y Jake y comenzó a danzar, muy cerca de la gata.

-"_Catch me, catch me, catch me, c´mon, catch me…I want you now. I now save me, I now save, I need you now. I am yours forever, yes, forever, I will follow. Anywhere in anyway… Never gonna let go…"-_

_Jai Ho…_

Entonces, Cake sintió la misma corriente fría recorrer su cuerpo al ver sus ojos sobresalientes y Cake tumbada en la arena, completamente dormida, inconsciente, muerta…¡Ellos que sabían!

-¡Oye!...- comenzó a decir Jake, tratando de reclamarle o hacer algo…pero él también se estaba durmiendo. La chica dio una vuelta más y tomó suavemente su barbilla, hipnotizándolo y después siguió bailando.

_Jai Ho…_

_-"Escape…(escape)…away…(away). I´ll take you to a place. This fantasy of you and me…I´ll never lose my chance…"-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"Mmmhh yeaahh….Mmmhhh yeaahh…"-_ conetó moviendo sus cadera sy dejando por un momento a Jake, como un bobo, pero en realidad su danza fue como un reloj moviéndose de un lado para otro. Entonces…en cuastion de segundos, el perro cayó también.

-¡Jake!- soltó Finn. ¡No! ¡No su hermano! ¡No se podía terminar así! ¡Simplemente no podía acabarse así!

Con una vuelta grácil se acercó esta vez al círculo de Fionna y Marshall y una vez ahí, comenzó a bailar igual Marshall la miró mejor, aun incluso con su debilidad. Trataba de buscarle algo a esa mirada…él la conocía, la conocía de algún lugar.

-"_I can…(I can)…feel you…(feel you). Rushing through my veins. There´s an ocean in my heart, I will never be the same…"-_

_Jai Ho…_

Entonces se acercó a Fionna, la tomó de la barbilla y la humana débilmente alzó la mirada un poco a ella, fundiéndose en esos ojos por igual, mientras la chica le susurraba al oído, cantándole.

-_"Just keep it burning, yeah baby, ju_st keep _comin´(Jai Ho)…You´re gonna find out baby, I´m one in a million…"-_

No lo resistió mucho más, al final la humana cayó desfallecida en la arena, sintiendo como los últimos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza.

-¡Fi!- soltó Marshall preocupado y se hincó a su lado, tratando de buscar sus latidos desesperadamente, pero o era la música…o realmente su corazón se había parado ante sus ojos. Entonces miró desesperado a la chica, quien lo miró de manera candente-¿Qué le hiciste?-

Pero ella solo sonrió.

_Jai Ho…_

_-"You´re the reason that I breathe…"-_

_Jai Ho_

_-"You´re the reason that I still belive…"-_

_Jai Ho_

_-"You´re my destiny…Jai Ho…Oh-oh-oh…"-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"No there´s nothing that can stop us…(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever between us…(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me…Jai Ho…Oh-oh-oh-oh…"-_

No lo soportó tampoco, pronto, el vampiro quedó prendado también, y cayó, sintiendo todo el calor de las llamas y el sol bajo sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos estando sobre la arena y viendo por ultima vez el rostro durmiente de la humana. Luego ya no vio más.

Entonces se dirigió al círculo que Finn más temía, y se dirigió a Marceline, quien también la miró débilmente cuando se posó frente a ella.

-"_Catch me, catch me, catch me, c´mon, catch me. I want you now. I know you can save me, you can save me, I need you. I am forever, yes, forever, I will follow. Anywhere in anyway, Never gonna let go"-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"Mmmmhh yeah yeah…"-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"Mmmmhh yeah yeah…I need you…"-_ cantó acercandose a su rostro, entonces la tomó de la barbilla y dejó que ese color la abrasar mas depirsa, mientras Mraceline caía en la trampa- _"…gonna make it. __I´m ready…so tke it!..."_- entonces, alzó sus manos al cielo, justo cuando el cuerpo de Mraceline caía, completamente inconsiente. Finn miró como la vampiresa caía a su lado y se hincó. Estaba solo, todos habían caído, solo estaba él. Quería salvarlos, pero…pero…pero de repente también se sentía cansado. Vio como la chica daba otra vuelta y lo miraba, yéndose ahora completamente contra él.

_Jai Ho…_

_-"You are the reason that a breathe…(I breathe)….You are the reason that I still belive…(Still belive)…You are my destiny…(destiny)…Jai Ho…Oh-oh-oh-oh!"-_

_Jai Ho…_

_-"No there is nothing can stop us…(can stop us)…No thing can ever come between us!...So come and dance with me. __Jai Ho…oh-oh-oh-oh…"-_

Una nueva corriente le recorrió a Finn. Mientras los tambores se escuchaban más que su voz de repente, dándole a entender que ya era su fin. La misma corriente le recorrió, el mismo sentimiento de debilidad y cansancio, el calor de las llamas le bajaron a cero las defensas y el sol terminó con su última gota de hidratación.

_Jai Ho…_

_Bai-la Bai-la!..._

_Bai-la Bai-la!.._

_Jai Ho…_

_Bai-la Bai la!..._

_Bai-la Bai la!..._

_Jai Ho!_

Entonces finalmente Finn cayó de lado en la arena, completamente débil y sin aliento, mientras la música cesaba poco a poco, igual que las llamas y escuchaba un susurro en el viento.

Lo último que vio fueron dos pies descalzos acercarse a él lentamente y como se doblaban, mostrando sus rodillas, de cuclillas. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Muajajajajajajaja, sé lo que están pesando. "¿Qué carambas paso al final de este capi? ¿Qué pasó con Fionna?" Supongo que algunos saben o ya tienen un poco de idea que pasó, pero aun están con la intriga de qué sucedió con todos los personajes y qué pasará con ellos, solo puedo decir que el próximo capi delimita ya la parte final de este Fic y comenzara la tercera y última parte de la historia, además que nuevos personajes serán incluidos, personajes no tan nuevos y personajes "invitados especialmente". El Finnceline y el Fiolee ya están arreglados, pero a partir de ahora habrá baches en las relaciones, por no decir que ahora el Conde, el Lich y la Demonio se irán contra ellos sobre todo. Ahora que los dejaron heridos, tiene más deseos de venganza. Pero eso sí, habrá mucho mas romance, mucho, mucho mas romance. Además que me basare, en los increíbles libros de Suzan Collins "Lo juegos del Hambre" para continuar con el fic. Repito, solo me basaré un poco, no serán iguales de ninguna manera. Además, como mi amiga Zulema dijo, me basé un poco en algunas partes jajaja :D **

**Oh y la canción se llama "Jai Ho", en la versión de las Pussy Cat Dolls. Generalmente me gusta mas el rock y el heavy, pero me gusta también esta música tipo árabe y pensé que sería muy buena para cerrar el capi de forma…mmmm…¿mística? Jajaja. Les recomiendo que vean el video para que se den un poco a la idea.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho y, como siempre ustedes mis lectores me animan a continuar y bue…¡Acabaron las vacaciones señoras y señores! Lamentablemente, debo decir que ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hago, debido a que entro a prepa y, como ustedes sabes, se viene una carga mayor de trabajos y proyectos, sin embargo trataré de actualizar cada semana o dos y de este Fic llegara al final, llegará al final. **

**Bueno, por mi parte es todo, cuídense mis queridos lectores, un gran abrazo a todos y ¡Feliz regreso de labores! Jaja :D ¡ Echarle los kilos!**

**Un saludo especial para todos los del grupo en Facebook y nos estamos leyendo pronto, eso es seguro.**

**Bye :D**


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Hola mis queridos lectores. Bueno, como sabrán el Fic ya va en su tercera u última parte, así que, para una mayor comodidad y para que no se vea tan tedioso, voy a hacer una continuación, pero en otro fic, para que se les haga más ligero.

-La Primera parte fue "El Diario de la Reina de los Vampiros".

-La Segunda Parte fue esta "AT: En busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna".

-Y la Tercera parte se llamará: "Las Olimpiadas de la Perla."

En esta última historia, ahora que los chicos están instalados en el Reino de la Joya, comenzará su aventura en este, mientras Finn y Fionna son sometidos a difíciles pruebas para conseguir la Juventud Eterna y quedarse al lado de Marcy y Marshall por siempre. Mientras están aquí, el amor se hace presente, mucho, mucho más presente, así como también los celos, la lealtad, la humildad, la grandeza…y por supuesto, la aventura.

Estando aquí conocerán a varios participantes, que, amo decirlo, varios de mis lectores me ayudaron a crear y son suyos, pero ya poco a poco los estaremos conociendo, así como la historia de la Princesa Ámbar más a fondo y tendremos como invitados especiales a "Las Scream Queens" y a otros personajes de la serie que, no dejé atrás jojo.

Bueno, esto solo es una viso para decirles que, no se vayan a este Fic, sino al siguiente que pronto estaré publicando, espero hacerlo este fin de semana, con el primer capitulo que en realidad sería el capitulo once. Más o menos estoy hablando de veintisiete capítulos en total, si contamos desde la primera historia.

Gracias a todos por apoyar a esta humilde lectora. De verdad, doscientos comentarios son muy buenos y la historia continua :D Ustedes siempre me inspiran mis lectores.

Así que sin más los dejó y nos estaremos leyendo pronto en el próximo capi que delimita la tercera u última parte. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

Bye :D

**Fin del Segundo Fanfic.**


End file.
